From Dream to Nightmare
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: When an obsessive fangirl mysteriously appears in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, she thinks it is the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She finds friends, adventure, and even some romance in her new life. It was a perfect get away from reality. But what starts as a fangirl's dream come true soon turns into a living nightmare as she discovers the worse in her perfect fantasy.
1. I: The Fangirl

Yu-Gi-Oh.

I loved everything about it. I loved the show, the manga, the abridge series, everything. It was my main interest. It was the only thing I would ever talk about. Hell, I was completely obsessed with it, a complete fangirl. I never thought anything could make me hate it.

Until I lived it for myself. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Roxanne Thorndyke, a freshman in high school. I lived in a small apartment in New York City with my mother, father, and siblings. We lived a normal life, nothing special nothing grand. My father and mother owned a small book store and spent most of their time there. I went to school and would be either hang out with my friends or being reading or watching, of course, Yu-Gi-Oh. And though I was happy with my life, I felt there was something missing.

Nobody had the same love for Yu-Gi-Oh that I did. In fact, everyone hated it because I never shut up about it. My biggest wish with was to be in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh or had someone to share it with. And I got my wish on that wonderful, and yet dreadful night.

It was May twenty-ninth, my fifteenth birthday. I was in my bedroom, reading Yu-Gi-Oh volume seven, the volume where Yami Bakura forced the Pharaoh and his friends to play Monster World. I was completely into it, having my heart skip a beat as Yami Bakura and Atem rolled the dice. They were about at the final battle, the final roll, when my mother knocked on the door.

"Roxanne, could you please come out of your room?" she said. "It's time to cut your cake."

I sighed heavily. "But mom, I'm at a good part!" I exclaimed partly annoyed.

"I know, Roxanne, I know," my mom replied ignoring my plea. "But everyone is waiting for you."

"But, Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryo, Anzu, and Honda might not make out alive!"

"Roxanne, _please_!"

I sighed heavily. "Fine!"

I put the book down on my bed and walked to my bedroom door. When I opened the door, my mother was standing there, her dark hazel eyes glaring at me.

"Roxanne, you know that book isn't going anywhere, right?" she questioned.

"Mom, its manga," I corrected her. "There is a difference."

"Whatever. But seriously, can you please be quiet about Yu-Gi-Oh just for an hour? I mean, it's your birthday..."

"Mom, I don't talk about Yu-Gi-Oh _all_ the time," I denied.

My mother sighed, not even bothering to continue the argument. It was pointless, because she knew I wouldn't listen to her.

She instead walked to the living room, which was at the end of the hallway. I followed her. There, my father was cutting the cake and talking to my younger brother and sister.

"So, how was school?" my father was asking.

"It was great!" my brother, Tim exclaimed. "I'm starting to get subtraction!"

"It's very hard, you know," his twin, Jenifer added. My father smiled, his blue eyes glowing with pride.

He then turned to me. "Roxanne, glad you're here to join us. I was about to think you would rather have us eat your cake."

I raised an eyebrow. "Right... So, what kind of cake did you get me?"

"Well, if you didn't lock yourself in your room all the time, you would know!" Tim said, pouting a little.

"Its chocolate, Roxy," Jenifer answered.

I smiled, having chocolate being my favorite. I approached the cake. All the pieces where cut into even slices, each having an equal amount of frosting.

My smile faded.

"Dad, where are the candles? How am I suppose to make a wish if there are no candles?"

"Well, after dinner, you disappeared, to read Yu-Gi-Oh I assumed. I know how much you hate being interrupted while you're reading, so I decided to start cutting the cake."

My mom grabbed my dad by the arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't say that! You'll make Roxanne feel unwanted!"

"I'm just saying the truth," my father replied calmly. "You know how obsessed she is. She needs to start taking a hint."

My mother said nothing in reply. She looked away from my father, avoiding all eye contact with any of us.

My father went back into the kitchen and came back with two candles. A number one and five, their white wax matching my cake's frosting. He put both numbers on my slice of cake, making them form the number fifteen. He lit each one while my mother turned off the lights.

"Make a wish, Roxanne," my father said.

I smiled. I knew what to wish for exactly. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. My family clapped and we ate the cake.

* * *

Later that night, I was alone in my room, getting ready for bed. I was sitting at my dresser, combing my dark brown hair. I stared at my reflection.

Was I as obsessed as everyone says I am? Is it really bad that I liked something a lot?

I sighed heavily.

Even before I discovered Yu-Gi-Oh, I never fit in. I would always like something everyone hated. I wished I could be somewhere I could fit in completely.

_Like the world of Yu-Gi-Oh._

I smiled at that thought. To meet the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and duel at their sides, living their adventures. To be in their world, it would be the greatest thing ever.

I then turned the lights off in my room and got into bed. I closed my eyes as I thought how I would fit into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Little did I know that my wish would be granted in a way I never thought possible.


	2. II: A New Life

My head felt like I hit it with a brick a thousand times. I didn't know why, but my head was in burning in pain. I slowly opened my eyes, getting my hair out of my face.

I was looking up at a beautiful blue sky; birds chirping in the distance as a gentle breeze went through the air.

Wait!

Blue sky, gentle breeze, _birds chirping_?

I shot strait up. I was laying in the middle of a shipping dock, in the middle of the day. Ships where everywhere and seagulls were flying in back and forth. I looked around, freaking out.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Are you alright, kid?"

I quickly turned around and saw a dockworker looking down at me, his brown eyes gazing at me worriedly.

"What are you doing down there? Did you get robed or attacked?" he asked.

"I…" I stuttered trying to think of the right words. "...I honestly have no idea."

The dockworker's expression didn't change but he helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, but you might want to be careful. You can never be sure what can happen now-a-days if you're not careful."

I nodded in agreement. "Could please tell me where I am? I'm not familiar with the side of town…"

"This is Domino Pier."

My hazel eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said? It can't be...

"_Domino_ Pier, as in _Domino City Pier_?" I repeated.

"Yes, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"I…don't know yet. Thank you for your help!"

I quickly walked away, not even waiting for the dockworker to reply. My mind went in circles as I left the pier and went into the city. Domino Pier…that can't be right! I can't be seriously in Domino City! How did I get here anyway? Domino City or not, I needed to figure out how I got here. Wherever this was, I wasn't in New York.

Not knowing what else to do, I walked up to a woman. "Excuse me, what's the name of this city?" I asked.

"Domino City, Japan," the woman answered looking at me like I was crazy.

I back up a bit. "Oh...thanks."

My heart beat went faster and faster as I asked different people that same question. And I got the same answer. After the eighteenth time I asked where I was, I found myself in a park.

I sat down on a bench, watching the people walk by. I didn't know how I should feel about this. I was frightened by the fact that I was in a strange place, all alone and without my family.

But in a way, I was excited.

If I really was in Domino City, the same one in Yu-Gi-Oh...could my wish have been granted? Could _I_ meet Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, and everyone else? It took all my self control to not sequel in delight.

At least I had something to look forward to. I left my bench and started to roam around town again. If I could find the Kame Game Shop, the shop that Yugi's grandpa worked at, I would find Yugi and Atem. I was so caught up in my own thoughts on meeting Yugi and the Pharaoh that I didn't even noticed the tree in front of me. My face hit the truck head on, making my headache even worse. I fell to the ground, my eyes watering from the pain.

"Ouch..." I muttered, rubbing my face.

"Are you okay?"

My face grew hot with embarrassment. "I am!"

I quickly got up, not even bothering to look at the guy who asked. The last thing I needed was to make myself look like an idiot. Even though I already did.

"Are you sure? You walked into the tree pretty hard."

I clutched my fists. Now I'm being pitted!

"Look, I told you, I'm-"

I cut myself off.

There I was, standing in front of a small, red, black, and blonde hair kid. I was standing face to face with _the_ Yugi Motou.

I felt like I was going to faint.

Yugi stared at me puzzled. Oh God, he thinks I'm crazy!

"Uh, sorry I snapped at you," I finally said my voice cracking. "I'm just lost. You see, I'm looking for the Kame Game Shop..."

"Oh, you are? My grandpa owns that shop!" Yugi exclaimed like nothing awkward had happened. "I can show you the way if you like."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I would really appreciate that."

Yugi smiled and he lead me through the busy city. As we walked, I began to feel a tiny bit more comfortable around him. Yugi was an easy guy to be around. It was like impossible to be nervous around his easy going attitude. As we walked, I noticed that he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

_This must be the beginning of season zero_, I thought. _Or even before season zero._

"What's your name?" Yugi asked trying to start a conversation. "My name is Yugi."

"I'm Roxanne," I answered.

Yugi nodded. "Your...not from around here, are you?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm not. I'm from..."

What am I suppose to say? That I'm from a different dimension where everything here is part on an anime series? He would think I was crazy if I said that. But I needed to come up with something...

"...America," I finally said. "I'm a high school student from the United States looking to see what Japanese life is like."

Yugi's eyes widen. "Wow, America! I've heard a lot good things form there. That's so cool!"

A part of me felt a little guilty for lying to Yugi. He believed me so easily. But it's just one little lie. What harm could come from it?

"Are you an exchange student?" Yugi asked curiously. "I've heard a lot of schools have been getting a lot of them. Not a lot from America, though."

"Uh...no, this was my all idea." I avoided Yugi's eyes as my lie build up. "I ran away from home, because I was picked on at my school and my parents didn't care about me. I've been saving money to travel to Japan, thinking I could start a new life. But I don't have a place to stay and I need to apply at a school."

I let out a fake sigh.

I looked back at Yugi, who was giving me a sympathetic gaze. My heart tightened.

"I'm so sorry for you."

I smiled slightly. "Don't be. Like I said, it's a whole new life for me."

I then noticed a small shop at the corner of the street.

"Well, we are here," Yugi said. "This is the Kame Game Shop."

"Wow..." I whispered amazed.

It looked just like it did in the anime and manga! Yugi and I then entered the shop. The place was crowded with shelves upon shelves of strange gaming merchandise. It looked even more crowded then it did in the manga!

"So, Roxanne, why did you want to come here?" Yugi asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

Oh shit!

"Err...uh...I wanted to see if there were any good gaming shops here. I heard Kame was one of the best."

Yugi gave me a puzzled look. I was afraid he wouldn't buy it until I saw Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello, Yugi. I didn't see you come in," Sugoroku Mutou said entering the room.

"Yeah, I just got home, grandpa," Yugi said with a smile.

Sugoroku nodded and then turned his attention to me. I waved awkwardly.

"Oh, who's your friend, Yugi? I don't believe I've seen her before."

"Oh, this Roxanne. I just met her on my way home," Yugi explained. "She just came here from America."

"Oh really?" Sugoroku commented. "What are you doing all the way here in Japan, Roxanne?"

I then told Sugoroku my 'story' how I got to Japan. My guilt grew as the lie grew bigger. I was surprised how well I was keeping it up as I was a terrible liar at home. Even though I lied all the time. When I was finished, Sugoroku studied me carefully.

"Do you have a place to stay, Roxanne?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was going to find a place after I finished looking around here. Do you know any place I could stay?"

"I know a few good hotels, but they are very expensive," Sugoroku answered. "How much yen do you have?"

I put my had in my blue jean's pocket. Funny, I don't remember having these clothes on last night. Instead of my dark blue nightgown, I was wearing a simple black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. How did I get these anyway? Though, I shouldn't really complain. Its better than being stuck in night clothes. But couldn't I wear something more fashionable?

My heart sunk as I felt my empty pockets. I quickly drew up some fake tears. "Oh no! My money is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone?'" Yugi exclaimed concerned.

"I don't know how, but my money is _gone_!" I began to pace, panic swirling through my mind. Real panic. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi whisper something to his grandpa. Hope went through my heart. If anyone could help me, it was Yugi!

"Roxanne, if you want, you could stay here," Sugoroku said trying to calm me.

I stopped my pacing. "Really? You mean it?"

Sugoroku nodded. "I can't let a poor girl live on the streets all alone and without money. _But_ I won't let you stay for free. I'll let you stay until you have enough money to make it on your own."

"Okay, I promise I'll get a job as soon as I can!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Sugoroku replied. "But I also expect you to help me with the store as part of your payment. Like, cleaning the selves, sweeping the floors, things like that."

I nodded, using all my self control to control my excitement. I was going to stay in the same house as Yugi Mutou! I walked up to Sugoroku.

"Thank you _so_ much Mr. Mutou! I won't let you down!"

Sugoroku smiled. "Glad I'm able to help."

"I'll show you to your room, Roxanne," Yugi said as he walked up the steps. "Your room is upstairs, next to mine and the bathroom."

I nodded as followed him, my thoughts filled with joy. I don't care how I got here, but this was the greatest day of my life! Who ever brought me here, I will love them forever! I can't wait to start my new life. A new life in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe!


	3. III: The King of Games

For the next few days, Sugoroku had helped me get settled in. He help me buy a week set of clothes, help me look for jobs I could do, and started to get me enrolled at Yugi's school, Domino High. In the meantime, I kept the Kame Game Shop clean. I swept the floor, dusted the shelves, and pretty much anything else I thought I could do. It was very exhausting, but well worth it.

When Yugi would come home from school, he would show me around the town. We would talk about games and the differences between Japanese and American life. Sometimes, I would try to ask about the Millennium Puzzle.

"Do you have any special games, Yugi?" I had asked once. "Like, a game that is _so_ special, you wouldn't give it up for the world?"

"Of course I do!" Yugi answered happily. "There are so many games that I love to play."

"Yeah, but is there one that stands out the most?"

Yugi had paused for a moment. He then told me, "There is one puzzle I've been working on for a long time. It is my personal treasure."

"That sounds cool! Can you show it to me sometime?" I asked trying to hold my excitement.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Roxanne, but it is a secret. But once I've solved it, I'll be sure to show you."

I was a little disappointed that Yugi wouldn't show me the Millennium Puzzle, but it wouldn't matter. He would solve it soon. But _how _soon was the actual question.

* * *

Two days later, I was sweeping the curb, waiting for Yugi to come home from school. It was that last thing I needed to do for the day, so I was trying to get done as soon as possible. I sighed heavily.

_Why do I need to sweep a freaken curb? Won't it get dirty anyway?_

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi walking in the distance.

_Finally!_

I put the broom and walked towards him.

"Hey, Yugi!" I called out.

"Hi, Roxanne," Yugi said looking a bit confused.

I gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright, Yugi? Did something happen?"

Yugi blinked as if he didn't fully hear me. But then he smiled and said, "No, I'm fine. I just had a really interesting day, that's all."

_Like getting your Millennium Puzzle stolen by Jounouchi and Honda or having Ushio offer you 'free' bodyguard serves? _"Like what?"

"Oh, well-"

"Yugi!"

I looked behind Yugi and saw Anzu Mazaki walking towards us. My eyes widen.

"Anzu, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked surprised.

"I thought I'd come over today," Anzu replied. She then looked up at me. "Oh, is this the American girl you've been telling me about, Yugi?"

She approached me. "Hi, my name is Anzu Mazaki. I'm a friend of Yugi's from school."

I smiled. "The name is Roxanne. Pleased to meet you."

Anzu nodded.

I've never been a fan of Anzu. She always seemed like a pointless character to me, except in season zero where she had _some_ use. But, she seems like a very nice person.

"Why don't we all go inside and work on a puzzle or something," Yugi suggested bringing me back to the present.

"Sounds like fun." Anzu replied.

I nodded smiling.

We went back inside, which had Sugoroku standing there to greet us. "Come on in!" he said happily.

Anzu froze in place, her blue eyes becoming small. She let out a small scream. I gave out a small chuckled. How could I forget about Anzu thinking Sugoroku was dead! It was my favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh volume one!

Sugoroku stared at Anzu puzzled. "What's wrong, Anzu? It is rude to scream at people."

Once she recovered, Anzu said, "...H-hello!" She then turned to Yugi and whispered, "Yugi, I thought you told me your puzzled was a memento of your grandpa!"

"Oh," Yugi replied innocently. "I meant it _will_ be."

"I'm not dead yet!"

I then burst into uncontrollable laughing fit. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's so funny?" Anzu questioned still sounding angry.

"I'm sorry!" I said tears in my eyes. "Your reaction was just so priceless!"

Anzu just glared at me, which made me laugh even harder.

"Anzu, Roxanne, why don't we work on puzzles in my room," Yugi interrupted trying to change the subject.

Once I finally got a hold of myself, I followed Yugi and Anzu to Yugi's room.

But before we could get up there, Sugoroku said, "Yugi, you still haven't given up on the Millennium Puzzle, have you?"

I stopped walking. Yes, finally someone mentions the puzzle!

"Who would give up?" Yugi questioned.

Sugoroku turned to all three of us, his eyes glowing in mystery. "The Millennium Puzzle is beyond human understanding! Or as the rumors go." After making sure we're all paying attention, he continued.

"The Millennium Puzzle was discovered by British archaeologists in the early twentieth century in the Pharaoh's tomb. However, all those in the team died mysterious deaths after it was discovered. And the last one said with his dying breath...'The Shadow Games!'"

Anzu turned to Yugi fear in her eyes. "Yugi...your puzzled you showed me is dangerous."

Yugi took out the Millennium Puzzle box from his backpack, his eyes staring at it intensely. As were mine.

"...Cool..." we both muttered at the same time.

"So this puzzled really does grant wishes!" Yugi added his eyes filled with excitement. "Now I'm defiantly going to solve it!"

"No, Yugi! Think of the price it would bring!" Sugoroku ran towards Yugi trying to grab the Millennium Puzzle.

But Yugi dogged just in time, running away from his grandpa.

"You just want to sell it!" he exclaimed.

As they fought for the ancient puzzle, Anzu and I stood in the background, wondering how long it would be until they stopped.

"So, do you really believe all that?" Anzu asked me to pass the time.

I shrugged. "Who knows? But you've got to admit, it is an interesting story."

_Even though it is true._

"Still, it makes me worry," Anzu replied. "I mean, who would make something like that up?"

I wanted to tell Anzu that there wasn't anything to worry about. Compared to what Yugi will face in the future, this was nothing. But I kept my mouth shut. She wouldn't believe me, but it was so hard to keep quiet!

"Maybe they felt like scaring people," I finally said. "It is an ancient Egyptian artifact after all."

* * *

The next day, I was laying on my bed, staring into space. I knew Yugi would come back home beat up from the school's hall monitor, Tor Ushio. Or The Big Eyebrow Guy, as I called him. And then solve the Millennium Puzzle, after getting the piece Jounouchi stole from him.

And waiting for it to happen was killing me.

I could think of nothing else. I was also anxious to meet the Pharaoh. Not just because he is one of my favorite characters and it would be _so_ awesome to meet him, but because he may know how I came here. Since he could control the Shadow Games, he may know or could figure out how I got here.

I sighed heavily.

The longer I was here, the more I became anxious to meet the other characters. Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba, and everyone else. It made my heart beat go faster.

I then heard the front door open downstairs.

I sat up. Yugi was back! I walked as calmly as I could downstairs. I needed to act causal, and be shocked when I see Yugi all beat up... When I got downstairs, I saw Yugi enter the store.

I gasped.

He was in even worse shape than I remembered in the manga! Yugi's face was completely bruised, even bleeding in a few places. His left eye swollen and black, like it was infected. I ran to his side.

"Yugi, are you alright?" I asked, offering my support.

He declined and smiled at me slightly. "I'm alright. I just need to lay down for a bit."

Yugi walked to the stairs, his legs shaking a bit. I walked slowly by his side, in case he needed my help. Once we reached his room, Yugi approached his bed and sat down.

"Thanks, Roxanne," he said smiling.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'll be okay. I just need to be by myself for a bit. I'll see you later, okay."

I nodded and closed the door. Quickly, I ran downstairs to the back of the store. There, Sugoroku was messing with one of the games.

"Mr. Mutou, you need to see Yugi _now_," I ordered.

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something wrong, Roxanne?"

"Uh...well...you'll see for yourself." My eyes pointed upstairs. "He is in his room."

Without a word, Sugoroku got up from where he was sitting and walked swiftly passed me. I followed him until he entered Yugi's room. I could tell he was shocked from what he saw. Sugoroku closed the door behind him, though I could hear a bit of what they said through the wall. But I didn't need to listen; I knew what they would be talking about.

I could hear Sugoroku's worried voice. I could also hear Yugi's voice, but it hurt me to listen to it. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. A nice guy like him shouldn't be in that kind of pain.

I cursed softly. I wish I was there to help him. I wish I could have stopped it. Yugi didn't deserve this, and neither did Jounouchi and Honda when they got beat up. But, they will be avenged. The Pharaoh will make sure of that.

I smiled slightly.

_Don't worry, Yugi. Everything will be fine shortly. Just you wait._

* * *

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 11:55 P.M, almost time for Atem to meet up with Ushio. My heart pounded in my chest. This was it, time to meet the Pharaoh. I let out a tiny fangirl sequel.

Knowing I wouldn't have much time, I quickly changed clothes and walked to Yugi's room. The door was closed and I slowly cracked it opened. But there was no one inside.

My eyes widened. _Oh no! Am I too late?_

I quietly, but quickly, moved downstairs and ran to the front door. It was unlocked. Atem had already left.

I ran out the store and ran blinding to the school. Luckily on one of our walks, Yugi showed me where Domino High was located. I just hopped I wasn't too late. After running from what seemed like forever, I could see Domino High in the distance.

_I'm almost there! I'm almost there!_

I ran through the school's entrance. I looked around frantically. They couldn't be in far.

"Yugi! Pharaoh!" I cried in desperation.

Where was he?

"It's your move."

I turned around to see a tall man and a small man standing near a table. The small man was holding a knife and was giving it to the taller man. The taller man smiled and put a bunch of yen on top of his hand, ready to stab it with the knife. The smaller man watched his every movement, his dark eyes gleaming. I would recognize that look anywhere.

"Yugi!" I called out.

Yami Yugi's gaze turned to my direction. His eyes widened.

"Roxanne, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

I ran to him. "Pharaoh, I need to talk to you!" I explained gasping for air.

"Yugi, who is this girl?" Ushio demanded. "I don't remember having her in the agreement."

I glared at him. "Be quiet!" I turned to Atem. "This is argent! Please, Pharaoh, we don't have much time."

"Who's 'Pharaoh?'"

I clutched my fist. "I don't have time for you. I'm actually doing you a favor, Ushio. So if I were you, I would shut up."

Ushio took a step closer to me, his huge eyebrows narrowing. He held up his knife.

"I don't know who you are, but I would mind your own business. Otherwise, there could be some big consequences…"

I stood up to him. "Want to bet?" I taunted. "I don't think you have the guts to do it."

Ushio looked like he really was going to try to stab me until Atem said, "Let me finish this, Roxanne and then we will talk if you want. But please, let me handle this alone."

"But-"

Atem pushed me back. "I've got this."

I wanted to protest more, but I did as the Pharaoh asked. Not much else I could really do.

"Well, now that the issue with your girlfriend is over with," Ushio said stabbing the knife into the money. "We can continue our 'game.'"

For the next five minutes, Atem and Ushio took turns stabbing the yen. I felt my head was going to explode every time Atem made a move. I was so scared for him, even if I knew he wouldn't hurt himself.

_I guess that even though I know the future, it doesn't make things to watch any easier. _

Then suddenly, when it was Ushio's turn, his right hand started to twitch uncontrollably. I stood there uncomfortably. I knew what was going to happen next. I tried to get Atem's attention but he either didn't hear me or ignored me. I watched Ushio as he started to panic. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Pharaoh, you need to move now! He is going to try to kill you!"

Atem gave me a puzzled look.

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea…" Ushio pointed his dagger at him. "There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand _and_ getting all the money!"

"_No!_"

I was about to push him out of the way, when Atem leaped into the air. He dogged Ushio's attack just in time, leaving without a scratch. Ushio backed up, completely stunned by the Pharaoh's move. Atem then smiled wickedly, his forehead glowing with the Egyptian looking eye.

"I knew you couldn't play by the rules," Atem said darkly. "Now you must pay the price."

He pointed at Ushio.

"_Penalty Game!_"

Within the next five seconds, Ushio's eyes turned from shocked and fearful to wild and crazy. He then backed into a tree, leaves falling down onto the ground. He picked up the leaves.

"…Money… There is money everywhere!" He began to grab the leaves and anything in his reach close to him. "There is money all around me! And it is all mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

I felt very disturbed as I saw him pick up the leaves and trash. It wasn't that twisted in the manga…

"What do you need, Roxanne?"

I jumped as I saw Atem was behind me. I looked into his eyes. He had the same eyes that Yugi had, only the innocence in them was replaced with darkness. The darkness scared me a bit.

I only ended up nodding in reply.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was here? Are you here damage my host as well?"

I panicked. "Uh, no! I honestly just want to talk to you!"

"Okay then, what is it?"

I sighed heavily. "...Let's go some place quieter. I have a _lot_ of explaining to tell you."

Atem looked confused but he did as I asked. Though he still watched my closely. We walked further away from Ushio, making sure he wouldn't be able to hear us. When I knew we were in a safe place, I let out another heavy sigh.

"Okay…remember when I said I was from America and that I came here to start a new life? Well…it's a lie. Most of it. True I am from the United States, but not the one you know of."

I paused for a minute.

"I'm actually from a different dimension. At least I think I am. Because everything here, including you, is from an anime and manga series. And _you _are the main character. I know I should have told you sooner. I _wanted_ to tell you, but I didn't think you wouldn't believe me…"

I turned my eyes away from him. I couldn't face his gaze.

"...I guess that would explain how you found me," Atem said though he didn't seem fully convene. "But if what you said is true, then _how_ did you get to Domino City?"

"...I was hoping you would know, Pharaoh. That was the main reason why I chased you down here..."

"I see..." Atem paused for a moment.

I looked up at him and nodded.

But cursed silently to myself.

I should have known that he wouldn't know how I got here. He wouldn't remember who he was until season five. And this was season zero. But then again, I need to find answers.

"Do you know anyone else that can help you?" Atem suddenly asked.

Automatically, I thought of Shadi, the keeper of the Millennium items. He would _definitely_ know what caused me to get here. Though, how I would confront him was a different story. And if that fail, Yami Bakura may know, along with Ishizu, Marik, and possibly Pegasus. I guess I have a list load of options.

"I know a few people who could help me, but I don't know where they are at the moment," I finally replied. "Also...I don't really want to go home. I mean, I've always wanted to meet you and everyone else in Yu-Gi-Oh, your show."

"You may not have a choice at this point," Atem said coldly. "But we should go home now, before anyone wakes up."

I nodded and then turned Ushio, who was still in the middle of leaves and trash.

"Don't you think you where a bit harsh with that 'Penalty Game?'" I asked a little freaked out.

"He got what he deserved," the Pharaoh replied with no emotion. "In fact, I was very generous with this punishment. I could have made him suffer a lot more."

He then took a hold of the knife they where playing with and threw it at Ushio. It missed him by an inch.

I flinched, but Atem payed no attention to me. I guess he didn't see me as threat.

"By the way," Atem said as we walked back to the house. "Why do you keep calling me 'Pharaoh?'"

"Oh...well...that's what you are called in the anime and manga... It is out of habit from reading and watching too much of Yu-Gi-Oh... Does it bother you?"

"As of now, no," Atem replied. He paused for a moment.

"So you really do know that I'm not Yugi."

"...Yes."

Atem gave me an acknowledged looked and then walked ahead of me. The rest of the walk was in an awkward silence, neither of us wanting to talk. I didn't know what Atem thought of me, but I knew I had to trust him. He was the only one who could help me.

At least for now.


	4. IV: Screw The Rules

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Roxanne?" Yugi asked as I walked down the stairs.

I nodded. "Yep! I'm so excited!"

Yugi smiled. "That's great! I can't wait for you to meet Jonouchi and Honda!"

_Neither can I._

"Now, do you remember what I told you, Roxanne?" Sugoroku said entering the conversation. "Japanese schools aren't the same as American schools."

"I know," I replied. "But thank you for all your help, Mr. Mutou. I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for your hospitality and kindness."

Sugoroku smiled. "You're welcome, though I do expect you to get a job soon. I think you have plenty of choices from what we picked out."

I smiled and nodded. "I know. As soon as I get settled in with school, I'll start my applications, I promise."

"I know you will. Have a good day, you two."

Yugi and I then left the building and made our way to the school. Yugi talked most of the way, while I only half listened to the conversation. My mind kept wondering to when I met Atem. Though it has been a month since I had accoutered him, it was still fresh in my mind. I was still shocked that Atem was as violent as he was. A part of me feared him a bit. I haven't met up with Atem since then, but I was kind of anxious to meet him again. He had this thing about him that made me want to learn more about him. He seemed like an interesting guy to hang out with.

"Roxanne, did you hear me?"

I blinked and turned to Yugi. "Huh? Did you say something, Yugi?"

"I was just saying that we're here."

I looked up and saw that we were at the school. Did I really space out that much?

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked. "You seem nervous."

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little anxious."

I turned to the school gate. "I'm ready to enter whenever you are, Yugi."

"Okay, I'll show you to the way to our class. But first, let's see if we can find Jonouchi or Honda. I want you to meet them before class starts."

I followed Yugi through the school grounds, hoping to find a sign of Honda or Jonouchi. I noticed that some of the other kids where staring at me as we walked by. I avoided their gazes, hoping that I didn't look too different.

"Here they are!"

Yugi ran over to two guys who were about to enter the building. I walked over slowly to Jonouchi and Honda.

"Jonouchi, Honda, I was glad I was able to catch up to you guys," Yugi was saying. "I wanted you to meet Roxanne before class started."

"So the American is here today?" Honda commented raising an eyebrow. "I thought she was supposed to come here next week."

"Who cares," Jonouchi said moving his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I've never met someone from America before. I'm curious to see what they are like."

He leaned towards Yugi and whispered, "So, Yugi, how good looking is this American gale?"

That comment made me blush a little. Honda then noticed me in the background.

"Yugi, is this her?"

Yugi turned around and nodded. "Yeah. Honda, Jonouchi, this is Roxanne. Roxanne, this is Honda and Jonouchi."

"What's up, Roxanne?" Honda said.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied.

"So, Roxanne," Jonouchi said as he stood next to me. "Tell me, what is it like living in America?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, is it as great as everyone says it is?" he explained. "I keep hearing that living in the U.S. is the best place to be, with all the freedoms and all."

"From what I've seen of Japan, it isn't much different," I answered. "Though, I'm still getting used to the Japanese writing. It is so different from English."

For once, I'm glad I forced my mom to get me those Japanese classes I begged her for.

Just then, I could hear the faint sound of a bell.

"We should be getting to class," Honda said. "You are in our class, aren't you Roxanne?"

"I believe so," I answered.

"Our class is on the second floor," Yugi added walking into the building. "We'll lead the way."

I nodded as I followed Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda to our class. I couldn't wait to get started!

* * *

"So, Roxanne," Jonouchi asked as he, Yugi, Anzu, and I walked to the Kame Game Shop after school. "What did you think of Japanese school? Is it better then American school?"

"So far, Japanese school _so_ is better!" I answered a little cockiness in my voice. "Far more interesting then what American school has to offer."

_And the fact I'm going to school with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh has something to do with it._

"I surprised that you're fitting in so quickly," Anzu said impressed. "I would think it would be hard to get used to our ways."

"Well, I did take a bit of Japanese a few years ago," I explained. "I can read the simplest words, but I have you guys to help me out with it."

"Speaking of America," Yugi said. "I just now remembered Grandpa telling me we got a new shipment of America's hit card game, Duel Monsters!"

I froze. Oh my God!

"Really?" Jonouchi said. "What's it about?"

"It's a game where the players become wizards and fight with magic and monsters," Yugi explained. "I've already started making my deck."

"Sounds cool," Anzu commented.

"Have you've played Duel Monsters before, Roxanne?" Yugi asked me.

"I've collected the cards back at home, but I've never been able to play the game with anyone," I said. "To tell the truth, all my friends and family hate it."

"Really? Wow."

I nodded.

It was sad that I had no one play with. I couldn't understand why my friends didn't like the card game. I thought it was so fun, from reading the instructions of course. Maybe I'll finally be able to play it.

We then entered the game shop and Jonouchi automatically ran to the front desk. I followed quickly behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Mutou," Jonouchi exclaimed. "Could you hook me up with those Duel Monster cards?"

"Same with me," I added.

Sugoroku came to the front if the desk. "Sure thing," he said his hands full of Duel Monster packages. "Here are a few packages you can have."

In that instant, Jonouchi and I tore through the packages. I thought I was going to faint from excitement as I touched the cards. Holding the _actual_ cards were a lot different from the ones back home. These where the _real_ thing, and not just the cheap merchandise. I let out a small fangirl squeal.

Looking through card to card, I started to assemble a deck. Yugi helped Jonouchi pick out his cards while Anzu looked at the drawings.

"The art work is really good," Anzu commented. "Though, some of it is kind of gross…"

"Gross?" I said shocked. "I think it's really cool looking!"

Anzu gave me a weird look but I paid no attention to it.

Sugoroku smiled. "I'm glad you kids like it. This old man is also a fan of Duel Monsters. I even have one amazing card."

"Can we see it?" I asked my legs shaking in excitement.

Sugoroku studied each of us carefully. "I guess I can let you see it for a bit..."

He then went to the back to the store and came back with one card in his hand. My eyes widened as he placed the card on the desk.

"Here it is," Sugoroku said. "The Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Anzu, Jonouchi, and I stared at the card amazed. I couldn't believe it. I was looking at a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card! The art of the card was so realistic that I felt like the dragon was look straight at me. It was a beautiful sight.

"You know, Yugi," Jonouchi said. "We should play Duel Monsters at school tomorrow."

Yugi nodded in agreement.

We all continued to get more cards until we heard the door opened. I turned around to see a tall high school boy holding suitcase. His blue eyes gazed at us coldly, like they had no emotion or passion what so ever.

"What's this?" Seto Kaiba said. "Well, well. So this game store is your family's Yugi?"

"Oh, hi Kaiba," Yugi replied.

Kaiba nodded and looked around the store. "So, you guys play Duel Monsters?"

"We just started," Jonouchi replied. "You want to play tomorrow at school, Kaiba?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Let me see your cards."

Jonouchi gave him his cards. He looked at them for a brief second and then threw them to the ground.

"Please! These cards couldn't win against a paper bag. You're such a beginner!"

Jonouchi quickly got down on the floor and grabbed his scattered cards. He then glared back at Kaiba, his eyes glowing with anger. But Kaiba ignored him. He then turned to me.

"So, you're the new girl everyone's talking about," Kaiba said unimpressed. "You're a lot different then what I expected."

I blinked. I didn't know if Seto Kaiba noticing me should be considered an honor or not.

"What did you expect?" I asked when I found my voice.

"Well, you're from America, so I thought you would have more class. Guess I was wrong about that, since your hanging with a loser like Jonouchi."

"Oh really?" I questioned angrily. "So just because you have a lot of money, are good at card games, and run a huge gaming business, you think you can just screw the rules?"

"Well, that is surprising," Kaiba commented. "At least you know who you're talking to."

"Why you..."

"Anyway," he continued ignoring me. "I came here to see what kind of cards you had. If you had any good ones, I may be persuaded to buy."

"Oh, sure thing." Sugoroku started to place more cards on the desk.

Kaiba barely gave them even a glance. His eyes grew in boredom until he saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

He gasped.

"T-this…" He stared at the card.

Next thing I knew, Kaiba slammed his large suitcase onto the desk. He opened the case to revel tons and tons of Duel Monster cards.

"I'll trade you _anything_ for that Blue-Eyes card!" Kaiba demanded desperation in his voice. "Name your price, and I will pay it."

Sugoroku looked down at the Blue-Eyes card, as if he forgot it was there. _How_ does one forget a card like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Sugoroku picked up the card.

"I'm sorry, but this card isn't for sale. It's far too precious to me," he said as he turned to a picture on the back shelf. "An important friend of my mine from America gave me that card. This card is as important to me as my friend is. I could never give it up!"

Kaiba's left eye twitched a little. He then closed the suitcase.

"Fine…I get it. Later then."

He slammed the door behind him.

I clutched my fists together. I wanted to tell Sugoroku that Kaiba _would_ do _anything_ to get that card from him. Even kill him. But I kept quiet.

"Wow that was great!" Jonouchi cried. "That was so priceless! Did you see Kaiba's face?" He started to laugh hysterically.

Anzu looked like she was about to punch him while Yugi muttered something to his grandpa. I glanced back at the door. I knew this was far from over. And Yugi will experience it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Yugi and I walked to school. I noticed that Yugi was looking down at his cards, partially the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Hey, Yugi," I said. "Do you think it was a good idea bringing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to school?"

"Well, it is a very rare and powerful card," Yugi explained. "I thought everyone would like to see it."

"Yeah, they would. Especially Kaiba."

Yugi looked up at me. "What are you saying, Roxanne?"

"Kaiba looked like he would go _extreme_ lengths to get that card," I explained. "I'm just saying that you should be careful with it."

Yugi looked down at the card and then nodded. "I see what you are saying. Don't worry, Roxanne, I'll be careful with it."

I nodded slowly. I hoped that Yugi would really listen to my advice. I would hate him to get hurt over a trading card.

_I hope Kaiba has more sense than he did in the manga._

We then entered the school building and walked to our classroom. There, I could see everyone crowding around a couple of desks. I walked over there and saw Jonouchi playing Duel Monsters with some of the other students. And of course, Jonouchi was losing.

"...And with that, your Life Points drop to zero," Jonouchi's opponent said. He smiled happily. "You where right, Jonouchi. This game is a lot of fun!"

Jonouchi's eye twitched. "Yeah..." He looked up at Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, why don't you and I have a match."

"Come 'on, Jonouchi!" Someone complained. "You've been dueling for the last few games!"

Jonouchi glared at the guy. I had to admit, the way he looked at him was funny.

"Okay, Jonouchi," Yugi said as he sat down at the opposite desk. "Let me get my deck ready and we will start."

The two then started to duel. It was a very entertaining game, even though Jonouchi failed miserably at every turn. I smiled to myself knowing he would get better in the future. But as the match progressed, I kept looking around the room looking for Kaiba. I knew he would show up soon, planning to steal the Blue-Eyes card. Though a part of me wanted to stop Kaiba stealing the card, the other part wanted me to do nothing.

_"You can't stop him!"_ my fangirl side cried. _"You'll change the series dramatically if you do!"_

_"But Yugi and Kaiba will get hurt if you don't,"_ my sensible side objected. _"Regardless if it changes the story a bit, it is the right thing to do."_

I continued to debate with myself. I didn't know which side was right.

But I didn't have time to think as Kaiba entered the group. He looked down at Jonouchi, amusement in his eyes. I held back my anger. When Jonouchi and Yugi's duel was done, Kaiba approached Yugi. They started to talk. I walked a little closer to them, to hear what they had to say.

"...By the way, do you have that Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your bag by any chance?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi gave Kaiba a puzzled look. "Yes, how did you ever guess?"

I could hear the uneasiness in Yugi's voice. At least he was cautious.

"Could I see it again? I'm still amazed that you have that card," Kaiba explained.

Yugi hesitated for a bit. I glared at him.

_He better not…_

Yugi then reached into his bag. He pulled out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

_You idiot!_

"You can see it for a second, Kaiba," Yugi said as he handed him the card.

Kaiba held the legendary card in his hand, his eyes growing wide. In a split second, I saw him switch the Blue-Eyes card with a fake one. He handed the fake one to Yugi.

"Thanks, Yugi," Kaiba said with a fake smile. "It meant a lot. See you later."

Kaiba then walked away, leaving everyone else to their game. I ran after him. When I caught up to him, and with everyone else out of ear shot, I said, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Kaiba turned to me. "What are you talking about?"

"You can stop the act, Kaiba," I replied. "I saw what you did. I saw you take the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba gave me a calmed expression. If he was shocked that I knew, he didn't show it.

"Even if I did, you don't have any proof," Kaiba said coldly. "Who would believe you anyway? You've only been here a day and your already making enemies. That's very smart of you."

I stepped up to Kaiba and put my fist in his face. "You want to bet, rich boy?" I threatened.

Kaiba smiled coolly. "Do you really want to hit me? In the middle of a classroom, where everyone can see?"

We glared at each other for a few minutes. I wanted to teach him a lesson, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I then backed away.

"This isn't over, Seto Kaiba," I growled. "You'll get what's coming to you. In the Experience of Death."

I walked away, not even wanting to see Kaiba's reaction. I went back to the group. Jonouchi lost another match to Yugi.

I sighed heavily.

The only way for Kaiba to learn was to face Atem. I hope he wouldn't be too harsh on him. After all, Kaiba was human. Even if he was a selfish jackass he didn't deserve to suffer.

* * *

I waited outside the school's gate later that night. I waited for Atem to be done with his Shadow Game with Kaiba. I wanted to see if he would be okay. I didn't go inside the school because I feared Atem would see me as a threat. He wasn't that found of me last time we met. I needed to get on his good side as much as I could. But waiting out here wasn't fun.

After standing outside for like an hour, I heard the doors to the school open. Atem walked pass the door, acting as calm as ever. He moved passed me, not even noticing me.

"…Hey, Pharaoh," I said softly.

Atem jumped a bit and turned to me. "How long have you've been there?" he questioned.

"Not very long," I lied. "I didn't know if you wanted me watching your duel with Kaiba or not…"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how things turned out."

We began our walk back home as Atem explained what happened. How he made the monsters come to life from the cards and Kaiba's 'Penalty Game.' He sounded like he was more comfortable with me as we talked, though he was still cautious. I guess that was an improvement. When he finished his story, we walked in silence for a bit. With hesitation, I then asked, "…So will Kaiba be okay?"

Atem nodded, not even looking at me. "He will be. After his illusion of death, he should be fine."

_Or as fine as anyone would be from experiencing death._

"You know, you don't have to be so jumpy with me," Atem suddenly said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I blinked.

"As long you don't harm my host, of course. But I don't think you would harm him. You don't seem to be the evil type."

"Uh…thanks," I said wondering if I should take that as a compliment.

At least he didn't hate me.


	5. V: The Creepy Guy From Egypt

"An Egyptian Exhibit?" Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu exclaimed at the same time.

Yugi nodded. "Yep, its opening day is tomorrow at the Domino City Museum. Professor Yoshimori, they guy who discovered the tomb, is a friend of my Grandpa. He invited us to get in for free!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Honda said. "Will they have a mummy there?"

"What, a mummy?" Jonouchi cried freaking out a bit. "I don't want to get cursed!"

I laughed slightly at Jonouchi's reaction.

Everyone continued to talk of the mummy and the museum, while I dozed off a bit.

I knew Shadi would be there, to punished those who invaded the pharaoh's tomb. I admit, Shadi was the few characters I wasn't looking forward to meeting. He's just so...dark. No matter what version of the Yu-Gi-Oh story you see him in, he is just a cold, non feeling character. Shadi frightened me more than Yami Marik, Zorc, or Yami Bakura ever did. Plus, I was worried what he would say about me. Would take control of my soul with the Millennium Key? Would he test my faith with the Millennium Scale?

Would he send me _home_?

I shivered.

"Hey, Roxanne, do you want to duel after school?" Jonouchi asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sure," I finally answered.

Jonouchi smiled at me and started to talk about how badly he was going to beat me. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class room. I stayed in the back as Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Yugi chatted away.

I knew no matter what I did, I would have to face Shadi eventually. And I wouldn't be alone. I have Atem, Yugi, and everyone else at my side. I sighed heavily.

_Let's see what tomorrow brings._

* * *

"I wonder were Professor Yoshimori is? He was suppose to meet us here." Sugoroku said as we waited at the front of the Domino Museum.

I looked down at my watch. Only a few minutes have passed since the last time I checked. Why can't time go faster?

"So, are you ready to see the mummy, Jonouchi?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Shadi.

Jonouchi glared at me. "Will you stop it with the mummy talk, Roxanne!" he exclaimed angrily. "I swear, you have a death wish!"

"Will you calm down?" Honda commented a little amusement in his voice. "It is just a dead guy."

"Yeah, a _cursed_ dead guy!"

"You don't know that," I said. "Not everything you see in horror movies is true, you know."

"Alright, if you're _so_ brave, then I _dare_ you to...uh..." He stuttered as he tried to come up with a dare. "...I dare you to touch the mummy with your bare hands!"

I flinched a bit. "Ew, no way! I'm not touching a five thousand year old dead guy!"

"Because you don't want to get cursed?"

"No, it's because I would be touching _a dead person_."

"...So you are afraid?"

I swear was about to slap him.

"Would you guys quit it?" Anzu said frustrated. "Professor Yoshimori is here."

I turned to where Anzu was standing to see a middle age man talking with Sugoroku. A smaller man was next to the professor, his eyes fixed on Yugi's puzzle. I felt something go down my spine as I looked at the owner of the museum, Kanekura.

Professor Yoshimori then turned to the rest of us. "I'm glad all of you came here today," he said happily.

"Thank you for inviting us," Yugi replied. "We are all happy to be here."

Yoshimori smiled.

Just then, Kanekura muttered something in the professor's ear. Yoshimori turned to him and nodded.

"Mutou, didn't you tell me your grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yes, Yugi has it with him right now I believe," Sugoroku said as he gestured towards Yugi.

Yugi just stood there, a confused look on his face. Kanekura approached him.

"Yugi, what you have around your neck is a _very_ important piece of pharaonic history. The people have got to see this!" He held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, his eyes glowing with hidden greed. "Yugi, I _beg_ you, please let me display it!"

Yugi stared at Kanekura stunned. After a moment of deep thought, he said, "W-well, how about just for one day?"

Kanekura nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, sure one day is plenty."

He glanced down at the Millennium Puzzle and walked back inside the museum. An uneasy feeling went through me. God, did that guy freaked me out. I could picture his death perfectly in my head. It startled me almost as much as Shadi did.

We then walked into museum. There, tons and tons of ancient Egyptian artifacts where displayed, along with a good crowd of people. Everyone then separated to look at the artifacts, which was a relief for me since it gave me time to look for Shadi. I knew he would be here, just a matter of time of finding him. I began to breathe harder as I imagined our meeting.

"Boo!"

I shirked.

"Ha ha, got you!" Jonouchi cried laughing.

I turned to him, my face growing red. "Jonouchi!"

"I knew it! I_ knew_ your where scared of the mummy!"

"Why you little..."

"What are you waiting for, Roxanne?" Jonouchi taunted. "He's right over there."

I glared at him but I looked towards where he was pointing. I could see the dead pharaoh in his coffin, with Yugi talking to a man in a bathrobe.

Wait a second...

My eyes widened as I saw the Millennium Scale in his hand.

I watched as Yugi and Shadi talked. I heard Jonouchi make more comments at me but I didn't listen. Suddenly, Shadi patted Yugi's head and then headed towards the back of the museum.

Without warning, I quickly walked after him, ignoring everything else in my path. I would run, but I was frightened out of my skull. I then caught up to Shadi, having him a few feet away from me. Though stuttering a bit, I finally got the courage to speak.

"...E-excuse me. C-could I t-talk to you for a s-second?"

Shadi faced me, his eyes emotionless. "Yes?"

"I..."

My mind became completely blank.

_"Say something, stupid!"_ I screamed mentally to myself. _"Your ruining your chance to figure out how you got here! Shadi isn't going to hurt you...mostly." _

"Are you alright?" Shadi asked breaking my thoughts.

I blinked. "...I need to talk to you, in private. I can't explain here."

Shadi gave me a puzzled look but did as I asked. We walked down the hallway a bit, trying to find a room where no one could hear us.

"That office room is open," Shadi said gesturing towards the room on his left.

I nodded in reply and we walked in. Shadi closed the door behind him, which made feel even more paranoid. Can this guy get any creepier?

After a short minute of silence, Shadi said, "What is it that you want, girl? I have a busy schedule to get to."

"I know, I know, just give me a minute to explain." I took a deep breath. "Okay, first off, my name is Roxanne Thorndyke. I'm a kid from America...well, not exactly. You see..." I stuttered more.

_Just say it already and get it over with, damn it! _

"I know who you are, Shadi," I blurted out. "I know you are the guardian of the Millennium Items, and that you hold the Millennium Scale and Key. Hell, I can _see_ them! I know that you are here to kill Kanekura and Professor Yoshimori, because they invaded the pharaoh's tomb in Egypt."

I breathed heavily, waiting for Shadi's next move. To my surprise, he _didn't_ do anything. He just stood there, studying me.

_Did he believe me?_

"...How do you know this?" Shadi asked holding the Millennium Scale close to me.

One side having a feather in it.

I flinched back. _Oh God, he's going to put me on trail! Is he going to summon Ammit, the monster that killed Kanekura to eat me? _

"Relax," Shadi said unusually calm. "I just want you to answer the question. As long as you answer truthfully, no harm will come upon you."

I stared at the Millennium Scale. Images of flashed in my eyes of Kanekura's death.

_I don't want to die!_

"...I...read it in a Japanese manga called Yu-Gi-Oh."

Silence filled the room and Shadi and I waited for the scale to move.

And it never did.

He lowered the scale.

"Inserting," Shadi muttered to himself. "You where telling the truth. Now I'm _really_ curious." He turned to me. "Tell me, Roxanne Thorndyke, what is this 'Yu-Gi-Oh?'"

Calming down a little, I told Shadi everything, or everything I could, about Yu-Gi-Oh. I also mentioned that I knew I was from a different dimension, though I had no idea how I got to Domino City.

"I confronted you because I hoped that you would know how I got here," I said finishing my story. "You seemed like the person would most likely know. So...do you know?"

Shadi said nothing in reply. He then placed the Millennium Scale on the nearby desk. He then took a hold of the Millennium Key.

"I have a theory, but I need to enter your Soul Room to see if it is true," Shadi finally said. "Since you know who I am, I assume you know what your 'Soul Room' is."

I backed up into the wall. "I-is that really necessary?" I asked my legs shaking in fear.

Shadi nodded. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

_Liar!_

Shadi then cornered me and put the Millennium Key onto my forehead. I stared at him, helpless to do anything about it. His eyes then became distant and my body and mind became numb. I could barely tell that I was even alive.

After what felt like years of waiting, Shadi removed the key from my forehead. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with shock and...fear? Shadi started to breathe heavily, as if he was overwhelmed.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

What did he find in my soul that was so dramatizing?

Once he got a hold of himself, Shadi walked to the Millennium Scale and picked it back up. He sighed heavily.

"...What you know... It is impossible, but it is true." Shadi turned to me. "You're in great danger with the information you have in your possession. Tell me, does anyone else other then myself know where you are truly from?"

I stayed silent. Should I tell him about Atem and Yugi?

"What, did you exactly see," I finally asked. "How much did you see from Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"More then I needed to know," Shadi answered truthfully.

I sighed heavily. What choice did I have?

"The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I told him for the _exact _reason I told you."

Shadi was in deep thought for a moment before he replied, "I see. But head my words, Roxanne Thorndyke, is that you must go and leave this dimension as soon as possible. You do not belong in this world. You, and everyone you know, will suffer the consequences the longer you are here. I don't know how you got here exactly, or how to bring you back, but I know the answer lies in Egypt."

I gasped.

"What!" I cried. "I can't go back now! I mean, I know I will have to return _eventually_, but can't I stay a little longer? I haven't met all the people I wanted to meet yet! And I'm not doing any harm right now, aren't I?"

Shadi looked down at me.

"I was afraid you would react like this. Your obsession with our world has blinded you."

I cringed, frustration rising. "'Obsessed?' I'm not obsessed! I've never fit in anywhere else, but here I do! Please, just let me stay only a bit longer."

Shadi turned stared at me and then at the Millennium Scale.

It weighted down a bit.

Shadi closed his eyes. "I see that you are too blind to see the truth. But that may be why you are here, to let go of your obsession. Cruel way to do it, but it isn't me to judge." He looked into my eyes. "Do as you wish, though be prepared for the consequences. I just hope you learn from all of this."

Shadi then walked to the door and opened it. Before he left, he looked back at me and said, "You don't need to worry about the Pharaoh. I won't harm him. But I do advise you to stay out of my way."

He then left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Though, I do want your guys' opinions on something.**

**In the next chapter, I will be writing about Death-T. Would you guys prefer if I write everything that happens in Death-T or just write about the Yugi VS Kaiba duel? Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	6. VI: Death T

I laid down on my bed, looking over my math homework. Even though I was in a different dimension, I still had to do the same old boring math problems.

I sighed heavily.

_I guess there isn't a away to escape math._

Just then, I heard someone opened the front door to the shop. Has a customer come in? I quickly got off my bed and headed down stairs. But instead of a customer, I saw Sugoroku walking in. His face showed grief as he walked passed me.

"Mr. Mutou, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

Sugoroku turned to me. "Oh, hello Roxanne. I didn't see you there."

"Grandpa, is that you?"

Yugi came down the stairs. He studied his grandfather's expression. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Sugoroku sighed heavily. "Something tragic just happened. Do you remember my friend Professor Yoshimori from the Museum?"

"Yes," both Yugi and I answered at the same time.

"I got a call last night telling me that someone found the professor dead in his home. They also found Mr. Kanekura dead in his office."

I gasped. What! That can't be true!

"Are you sure?" I asked. "What was their cause of death?"

"I tried to find that out today," Sugoroku answered. "Apparently, not even the doctors are sure. They guessed they died of a heart attack or some other kind heart failure."

I leaned against the desk. No...Shadi didn't... I knew he was going to murder Kanekura, but he should have left Yoshimori alone! He wasn't going to hurt him until...

My eyes widened.

_"You don't need to worry about the Pharaoh,"_ Shadi had said before he left. _"I won't harm him. But I do advise you to stay out of my way." _

If he knew that Yugi's alter ego was the Pharaoh, then he wouldn't try to test his skill with the Millennium Puzzle. Which would mean he wouldn't have a reason to keep Yoshimori alive. I started to breathe heavily. How much _does_ Shadi know? And now that Yugi hadn't 'confronted' Shadi in a Shadow Game, how will this change the future?

_Is this what Shadi meant by 'suffering the consequences?' That slipping the tiniest of info could change the story _that_ much?_

"Roxanne, are you alright? You look pale."

I completely forgot Yugi and Sugoroku were there. I lifted my head up.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll take a walk now. I'll be back soon."

I quickly walked pass Yugi and Sugoroku before they could say another word. Once outside, I started to walk aimlessly. I needed to be alone, to let the thought that I sent a man to his death sink in.

I clutched my fists. Now what am I going to do? Should I go to Egypt and find my way home, like Shadi suggested?

_"What? You can't be serious!"_ the fangirl side of me screamed._ "This is the once in a life time opportunity! You can't let this go to waste!"_

"But what if I mess up the story line even more?" I asked myself. "What if I send another character to their death?"

_"I know it is risky, but there are so many lives we could save with our knowledge,"_ the fangirl me stated. _"Do you remember all the people who die in Yu-Gi-Oh? Don't you want to try to save them?"_

I stopped walking.

I never thought about that. I guess I could help a lot of people with the knowledge I possessed. I smiled slightly. I'll prove Shadi wrong. I _will_ show him that I _do_ belong in this world, that I can find my place. And maybe, make it a better place.

I continued my walk, thinking of all that I could do to make the future brighter. After roaming around for half an hour, I found myself at an arcade. I was about to enter until I saw Jonouchi walk out of an alleyway. With the Millennium Puzzle in his hand.

"Jonouchi, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"It's a long story," Jonouchi answered whipping the blood off his face. "But don't worry, everything is fine now."

"Right, that's easy to believe."

Just then, Yugi stepped out of the arcade, his face badly bruised. He approached us and Jonouchi gave him back the Millennium Puzzle.

"Thanks, Jonouchi," Yugi said.

"Yugi, what happened?" I asked.

Yugi gave me a surprised look. "Hi Roxanne," he said. "I didn't know you where here."

"I just got here," I replied.

Yugi nodded but his eyes had a concerned look. I could tell he wanted to ask me about earlier, but I was glad that he kept he quiet and didn't say anything.

Just then, a limo pulled at the side of the road. Jonouchi, Yugi, and I watched with curiosity as a man stepped out of the card.

"Master Yugi and his friends, I presume?" the butler looking guy said. "Master Seto cordially requests your presences at his house."

"Kaiba?" Yugi exclaimed.

Jonouchi gave a puzzled look while I just stood there.

Oh God not now. Not Death-T!

I began to panic inside. What am I to do? Should I warn them? But if I do, what will happen to the future? But then they would go through the dramatizing events of Death-T... More questions popped in and out of my head. Next thing I knew, Jonouchi and Yugi where getting into the car.

"Wait, you really going to Kaiba's house?" I questioned.

"Why not?" Jonouchi replied. "Why so concerned?"

"Well…" I stuttered trying to think an excuse. "…It doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, Kaiba is a jerk and all…"

"So, are you staying behind, miss?" Kaiba's butler interrupted.

I was silent for a moment, thinking of what I should do. I finally sat down in the car and the butler closed the door behind me.

We then made our way to Kaiba's mansion. Jonouchi and Yugi talked most of the way, while I stayed quiet. We also met Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, who was in the passenger seat. Mokuba told us about Kaiba's special project being completed and Yugi got a special invitation to its opening day. Of course, I knew that it was all a scheme to kill Yugi. I had to bite my lip for me to keep silent. I couldn't say a thing.

At least not now.

We then arrived at Kaiba Residence. The butler let us all out and Yugi, Jonouchi, and I followed Mokuba inside the house. I was amazed how big the place was. The outside of the house looked something similar to a Roman building and the inside reminded me of something you would see in a movie. I couldn't believe someone _lived_ here.

"Oh my God!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "It looks like a European castle!"

"My exact thoughts," I added.

"Welcome back, Master Mokuba," a very small, chubby servant said.

Mokuba gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Master Seto has retired to his room," the servant explained. "He has been working nonstop on the project, you know. I think it would be best if we let him rest."

"Well that's great," Jonouchi whispered to me and Yugi. "Kaiba invited us to his house and now he doesn't bother to show up!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like you're my guests now," Mokuba said. "But don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

_I'm sure you will, Mokuba. I'm sure you will._

"Master Mokuba, should I provide a meal for our guests?" the butler asked.

I froze.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily.

"You should have said something earlier, Jonouchi, and I would have gotten you something sooner," Mokuba said. "Come in to the dining room, and we'll get everything set."

Mokuba then walked into the kitchen while the butlers escorted Jonouchi, Yugi, and I to the dining room. We sat down at round table and the butler left us to help cook our dinner. When we're alone, I turned to Jonouchi and Yugi and said, "Hey, don't you guys think something fishy is going on here?"

"Like what?" Jonouchi questioned. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Well, don't you think it is kind of strange that Kaiba invited us to his house? The last time we met, he thought we were nothing more than dirt."

"So you think Kaiba is trying to kill us or something?"

I turned my gaze away from them. "It's possible. Who knows, they might try to poison us with food or something like that.

" My face burned as Yugi and Jonouchi gave me concerned and puzzled looks. They suspected something, I could tell.

Suddenly a bunch of servants appeared, caring a six plates of food on silver trays. They sat it all down on a spinning server. They disappeared and Mokuba came in and sat down across from us.

"Dinner is served!" he cried happily. "You can dig in and enjoy…or we could play a game. You know, to make it more interesting."

I felt like I was going to be sick. Jonouchi and Yugi gave each other suspicious looks.

"What kind of game?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you see this is circle is turntable," Mokuba explained carefully. "The four of us take turns spinning the table and then eat the food that is in front of us. One dish has an amazing treasure inside of them. The one who finds it first, wins."

There was a long silence between the four of us. I sat low in my seat, waiting for Yugi or Jonouchi to make a move.

"…You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore," Jonouchi stated.

"Yeah, me neither," Yugi added.

I nodded in agreement.

Mokuba stared at us shocked. A little anger flashed in his eyes. But, he quickly calmed down. "…Alright, we can play the game later," Mokuba finally said. "We can go watch TV if you like."

"Okay, we'll follow you," I said.

Mokuba nodded and we all followed him out of the dining room. Yugi then walked up to me and whispered, "Are you okay, Roxanne?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird all day," Yugi explained. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, no! I'm just…" I cut myself off.

What was the point of lying? I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer. I was going to lose my mind if I keep this secret any longer. I felt horrible about keeping all this information within. It was a burden upon my heart, and it needed to be release.

"…There _is_ something up, but I can't tell you now," I confessed. "But promise me that you will trust me, Yugi, no matter what happens."

Yugi gave me a puzzled look but nodded in reply.

I walked ahead of him. Once we survive Death-T, I would tell him my secret. Not all of it, just the basics.

_I just hope Death-T isn't as insane as it was in the manga._

* * *

The next morning, Jonouchi, Yugi, and I sat the dining room table, waiting for Kaiba or Mokuba to show up.

By Kaiba's command, we where to spend the night and then go to the grand opening of Kaiba's project. I wanted to object, but Mokuba was very insistent. He had also pushed the subject of eating those poison dinners, but luckily we were able to avoid it. Though I hated going to bed hungry.

We've been waiting for a long time now, at least twenty minutes.

"God, where is Kaiba?" Jonouchi complained. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Yugi and I nodded in agreement.

Bored, I glanced down at the closest exit. Kaiba's guards stood near it, watching us carefully. I sighed heavily. I wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly, the small butler guy that served Mokuba walked towards us. "Sorry to keep to you waiting," he apologized. "But Master Seto should be with you shortly."

He then disappeared and Kaiba appeared soon took his place, walking down the stairs.

Wearing the most over-the-top cape I've ever seen.

I will admit, seeing Kaiba in that emperor looking cape was hilarious.

"Good to see you, Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed in a fake happy tone.

"Uh…hi Kaiba," Yugi replied as if he wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation.

Kaiba studied us for a moment. "Why the long faces? It's been so long since I've seen you, Yugi, Jonouchi, Roxanne."

"…Nice to see you too, Kaiba," I finally said.

Kaiba smiled at me, which was as creepy as hell.

"Okay, Kaiba, you can cut the crap!" Jonouchi suddenly yelled. "We know you forced us to come here, so spit it out! What do you want?"

"What 'crap?'" Kaiba asked innocently. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Wasn't Mokuba a good host?"

None of us answered that question.

"Now, we need to get ready to go," Kaiba continued ignoring that awkward moment. "I'm really excited to show you my project." His eyes darkened a bit.

"Especially you, Yugi."

Not having any other choice, we followed Kaiba to the limo. While we rode, he told us about the project. He had built an indoor amusement park called Kaiba Land, and today was its opening day. Only a few special people where granted special access, Yugi being among them. When we arrived at Kaiba Land, the place was crawling with kids, most of them crowding around the entrance. Kaiba got out of the car and Jonouchi, Yugi, and I followed him. Kids let out cries of joy as Kaiba walked passed them.

When we got the front doors, Kaiba turned to the crowed and said, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the grand opening of Kaiba Land! I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

He then unlocked the front door and the kids poured in.

Once most of them where inside, we all entered as well. But before we could get inside, a man ran up to Kaiba and yelled, "I know what you did, Seto! You killed the C.E.O!"

Kaiba stood where he was and glanced back at the man. Yugi, Jonouchi, and I stood there, waiting for Kaiba to respond.

"You took over Kaiba Corporation and drove the C.E.O, _your own father_, to commit suicide! You're the devil incarnation!"

Kaiba glared at the man. One of his bodyguards then came up and took the ranting man away. He screamed and yelled, but no one listened to him. Kaiba turned to us.

"Don't mind him, he is just a mad man," he explained darkly. "There have been…rumors, about my father's death. I can assure you I have nothing to do with it, though. So no need to worry."

I gave a Kaiba a suspicious look. If he thought we could just forget a comment like that, he can think again.

"Now, please, take a look at the rides," Kaiba said. "I have to make some, _preparations_, before I can show you the main attraction."

Without a second thought, Jonouchi and Yugi left to play some of the games and rides.

As for myself, I went after Kaiba. I wanted to see if there was a way to get around Death-T. I didn't want my friends, or even Kaiba and Mokuba, to get hurt.

"Kaiba, you can't do this," I said when I caught up to him.

Kaiba turned to me. "What do you mean, Roxanne? Is there something bothering you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, you can stop playing the nice guy now. I know you are faking it and I'm not letting you get away with this. I won't let you harm Yugi or Jonouchi."

Kaiba gave a puzzled look but his eyes showed a tiny bit of anxiety.

"What are you…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as I whispered into his ear.

"I know about Death-T."

Kaiba stared at me, having no way to hide the shock. He then grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me into a room. He locked the door behind him. He stepped up to me.

"_Where_ did you get this information?" Kaiba demanded.

I smirked, trying to seem fearless. "I have my ways," I replied coolly.

Kaiba glared at me. "Don't test my patients, Roxanne. I'm not afraid to harm you if you give me no choice."

"And that is what I'm trying to avoid."

Kaiba raised in eyebrow.

"I know you have a grudge against Yugi, and I know you want revenge," I explained. "But think about what you are doing. You're killing a person for beating you at a _children's card game_! Is it really worth that much to you to _murder_ someone in cold blood?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You have _no_ idea what I've been through when I lost. Yugi isn't normal or completely sane as far as I'm concerned."

Says the guy who's willing to kill for a card game.

"He needs to be dealt with, and this is the only way to do it."

Kaiba's eyes darted towards the back of the room. I looked behind him to only see another door.

"By the way, did you tell Yugi or Jonouchi about Death-T?"

"No," I answered truthfully with a bit of confusion.

Kaiba smirked. "Then the show can continue as planned."

"What do you...?"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence as someone hit me hard in the back of the head. I fell to the ground completely out cold.

* * *

A faint buzzing sound rang through my ears as I laid down on the cold floor. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a very dark room, the only light coming from a computer. Someone was sitting at the computers, watching the screens carefully. I couldn't tell who it was since it was so dark.

"Seto, she's waking up!"

I turned around to see the faint outline of Mokuba.

"W-where am I?" I asked not really caring if I was endangered or not.

"That is something you don't need to know right now," Mokuba answered trying to sound tough. "You should be more concerned with your life rather than where you are."

"Yes, because I'm so scared of a little kid in the shadow of his brother," I growled.

I could see Mokuba tense up.

"Calm down, Mokuba," Kaiba's voice interrupted. "I will deal with her myself."

Mokuba muttered something under his breath and then stormed out the room. I looked up to the man sitting at the computers. Now having my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see it was Kaiba. I glared at him.

"Well, that was very classy of you," I sneered. "Knocking someone unconscious, a good way to make friends."

"I don't need friends," Kaiba replied coldly. "But that isn't important right now."

Kaiba's full attention where fixed to the computers screens, his eyes filled with an unpleasant enjoyment. I stood up to get a closer look. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I saw Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu dogging giant white boxes that where falling from the ceiling. I gasped.

"How long have I've been out?" I asked almost screaming.

"A couple of hours I think. I' haven't kept track of the time," Kaiba answered.

I put my fist on the back of his chair. "Stop this madness right now, Kaiba!" I threatened my eyes darting from the computers to him. "Or I will let you experience a more painful death then you can imagine!"

Kaiba chuckled a little. "I thought you would react like that. But if I was you, I wouldn't talk like that to the person who has a gun at his side, along with a good amount of body guards."

Kaiba showed me the tiny gun in his hand and then put it away just as quick.

I grunted at frustration.

I watched Yugi and everyone doge the blocks, praying that they would be alright. I felt like I was going to die of a heart attack when I saw Honda's jacket getting caught in the cube.

"_Honda_!" I heard Jonouchi screamed as the cubed fell between Honda and the rest of the gang.

I squeezed the back of Kaiba's chair.

"You should relax," Kaiba said noticing my uneasiness. "You should be thankful that it isn't you down there."

Without thinking, I punched Kaiba straight in the face. I didn't care if I got shot or not, I just wanted to teach that son of a bitch a lesson. Kaiba flinched a little, but quickly got his balance back.

"I see that you're still willing to fight. Very well, you will get your wish."

I backed up a little, getting myself prepared for whatever Kaiba threw at me. Kaiba smirked a little and signaled his head in the direction of the door.

"If you really want to fight by Yugi's side, then be my guest. Even with your knowledge of Death-T, you wouldn't be able to help him now. All you have to do is walk to the other end of the hallway, and there you will find the door leading to Death T-4. You will find out the rest once you there."

He then sat back down at the computer, ignoring my presents completely.

Not wanting to stand in the presents of that mad man any longer, I stormed out of the room. Following Kaiba's directions, I walked to the last door down the hallway. I opened the door to see a huge dueling arena. Inside, I could faintly see Atem and Mokuba sitting the duel box. I then saw Jonouchi and Anzu, with two of Kaiba's bodyguards behind them.

"Jonouchi, Anzu!" I shouted.

They both turned to me. "Roxanne?" Anzu and Jonouchi exclaimed at the same time.

Before I could make another move, I felt someone point a gun at my back. The guard ordered for me to walk, and I did as he asked. He took me where Jonouchi and Anzu where standing.

"Where have you've been, Roxanne?" Jonouchi questioned a little frustration in his voice. "You've had me and Yugi worried sick."

"It's a long story," I answered. "Buts let's just say that Kaiba isn't the greatest of hosts…"

"Do you have any idea what hell we've been in?" Jonouchi demanded obviously still mad. "While we had to fight assassins, ride the electric chair rollercoaster, fight an armed psychotic murder, and almost get smashed by falling blocks, and you where hanging out with _Kaiba_!"

"It wasn't like I had a choice," I muttered. "He knocked me out unconscious. I've just recently woke up."

"Why would he do that?" Anzu asked.

"Again, it's a long story. I don't want to talk about it here."

I turned away from Jonouchi and Anzu. I could feel the uncertainty and suspicion of their gaze go right through me. I tried to focus my attention on Atem and Mokuba's Capsule Monsters Chess game.

I saw the holograms of each of their monsters on the huge game field. I could tell who's monsters where who's because all of Mokuba's monsters where very high level and fierce while Atem's where low level and small. Mokuba kept sending his monsters after Atem's, killing them one by one. After a few minutes of constant slaughter, Atem's gopher monster dug itself underground before Mokuba's monster could attack it. Before it could stop itself, the monster plowed itself into one of its' allies, killing both of them.

Anzu, Jonouchi, and I cheered as did the rest of the crowed in the stands.

The game had been taken into Atem's favor as he was able to get one of his monsters to the level up space. It transformed from a little caterpillar to a huge beetle. The beetle monster's hologram grinned and flew towards Mokuba's final monster, a Bigfoot looking creature. The two monsters glared each other down, ready for their attack. By their leader's command, they charged. They cut passed each other. Everyone waited in suspense for one of them to fall. I gasped as Atem's beetle fell to the ground. The crowd cheered, expecting Mokuba to be the victor.

But then, Mokuba's final monster split in two, falling to the ground. At that same moment, Atem's gopher monster reappeared from hiding underground, making him the winner. Shocked the crowd applauded. Mokuba stared at Atem in complete and utter shock.

"But…how? How _could_ I lose?" he muttered.

Atem said nothing, only glaring down at him coldly. "I'm going," he announced.

He exited the battle box and was about to walk away when Mokuba cried, "Yugi, wait!"

Atem stopped where he was.

"I won't believe it! There was _no_ way I could have lost to you! My monsters where all higher levels than yours, it should have been an automatic win!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Kaiba's face appeared on the TV screen. My blood boiled at the sight of him.

"Kaiba!" Atem exclaimed anger and shock in his voice.

Kaiba smiled. "I've been waiting for you, Yugi. Good job on getting through all of Death-T. I've gotten bored of these amusements."

He did _not _just say that!

"Go to the elevator on the far right, it will take you to the final stage," Kaiba instructed.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Kaiba," Atem threatened rising his fist to the screen. "I'm coming for you."

Kaiba sneered at Atem and then turned his gaze at Mokuba. Mokuba stated back at his brother, his eyes filled with fear. I cringed a little as I knew what was to happened.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but you know the rule of Death-T. Only the winner is allowed to leave. The loser must play the Penalty Game."

Mokuba screamed in terror as dark smoke filled the arena.

The Experience of Death.

I stared in horror as I was powerless to help. Atem then suddenly put his hand through the smoke. He pulled Mokuba out of the arena. He fell to the ground, his body shaking. Mokuba looked up at Atem.

"Yugi…why did you save me?"

Atem smiled slightly. "Mokuba, I wouldn't have won this game if I didn't have my friends who reached out to me." He turned away. "Besides, I couldn't let a little kid suffer like that."

He then walked into the elevator and disappeared.

Everyone in the stands quickly leaped out of their seats so they could get good seat for the final duel.

"You three are going up stairs, as well," the bodyguard behind Jonouchi said.

Jonouchi smiled. "You bet! Front row seats, if you please."

The guard growled in reply.

He, and his friends, then led us to the stands of Death T-5.

* * *

When we finally got to the Death T-5 arena, the duel had already started.

Atem's Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress had just destroyed Kaiba's Hitotsu-Me Giant. The crowd cheered in reply of the dead monster. I watched the duel with great focus, not even acknowledging the gun at my back. Kaiba smiled slightly, his eyes filled with hate.

"Nice move, Yugi. But I'm afraid that didn't make much of a dent."

Kaiba drew a card.

"I summon The Wicked Worm Beast in attack mode!"

He placed the card on the table and a holographic image of a half worm, half skeleton monster appeared. Kaiba ordered the monster to attack the Winged Dragon. Atem smiled as the Winged Dragon dogged the attack. It countered attack, destroying the Wicked Worm Beast in a huge flame. But Kaiba showed no reaction to the death of his beast.

Kaiba next brought out Saggi the Dark Clown to the field, in defense mode. Atem also placed a monster in defense mode. Kaiba smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I get it; you're trying to build a strong defense before I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But, that won't work on me."

Atem's eyes widened.

"I was champion before I owned a Blue-Eyes," Kaiba continued. "And I can easily beat you without one. Behold, as I switch my monster from defense mode to attack mode!"

Kaiba then played the spell card, Dark Energy, which rose Saggi's attack points from six hundred to eighteen thousand.

"Now kill the dragon!"

Saggi summoned a ball filled with darkness and fired it at the Winged Dragon.

It was killed instantly, lowering Atem's life points.

Without having any other option, Atem kept summoning monsters in defense mode and Saggi killed them one by one. Jonouchi and Anzu gave uneasy looks when Atem's kept losing monsters. I kept my eyes focused on Atem. I could see his hand barely and noticed he had the Right Leg of the Forbidden One.

I smiled slightly.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Jonouchi questioned. "Yugi's the one losing!"

"Yes, but not for long," I replied my eyes never leaving the Right Leg of Exodia. "He already has a piece of the puzzle to winning this duel."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu said puzzled. "Yugi's losing monsters right and left!"

I nodded and whispered softly to them about Exodia. Both Anzu and Jonouchi's eyes grew wide. I nodded in reply, signaling them to keep quiet about it. We continued to watch the match.

Finally, Atem summoned a monster that could defeat Saggi, Gaia the Fierce Knight. He charged at Saggi, slicing him in half with his sword. Kaiba lost a lot of life points, but he continued to remain calm. He drew from his deck. Kaiba's eyes grew wide as obsession and madness burned in them.

I gasped as he summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Atem stared at it in fear as the crowd cheered for the obvious victor.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack!" Kaiba cried at the top of his lungs. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The Blue-Eyes obeyed and a powerful ray of light burned into the flesh of Gaia. Atem's Life Points dropped to seven hundred.

"Yugi!" Anzu, Jonouchi, and I screamed.

Atem brought in a monster into defense mode but they didn't last long.

Because Kaiba drew another Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Monster after monster, the Blue-Eyes killed Atem's monsters without breaking a sweat. All hope seemed lost until Atem drew the Swords of Revealing Light.

I let out a sigh of relief

. Kaiba growled in response. "You can't prolong your defeat forever, Yugi. But it doesn't matter, because in the next three turns, my Blue-Eyes will be able to attack. And you will be dead."

Atem glared at Kaiba, but he had the faint gleam of defeat in his eyes.

_Don't give up, Atem. You are only two cards away from summoning Exodia!_

Atem then closed his eyes, deep in thought. After a moment of silence, he reopened his eyes and drew a card from his deck.

Atem's eyes grew wide.

"I place Beaver Warrior in defense mode and end my turn," he announced.

Kaiba nodded and drew a card. He then summoned Judgeman and it killed Beaver Warrior in a instant. Atem's turn came and he drew a card. He looked slightly disappointed, but he placed on the field.

My eyes widened as the Dark Magician appeared in all of his glory.

"Dark Magician, attack Judgeman!" Atem ordered.

The Dark Magician raised his staff and used his dark magic to kill Judgeman.

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted. "I won't give up on this duel until the end! I'll take every chance I get to chip away your life points!"

My fangirl side squealed with glee. No matter what satiation you put them in, Atem and the Dark Magician always looked so badass.

Kaiba smiled. "That is all well and nice, Yugi. But can your pathetic magician stand against this?"

Kaiba sat down a card on the playing field. The third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. The dragon sneered, as if it had a hunger for destruction.

Kaiba laughed.

"This your final turn, Yugi! Prepare yourself for the ultimate attack in Duel Monsters history!"

Jonouchi, Anzu, and I tensed up. Atem hesitated, as if he wasn't sure if he should draw the next card. I closed my eyes.

_Come 'on, Atem. We believe in you. We are with you, Atem, Yugi!_

I prayed with all my might that he could sense my support. Everyone's support.

"...My next card is... _Exodia the Forbidden One_!"

I opened my eyes and saw the hologram of Exodia began to formed. The giant monster glared down at Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba stared into Exodia's eyes, fear glowing ever so brightly.

"Exodia, obliterate!" Atem commanded.

A huge fireball appeared in Exodia's hands. He threw it at the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, burning them to ashes. Kaiba stared at Yugi, completely overwhelmed.

"...M-my Blue-Eyes...they j-just...just..."

"It's over, Kaiba," Atem said finishing his sentence. "I win the duel."

Kaiba didn't reply.

"And now to settle this madness once and for all." Atem pointed at Kaiba. "_Penalty Game! Mind Crush!_"

Kaiba's blue eyes suddenly became distant. He looked like he was a zombie, half alive and half dead.

"I've destroyed the evil that was contained in your heart," Atem explained to him. "Hopefully, you can put your heart back together. Goodbye, Kaiba."

He then walked towards us, not even caring if Kaiba was having an emotional breakdown or not.

I sighed heavily.

I wished we could have avoided this. But maybe it was for the best. After all, Kaiba does become a better person later on.

Suddenly, the guard behind me dropped his gun. I turned around to see that he was punched in the face by Honda.

"Honda!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Honda smiled and they beat up the other guards. Anzu and I cheered. But when everything was going good, a guard put his gun to Jonouchi's head.

"You little brat!" he cried angrily. "I'll kill you for this!"

He was about to pull the trigger when Mokuba walked into the room. "That's enough!" he ordered. "The game is over, they are free to go."

The guard looked like he wanted to protest more, but did as he was asked.

Honda turned to Jonouchi. "Is that Kaiba's little brother?"

"Yep," Jonouchi answered. "And he is just as big of a creep as the other one."

"Well, the 'creep' saved my life." Both Jonouchi and Anzu looked stunned as Honda explained how he got out of the room filled with boxes. Mokuba looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Atem then walked in.

"Honda, you're alight!" he exclaimed.

Honda nodded. "Good job on defeating Kaiba! Wish I was there to see it."

Atem smiled. He then turned his gaze on me.

"Glad to see your okay as well, Roxanne," Atem said. "You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry that I scared all of you," I said apologetic. "I was trying to help, though I ended up making things worse."

Atem nodded though he looked like he wanted an explanation later.

We then all left Kaiba Land and made our way back home. I let out a sigh of relief as Yugi and I walked home.

One dangerous adventure done, a bunch more to go.


	7. VII: Lie Upon Lie

I walked through the front door of the Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku was behind the front desk, shelving some new merchandise. I approached him, holding a bit of yen in my hand.

"I'm home, Mr. Mutou," I said.

Sugoroku turned to me and smiled. "Good to see you, Roxanne. How was your first day of work?"

"It was fine," I answered happily. "I got that job at the motel down the street. Its' not that much, but it's something." I showed him the small amount of yen I earned. "I guess I need to give you half for letting me stay here," I said as I tried to divide the yen. "…I think that this is half."

I offered the yen in my hand but Sugoroku rejected it. "You don't have to give me your hard earned money. You are already doing your part for the rent by cleaning the house and store."

I blinked surprised but then smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll start doing the rest of my chores after a little rest."

"Don't wait too long."

I nodded and then headed upstairs to my room. But before I got there, I ran into Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi," I said cheerfully.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, Roxanne. Did you just come home from work?"

"I did. Look how much money I got!"

I showed him my yen.

"That's great! I don't know how much money you Americans usually earn, but you earned a lot for your first day," Yugi exclaimed.

I smiled proud of my accomplishment. "It doesn't matter how much I earned. What matters is that I have a job and can start making a living."

Yugi nodded in reply.

We then entered my room and I put my yen it a small box.

"So, Roxanne," Yugi said trying to start a conversation. "Can you tell me what you were going to say at Kaiba's house?"

I paused for a moment as I thought of a way to explain everything. I kind of hoped that Yugi would forget about it. I let out a soft sigh and closed the door to the bed room. I sat down back on my bed.

"…Okay, I'll tell you. You have the right to know, Yugi. First off though, do you believe in magic?"

Yugi looked slightly puzzled by the questioned as he sat next to me. "In a way, I do. Why?"

I was quiet for a long moment, trying to think of what words to say. I knew I couldn't tell Yugi the whole truth; it would end in disaster if I did. I would just keep the lie with me traveling from America, but say that I know things that have yet to come. I then came up with the perfect answer.

"Remembered when I said that no one really liked me back in America? Well, there is a big reason for that. You see...I posses a special gift. I'm like a psychic. I can predict important things that can happen in the future. Like Kaiba's Death-T. When people found out they shunned me, treated me like a freak. I ran away from home because I wanted to find a place where I can fit in." I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Yugi. I thought if you found out, you would hate me. Like everyone back home did."

I felt like my heart just drop a fifty ton weight. Even though I didn't tell him the whole truth, I felt better that he knew most of the secret. I looked up at Yugi, waiting for him to reply. He was quiet for a long moment, taking my words into thought.

I froze. _Oh God, did I say too much?_

"Wow, I had no idea. It would explain why you disappeared at Kaiba Land and why you acted so weird yesterday." He then smiled at me. "But you don't have to worry about our friendship, Roxanne. No matter what, I will be with you until the very end. And not just me, but my grandpa, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda would as well. You don't have to worry about being rejected."

I stared at Yugi, speechless for words. I was amazed. No one had ever been that accepted of me. I was never shunned like in my fake story, but no one ever accepted me for who really was. Everyone wanted me to be someone I wasn't. A tear ran down my cheek.

"T-thanks, Yugi," I finally said my voice cracking with emotion. "That means a lot."

Yugi smiled happily.

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed bright gold and Atem took control of Yugi's body.

"You wanted to tell him the truth, yet you still lied to him?" Atem questioned curiously. "Why would you do that?"

I blinked; totally shocked that Atem just appeared out of nowhere. But, I quickly recovered.

"Well, I hated lying to him, so I told him as much as I could," I answered truthfully.

Atem still gave me a puzzled look but didn't push the subject.

"...I guess you still want an explanation about Death-T?" I asked ending the awkward silence between us.

Atem nodded. "Yes, but I want to know everything. And don't worry; Yugi won't be able to hear the conversation. I put his soul deep within his mind so that we may talk in private."

"Isn't that kind of rude?" I questioned. "I mean, won't he suspect something?"

Atem shook his head. "When he regains consciousness it will feel like only a few seconds have passed by. He won't be hurt, I can assure you."

I still felt a little uncomfortable with imprisoning Yugi like that, but I knew Atem wouldn't hurt him.

"So, what happened?"

I sighed heavily.

"After we arrived at Kaiba Land, I went after Kaiba to see if I could convince him not to do this. That if he really was that desperate for revenge, he could find another way to do it. But when I tried to talk to him, Kaiba sent one of his guards and he knocked me out. I was unconscious until you and Mokuba had your duel."

"Nothing else happened?" Atem asked.

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a minute, neither of us knowing how to continue the conversation. Finally, Atem mentioned, "You know everything that is about to happened in the future, correct?"

"Yes, well at least the important stuff."

"In the series…do I ever figure out who I am?"

"…You do, but it won't be for a long time," I answered.

Atem's eyes had a disappointed look in them, which I felt hurt by. "Can you tell me?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but I can't. It's hard to explain why, but trust me. You'll find out who you are when you are ready."

"You don't think I'm ready?"

"Well…you've kind of been Mind Crushing people a lot lately…"

Atem avoided my gaze.

I panicked. "…I didn't mean to sound harsh if I did. I was just trying to say…"

Atem barely listened to me as he suddenly got up from the bed and headed to my nightstand. He took a blank piece of paper and pencil and started to draw on it. I watched him carefully, clueless as to what he was doing. When he was finished with the drawing, Atem sat back down on the bed and handed me the picture. I took a look at the drawing.

It was a picture of a girl, smiling ever so brightly. It was Mana, Atem's friend from his past life. I stared at puzzled. How could he remembered her? Atem wasn't suppose to know anything of his life as Pharaoh until the Millennium World arc! Trying to hide my shock, I glanced over at Atem, asking him silently what this picture meant. Atem focused his attention on the picture.

"Sometimes when I'm not taking control of Yugi's mind, I get hallucinations of her. I don't know who she is, but I feel like I know her very well. When I first woke up, she was the only thing that made me stay human, if I am human." He looked up at me. "Even if you can't tell me all of my past, can you please tell me about her? I...want to remember her, desperately."

I guess telling him who Mana is wouldn't hurt that much. It wasn't like I was telling him what his true name was...

"Her name is Mana," I informed him. "She was a close friend of yours. I can't say anything else."

Atem nodded gratefully and then took the picture from my hand. He stared at it intensely.

"Mana," he whispered to himself.

He put the picture in his pocket. "Thank you, Roxanne."

I smiled. "Glad I was able to help. I hate to see you in pain."

Atem smiled slightly. "I appreciate that." His gaze darkened. "But, I have to ask, are we going to face any more people like Kaiba?"

I nodded slowly. And the next one wasn't too far away.

"You've only seen the beginning of it," I said solemnly. "Each one being more treacherous then the last. However, I want to ask you something."

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Could you let me approach the villains myself before you do? I want to see if I can handle things without you guys getting hurt."

"But if these people are as evil as you say they are," Atem objected, "then you could get hurt as well."

"I know. But I rather have it be me then you, Yugi, or anyone else. I could never forgive myself if any of you got hurt and I could have done something to stop it."

Atem and I stared at each other down for a long moment, neither of us wanting to step down. Atem then let out a sigh.

"…If you wish. I can't stop you. But know this; you don't have to do everything on your own. Don't push yourself to hard." He took a hold of the Millennium Puzzle. "I do think you should tell Yugi the whole truth. Even though you told him most of it, this lie will continue to weigh you down, even more than it does now."

The Millennium Puzzled glowed again and Yugi regain control.


	8. VIII: Bakura's RPG of Doom

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is the quickest update in the history of me being on ! I apologize for the long length of this chapter, but I think you guys would have killed me if I left a cliffhanger ^^'. Hopefully, this will be the last chapter this long. Enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

"Attention everyone, I would like to make an announcement," my teacher said as he walked into the classroom.

I lifted my head from my desk, blinking the sleep from my eyes. God, can't someone get some sleep in class peacefully?

"We have a new student joining us today," My teacher continued, "Ryo Bakura."

My eyes widened as a tall, long white hair guy stepped into the room. He smiled shyly at the class.

"Hello everyone," Ryo said in a soft voice. "My name is Ryo Bakura. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Everyone said hello.

"Now where to put you…" The teacher looked around the room. "Why don't you sit next to Jonouchi? He is the boy in with the blonde hair."

Jonouchi waved over to Ryo and he sat in the desk next to him. I saw Jonouchi talk to Ryo a little and then class began. I kept gazing back at Ryo as my teacher talked about Japanese history.

Great, only a week after Death-T and Bakura was already here!Why couldn't it wait until next month or something like that?

After a long while of the teacher constantly talking, we finally had some free time before lunch. I got up from my desk and approached Jonouchi and Ryo. Yugi, Honda, and Anzu where already there, intruding themselves to him.

"…Wow, Yugi, your family owns a game shop?" Ryo was saying clearly impressed.

Yugi nodded. "Yep, do you like games, Bakura?"

"Oh yes, very much! I used to play a lot all the time at my old school."

"Hey there, Roxanne," Jonouchi said now noticing I was there. He turned to Ryo. "Hey Bakura, I would like you to meet Roxanne, the exchange student from America."

Ryo looked up at me. "Wow, you're really from America! My father has been to America a few times."

I smiled. "That's cool. I've been living in Japan for a few months now, and I love every minute being here! I rather be here then America any day!"

"Really? Well, I guess everyone has their own tastes."

Ryo's eyes then moved towards Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "By the way, Yugi, there was something I was wondering about," Ryo said. "Where did you get your pendant?"

"Oh, it's the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi answered as he handed the puzzle for Ryo to look at. "It came from a Pharaoh's tomb all the way in Egypt."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ryo exclaimed studying the Millennium Puzzle. "I actually have a pendant just like-"

He cut himself off.

Ryo stared at the ground, his face twisting in pain.

"Are you okay, Ryo?" I asked taking the puzzle away from him and giving it back to Yugi.

"Oh…I'm fine. It's nothing."

I gave him a questioning look.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls approached us. "Hey, Jonouchi, don't hog Bakura all to yourself!" one of the girls exclaimed.

They then took Ryo and led him out of the classroom. He had an unsure look on his face, but let them lead him anyway. I watched them disappeared.

I hoped Yami Bakura wasn't hurting him too much. I then got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going, Roxanne?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, I need to use the restroom," I replied casually. "I'll be right back."

Anzu nodded and continued the conversation with the others.

I then left the room and wondered the halls, trying to find Ryo and the mob of fangirls. As I walked, I thought over how I was going to approach Ryo. I needed some way to get Yami Bakura to appear, so that I could find some way to discourage him to play Monster World with Yugi. Actually..._how_ am I going to talk to Bakura? What can I do to make him listen to me?

_"You can tell him that you're psychic,"_ a part of me suggested. _"It may intimidate him. Who knows, we could learn a lot from him."_

_"But it could put you in danger,"_ another part said. _"You need to be cautious of your actions."_

I sighed heavily. This would be an interesting turn of events.

I finally found the girls that where with Ryo in the hallway. But, to my dismay, he wasn't among them.

"Hey, have you've you guys seen Ryo?" I asked them.

"He just went to the restroom," a blonde girl answered. She glared at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to ask him something," I replied slightly offended.

All of the girls glared at me once more and then headed back to our class. When they were gone, I waited outside the boy's bathroom. Soon, Ryo walked out, buttoning his shirt.

"Finally got those girls off of you, huh?" I asked.

Ryo flinched at the sound of my voice. "Oh, yeah, I guess. They didn't bother me that much, really..." He stuttered, as if he had other things on his mind.

I shrugged. "Really? It would bother me if I had a bunch of guys flocking me around. But then again, I've never experience it."

Ryo smiled slightly. "Hopefully you won't have to."

I laughed. "So, you were saying that you liked to play games?"

"Mostly RPGs," Ryo answered. "My favorite one is Monster World. Have you've played it before?"

"I've heard of it though isn't a common game back in America. I've always wanted to play it. Maybe you could show me how to play sometime."

Ryo froze.

"Oh, well, I guess I could. But I don't think that is a good idea."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"Well...I...uh...it's kind of a long story..."

"Are you okay? You look pale."

Ryo stuttered some more. He then let out a long sigh, knowing I would keep asking until he told me.

"Look, it's not like I don't want to play a game with you, it's just that when I played role playing games at my old school, strange things would happen. My friends would lose consciousness when they played games with me, and I wouldn't know _how_ it happened." He avoided my gaze. "You may not believe me, but it _is_ true. I want to show you how to play and I want to be your friend, but it wouldn't work out. I don't want to lose any more friends."

I gave Ryo a sympathetic look. I felt _so_ sorry for him.

"...Well, maybe there is a reason for that," I said trying to cheer him up. "If you want, I can try to help you."

Ryo stared at me shocked. "You would do that? But, what if you ended up unconscious yourself?"

I smiled. "I may not look like it, but I'm pretty tough. And you looked so miserable telling that story, I just have to try to help."

Ryo smiled a bit but he still looked uncertain. "I appreciate the concern and if you really want to help, I guess it couldn't hurt… But I still think it's a bad idea."

"Don't worry about it, Ryo. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Ryo nodded and we continued to talk as we headed back to class.

* * *

After school, Ryo and I headed towards his apartment. I told Yugi about me going to Ryo's house and that I wouldn't be home till late. He gave me a questioning look and asked me if I had a vision of Ryo with my psychic powers.

"I guess you could say I did," I had told him. "But don't worry, I have everything under control."

Yugi still looked uncertain but he said nothing else. I knew he was worried, and I didn't blame him. But I needed to do this.

As Ryo and I walked, Ryo told me everything he knew about Monster World.

"The best way to play is when you have a large group of people," he said. "I can be quite a challenge only having the two of us playing, but it can be done. You also have to take in great consideration of each move you make. One false move and you could get into some huge problems."

I nodded in reply, listening to him carefully. Even though my real intention wasn't to play Monster World, Ryo made it sound interesting.

When we arrived at his front door, Ryo unlocked it and opened it for me.

"Please make yourself at home."

I walked into the apartment and came into the large living room. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wow, this is a very impressive place, Ryo," I said. "It must have cost a lot of money."

"It was a little expensive, but I was able to pay it." He walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

A few minutes later, Ryo walked into the living room with two drinks in his hands. He gave one to me and sat down next to me.

"So, do you have any idea of what kind of character you want to create?" Ryo asked. "We can't start playing until you have your adventurer picked."

I thought hard for a moment. "…I have one in mind. Do you have a character sheet for me to fill out?"

"I do. While you fill it out, I'll get the board ready."

Ryo then got up and left to another room. He came back with a few character sheets and handed it to me with a pencil. As I filled it out the paper, Ryo build the Monster World playing field. As we worked, I noticed Ryo was glancing up at me, uncertainty in his gaze. I could tell he was nervous, that he didn't want to put me at risk. I gave him an encouraging smile and continued to fill out the sheet. I finally made the last touches to my character.

"I finished filling out the sheet," I said handing the paper to Ryo.

Ryo took the character sheet and read it. "Good choice of character," he commented. "You do seem like the type of person to be a magician."

I smiled. "Well, it seemed like a powerful class. I wanted to make sure I had a good advantage for fighting monsters."

Ryo nodded. "It is a good choice for a beginner. Let me go get…"

He paused.

Ryo suddenly put a hand on his chest as if he was having a heart attack. I stood up.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"…I'm fine." Ryo stood up. "Excuse me, Roxanne…I need to use the bathroom." He ran out of the room, slamming the door to the bathroom.

Being powerless to help him, I sat back down in my chair. I took a drink of water. I prayed that Ryo would be alright. I knew that he was strong, but was he strong enough to face Bakura? I studied the Monster World board. It looked just like the one from the manga in every single detail. I stared at the huge black castle on the opposite end of the table.

_Zorc Castle…_

Suddenly, I heard the door to the bathroom open. Ryo walked into the room ever so calmly, sitting in the chair across from me.

"I'm sorry about that," Ryo said in a very dark, deep voice. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

"It's fine," I replied. "But are you okay?"

"I do have you few…_heart problems_, but it is taken care of. You don't have to worry about me."

I gave him a concerned look. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me, Roxanne?"

"Well, you where in a lot of pain five seconds ago, and then you came back like nothing happened. It doesn't seem natural, Ryo."

I took a deep breath.

"Or should I say, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?"

Yami Bakura stiffened and his dark brown eyes widened in shock.

"_What_ did you say?" he asked as if he wasn't quite sure what I said.

I smirked. _I have you right where I want you._ "Spirit of the Millennium Ring. That's who you are, isn't it?"

Bakura blinked at, not sure how to handle the situation. He then got a hold of himself and returned his calm gaze.

"How did you know my host had the Millennium Ring? Did someone from the Egyptian government send you?"

I shook my head. "No, I've never been to Egypt. But let's just say…I have my ways."

Bakura growled a bit. I could tell I was pushing him.

"So, you obviously didn't come here just to learn how to play Monster World from Ryo Bakura, didn't you?"

I nodded in reply.

"So what do you want? If you want my Millennium Item, you're going to have to go through me."

"No, I don't want your ring. In fact, I'm trying to keep the peace. I came here so that I may talk to you, Yami Bakura. Nothing more."

Bakura glared at me. I stiffened as I tried so hard to keep eye contact. One sign of weakness, and it was all over.

"I know that you're going to try to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi. You're going to put his soul in Monster World. I'm here to prevent that."

"So you just expect me to back down because you asked me?" Bakura questioned. "I'm _going_ to have that puzzle, along with the other Millennium Items. There's _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

"Yes, there is."

Bakura blinked and I smiled malevolently.

"You can't win. Yugi and the puzzled are bonded and you can't break it. Bakura, you will only hurt yourself if you do this. Do you really want to take that chance? The chance of destroying your own soul or your host's body as well?"

Bakura glared down at me, putting my words into thought.

"…How do you know this? _Where _did you get this information? I demand to know!"

"I told you, I have my ways."

Bakura stood up, his hands clutching to the table. "Tell me. _Now_."

I stood up as well, in case he tried to attack me. "I wouldn't threaten me if I was you. I can easily kill you."

"With what weapon?" Bakura stepped closer to me.

"I can see the future. I know your every move and I can easily avoid it. I can hurt you in ways that you can't imagine. I'm not a person you want as a foe."

Bakura stopped all movement. "Alright, have it your way. If you are really psychic, prove it to me. Show me what you can do."

"Okay, so be it."

I then walked over to him and grabbed the Monster World character sheets. I filled them out and handed them to Bakura.

"These are the character sheets of Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. This is what their characters will be like. In every single detail."

Bakura studied the sheets. "…You even have their powers and abilities listed." He smirked, laughing a bit. "This should be interesting. I'm curious to see what happens. Invite Yugi and his friends to play Monster World tomorrow, courtesy of my host."

Bakura walked me to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow and we will find out if you are right or not. Now, if you excuse me. I need to talk to my host for a bit."

I took a hold of the doorknob. "…Do you have to be that violent with Ryo?" I asked.

Bakura gave me a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"What is the point of hurting him, physically or mentally? What do you gain from it?"

"What makes you think I would abuse him?" Bakura questioned. "Why would I hurt the soul of the body I control?"

"Why wouldn't you? You have complete control of him, you could do whatever you want to him."

"So you think he is weak and needs your protection?"

I shook my head and looked into Bakura's eyes.

"No, Ryo is one of the strongest people I know. I just want to help him, take the pain from him." I smiled kindly at him. "I know you have been through a lot yourself, Bakura. I could help you if you let me. Revenge isn't always the answer to everything, you know."

Bakura stared at me puzzled and I left the apartment. I sighed heavily as I walked home.

I hoped Ryo would be okay until tomorrow. I knew he could handle Yami Bakura for awhile, but not forever. A part of me had slightly thought that I could save not only Ryo, but Bakura as well. I've always felt great sympathy for him and Thief King Bakura. I hated the fate they got and I always believed Bakura deserved another chance. It was a naive thought, but it was worth a try.

But my biggest worry now was how the game of Monster World will play out.

* * *

"So this is Bakura's apartment?" Jonouchi asked me.

I nodded as I lead him, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda the way to Ryo's apartment.

"It's a really nice apartment. I still can't believe he lives there all by himself."

"Do you know why Bakura didn't show up at school today?" Yugi suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't seem sick yesterday. Hopefully he's okay."

Yugi nodded though he still had a worried look, as did I.

We then arrived at Ryo's apartment, I knocked on the door. The door opened and to my surprise, it was Yami Bakura who answered.

"Glad you guys could make it," Bakura said mimicking Ryo's voice. "I have the game all set up."

We all entered the hallway and walked to the living room. Bakura put a hand on my shoulder when the others were out of earshot.

"Just so you know," he whispered in my ear. "That if you are wrong about this, I'm going to make you pay for lying to me. You've got that?"

I nodded slowly in reply.

Bakura smirked and then walked right passed me. I joined the others who were already sitting at the Monster World board Ryo had put up yesterday. I sat down next Honda and Bakura took a sat across from the rest of us.

"Before we begin, let me explain the rules," Bakura said. "The players are split into two groups, the Dark Master and the Adventures. The Dark Master, played by me, controls the monsters and the evil creatures that lurk throughout Monster World. You, the Adventurers, work as a team to beat the Dark Master with your own unique characters. To win the game, either the Dark Master has to defeat the Adventurers or the Adventurers kill the 'Boss Monster.'"

He then handed everyone else a character sheet. "Before we start the game, you're going to need to create your characters. Roxanne has already created her character yesterday, so I already have hers. Just give them to me when you are done."

Everyone started writing on their character sheets, discussing to themselves what their character would be like.

"What's your character, Roxanne?" Honda asked me as he wrote.

"Oh, I'm a magician human," I replied. "I tried to get something powerful. What about you?"

"I'm like you, I want something powerful," Honda replied deep in thought. "I'm leaning towards a human magic gunman."

"Sounds good."

Once everyone was done, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda gave their sheets to Bakura. Bakura gave me a quick glance at me, a confident look in his eyes. He then read the character sheets silently to himself. But once he started to read them, his eyes grew wide. I smiled slightly.

_Told you I'm not a person you want as an enemy._

Bakura quickly read through each one, his face growing paler with each second.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Yugi asked noticing his discomfort.

Bakura looked up liked he just remembered that they where there. "Uh…yes, I'm okay. Let me go get your miniatures." He turned to me. "Roxanne, why don't you help me bring the figures in?"

Taking the hint, I followed Bakura into the other room. When we got to the storage room, a bunch of wooden miniature pieces were stored, all perfectly neat. When Bakura closed the door I quickly asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Bakura glared at me, unable to come up with a reply.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this," I finally said ending the silence. "Nothing good will come out of this. If you don't start this Shadow Game, I can promise you that no one will get hurt, including yourself."

Bakura picked up a miniature. "You really think I'm intimidated by the fact you can predict the future? No, in fact you might be at somewhat useful to me."

I blinked. That wasn't a response I was expecting.

Bakura only smirked in reply and didn't say anything else. He got the rest of the miniatures and handed them to me. We walked back into the room and I gave everyone their miniature. However, I didn't have one.

"Hey, Bakura, where is mine?" I asked.

"I thought you could sit this one out, if you don't mind, Roxanne," he answered. "There would be too many players otherwise."

"But that isn't fair," Anzu said. "Roxanne shouldn't sit out while we all play."

"I agree," Jonouchi added.

"It's alright, guys," I defended. "I don't mind sitting out one game."

Anzu and Jonouchi gave me uncertain looks but said nothing else. I glanced at Bakura. I knew he was planning something, but I couldn't understand what.

"Alright, now that everything is set, let the game begin!" Bakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

The game of Monster World started out just like it did in the manga. Anzu suggested that they go to the town and they got all the information they needed from the villagers. The villagers explained how the Dark Lord Zorc had taken over the castle and now monsters had taken over the forests and town. Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Jonouchi set out their characters to Zorc Castle. Since everything was going just like the manga, I didn't pay much attention.

Instead, I kept glancing over at Bakura, in case he decided to pull something. _What are you up to..._

For the next few minutes, Jonouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda's adventurers traveled uneventfully. They ran into a few monsters, but where able to kill them with ease. But suddenly, a lone miniature laid face down on the playing field.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Honda pointed out. "That dude's out cold!"

"Without coming closer, you can't tell if he is dead or alive," Bakura read from his computer. "You can try to help him and find out or move on. What do you do?"

Everyone muttered and whispered to themselves, discussing what to do. Yugi then turned to me.

"Roxanne, what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe you should check if he is alright. It would be kind of wrong to leave someone left for dead."

"Okay then, let me poke him with my sword."

Jonouchi's miniature approached the man and poked him slightly. The figured moved and he slowly got up. He looked up at Jonouchi and flinched slightly in fear.

"Hey, there isn't anything to be scared of," Jonouchi said. "We're not the enemy."

The unknown man stared at them. "…Please help me," he finally said. "A monster attacked me in the forest and stole my treasure!"

"Treasure?"

Jonouchi's eyes widened.

The man then explained how he was on his way to the village and he was ambushed by the monsters. He said that is treasure was a legendary sword, the only thing that could kill Zorc.

"Please, help me," the man said when he finished his story. "Help me get back my treasure."

"Sure, but where is it?" Anzu asked.

"It's in the forest."

"Didn't a villager say that we shouldn't go into the forest?" Honda stated.

"Yeah, but we could missing out a great weapon," Yugi said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I blurted out. "It seems too good to be true."

"That's also a good point," Yugi said in agreement.

"But guys, there's treasure!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Or a huge trap," Anzu objected.

"So you decided to deny the young man's request?" Bakura interrupted. "Do you just want to leave him stranded and disappointed?"

There was a long silence.

"Well, we can't really do that," Yugi finally said. "I say we should take this chance. We can't just ignore to person in distress."

I gasped softly. "Guys, I _really_ don't think it isn't a good idea…"

But it was too late; Yugi had already accepted the man's offer. The man smiled happily.

"Thank you so much! I'll come with you!"

Without further word, the adventurers headed out to the forest. I bit my lip. I knew what was going to happen. I wanted to stop it, but what could I do now?

They then arrived in the forest, awaited by some monsters. The fight was intense. Jonouchi made a bad roll and almost got his character killed, but luckily Honda was there to help him. Yugi turned one of the monsters into an ally and Anzu rolled a super critical hit, zero-zero, making the remaining monster burn to death in a huge explosion. Everything was going perfectly.

Or was it?

The man that was behind the adventures let out an evil chuckle and before our eyes, his body transformed into the evil lord, Zorc. Yugi and Jonouchi gasped while Anzu and Honda stood there in shock. I cringed.

"Now prepare to feel my wrath!" Zorc exclaimed. "But before you die, you should know that there is _no_ weapon that can defeat me. You have no chance of succeeding!"

He let out maniacal laughter.

"Since he caught the adventurers off guard, Zorc gets to attack first," Bakura stated excitement rising in his voice. "His success rate is determined with this roll."

Bakura rolled the dice from his hand and the crashed down on the table.

They landed on a super critical.

Bakura smiled. "Well, this is unfortunate for you. Now, his target is you, Anzu!"

He pointed at Anzu and was about to transfer her soul into her miniature when I stood up. "Stop it, Bakura!" I screamed unable to keep quiet any longer. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

Bakura turned to me, a little amusement in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Roxanne? I haven't done anything."

I growled. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to accomplish, Bakura, but this isn't solving anything. You won't get the Millennium Puzzle this way."

"Whoa, Roxanne!" Jonouchi exclaimed confusion in his voice. "What are you blabbering about?"

I ignored Jonouchi's comment, my eyes never leaving Bakura's.

"You've already given me this speech," Bakura said coldly. "You've changed nothing. In fact, you just made it worse."

In that same second, Bakura pointed at Anzu and finished the spell. Anzu's blue eyes became distant and her head fell on to the table.

"No!" I cried.

"Anzu!"

Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda ran up to her, trying to wake her up. But nothing work.

I sat down deep in my chair. _Oh God…_

Yugi glared up at Bakura. "What did you do to Anzu, Bakura!" he demanded.

Bakura smirked. "I'm the Game Master; I just follow the rules to keep the game going. But just to let you know, this is the ultimate in Role Playing Games."

"That's enough, Bakura!"

"Why don't you try doing something for a change instead of just yelling at me," Bakura commented at me. "It might make you seem more useful. After all, what's the point of having psychic powers if you can't do anything with them?"

"'Psychic powers?' What is that suppose to mean?"

Jonouchi and Honda gave me questioning looks while Yugi was silent. I sat where I was, frozen in time.

"It's a long story, I can't explain it now."

"Oh yes you can!" Jonouchi exclaimed angrily. "What are you hiding from us, Roxanne? You _knew_ about this, didn't you?"

I said nothing.

He then glared at Bakura. "Let me show you what you do when you mess with my friends!"

Jonouchi grabbed the dice and threw them in rage onto the table. He rolled the worst possible roll, a ninety-nine, a fumble. Jonouchi stared at the dice.

"It wasn't your turn to attack, Jonouchi," Bakura said narrowing his eyes. "Not only did you roll the worst possible roll, but so is your gaming etiquette! For that, you must be punished."

Bakura pointed at Jonouchi as well and his eyes turned as dull as Anzu's. His soul was put into his figure, just like Anzu.

"Jonouchi, not you too!" Anzu's miniature cried.

I gasped. Honda and Yugi glared at Bakura.

"Now, on with the game," Bakura said.

"Not quiet." Honda turned his gaze upon me. "Roxanne, you have some explaining to do."

With a heavy sigh, I told Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu what I told Yugi after Death-T. And like when I told Yugi, I felt better telling everyone most of the truth.

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't know how you would react," I said finishing my speech. "I thought I could solve this without having you guys going through this madness. Apparently that failed miserably. I'm so sorry."

I waited for someone to yell at me, to criticize me. But, just like Yugi, everyone was quiet, including Bakura. Honda then picked up the dice.

"I don't agree with your methods, Roxanne, but I see what you where trying to do." He narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "You are going down, Bakura, do you hear me? With Roxanne on our side, we can beat you with ease!"

Bakura blinked as if he was bored. "That may be true, but it can work in my favor too. Plus, I'm in control of the game right now if you haven't notice."

Honda sneered.

He threw the dice and I cringed as I knew he wouldn't be able to hit Zorc. But to my surprised, Honda landed on a low number, nineteen. His miniature hit Zorc in the chest, not causing any real damage though. Bakura showed no reaction.

"Now it is Zorc's turn." He rolled the dice and landed on a critical.

Honda's face turned pale.

Bakura smiled and turned Honda into a miniature. "Well, Yugi, you're the last player left. And let's just say if that any of their life points go down to zero, not only will they die in the game, but in the real world as well." He chuckled a bit.

Yugi glared at him.

"Don't worry, Yugi," I said. "I promise you, I won't let you die."

"That's why you let us play this hellish game, right?" I heard Jonouchi comment.

"So, Yugi, what will it be?" Yugi glanced over from me and then back to Bakura.

"Before I roll the dice, Bakura, transfer my soul into my miniature too!"

Bakura stared at him shocked. "_What_! You _want_ to become a miniature?"

Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda looked just as shocked.

"If my friends are putting their lives on the line, then so will I," Yugi explained.

Bakura blinked still confused as ever. His gaze turned to me, but I gave no reaction. Without any other option, Bakura let out a heavy sigh.

"…As you wish."

Bakura pointed at Yugi and his eyes grew dull. But in that same second, Atem's fiery gaze took their place. Bakura's eyes grew wide, great hatred forming in them.

Atem smirked. "Now, where we? Ah yes, the battle with Zorc."

Atem threw the dice and they landed on a critical hit. Honda got out his magical gun and shot off Zorc's left hand off.

Bakura's left hand twitched.

Atem smirked obviously pleased with himself.

"Yugi!" everyone cried surprised and grateful.

Bakura's expression turned from shocked to calm as Zorc's fallen hand transformed into two different monsters. Zorc himself then vanished and retreated into his castle while his monsters stayed for battle. With Atem's roll of criticals, Jonouchi was able to slay the eyeball looking creature while Yugi gained the dragon monster's trust, making him into an ally. In that same moment, it was revealed that Atem was using a trick to determine what number the dice would land on, the double hit technique.

Which revealed that Bakura had been cheating in his own way as well.

Out of anger and annoyance, Bakura stated that they were only able to roll the dice off their hands, not being able to mess with the die movements.

For the next few turns, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu traveled to Zorc Castle. As each turn pass, Atem and Bakura glanced over at my direction. I tried to keep them off balance by keeping my face as neutral as possible. But it was so hard to keep a straight face. Like every time I read the manga, my heart pounded with each roll. I wanted this game to be over with, I didn't want my friends to get hurt anymore.

_If only I was able to do more. If only I tried harder._

When they finally arrived at Zorc Castle, the team headed inside and made their search for Zorc. My heart beat grew faster and I began to breathe heavier.

The only thing I didn't like about the Yu-Gi-Oh manga was the fact it was very bloody and gory. Me being deathly scared of blood, I would flinch every time there was a scene of blood. I knew one of the bloodiest parts of the manga was going to happen, and I panicked a little thinking about it.

"What's the matter, Roxanne?"

I turned towards Atem, who was giving me a concerned look.

_Damn it! _

"W-what did you say?" I asked stuttering. I cursed at myself for that.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? What's going to happen?"

"Yes, Roxanne." I gasped and faced Bakura. "What is going to happen? We would all like to know."

My face grew pale. Everyone was staring at me, including Yugi and everyone on the game board. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down_. _

_It's going to be alright. It will only last a few minutes. It is the least of your problems right now._

"I'm fine!" I said trying to get everyone to ignore me. "J-just continue with the bloody game!"

There was a long silence before I heard Atem roll the dice. The adventures searched around the castle, looking for any clues of Zorc. They were about to enter a tower with a strange pillar when I said, "I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Just trust me," I replied. "It will make things easier on you."

Jonouchi gave me a suspicious look but Honda, Anzu, and Yugi nodded in agreement. I noticed Bakura had a flash of disappointment in his eyes but said nothing.

I sighed in relief.

"This reminds me, I still have to make a roll in case Zorc appears or not," Bakura finally said.

Atem glared at him. He rolled the dice.

"Ah, a twenty-eight, which means Zorc, appears."

Smoke suddenly came across the adventurers' path. Zorc rose from it and attacked instantly. Luckily, the adventures dodged and began their full assault on him. With each a critical hit, Anzu's fireball, Jonouchi's stab, Honda's shot, and Yugi's monsters' attack, heavy damage was added to Zorc.

Or so it seemed.

Even with all that power, the dark lord had merely but a scratch.

Bakura laughed. "Idiots! You are still apprentice, Level One adventurers! You don't have the experience to defeat Zorc!"

"What, you've got to be kidding me!" Jonouchi cried.

"Even after all those critical hits?" Honda added.

"…Then there isn't a way to win!" Yugi exclaimed.

Bakura smirked wickedly.

"Are you calling me unfair, or even cowardly? As the Dark Master, I made everything in this game world. I am the rules, I am the monsters! I _am the God_!"

He then took out some dice from a drawer under the table. "On with the battle! Zorc attacks!"

He threw the dice and it landed on a super critical. Zorc then let out a huge explosion. Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi took sever damage, making them fall to the ground.

"No!" both Atem and I cried.

Bakura smiled. "Now to calculate the damage points to their life points on the computer. It will be pointless, but one can never be too careful."

Bakura turned to the computer and entered the data to it. His face remained unnaturally calm, as if the thought of being responsible for someone's death didn't bother him. But then, his facial expression dramatically changed. He looked up from the computer and saw that Yugi and the rest of the adventurers where getting back on their feet, the fires of battle burning in their eyes.

Atem sighed in relief.

Bakura looked back at the computer's screen. His mouth fell wide open. I smiled slightly as I knew what the screen said.

"'I am Ryo Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends,'" I recited. "'I'll fight too.'"

Bakura stared at me shocked, speechless for words.

I turned to Atem, hoping he would get the hint. He nodded in reply and made the roll for Jonouchi's next move. It was a super critical hit, having Jonouchi cut Zorc's left eye out. Bakura's shut his left eye in response. Frustration flared in his right eye.

"Yugi, your making me mad…"

The next turn to attack was Anzu and Zorc. But to decide who goes first, both Atem and Bakura had to roll the dice at the same time, the one with the lowest number getting to go first. I shivered a little as I knew what was going to happen next.

The dice landed in Bakura's favor. He gave a look of victory and was going to call Zorc's attack when Atem made the comment that Bakura should have another look at his dice. Bakura did as he said and to his dismay, found out that he actually rolled a number larger then Atem's. He cursed as Anzu used her healing powers to heal everyone's hit points.

But that didn't stop Bakura.

He planned to use one of Zorc's most powerful attacks, if he landed on an eighty or less. But then, Bakura's left hand threw a pair of die, making his face go extremely pale. The dice landed on ninety-nine, making Zorc blow himself up.

Atem smiled and the adventurers cheered.

Bakura grabbed his left hand. "This…this blasted left hand!"

Without any warning, Bakura stabbed the middle of his hand into the sharp end of one of the towers of the castle. Blood flowed out of his hand, making it look like it was raining blood onto the tower.

I flinched at the sight of it. Atem and the others looked just as shocked.

Bakura gave an insane laugh. "How do you like that, Ryo Bakura?" he demanded shouting a bit. "How does the 'Durable Poly Risen' feel?"

Blood continued to flow out of Bakura's hand, having it even twitch a little. Bakura set his hand down.

"Now…its Yugi's turn," he said grunting in pain.

Atem readied his hand while I stared at Bakura's hand, freaking out at the blood. I tried to look away, but I couldn't ignore it. I felt like I was going to throw up. When I saw that Bakura was just going to ignore the fact he was getting blood all over the table, I couldn't keep quiet about it anymore.

"Uh…are you going to do something about your hand?"

Both Bakura and Atem turned to me. "...Why do you ask?" Bakura asked puzzled by my question.

"Well…your getting blood all over the place," I explained unable to hide the fear in my voice. "It's staining your table and game board."

"So, I don't care. Is it bothering you or something?"

"Actually, it is."

Without another word, I got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Bakura and Atem watched my movements. I picked up a bunch of bandages from one of the kitchen drawers and headed back to the room. Taking a deep breath, I sat down next to Bakura and took his left hand. Bakura flinched at my touch.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Cleaning your hand," I answered as I wrapped Bakura's wound in the bandages. "I get nauseated when I see a lot of blood and it is making me feel sick."

I looked into his eyes.

"Plus, you're injured. I don't like to see people in pain, no matter how bad they are."

Bakura stared at me blankly as if my words hadn't fully sunk in. I thought I could see a faint blush on his face but I didn't think much about it.

I continued to tend to his wound, ignoring the fact everyone was staring at me. When I was done, I sat his hand back to the table and cleaned the remaining blood from the table. I then threw away the remaining bandages and returned to my seat. Everyone continued to stare at me. I glared at them.

"Well, don't just sit here, finish this game! I want this to be over with as soon as possible!"

I saw that Atem was glaring at me. I flinched at his gaze. He then returned to his roll for Yugi.

"Yugi will try his power hand on Zorc," Atem stated.

Bakura blinked still recovering from my actions. "What? Do you honestly think Zorc will become your ally?"

"It's worth a shot."

Atem's dice landed on a super critical and Yugi used his powers to convert Zorc.

Zorc laughed in amusement. "Fool! You have rise your level to a million before you can think of making me-"

Zorc cut himself off as smoke came out of his left hand. Suddenly a figure appeared out of his left arm, developing in front of Yugi. It turned into a man in a white robe and hat. He looked up at Yugi, his brown eyes filled with relief and sadness.

"Thank you everyone," Ryo Bakura's miniature, the White Wizard said. "Thank you for saving me."

He glared up at Bakura. "I won't let you do this. I _will _stop you!"

Ryo raised his staff and a huge white light appeared from it. He pointed at Zorc and it hit him straight in the heart. Zorc cried in pain, retreating back a bit. Bakura flinched as well and put his right hand against his heart.

Atem smirked. "I believe it is still my turn."

Honda and Jonouchi pointed their weapons at Zorc. Jonouchi made a huge cut in his stomach and Honda managed to blow out a part of Zorc's side.

Bakura growled in response. He glanced over at me and then back to board.

"You've leave me no choice, Yugi," Bakura muttered to himself. "I'll have to use my last resort."

At those words, Zorc's body bubbled up and mutated. Ryo, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi all backed up, preparing for whatever comes their way. Zorc's body had fully transformed into a huge skeletal blob, becoming Last Zorc. Atem even looked uneasy.

"Don't worry," I said to them. "Everything has their weakness. You just have to look for the opening."

Bakura glared at me. "Be quiet!"

He then rolled the dice for Zorc's attack as his power level rose. The Eye of Zorc, his only weak point, was exposed and a huge laser was beamed from it. It would have killed them if Ryo hadn't jumped in to create a barrier around them. It saved them from all of Zorc's attack but left Ryo weak with only one point of health. Worried, Yugi looked up to Atem for advice. Atem nodded in response and turned to Jonouchi.

"Throw your sword at Zorc," he ordered.

Jonouchi looked up at Atem with a puzzled look. He saw that Atem's eyes where focused something else, as if directing him. Jonouchi followed his gaze and saw the Eye of Zorc. I let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it.

_It's almost over… _

Jonouchi instinctually threw it at the Eye of Zorc and hit it straight the pupil. Zorc let out a cry of agony and fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Jonouchi smiled. "Take that you damn bastard!"

Everyone's defenses went down, thinking that Zorc was dead.

"Don't celebrate so soon," I warned. "There is one final role that must be played before Zorc is truly dead."

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Honda and Jonouchi exclaimed at the same time.

"Right you are, Roxanne." Bakura lifted up his hand that held the dice. "One more role must be played. Yugi and I will role at the same time and who ever roles the smallest number goes first. If we role the same number, we both attack at the same time and we all die."

Bakura smirked as it seemed like a win-win situation for him. Atem narrowed his eyes.

"Then let's end this game."

Both Atem and Bakura stared at each other down, emotion rising in their eyes.

Emotions that they themselves didn't understand.

They squeezed the dice in their hands and threw the dice onto the table. Everyone watched in full suspense as the dice fell from their hands. Atem's dice landed first, landing on zero-zero. Atem smiled but it quickly faded away when Bakura's dice landed on zero-zero as well. Everyone, including myself, gasped.

"Ha! The irony!" Bakura cried his voice cracking with laughter. "Just when you where on the brick of success, it was taken away just as quick! Now, Zorc readies his attack and vaporizes the adventures to nothing but dust! He-"

Bakura stopped in mid sentence as his dice started to crack. A ghostly image of Ryo's face appeared. He glared at the dark spirit his body was hosting.

"I told you I would stop you," Ryo said. "Now to finish you off once and for all."

Bakura's eyes widened. "You put your own soul into the dice even knowing that your soul will be destroying if doing so? That's suicide!"

"I'd rather die than to let my friends murdered by you."

Ryo turned to Atem.

"Yugi, Roxanne, everyone, thank you for believing in me."

A tear ran down his face.

"Bakura, no!" Atem shouted.

The dice shattered into pieces and Ryo's spirit disappeared. Bakura cringed, his left hand shaking.

"Now, Anzu, finish him off!" Atem shouted.

Anzu nodded slowly and raised her wand for the killing blow. In a ball of flames, Zorc's body turned to ashes.

Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slammed his head to the table. The Millennium Ring that was tied around his neck came off, falling under the table. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu smiled slightly.

"We did it," Yugi said. "We defeated Zorc at last."

"But Bakura," Anzu muttered. "He sacrificed himself for us…" She looked up at me. "Roxanne, is Bakura truly dead?"

"No, he is still alive."

Everyone quickly turned to Ryo's miniature.

"His sprit is still alive inside of me. Since I'm a level thirteen wizard, my healing magic should be strong enough for me to send everyone to their original bodies, including my master's. But I need a player or a Game Master's role to do it."

He looked up at Atem.

Atem nodded and role the dice for the last time.

The White Wizard used his magic and everyone returned to their original bodies. Honda, Anzu, and Jonouchi gasped for air and lifted themselves up from the table. I saw that Atem was still in control of Yugi's body, but I knew his sprit was there. Ryo was still unconscious, but he seemed to be fine. All he needed was some rest.

Without either of us saying a word, Jonouchi and Honda took Ryo and led him to his bed room. Anzu joined in to help them. I was going to help them as well when Atem stopped me.

"Roxanne. Why did you do that?"

I turned to him kind of hoping he wouldn't mention it.

"Did what?"

"Help the evil spirit," Atem answered. "Why did you take care of his injured hand?"

"As I said, I hate seeing the sight of blood and I couldn't stand it sitting there. And he was injured, I wanted to help him."

"Even if he just tried to kill us?"

I nodded. "I know it is hard to understand, but Yami Bakura isn't all bad. He has a good side deep down and I want to bring it out. I want to save him from the darkness and suffering."

Atem raised an eyebrow clearly not seeing my point.

"Just trust me on this; I know what I am doing."

"No, I don't think you do," Atem interrupted. "I doubt that what you are doing is a good thing, but then again you're the one who knows the future."

"Why, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of you getting hurt," Atem explained sincerely. "You're my friend, and I don't want to see you harmed. I can see this ending horribly for you. I know you don't want to harm us, but not everyone will think that. Some people will question your judgment."

I stood where I was, trying to come up with a reply.

Atem can't really mean that, can he?

"You don't need to worry about me," I finally said ignoring the bad feeling I was getting. "I made a promise to make this world a better place with my knowledge, and that is what I'm going to do. For everyone."

Atem sighed heavily but he said nothing. He knew I wouldn't listen.

"We'll talk about this more later. We need to make sure Bakura is alright first."

I nodded in agreement and we left to join the others.


	9. IX: The Invitation

A weak wind blew through my hair as Yugi and I walked home from school. I rubbed my head gently with my fingers, trying to get rid of the huge headache I was having. Yugi noticed it.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I nodded slowly not looking at him. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Been a very stressful week."

Yugi nodded in agreement.

It was only a few days after the events of Monster World. Everyone, including myself, was still recovering from the game Bakura had put us through. Though, I was very unsettled by it. I wished things could have gone differently, that it went less violently. I did find it strange that back when I watched the anime or read the manga, the fighting didn't bother me, except if there was blood. But now, in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, I found myself hating it, even though I knew it would happened.

_Could it be that because I've become so close to the characters that I don't want to see them get hurt?_

"Is there something bothering you, Roxanne?"

I stopped walking and turned to Yugi.

"What makes you think there is?" I asked trying to hide it.

Yugi smiled. "I know you better than you think I do, Roxanne. I can tell when you are upset." His gaze turned serious. "But, what_ is_ bothering you? Is it Jonouchi?"

After the Monster World incident, Jonouchi had been avoiding me a bit. I could tell he was still angry at me and wanted to keep his distance. It hurt, but I tried to ignore it. After all, Jonouchi had many mood swings in the series.

"He'll get over it eventually, though I would be lying if I said it didn't bothered me," I finally answered. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Just…what are my friends and family doing back home. I haven't seen or heard from them in awhile. It makes me wonder if life is better for them without me."

"I'm sure that they are fine," Yugi said encouragingly. "Even if you can't see it, I bet the miss you right now."

I smiled slightly.

Suddenly, Yugi stopped walking. He looked down at the Millennium Puzzle and held it in his hands. I waited for him wondering if he was okay. Yugi turned to me.

"Uh…the 'Other Me' wants to speak to you," he explained.

I blinked. Wait…what?

Without waiting for an answered, the Millennium Puzzled glowed and Atem showed up.

I blinked again. "Wait…you and Yugi can _communicate_ already?"

"Kind of," Atem said calmly. "We can feel each other's emotions and tell short, simple messages. We're still experimenting on how to communicate though."

I stared at him blankly but I didn't question it further.

"Anyway, you seem distressed," Atem continued. "And you where lying to Yugi again."

"What? I wasn't lying to him! I _truly_ was thinking about my family! Just...a little differently..."

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if they knew if I was gone yet. Are they worried about me? How much time has passed back home? You know, things like that."

Atem nodded. "I see. So, what's your family like? Are they like the family in your story?"

"Oh, no! They aren't like that at all!" I exclaimed. "They're very nice people and care deeply for me. We just...don't see eye to eye all the time. You see, I always talk about Yu-Gi-Oh with pretty much everyone in my family. They eventually...got tired of it. They won't say anything about it, but they want me to shut up about it. It makes me feel lonely, because I have no one to talk to about it. Which was one of the reasons why I wanted to come here."

"Do you want to see them again?" Atem asked curiously.

"Oh, of course I do! I would love for them to meet all of you! Especially my little sister."

Atem smiled. "Is she into Yu-Gi-Oh as well?"

"Well...not exactly," I explained. "My sister, Jenifer, is the most tolerable of the series. I showed her a bit of the anime, and she liked most of it. She thought the monsters where cool." I smiled a bit. "Though, she has a little crush Ryo. When I showed him to her, Jenifer thought he was so cute, she just wanted to see episodes with him in it."

"You do seem to have a nice family. I'm glad your life wasn't so miserable before you came here."

I smiled in reply.

But Atem's gaze turned serious.

"Though, speaking of Ryo, I wanted to ask you this ever since we first met him."

I blinked waiting for him to speak.

"Do, I know him from my past? Every time I'm near him, every time I see his face, I feel great anger. I've _seen_ him from somewhere before, and I don't know where."

I looked away from him. I didn't remember Atem having any hostel feelings towards Ryo, manga or anime. Could it be that Ryo reminded him of Thief King Bakura?

"Are you talking about Ryo or the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" I asked.

"Both. But the anger grew when we met the evil spirit."

"You didn't seem angry when we're playing Monster World. You seemed over confident to me."

"That's because I was trying to hide it. I didn't want him to see any weakness."

Atem let out a heavy sigh.

Knowing I was going to have to come up with an answer, I thought of a quick explanation without saying too much.

"Well...you and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring have met in the past. Let's just say that you two didn't get along. That is all I can tell you for now."

I walked ahead of Atem, hoping that he wouldn't ask more questions about his past. Getting the idea, Yugi took control and we started to talk again.

* * *

Later that night, I was sorting out my Duel Monsters cards. I was developing my deck, trying to come up with the best cards to use. Some of the cards where actual cards I had back home, so it was cool to compare my card back home to the one in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh world. As I put the final cards into my deck, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and I saw Yugi walk in.

"Hey, Roxanne," Yugi said with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that the Duel Monsters Tournament Finals are about to come on."

"Oh my God!" I grabbed all my Duel Monsters cards, panicking. "I totally forgot that was on tonight! How did I forget something important like that?"

Jumping off my bed, I quickly put my cards in a secret location that only I knew of. Once I was done, I turned back to Yugi to find out that he had already left.

_Oh crap! Don't tell me that it already started!_

Without tripping over my own feet, I ran down stairs, ran through the shop, and went to the living room. But to my surprised, neither Yugi or Sugoroku where there. Hell, not even the TV was on. I stood where I was, completely confused.

_That's strange...where is everyone?_

"Gotcha!"

I screamed as I felt someone give me a hug from behind me. I turned to see Jonouchi holding me and Honda behind him, laughing their asses off. Anzu, Ryo, and Yugi came into the room, smiling and laughing.

Still startled and shocked, I freed myself from Jonouchi. Jonouchi was still laughing.

"Oh my God, Roxanne!" he said crying, "you should have seen your face! It was utterly priceless! The way you screamed!"

"Jonouchi, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I cried my voice cracking.

"...And you almost killed her, Jonouchi. Way to go," Honda commented laughing. "Though, that would be a funny way to die! Killed by getting a hug."

I face palmed in response.

Calming down, I looked up at Jonouchi.

"Wait...I thought you were still mad at me," I said puzzled.

"Well, true I am angry that you kept the whole 'Killer Board Game' thing a secret," Jonouchi said a little coldness replacing the laughter. "But after thinking about it, I can see why you did it. I probably wouldn't have believed you if you told us earlier anyway." He smiled slightly. "You've also have been a little depressed lately, and you need your friends more than ever. So, let's just pretend it never happened and not keep secrets from each other anymore!"

I smiled slightly and nodded.

_Right. No more secrets..._

"Well, let's not waste anymore time," Yugi said walking towards the TV. "The game is about to start!"

Everyone then crowded around TV, all waiting anxiously for the tournament to start. Even Sugoroku came in to join us, bringing some snacks with him. I sat down in front of the TV and took in a huge handful of chips.

"So, you're really into Duel Monsters, Roxanne?" Ryo said as he sat next to me.

With a mouthful of chips, I nodded. "Yep, I'm improving my deck right now as we speak. Soon, it will be unstoppable!"

Ryo smiled. "That's cool. I've just started to collect the cards. I plan on making a deck pretty soon."

I smiled in reply and the tournament started.

No one spoke as the battle between the two finalists, Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, commenced. The battle was epic, as their dinosaur and bug monsters where evenly matched. Towards the end of the battle, Ryuzaki summoned Two Headed King Rex to attack Haga's Basic Incest. Haga smirked as he played his trap card, Infinite Dismissal, to trap Ryuzaki's monster from attacking. He then played the spell card, Insect Gun Armor, to increase Basic Insect's attack points. It destroyed Two Headed King Rex and making Ryuzaki's life points go down to zero.

Ryuzaki blinked. "What? I..._lost_?"

Haga smiled, his arrogance shinning under his glasses. The announcer guy then took Haga out of the arena to meet none other than the man who created Duel Monsters, Maximillion J. Pegasus.

Pegasus then gave Haga a trophy. "Congratulations, you're quiet a talented duelist," Pegasus said. "You simply must enter the tournament I will be sponsoring!"

Haga blushed and excepted the trophy without second a thought. The announcer then said a few things, mostly advertising limited addition cards, and then the tournament was over. Yugi turned off the TV in response and we started to discuss about the final duel.

Suddenly, the doorbell Sugoroku walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and handed Yugi a package.

"The delivery man just brought this in," Sugoroku explained. "They said that it came in late and couldn't get it delivered until now."

Yugi looked down at the package not sure who or why it was sent to him. He then opened it and inside was a videotape, a glove, two cards, a letter, and two star chips.

My eyes widened.

"Hm, I wonder who sent this?" Yugi asked mostly to himself.

"Maybe it will say on the tape," Jonouchi suggested.

I gasped.

"Roxanne, did you say something?" Yugi asked faintly hearing me.

Everyone looked up at me, clearly noticing my discomfort.

I froze.

What was I suppose to say? What would happen if I warned them about Duelist Kingdom? If Duelist Kingdom didn't happened...the whole series would change, and I wouldn't have any control of what would happen in the future. It was like Death-T; I didn't know what to do.

"Roxanne, are you okay? Say something," Ryo said trying to bring me back to reality.

"I...uh...it's just...I..."

It was like I completely forgot how to speak.

_"Damn it, Roxanne!"_ I shouted at myself. _"You're putting your friends in danger again! You have the power to stop horrible events! You should use it!"_

"Uh...I think the stress of school is getting to her," Jonouchi commented as he was about to put the tape into the tape player.

"Jonouchi, no!" I shouted standing up.

But it was too late; he already put the tape into the tape player. The TV screen turned black for a minute and then the face of Pegasus appeared.

Everyone gasped.

"At last we meet, Yugi-Boy!" Pegasus exclaimed happily giving Yugi a friendly, and malevolent, look.

"Pegasus!" Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed at the same time.

Honda, Anzu, Sugoroku, Ryo, and I stared at the screen, too shocked for words.

Pegasus smiled amused at our reactions to him. "I'm glad to see I've left an impression on you. But, let us get straight to business." He lifted up a deck of Duel Monsters cards up the screen. "I challenge Yugi, the boy who defeated Kaiba-Boy, to a duel. I want to see if you're as good as the rumors say."

"Play against a monitor?" Sugoroku questioned. "That's impossible! How is he going to know what cards Yugi plays?"

Yugi stared at Pegasus, as if he wasn't quite sure he heard him right. He then nodded slowly and pulled out his deck from his pocket. "I never back down from a challenge, so why should I back down from this one?"

Pegasus smiled. "Wonderful! I'm so excited to get started!"

Yugi nodded and he began to shuffle his deck. Pegasus was doing the same. I watched them work, scared out of my mind of what was going to happen. I then cleared my throat.

"Uh…Yugi, I don't think this is a good idea."

Everyone turned to me, including Pegasus in the TV. Yugi looked at me, as if asking me mentally if I knew the outcome of this duel.

"Well…what's the point of defeating a recording?" I said trying to explain my reasoning. "I mean, it's stupid!"

"I guess she has a point, Yugi," Honda commented in agreement. "It doesn't seem right."

Anzu, Ryo, and Sugoroku nodded as well.

Yugi turned to Pegasus. Pegasus looked slightly disappointed but he said nothing. He glared at me for a split second then turned his attention to Yugi.

"Alright, if you don't want to duel me here, it is you're wish. I won't force you to, though I do wish to invite you to my Duel Monsters Tournament on my private island, Duelist Kingdom. Like I said, I do wish to test your skill."

Yugi studied Pegasus for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out if he was sincere.

"…We'll see. I'll try to come if I can."

Pegasus smiled happily. "Great! The invitation in the package will explain everything. I look forward to seeing you at Duelist Kingdom, Yugi-Boy!"

The screen turned black and the tape ended.

How did he make that tape anyway? Shadow magic? I never understood how he made it.

A deep silence filled the room, no one sure what to say.

Yugi then turned to me. "Roxanne, you knew what was going to happen if I dueled Pegasus, didn't you?"

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone in the eye. "…Yes, I did."

"What would have happened if Yugi dueled him?" Anzu asked worried.

I sighed heavily.

"…Yugi would have been utterly destroyed by Pegasus. He would have lost and Pegasus would have called a 'Penalty Game.' He then would seal Mr. Mutou's soul into the video tape."

Anzu gasped while the others started at me, shocked. I then looked at Yugi straight in the eye.

"Yugi, Duelist Kingdom is a trap for you, but you _must _go. I don't want to put you in danger, any of you, but it is your fate. Duelist Kingdom is the first journey to an incredible and dangerous adventure that awaits you. I can't tell you all the details as knowing too much could destroy the future, but you must trust me."

Silence filled the air, neither me nor Yugi wanting to speak. I heard Sugoroku asking Honda what I was talking about and he explained to him about my psychic powers.

Suddenly, I saw Atem took Yugi's place in his body and gave me a slight nod.

"Alright, Roxanne. I trust you. I will go and face Pegasus and see what is in store for me."

I smiled slightly and Atem's confidence.

"And you won't be alone," Jonouchi added. "We'll come as well, you know, for support!"

Honda, Ryo, and Anzu nodded in agreement.

Atem smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"And, who knows," Jonouchi said. "I may enter this tournament myself!"

"But didn't Roxanne just say it was a trap?" Anzu questioned.

"Yes…but still! I'm becoming a better duelist everyday! I want to test my skill on real, high class, duelists!"

Anzu sighed heavily but said nothing else.

"But, Roxanne," Atem suddenly asked. "What made Pegasus so difficult to defeat?"

My face darkened.

"It was the power of his Millennium Item, the Millennium Eye. It gives him the power to read minds."

"The Millennium Eye?" Ryo questioned.

I glanced over at him. By the look he was giving me, I could tell he wanted ask me more questions. But before Ryo or me could speak, Jonouchi got up and said, "Well, we should all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow if we are going to prepare for Duelist Kingdom!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all went our separate ways, preparing for what will come next.


	10. X: The King of Bugs

Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryo, and I slowly made our way to Domino Pier. It was the day for us to go to Duelist Kingdom and things where intense.

Even though Sugoroku's soul wasn't trapped in the videotape, Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka, was still an important detail. The day after Pegasus sent Yugi that videotape, Jonouchi got one of his own. His sister told him that she was about to go blind and that there was nothing she could do about it. Out of desperation, Jonouchi decided to go fight in Duelist Kingdom and get the prize money it offered for Shizuka to get an operation.

He had asked me what was the best way to win the prize money but I kept silent.

"I can't tell you, Jonouchi," I had explained. "If you knew, you may get over confident and fail miserably."

"Since when am I ever over confident?" Jonouchi demanded.

"Since, always." My gaze turned serious. "Don't worry, Jonouchi. If my visions are correct, you will succeed and Shizuka will be able to see. I promise."

Jonouchi had sighed in relief but he still had a worry look in his eyes.

We then walked towards the ship that would be taking us all the way to Duelist Kingdom. I stared at it amazed.

"That's an impressive ship," Ryo commented. "I've never seen a ship that big before."

I nodded in agreement.

We then all walked towards the huge crowd of people that surrounded the ship, each of them caring Duel Monsters cards in their hands. Jonouchi and Yugi gazed at them.

"I guess they are our rivals," Yugi said.

"I just hope they aren't that tough," Jonouchi muttered.

As we all walked, I looked to see if I could recognize any of the duelists. I saw a faint glimpse of Ryota Kajiki, who was staring at the boat with adoration. Ryuzaki and Haga where in the crowd themselves, a hunger for victory burning in their eyes.

Suddenly, a huge horn blew; making my ears hurt a bit.

I looked up and saw that one of Pegasus agents, known as The Hair Guy from the abridge series, was up at the bridge of the deck. He looked down at us, his hair as pointy as ever.

"Attention duelists!" The Hair Guy announced. "You have been chosen as the best duelists Japan has to offer. All of you have the chance to win the greatest prize my implore has to offer. If you believe you have a chance against Maximillion Pegasus and get the prize money, come aboard this boat to test your strength as a true duelist. Welcome, to Duelist Kingdome!"

Wow, The Hair Guy can make anything sound epic.

Everyone cheered loudly from The Hair Guy's speech. Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious laugh pierced through the cheering. I looked over to see a woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a very revealing outfit, making all the boys stare at her.

"It's like a pep rally for little kids!" Mai Kujaku commented slightly amused. "But I guess, it is mostly little kids here!"

She looked around.

"I haven't seen any _real_ competition yet. So sad..."

Jonouchi, Yugi, and Honda stared at Mai, amazed at her beauty. Anzu glared at her while Ryo just stood there confused. I blinked, not really sure what to think.

Mai turned to Yugi. "Aw, aren't you that Yugi kid that defeated Kaiba?"

Yugi nodded slightly his face glowing red.

Anzu growled softly.

Mai studied Yugi. "I'm still surprised that a little kid like you defeated someone like Kaiba, not to mention putting him in a coma! But I guess you can't always judge someone from how they look."

She smiled.

"I look forward to dueling you, Yugi. The name is Mai Kujaku, by the way."

Mai gave Yugi a winked and then walked towards the boat's entrance.

"...What a woman!" Jonouchi and Honda both said at the same time.

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to me. "We need more female friends, don't we, Roxanne?" she said.

I smiled and laughed.

We then made our way to the boat, trying to avoid the crowd as much as possible. Once everyone was on the boat, The Hair Guy showed up again and announced that he would show us to our rooms for the night. It would take all night for us to reach Duelist Kingdom, so we were promised to have luxury rooms to make our stay much more comfortable.

Which meant we all had to sleep on the floor.

As we walked to our 'rooms,' I saw Haga and Ryuzaki approach Yugi.

"Your Yugi Mutou, aren't you?" Haga asked.

"I am," Yugi said. "And your Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki from the tournament."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Yep, that's us."

Yugi smiled. "You guys where really good. It's really cool meeting you guys."

"The pleasure is all mine, Yugi," Haga replied. "You're the one who defeated Kaiba, after all."

Yugi and Haga continued to chat the rest of the way. I kept glancing over at him, wondering what dirty scheme he was up to. I knew Haga was up to no good. He never was.

"_What_? You've got to be kidding me!"

I jumped a little as I saw Jonouchi argue with one of The Hair Guy's guards.

"Only finalists from the last tournament get their own private rooms," the guard said calmly. "Besides, we don't have enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"You think they would have chosen a boat with more rooms?" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

The guard gave me a dark look but continued to watch the area, making sure everything was in order. Haga and Ryuzaki said their goodbyes and went up to their private rooms, since they were finalists.

Finding a good place to camp out, I set my backpack down. I saw that all the duelists where trading their cards, Jonouchi being among them. I would be with them, but I brought only my strongest cards, none I was willing to trade for.

Wanting some fresh air, I step outside and walked towards the front of the ship. I could feel the icy cold wind blow through me as I looked out to the sea.

It was a beautiful view.

Seeing the stars reflect the black water's surface. It was a sight I never got to see in New York. Or in Domino City for that matter.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

I turned around to see Ryo. He smiled and walked next to me as he stared at the horizon.

"When I was little and when my father was out on business, he would always send me pictures of his travels. My favorite one was the one he took of the ocean at night. It was the most beautiful landscape I've ever seen. Too good to be real. I've always wanted to go out to sea and see this sight in person. It's just as beautiful as I thought it would be."

I nodded. "I'm happy for you. I've always wanted to go out to sea myself. Go on a cruise and be on the ocean for weeks. Though, my parents could never afford a expensive trip like that."

I smiled slightly as I remembered my younger self begging my parents to go on a Disney Cruise trip.

Ryo and I stood in silence as we watch the waves hit the ship.

"...Roxanne, there's something I want to ask you about the-"

"We can't talk about it now, Ryo," I interrupted knowing what he was about to ask. "There's too many people here. Once we get somewhere quieter at Duelist Kingdom, I'll answer any question you have for the Millennium Items."

_Hopefully, we won't get that chance._

Ryo looked like he wanted to argue but he only said, "Alright, I understand."

I avoided Ryo's gaze.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi, Jonouchi, and Haga near the edge of the boat. Yugi was showing Haga is Exodia cards, about to give them to him.

_Oh crap!_

I then quickly moved towards them. Ryo gave me a puzzled look and followed me. Haga held the cards in his hand.

"You know, Yugi," he was saying. "I was thinking long and hard to come up with a strategy to defeat these cards. But I couldn't think of anything."

His eyes darkened.

"Until now."

Haga was about to throw the Exodia cards into the ocean until I grabbed his arm. Yugi and Jonouchi flinched at my action while Haga stared at me shocked.

"I don't think so," I said in a low voice.

I took the cards from Haga's hand. I glared at him.

"Why would you throw these cards into the ocean? Do you have _any_ idea how rare and valuable they are?"

"Of course I do!" Haga exclaimed angrily. "What do you take me for? I am Japan's number one duelist!"

"Oh really? So that's why you where throwing Exodia into the ocean? Because you knew you couldn't win, am I wrong?"

Haga flinched and stared at me, unable to come up with a reply.

Jonouchi then cornered Haga, his fist in his face.

"So, you were going to cheat to win, where you?" Jonouchi questioned. "I'll show you what happens when people cheat my friends!"

Haga gave him a frighten look. But before Jonouchi could punch him, Atem blocked his hand from reaching Haga.

"Easy, Jonouchi," Atem said calmly. "I think there is an easier way to handle this."

Jonouchi gave Atem a puzzled look, now realizing that it wasn't Yugi. He did as he asked and let Atem handle Haga. Haga was confused as well by Yugi's change in personality.

"Why don't we settle this like professionals, Haga," Atem explained. "When Duelist Kingdom begins, you and I will duel. Winner stays on the island and gets Exodia the other leaves in shame and humiliation. What do you say to that?"

Haga growled, shifting his glasses. "Very well. I can't say no to a challenge like that." He turned to me. "But who will hold onto the Exodia cards until then?"

"Roxanne will, if she doesn't mind."

I nodded in reply.

Atem smirked and let Haga go. He then stormed away furiously, glaring at us as he left.

Atem laughed malevolently. "This should be an entertaining duel. I'm actually looking forward to it." He turned to me. "Thanks, Roxanne. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

I smiled. "It was nothing. Couldn't let my best friend lose his most powerful card."

I looked down at Exodia.

"I'll put this with my deck so it will be safe."

I then walked back to where my backpack was and put Exodia with my other cards.

* * *

Early the next morning, the ship landed at Duelist Kingdom. The island was as huge as it looked in the manga. Pegasus's castle could be seen as it stood on a high cliff, looking like an old castle from Europe.

It was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!

The Hair Guy instructed all of us to go to Pegasus's Castle for an important announcement. As we walked over there, I kept an eye out for Haga. I couldn't see him in the huge crowd of people, but I knew I needed to keep my guard up. Who knows what kind of stunt that incest loving freak could pull.

When we arrived outside of the castle, two guards were up at the balcony.

"We will now explain the rules of Duelist Kingdom! Mr. Pegasus, if you would do the honors..."

The guards stepped back and Pegasus came up to the balcony. Everyone gasped in amazement, some even cheering. I saw Atem glare at Pegasus suspiciously.

"Welcome everyone!" Pegasus shouted. "Welcome to Duelist Kingdom! Before we start this fabulous tournament, let me explain the rules." He then lifted a glove into the air. "Everyone participating should have gotten this glove, along with two star chips. You may put the glove on your left hand and put your star chips in two of the ten holders."

Everyone did as Pegasus instructed.

"These star chips represent your rank as a duelist. Each time you duel, you must bet at least one star chip. To reach the finals, you must collect ten star chips. Lose all of your star chips, and you will be taken off the island. The tournament will last for forty-eight hours. Dueling begins in one hour. I wish you all luck."

Pegasus's eyes darted towards Atem before he disappeared into the castle.

Everyone then parted ways, each wanting to find their way around the island. Atem, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and I stood where we were, looking for any signs of Inserctor Haga. Haga then walked towards us, his eyes gleaming under his glasses.

"Well Yugi, I hope you are prepared to defeat me without our relying on Exodia," Haga sneered. "Because I'm about to destroy you."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "We will see, Haga. We will see."

Haga flinched a tiny bit at Atem's dark look.

"Yes, we will see. Since we have an hour of time to kill, that gives us time to prepare. Once it is time to duel, meet me in the forest and we will have our duel. Does that sound fair to you, Yugi?"

Atem nodded in reply.

Haga smirked and then left towards the forest.

"So, what are we doing now?" Honda asked.

"Jonouchi and I train," Atem answered. "It would be nice to have some practice before a big duel."

"I agree on that," Jonouchi added. "I _really_ needs some last minute training..."

* * *

After an hour had passed, Atem led us through the forest in search for Insector Haga. Atem walked faster than the rest of us, obviously anxious to get this over with.

"Hey, Roxanne," Anzu said to me as we walked. "Do you know who will win this duel?"

I nodded.

Even though Exodia wasn't thrown into the ocean, Atem should still be able to defeat Haga like he did in the manga.

"Yugi shouldn't have any problems. A few tough situations, but nothing he can't handle."

"How about me?" Jonouchi asked. "How well will I do in _my_ first duel?"

I smiled. "That...you'll find out for yourself. But I will say that it isn't too far away."

Jonouchi glared at me, frustrated that I wouldn't tell him more. It was slightly amusing to see Jonouchi angry over stupid things and then be over it in the next five seconds.

We finally found the Duel Box where Haga was waiting. Without a word, both Atem and Haga took their seats in the Duel Box. Jonouchi, Ryo, Anzu, Honda, and I stood outside the arena, trying to get a good look at the action.

"Are you ready to face defeat, Yugi?" Haga said over confidence in his voice. "Once I defeat you, the others will be a breeze!"

"Then prove it to me," Atem replied with a smirk. "I don't have all day, you know."

Haga growled and they shuffled their decks. Once they had five cards in their hands, Haga summoned his first monster, Killer Bee. Atem summoned Mammoth Graveyard and attacked Killer Bee. Since the both had the same attack points, one thousand two hundred, they should have destroyed themselves.

But, Killer Bee was able to kill Mammoth Graveyard. Haga smiled proudly as he explained the new battle field rules, that certain monsters get certain field bonuses depending where they are. But Atem didn't even flinch.

In fact, he was _laughing_.

Haga gave a puzzled look. "W-what's so funny? Your monster is _dead_!"

Atem chuckled. "Take a good look at your _own_ monster, Haga."

Haga blinked and gasped as he saw his monster's body melted away. He looked down at the board and saw that not only did his monster get a power boost from the forest landscape, but Atem's did as well by the small wasteland landscape.

Atem smiled. "Now, what where you saying about destroying me?"

Haga ignored him and placed his next monster, Hercules Beetle. Atem summoned Feral Imp, with the spell card Horn of the Unicorn. They fought, but even though Feral Imp had more attack points, it was killed by Hercules Beetle. Atem gave a look of concern but still remained fairly calm.

Everyone else was starting to get worried, looking at me for support. I kept my face as emotionless as possible, in case Haga saw anything suspicious.

"It's alright guys," I whispered softly. "Yugi will be alright."

For the next few minutes, Haga summoned bug monster after bug monster, as he was trying to raise an army. Atem kept putting monsters in defense mode, but Haga would kill them with ease. Atem then put a card face down on the field and summoned the Dark Magician in defense mode.

Haga's eyes grew wide as he knew that was one of Yugi's best cards. He called his Basic Insect with laser cannon armor to attack him.

Haga laughed manically. "Death to the Dark Magician!"

Basic Insect readied his laser and fired.

Atem smiled and chuckled softly.

"W-what is _wrong_ with you?" Haga demanded taken aback.

"Do you remember the card I had face down?" Atem asked. "I assume a 'champion titled player' would have put it in consideration."

Haga gasped as the card was revealed to be Mirror Wall. Basic Insect's attacked back fired and all of Haga's monsters where destroyed.

"No! My insect army!" Haga cried.

Atem laughed darkly.

"You must have won that tournament by dumb luck... Maybe, just maybe, the weakest player on this island..."

He dramatically pointed at him.

"...Is you, Haga!"

"You'll regret saying those words, Yugi!" Haga exclaimed fury rising in his voice. "I'll send you straight to hell when I'm done with you!"

He drew his next card and smiled.

"I summon Larva Moth in defense mode and place one card face down!"

Atem stared at the face down card and then played Monster Recovery. The Dark Magician returned to Atem's deck and he placed Kuriboh in his place to activate the trap card. Kuriboh was destroyed, but Haga didn't seem care.

He then played his triumph card, the Cocoon of Evolution.

Larva Moth was turned into a white, silky cocoon. Atem narrowed his eyes and played Gaia the Fierce Knight. Gaia attacked the cocoon, but no damage was done.

Haga laughed. "The Cocoon of Evolution is too powerful for your monsters to crack! There is no way you can defeat it!"

Atem blinked. "Oh really? Then what do you say to this."

He played Curse of Dragon with the spell card Burning Land. With Curse of Dragon's fire attacks and the spell card's power boost, it was able to destroy all of the forest, making Cocoon of Evolution's status to be normal.

Haga's eyes widen.

"Now, Gaia, attack!" Atem shouted.

Gaia charged at the cocoon and destroyed it.

But a monster was able to survive.

It was the Great Moth, now lifting itself high into the air.

Haga chuckled.

"Even if you were able to stop the evolution, you still don't have a powerful monster to destroy it!"

"True, but I was expecting that."

"_What_?"

"I play Polymerization to combine Gaia the Fierce Knight and Cruse of Dragon to become Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

Gaia leaped off his horse and landed on top of Curse of Dragon. Gaia charged at the Great Moth. But before he could attack, the Great Moth's special ability came into play. It poisons all monsters, making Gaia weak and lose attack points.

Though on Atem's next turn, he quickly played Magic Mist, which got rid all of the poison. Gaia attacked the Great Moth, but to everyone's dismay, Gaia was killed by the Great Moth's strength. The overgrown moth was unharmed.

Haga laughed so loudly it could have been heard all over the island.

But it quickly faded away as Atem summoned _his_ triumph card, the Summoned Skull.

No one spoke as everyone knew what this meant.

"Summoned Skull, attack!"

The demon of lighting created electricity with his hands and threw his power at the Great Moth. With the water left behind from Magic Mist, the attack did double damage and gave the great beast a quick and painful death.

Haga stared blankly at Atem, as if the thought of losing hadn't quiet sunk in yet.

Everyone, including myself, cheered loudly for Atem.

Atem then approached Haga and whispered something softly into his ear. Haga's eyes grew wide, but he said nothing. Atem took his two star chips and put them on his glove. He came out of the duel box and joined us.

"Wow, Yugi, that was amazing!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "For a second there, I thought you were done for!"

Atem smiled. "It was a tough match, no doubt about that. But Haga still has a few things to learn." He glanced back at Haga, who was still sitting at the duel box.

I looked back at Haga as we left the forest. What did Atem say that made him frozen like that?

"Hey, Pharaoh," I whispered to Atem when no one was paying attention. "What did you say to Haga?"

"I just told him the truth," Atem answered.

"The truth about what?"

"That he is nothing but a weak little leech that will do whatever it takes to be on top. That he is a sad little boy who thinks he can be tough with strong cards in a children's card game. A low life, basically."

I blinked surprised at Atem's coldness.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh?"

"No, not really," Atem replied. "I was just telling him what he needed to know."

"Well, yes, but it could have been said in a nicer way. Everyone has feelings, you know. Even the darkest of people."

I glanced over at Ryo at that last sentence.

Atem gave me a puzzled look but said nothing else.

Just then, I remembered the Exodia cards.

"Next time we stop, I'll get Exodia out of my backpack," I said. "Though, I don't think you really need them. You are a strong duelist without Exodia's help."

"I think you are right, that's why I want you to keep them."

I stopped walking. Did I hear him right?

"What? You want me to _keep Exodia_?" I questioned shocked.

Atem smiled and nodded.

"Like you said, I don't need them anymore. Do with them whatever you like. I hope you don't mind me giving them to you though."

I stared at Atem, too shocked to say anything.

Atem chuckled a bit and then went to join the others.

I walked a little behind, deep within my own thoughts.

Wow, Exodia.

Mine.

I never thought I would own him. I've always wanted to own him, along with the other millions of rare cards. I smiled to myself as I walked faster to join the others.

Duelist Kingdom is going to be awesome.


	11. XI: Jonouchi Succeeds

Jonouchi and Atem walked quickly through the forest, looking for new duels to fight. Jonouchi kept staring at his duel glove, which he stole from Insector Haga at the last possible second. His eyes burned with determination as he told Atem his strategies for winning. Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and I walked further in the back, giving Atem and Jonouchi space to think.

"You guys think Jonouchi will be alright?" Anzu suddenly asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, there are probably some really tough duelists here," Honda said in deep thought. "Jonouchi will probably have a tough time."

"I wouldn't judge Jonouchi too harshly," I replied. "You can never tell if someone has potential from only seeing them duel a few times. Jonouchi may pull through this."

"...And that will happen after a few epic fails, correct?"

I smirked at Honda's comment.

"Probably. But in all seriousness, he will be fine."

Honda and Ryo replied with a nod while Anzu still had a worried look in her eyes. We then walked out of the forest and arrived at the plains area of the island. Duel arenas where scattered all over the place, duelists crowding around each one. I could faintly see in the distance some intense battles, each duelists not willing to give up.

_There is a lot of good competition here. Pegasus really did bring the best duelists here!_

"Alright, who should be my first opponent?" Jonouchi said as he scanned the area.

"You might want to stay near the plain areas, since most of your monsters have the type advantage here," Atem advised.

Jonouchi nodded and we made our way down towards a duel arena.

"There are a lot of tough duelists here," Ryo commented getting a faint glimpse of the duels. "Jonouchi and even Yugi may have a tough time here."

"Yes, but Yugi and Jonouchi are strong as well," I replied. "They'll just have to pick the right opponent. Besides, they don't look that bad. It's not like they have Exodia or something."

"Speaking of Exodia, did you ever give that back to Yugi?"

"Oh, well..." I lowered my voice. "Once the duel with Haga was over, Yugi said I could keep it!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ryo exclaimed happily.

"I know! But don't tell Jonouchi though! Next time we duel, I want to surprise him! It will be so hilarious when he thinks he is about to win, and then I pull out Exodia!"

Ryo smiled and laughed. "I'm sure you will get him Roxanne!"

"Then again...I might just let him win so his pride isn't destroyed completely."

All of a sudden, Mai's laugh could be heard in the distance. We all turned and saw her put a few more star chips into her glove while her opponent stared at the ground.

"H-how did you do it?" the guy asked stuttering. "How did you do that thing with your cards?"

Mai giggled and smiled. "That...is my secret." She gave him a wink and then left the arena.

She then saw Atem in the distance. A dark smile curled on her lips and she ran towards us.

"Hello again, Yugi!" Mai said in a fake friendly tone. "How are your duels going?"

"Not bad," Atem answered coolly.

Mai nodded, her eyes moving from Atem to Jonouchi.

Mai smirked.

"Alright, it's time to have a duel, but not with you yet, Yugi. I challenge you, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi stared at Mai shocked. "What, _me_?"

"Unless you want to run away like a scared little boy," Mai taunted. "I just want to see if you even deserve to be on the island. From what I see, you look like a new rookie."

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I want to fight Yugi, don't get me wrong," Mai explained as she saw the confused looks we gave. "But with these rules, it's not the best strategy. The weaker players need to leave first so that the stronger ones can progress. Once I have enough star chips, then I'll fight Yugi."

Jonouchi glared at Mai, seeming a bit offended. "…Fine, let's duel!"

"What!" Anzu exclaimed. "Jonouchi, you'll lose if you fight her! Yugi, tell him-"

"Let him handle it, Anzu," I cut her off. "Have a little faith in him, will you? Jonouchi needs to do this himself."

Anzu stared at me, shocked at my cold reply.

Mai and Jonouchi walked towards the duel arena. Like when Atem fought Haga, we all gather around the box.

"You really believe Jonouchi can win this?" Ryo asked only loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. "How else will he become stronger if he doesn't fight for himself? The more challenging the opponent is, the stronger you become after it is done. And it isn't just for Duel Monsters, but with everything. You see my point?"

"A little bit, I guess. Though, I am still worried."

"I never said I wasn't either."

We became silent as Jonouchi and Mai prepared to battle.

"Before we begin, Mai, I want to ask you something," Jonouchi said as he put his only star chip onto the table. "Why did you come to the island? For honor or the prize money?"

"Both, actually. I want to travel the world, maybe even buy a house in Paris! Oh the possibilities I could do!"

Mai had a dreamy look in her eyes as she described her fantasies.

"…That's a pretty weak reason to be here," Jonouchi commented.

Mai growled. "Oh really? Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to save a life."

Mai blinked and stared at Jonouchi. That was answer she didn't expect to hear from the look on her face.

But it quickly changed into a fierce, competitive face as she and Jonouchi drew their first hand. Jonouchi smiled, obviously pleased with his hand. He looked up at Mai and was shocked to see her cards face down on the table.

"W-what are you doing?" Jonouchi asked puzzled.

"I already know my cards," Mai explained. "There isn't a reason to look at them." She picked the card in the middle. "I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode."

Mai placed the card onto the field her Harpy Lady appeared. Everyone gasped when she was right.

I narrowed my eyes.

_Very cheap maneuver to win, Mai. Luckily this the last time you will use this trick._

Jonouchi growled as he cried, "I summon Tiger Axe! And since he is a warrior monster, he gets a power bonus from the field!"

Tiger Axe held his giant axe in front of him, ready for the order to attack.

"Tiger Axe, attack Harpy Lady!"

Tiger Axe charged at the half human half bird monster. But Harpy Lady was faster and was able to strike above Tiger Axe killing him. Jonouchi's eyes widened. Mai smiled.

"You still think you can beat me? You're going to have to do better than that."

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

He then summoned the Demon Hunter Kojikocy in attack mode. But Mai didn't even flinch as she countered by playing Electro-Whip, rising Harpy Lady's attack power. Harpy Lady then attacked and murdered Kojikocy. Out of anger, Jonouchi summoned another monster in attack mode.

Mai smiled, amused at his anger.

She added another spell card to make Harpy Lady even stronger, Cyber Bondage. She destroyed that monster without breaking a sweat.

Mai began to laugh.

"Is this really the best you can do, Jonouchi? You're nothing more than easy prey to me! I can't even believe that you where invited to come here, your that pathetic!"

Mai continued to taunted and insult Jonouchi, making his confidence go down.

I sighed. "You know, Mai. _This_ is pretty pathetic what you are doing."

Mai turned to me, her eyes glowing with anger.

"What did you just say? You're calling _me_ pathetic when this loser over here can't even beat a _single_ monster!"

"If he is that bad, why are you insulting him about it?" I questioned. "Or do just like to destroy people's pride and dignity? Because that's what it looks like, with your cheap trick and all."

Mai's eyes widened.

"She has a point," Atem commented. "It does make you look weak."

He turned to Jonouchi, who was staring at us puzzled.

"Answer me this, Jonouchi. 'What's something that you can show, but can't see?'"

Jonouchi stared at Atem. He then turned back to his cards and closed his eyes. He looked like he was in defeat, as if he couldn't do anything to change the situation.

Suddenly, his nose began to twitch.

Jonouchi opened his eyes.

"Something you can show, but can't see…"

Jonouchi stood up. "Man, you really freaked me out! Spraying all of your cards with perfume, I would've never had guessed that was what you were doing..." He turned to me and Atem. "Thanks Yugi, Roxanne."

I smiled and Atem nodded in reply.

"You know…it's strange," Jonouchi said sitting back down. "With my friends at my side, you don't seem that tough, Mai."

He smirked.

"Now, prepare for the real battle to begin!"

He then played Baby Dragon onto the field.

"Show me what you've got, Mai Kujaku."

Mai glared at Jonouchi with pure hatred.

"I now play the spell card, Kaleidoscope! My single Harpy Lady becomes three Harpy Ladies! The Harpy Lady Sisters, if you will."

Jonouchi gave a worried look. He then drew a card from his deck, sweat going down his face. Jonouchi's eyes widened as he looked at the card.

"And now for the card that will decide the duel. Here is the Time Wizard!"

The Time Wizard was summoned next to Baby Dragon, its eyes turning in all directions. Mai stared at it blankly.

"Time…_what_?"

"It's the Time Wizard," Jonouchi explained. "It has the power to go forward in time one hundred years. I assume you know what that means."

Mai said nothing but continued to glare at Jonouchi.

"Time Wizard, use Time Magic!"

The Time Wizard lifted his staff into the air and time went forward a hundred years. Baby Dragon transformed into Thousand Dragon, its wise and powerful eyes burning into the Harpy Ladies. Mai's Harpy Ladies became old and wrinkly, losing all of their power.

Mai gasped. "No, my Harpies!"

"Thousand Dragon, attack!"

Thousand Dragon took a deep breath and burned the Harpy Ladies to ashes.

"No! I lost!" Mai exclaimed.

She hit her fists onto the table.

Jonouchi took the star chip he won. "Hey, Mai."

Mai looked up at him.

"That was a good fight. You know, I may not be a 'true duelist,' but let me tell you something that doesn't change in a hundred years."

"And what's that?" Mai asked.

Jonouchi smiled.

"It's something you can show, but can't see."

He then left the duel arena and walked towards the rest of us. Jonouchi showed us his glove, his two star chips shinning in the sun light.

"Well guys, two star chips down, eight more to go!"


	12. XII: Oh, Hi Kaiba

"Curse of Dragon, burn those fish to a crisp!" Atem shouted.

Curse of Dragon gathered energy as it threw a huge fireball towards Megalodon, Leviathan, and Devil Kraken. Ryota Kajiki flinched as his last remaining monsters and life points burned to zero. He looked up at Atem, shock in his eyes.

"Wow, you're a lot more powerful than I thought," Ryota said in amazement. "I'm impressed. No wonder you beat Kaiba."

He handed him two star chips. Atem smiled as he took them.

"You're not bad yourself. I admit your sea strategy had me cornered a couple of times."

"It was an honored to duel you, Yugi."

Ryota looked down at his glove, which now had only one star chip. "I guess I'm almost at the end of my game. But I will not give up until I lose my last star chip! I wish you luck in your future duels, Yugi!"

"And to you, Kajiki."

Ryota smiled and he and Atem walked out of the duel arena. Ryota went back to the ocean while Atem walked towards us.

"That was a great battle, Yugi," I commented happily. "I was impressed how well you handled Ryota's strategy."

"An ocean based strategy like that can be very powerful if used right," Atem said. "He used his ocean field well to hide his monsters, but he didn't think of what would happen if the water was burned away."

"Like what Curse of Dragon did, right?"

Atem nodded. "Exactly."

"So, where do we head next?" Jonouchi asked wondering towards the forest. "I want to at least do one more duel before the sunsets."

"Can't we rest for a couple of minutes first?" Anzu objected. "We've been moving all around this island for the entire day now."

"What are you talking about? We had time to rest while Yugi was dueling!"

"But _Yugi_ didn't! And besides, that doesn't count. We were all standing up and watching the duel, not really relaxing."

Jonouchi growled in reply.

"I agree with Anzu," Honda commented. "I feel like my feet will collapse right under me at any possible second!"

Jonouchi growled again.

Atem chuckled a bit.

"Let's go find some shade and sit down. It will also give Jonouchi and I time to think out our next battle strategy."

"Uh…yeah, what Yugi said."

We then headed into the forest. We found a large tree that all six of us could fit under. I sat my backpack down and leaned against it. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. My feet where killing me! I couldn't remember the last time I've walked that much. I could hear the others talking, discussing about Duelist Kingdom and the duelist we have met. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, as I was deep in my own thoughts.

The duelist we have met weren't like as I expected them to be. Mai was a bigger jerk then I've ever noticed in the manga or the anime, the same thing with Haga. The only difference I could see between them was that Mai had at least some pride. Ryuzaki didn't leave much of an impression on me, which I was kind of surprised as he was a champion duelist and all. Ryota was…an interesting person, with throwing the harpoon at Atem. It took all my self control not to yell, "Beware the Freaky Fish Guy!"

However, Ryota seemed like a cool guy looking passed the bloody harpoon incident. I kind of wished he would travel with us, so I could get to know him more. But oh well, there are more interesting people to meet in the future to come.

"You tired?"

I opened one eye to see Ryo sitting next to me. I nodded slowly.

"A little. It's a lot of work keeping up with Jonouchi and Yugi."

Ryo smiled. "It is, especially Jonouchi."

I laughed.

"_Especially_ him! Though, if I was in this tournament, I would probably be just like him. I can be very competitive with things like Duel Monsters."

"That's surprising, you don't look like the competitive type."

"Just wait until you see me duel. Yugi and Jonouchi can tell you _all_ about it."

Ryo smiled and laughed in reply.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap.

I glanced passed Ryo and saw some movement in the nearby bushes. I got up and slowly walked towards the bush. Looking passed it, I could see more movement.

I turned to Ryo and said, "Go get the others, I think I heard something."

Ryo nodded and headed back to the others.

Once he was gone, I tried to follow the movement of the bushes. I had an idea who it was behind it, but I wanted to make sure if I was right.

I then found myself in the coming towards a small plain area. There, a boy stood, having a hat and bandana covering his face. I slowly approached him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The boy glared at me.

I sighed.

"You know, you're not fooling anyone with that disguise. If you want Yugi's help, you can just ask for it."

The kid's eyes widened.

Just then, I could hear the rest of the gang approach.

"Roxanne, what's going on?" Atem asked.

His eyes turned to the kid.

"Who's this?"

"Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba" I answered not taking my eyes off of Mokuba. "He has been trying to get to you, Yugi, so that he can steal your star chips. Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

Everyone stared at him. Mokuba narrowed his eyes and removed his hat while taking the bandana off his face.

"That's right, though I don't know how you knew about that," he said coldly. "My brother was right, you are very slick. I bet you are working for Pegasus! Aren't you, Roxanne?"

I narrowed my eyes.

I could feel my friends' glares. I just hope they don't believe him.

"No, I'm not. I just have my ways," I finally said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Mokuba, why are you here?" Atem asked changing the subject.

Mokuba avoided eye contact.

"After my brother got into that coma, Pegasus has been trying to take over Kaiba Corp. The Big Five, who own sixty percent of Kaiba Corporation have all the decision making powers, have made an agreement for Pegasus to own Kaiba Corp. The only way Pegasus can take Kaiba Corporation is to get our image back. Since Seto lost to Yugi, Pegasus must win an official game of Duel Monsters for him to get the company."

He looked up at Atem.

"I thought that if got Yugi disqualified before he fought Pegasus I could save my brother's company."

"Is that why you came here by yourself?" Anzu asked.

"No, the Big Five brought me here."

"Why?" Jonouchi questioned.

Mokuba grinned.

"Because I have _the key_! Locked up in our mansion, there is a safe with some important documents that they need to sign Kaiba Corp to Pegasus. But before they could get it, I took the key and ate it! They will never get it, even they tear out my guts!"

We all gave Mokuba disgusted looks at that thought.

Mokuba then turned to Atem again.

"Yugi, you may not believe this, but there was more to Kaiba Land then just Death-T. My big brother's dream was to open Kaiba Land amusement parks all over the world. That's why I am protecting Kaiba Corp with my life, to save my big brother's dream."

Atem glared at Mokuba, his eyes showing no emotion. No one could tell what he was thinking.

"Mokuba, I won't allow Pegasus to get away with something like this," Atem finally said after a long silence. "He will not win. I promise you, Mokuba, I _will_ defeat Pegasus!"

Mokuba stared at Yugi, too shocked from his words to speak.

A loud clapping sound then broke through the moment.

We all turned to see The Hair Guy, clapping as he approached.

"Nice speech, Yugi," he said. "But I'm afraid that is impossible. You will never defeat Pegasus."

Atem glared at him. "That is to be decided."

The Hair Guy smirked as if amused by Atem's threat. He then turned to Mokuba.

"You are a hard brat to find. But, I'm afraid it all ends here, Mokuba Kaiba."

Without any warning, The Hair Guy grabbed Mokuba by the arm and pulled him away. Mokuba tried to get away, but The Hair Guy was too strong. Atem, Jonouchi, Honda, and I took a step closer but The Hair Guy took out a gun from his belt. He aimed it at Mokuba's head.

He grinned.

"One more move and the kid dies!"

We froze.

"Y-your bluffing!" I cried in disbelief.

"Am I?"

The Hair Guy started to pull the trigger.

"It doesn't matter to me if the kid is alive or not. All we want is the key. And we can just tear out his guts, just like he said."

Mokuba stared fearfully at The Hair Guy, afraid that what he said was true.

I stood there shocked.

This never happened! The manga wasn't this dark! I admit, I was a bit disturbed by The Hair Guy's action.

Atem growled.

"Let go of him," he said in a low, dark voice.

The Hair Guy smiled.

"Sure, if you beat my friend over there."

The Hair Guy gestured towards the nearby duel arena. We turned to it and our eyes widened for what we saw.

A man with a mask over his face sat at the table, his eyes unblinking. In his lap, a doll sat, its' dead eyes glaring at Yugi.

It was a doll of Seto Kaiba.

The Kaiba-doll's mouth fell open.

"C-come in, Yugi!" the ventriloquist said making the doll sound just like Kaiba. "Y-you're going to pay for what you did to me!"

"...Hello, my nightmare for the next few days," Jonouchi commented backing away.

The Hair Guy smirked. "Well, Yugi? Still up for the challenge?"

Atem didn't even make eye contact with The Hair Guy.

"This changes nothing. I _will_ defeat you."

Atem then walked into the duel arena and prepared his deck. The ventriloquist and Atem then drew their first hand. The ventriloquist played Battle Ox while Yugi played the Dark Magician.

_Off to a good start_, I thought smiling at the sight of the Dark Magician.

Atem then ordered the Dark Magician to attack Battle Ox. Atem narrowed his eyes, anger rising in them. I could understand why he was angry.

The ventriloquist was using Kaiba's deck, using Kaiba's _soul_.

"N-now for my next card..."

The ventriloquist made the Kaiba-doll grin.

"I-is the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

He set the card down and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew onto the board. It glared down at the Dark Magician, baring its' teeth and growling. Both Atem and the Dark Magician flinched.

Mokuba gasped. "Y-you didn't!"

"I did," The Hair Guy said. "I stole Kaiba's deck!"

Atem started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yugi, you have to stay focus! The moment you lose my brother loses Kaiba Corp! They're using my brother's deck to distract you!"

Atem glanced over at Mokuba and then turned away.

"I put Curse of Dragon in defense mode and...end my turn."

"You can do that, Yugi, but there is no escape," the ventriloquist said. "Not until I play this card."

He played the spell card, Stop Defense.

Atem gasped as Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician where forced into attack mode.

"A-and now for the kill. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Curse of Dragon!"

A white light burned into the flesh of Curse of Dragon, giving it a fast, yet painful death. Atem stared at the remains of his monster.

Tears started to run down Mokuba's face.

"No...Seto's favorite monster..."

"Give it a rest, Mokuba," The Hair Guy said. "Face it, your brother is dead. He's not waking up from his coma and never will. The sooner you except it the easier it is to move on."

Mokuba tensed up, the tears continuing to run down his face.

I glared at The Hair Guy, but I was powerless to do anything.

_How cruel can you be! Especially to say that to a child..._

"My big brother isn't dead!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs. "_Seto isn't dead_!"

He turned to Atem.

"Yugi, you promised me that Seto would come back! I...I _believed_ you that he would come back! _Where_ is he, Yugi? Why isn't he here? I've waited and waited and waited..."

Mokuba lost the words to speak as he cried uncontrollably.

I gave him a sympathetic look.

Atem stared at Mokuba and then turned to the ventriloquist. His eyes burned with rage.

"I now play Magical Hats to hide the Dark Magician!"

Four hats suddenly appeared on the field, hiding the Dark Magician from sight.

"I also play one faced down card inside the Magical Hats and end my turn."

Atem smirked.

"So, ventriloquist, which hat will you pick? But be careful. One wrong move, and Blue-Eyes is gone."

The ventriloquist's eye twitched.

He then made the Kaiba-doll point at one of the middle hats. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked and destroyed the hat, reveling what was inside it.

It was the trap card, Spellbinding Circle.

It cut the dragon's attack points in half, draining it from three thousand to twenty-four thousand. The Dark Magician appeared out of his sanctuary and slaughtered the weakened dragon. Everyone cheered, including Mokuba. The Hair Guy flinched and I smiled at his reaction.

But the ventriloquist didn't move at all.

Instead, and drew another card from Kaiba's deck. I gasped at the next monster he summoned.

"So, Yugi, you beat my first dragon," the ventriloquist said softly. "But can you defeat another one?"

The second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, looking as deadly as the first.

"Incinerate the Dark Magician now, my beast!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon picked up the Dark Magician and its jaws closed into his body. It crushed the Dark Magician to death, his blood flowing out of the dragon's mouth.

Atem stared at it, shocked.

"...No..."

The ventriloquist made an ear piercing laughed.

"Time to die, Yugi! It was nice knowing you! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack him directly! Destroy-"

He cut himself off.

Everyone gasped as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon started to melt before our very eyes.

The ventriloquist dropped the Kaiba-doll, his eyes widening.

"Why...why is it _vanishing_?" he cried in shock. "This isn't suppose to happen! Is this some kind of malfunction in the hologram?"

Atem closed his eyes and smiled.

"No, it isn't a malfunction," he muttered slowly. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon responded to the heart of her master. In other words..."

He dramatically pointed at the ventriloquist.

"_Kaiba is alive_!"

The ventriloquist flinched back. "What, that's _impossible_!"

The ventriloquist drew a card in desperation. "I play Grappler. Defense mode!"

Atem smirked. "I play Feral Imp in attack mode."

Feral Imp appeared on the board, swishing its' tail back and forth.

I smiled.

Yes, Atem had the advantage!

I took a quick glance over at The Hair Guy, wanting to see the look on his face at how bad his henchman is losing!

But to my dismay, I saw the faint outline of The Hair Guy running away in the distance, with Mokuba in his arms.

I gasped.

Having no time to tell the others who were distracted by Atem's duel, I sprinted towards The Hair Guy. Running faster and faster, I felt my lungs were about to burst. I chased him through the forest, slowing down a bit so I didn't hit a tree. Finally, I was able to catch up to them.

"Hair Guy!"

The Hair Guy stopped running and turned to me. Mokuba laid in his arms, completely out cold. It looked like he was hit in the head.

I clutched my fists.

"You bastard! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

The Hair Guy smirked.

"Oh really? Roxanne, that's your name right? I remember your face from Death-T. You where an..._interesting_ girl if I recall right."

I took a step closer to him.

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"Both, actually," The Hair Guy replied. "I was the one who knocked you out when you revealed to Kaiba that you knew of his plans. I admit, I was shocked when you said it and a bit impressed for you standing up to Kaiba like that. I will say you have guts and I admire that."

His sunglasses gleamed under the sun, giving him a malevolent look.

"But, you know too much again, so I need to take care of you again."

He pointed his gun at me. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"...So your going to kill me?"

The Hair Guy shook his head. "No, I'm not a murder. This is a tranquilizer gun. I do have a real gun, but I won't kill children. It just seems wrong."

I readied the trigger.

"You where right, I was bluffing. But it won't matter, since I'm going put you out again."

I imminently started to run away, back to where the gang was.

The Hair Guy fired his gun.

I felt something pierce the skin of my left leg. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I twitched as I glanced down at my leg.

The tranquilizer had hit me.

_No!_

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my breathing slowing down.

_No! Yugi, Atem..._

I closed my eyes.

_...Help me..._


	13. XIII: Chatting With a Friend

When I came to, I found myself in a pitch black room, similar to the one I woke up in back at Death-T. Groaning, I sat up and looked down at my leg. Surprisingly, the tranquilizer dart wasn't in my leg. There wasn't even a mark of its existence.

_Okay, that's kind of creepy..._

"Hello, Roxanne."

I screamed as I jumped up to see Shadi approaching me slowly.

_Speaking of creepy..._

"What are you doing here, Shadi?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"We are in your mind," Shadi answered emotionless. "You still haven't woken up from your coma yet. I used the Millennium Key to enter your mind."

"Wait...so we're in my soul room?"

"In a way, yes."

"So...why is my soul room black?"

"I think you can answer that yourself."

I stared at Shadi, a blank expression on my face. I really had _no_ idea what he was talking about.

I was about to ask him what he meant when Shadi said, "So, do you still believe you belong in this world?"

"W-what? What kind of question is that?" I demanded angrily. "Of course I belong here! Nothing bad has happened yet, has it? If so, enlighten me!"

Shadi shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing bad has happened yet, but the more you interfere with the events that are supposed to come, the more danger you put yourself in. What you have changed so far hasn't fully effected this world yet. But if I know you well enough, you have some plans for certain characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, don't you?"

I glared at him.

"So are you telling me that I should let characters that are doomed to suffer, suffer because that how it was meant to be? If I have a say in it, which I do, I won't allow it to happen!"

My gaze softened a bit.

"Just _how_ much do you know anyway?"

Shadi avoided eye contact. "More then I should."

I stared at him, too intimidated to ask what he meant by that. Shadi turned to me, his image starting to fade.

"Be careful who you try to 'help,' Roxanne. You may end up making things worse for yourself and others around you."

He then disappeared completely and I lost conscious again.

* * *

"Roxanne, can you hear me? Roxanne, wake up!"

I groaned, my eyelids feeling extremely heavy. I could hear people's voices, trying to contact me. Though, I couldn't recognize the voices. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like something was keeping them back. I finally was able to open them, but my vision was blurry. Two people were looking down at me.

"Roxanne, can you see or hear me?" one of them asked.

"Err...kind of," I answered as I tried to sit up.

I felt dizzy as I tried to move. One of the guys held me until I got my balance. I stared into their eyes and recognized their face.

"...Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Glad to see you are alright, Roxanne," he said. "You had us all worried."

"W-what happened?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"After Yugi beat that ventriloquist guy, we noticed that you where gone," Ryo said sitting next to me. "We searched for you until we ran into Mai and Dinosaur Ryuzaki, who challenged Jonouchi to a duel."

I looked across from me to see Jonouchi showing off a card to Anzu and Honda, who didn't look impressed. Mai sat next to Anzu, rolling her eyes at Jonouchi. I narrowed my eyes to see that the card Jonouchi was holding was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

_Damn it! I missed the Ryuzaki VS Jonouchi duel! I can't believe I was knocked out and missed it!_

Trying to hold in my frustration and disappointment, I smiled and said, "I guess he won, didn't he?"

Yugi nodded.

"He did, barely. If he didn't draw Time Wizard when he did, I don't want to know what could have happened!"

"You'll have to tell me about it later."

My gaze turned serious.

"So...how did you find me?"

"Actually it wasn't us that found you. It was-"

"It was me."

I turned to Mai, who took a bite of food from her plate.

"After the duel, I found you lying unconscious in the forest with the tranquilizer dart in your leg."

I looked down at my left leg to see a bandage where the tranquilizer had hit.

"Recognizing who you where, I took the dart out of your leg and put that bandage on," Mai continued. "After that, I brought you back to the gang. We've been sitting here for a couple of hours now, waiting for you to wake up."

She gave me a concerned look.

"How did you get hit with a tranquilizer anyway? You must have pissed someone really well to have that happen."

I turned away from everyone's gaze.

I felt humiliated as I explained to them how I chased down The Hair Guy. I left out the conversation The Hair Guy and I had though. It seemed like a thing that I needed to keep to myself. I didn't want to lie more, but it seemed a reasonable lie.

When I finished my story, I could tell everyone was staring at me. I refused to look at any of them.

There was a long awkward silence until Yugi said, "Well, I'm glad you're safe now. Here."

Yugi handed me a plate of food.

"Ryo cooked this earlier. We saved you some in case you where hungry."

I smiled and took the plate of food. I began to eat it while everyone continued their conversations. When she was done eating, Mai stood up.

"Thanks for dinner guys, but I think I'll retreat to me tent." She turned to me and Anzu. "Anzu, Roxanne, you guys should stay in my tent as well. I hear that there is a creepy guy lurking around. It may be dangerous."

Jonouchi glared at Mai.

I gave Mai a grateful smile and put down the rest of my dinner. I wasn't really that hungry.

"Thanks, Mai."

I stood up and grabbed my backpack that was put against a tree. I turned to the others.

"See you guys in the morning."

Mai pointed to where the tent was and I went inside. I sat my backpack down in a corner and used it as a pillow. Once I got comfortable, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Even though I just woke up, I still felt just as tired as if I never slept at all.

* * *

I slowly woke as I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. My stomach hurt like crazy, making it hard to stay in one position. Not being able to go back to sleep, I tried to sit up. Anzu was in the tent, laying down and relaxing.

She turned to me and said, "Roxanne, are you okay?"

"No...Not really," I replied trying to get myself comfortable. "My stomach is killing me!"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Was it something you ate?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll be fine."

Anzu was about to say something else until Mai entered the tent.

"Ah, Roxanne! Glad to see your up."

She sat down between us.

"So, what where you guys talking about?" Mai asked.

"Nothing really," I answered trying to get myself in a comfortable position. "So, how are your duels coming a long, Mai?"

"Really well," Mai answered. "I've already got five star chips. I'm halfway to the finals!"

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily.

Mai smiled. "You're a duelist too, are you not? Yugi told me you where earlier."

"I am, but I didn't enter the tournament. My friends had better reasons to enter. Besides..."

I gave a competitive smile.

"I want to make sure my deck is absolutely perfect before I enter a Duel Monsters Tournament. I want to be unstoppable!"

Mai chuckled. "That's the spirit. Maybe after the tournament, we can have a duel."

"That would be great! Though, I warn you I am good!"

_Especially with Exodia on my side!_

Mai smirked.

"We will see if Yugi was right about you. And speaking of Yugi..."

Mai turned to Anzu, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"I've noticed that someone had their eyes on Yugi. Right, Anzu?"

Anzu blinked, her face glowing red.

"_W-what_!" she cried stuttering. "That's crazy! I don't have a crush on Yugi!"

Mai and I smirked.

"Relax, we're all girls here. There is no reason to get embarrassed. In fact, I told Yugi not too long ago to wait at the cliff up ahead. I told him that you wanted to talk to him."

Anzu's face was completely red. She stared at Mai, unable to reply.

I chuckled.

"Come 'on, Anzu! You should totally go! It will be good for both of you!"

Anzu glared at me.

"Not helping Roxanne!"

I smiled.

Anzu then sighed heavily.

"I guess I should go see him..."

Anzu then walked slowly out of the tent. Mai stuck her head out and shouted some words of confidence to her.

I leaned back, knowing how Anzu and Yugi's date would turn out.

_You'll be thanking Mai when this is over, Anzu._

Mai then turned back to me, her mischievously smile still on her face.

"Oh, don't you think I forgot about you, Roxanne."

I blinked.

"Ryo wanted to meet you at the small beach a little ways from the cliff," Mai explained. "He told me he hoped that you where able to come. It seemed important."

I stared at Mai.

Why would Ryo want to see me? I groaned inside, knowing what he probably wanted.

I sighed heavily as I stood up.

"Okay. See you later, Mai."

"Have fun!"

She chuckled a bit.

I gave her a puzzled look but I didn't question her.

I then walked through the woods, my stomach turning with each step. I hope this was going to be quick. I want to lie down as soon as possible. I then step out of the forest to see a small beach. Ryo sat near the shore, throwing a small stone into the ocean.

"Hi, Ryo," I said as I approached him.

Ryo quickly turned to me, his face slightly red.

"Uh...hi Roxanne," he said.

I nodded and sat next to him.

"So...how are you feeling? You left all of a sudden and I didn't know if something was wrong or not."

I sighed leaning back against a rock.

"To be honest, not that well. I'm very tired and my stomach is killing me. Don't know what I did to upset it."

I sat up all of a sudden, cringing at the pain. Ryo then got out his backpack and took out some food from earlier. He offered it to me.

"I...noticed that you didn't finish you dinner, so maybe you're just hungry," Ryo advised. "Try eating this."

Desperate for the pain to go away, I took it and ate it slowly. It was quiet good, having a bit of a smoky flavor to it. What exactly was I eating, I didn't know. But it was quite good. When I finished, I noticed my stomach had settled down a bit.

_I guess I really was hungry._

"Uh...do you have any more?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

Ryo smiled. "Not much, but you can have it if you want."

He took out the remaining bits food and I ate it in a split second. Ryo laughed. I blinked, blushing a bit.

"What? I was hungry!"

Ryo laughed even harder.

I sighed and turned to the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glow inside of Ryo's backpack.

"_Why_ did you bring the Millennium Ring with you?" I questioned.

Ryo turned to where I was looking at and picked up the ring.

"I...don't know," he confessed. "It's just...something told me I should bring it. I know it is dangerous, and I am being cautious of it."

I sighed heavily.

Why Ryo kept the Millennium Ring so close to him was beyond me.

"Uh...speaking of the Millennium Ring, I wanted to ask you about the other Millennium Items. You do know a lot about them, don't you?"

I avoided his gaze and nodded.

"I do, but I will warn you now that their history is very bloody."

Ryo gazed down at the Millennium Ring and then turned back to me.

"Why is that?"

"Trust me, Ryo, you don't want to know."

"Well, if you know you can't ignore it forever. Think of all the history that they contain! They obviously meant a lot to the Egyptians."

"And that's why they needed to be destroyed. All they do cause is pain and suffering."

"I could understand that, but-"

"Ryo!"

I glared at him, anger rising. He obviously didn't get it!

"Ryo, if you want to learn about them so badly, then talk to the Spirit of the Millennium Ring! He was _there_ when they were created!"

I turned away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Ryo stared at me but I refused to look at him. He then let out a heavy sigh and asked, "The Spirit of the Millennium Ring, you know a lot about him as well?"

I nodded.

"Then tell me; why did you help him? Why did you heal his, _my_, hand when he was doing all those horrible things?"

I was silent for a long moment.

"Because he was injured. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring has suffered so much in his past. He had gotten a fate that I don't think he really deserved. I want to help him, put his soul at peace."

Ryo stared at me thoughtfully.

"I…guess I can see what you are trying to say. Though it is a bit hard to believe."

He turned to the Millennium Ring.

"But perhaps...I can learn a lot through him, like you said..."

Ryo's eyes became distant as he stared at the ring. He then slowly put the ring around his neck.

I gasped. "Ryo, don't!"

But before I could do anything, Yami Bakura had already taken control of him. His hair stood up and Bakura smirked at me. I held my ground.

"You're more naïve then I thought," Bakura said coolly. "I didn't think I had that big of an impression on you. I don't know whether I should feel honored or amused."

He winked at me and laughed softly.

I blinked.

"What's naïve about that? What's wrong in believing I can't help a friend?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "How am I your friend?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Wouldn't you rather be friends then enemies?"

"I've never had a friend in my life, and I never will," Bakura replied coldly.

I smiled kindly at him.

"Well, it's never too late to change. Ryo and the others would become your friend too if you let them."

"What do you mean by 'change?'" Bakura narrowed his eyes. "How much _do_ you know about me? How do you know about me, the Millennium Items, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?"

I avoided Bakura's gaze.

"Like I said, I have psychic abilities. I can see and know future events, and some things that even happened in the past. With the information I possess, I want to help out as many people as I can. You and the Pharaoh are one of them."

"'The Pharaoh?'"

"Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, it's his name."

_Or the name I can reveal._

Bakura stared off into the distance, deep in thought. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I waited patiently for him to speak. After a long moment of silence, Bakura looked deeply into my eyes.

"You…really believe you can 'help' me, don't you? You…actually care what happens to me?"

I nodded sincerely.

"You and Ryo are my friends, like I said. If I can, I want to help you."

Bakura stared at me, mixed emotions flowing through eyes.

I smiled slightly.

I was getting to the human side of him. Perhaps I _would_ be able to save him from Zorc.

Bakura then turned away from me. He smiled as he said, "…Maybe you do have a use. Perhaps being your…_friend_ won't be so bad."

"And the answer is no," I said quickly as if I could read his mind. "I'm not stealing the Millennium Items for you. I'm not helping you unlocking 'the Doors of Darkness.'"

Bakura's eyes widened.

"...Why do I have the feeling you're going to do more harm to me than good?"

I smirked. "If you continue to do evil, I will."

"I thought you where suppose to be my friend?"

"I am, but that also means looking out for what's good for you and the others."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, I could make out a faint scream in the distance. Bakura and I jumped up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Bakura nodded.

We then ran to the source of the scream. I knew what was happening.

Mai had just lost to the Player Killer of Darkness.


	14. XIV: Exodia of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took awhile to update. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, we finally get to see Roxanne duel in this chapter! I would like to make note that some of her cards are fan made cards that a friend helped me create, since I'm having a bit of difficultly making Roxanne's deck. If you have any ideas for cards (they can be real or fan made), or know of a place where I can ideas, let me know in a PM or review.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

Mai stared in horror as the Player Killer of Darkness took her five star chips. He made a twisted smile, as if Mai's shock was amusing to him.

Yugi and Anzu just arrived when Bakura, who changed back to Ryo, and I arrived.

"Mai!" all of us exclaimed at the same time.

Mai turned to us, her eyes mostly focused on Yugi.

"Yugi, watch out!" she shouted. "He's a player killer taking out duelists on the island! Don't underestimate him!"

The Player Killer of Darkness grinned at Yugi.

"Well, this saves me the trouble of hunting you down, Yugi Mutou! Pegasus made sure you where our top priority."

He chuckled.

"So, do you accept my challenge? Who knows, I may even give back the girl her star chips if you win."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Atem appeared. He smirked.

"Challenge accepted, player killer. But only if you keep your word."

The Player Killer of Darkness nodded. "Alright, let's duel."

Mai got out of the duel arena and walked towards Atem.

"Yugi, be careful," she whispered softly. "He's stronger then he looks. He pulverized through my Harpy Lady strategy in less than five minutes."

"I will, Mai," Atem replied confidence rising in his voice.

I stood where I was, fear rising. I knew what was going to happen in this duel, and I knew it was unsafe. A part of me told me to be quiet, telling me that Atem will be alright in the end. But another part told me that I couldn't put my friends in danger, even if I knew the outcome!

Not able to control myself any longer, I ran up to Atem and grabbed his arm. He turned to me, shock and puzzlement in his eyes.

"Let me duel him, Pharaoh," I said solemnly. "He's going to put you in danger if you duel him. Let me take him on, since I know his strategy. I'll be able to take him down easily."

Atem blinked.

"Roxanne, he wants to duel me, not you. If he is dangerous, like you said, it is better if I had fight him then you. Besides, you aren't dueling in this tournament."

"I know, but I would feel better if I duel him instead," I objected. "Please, At-"

"What's the hold up?"

The Player Killer of Darkness turned to Atem and I. His eyes light up when he saw me. I flinched a little at his dark, cruel gaze.

"Aw, you're that _other_ top priority. Pegasus said you would probably be with Yugi. Two for the price of one!"

I blinked.

Did I hear him right?

"Actually, Yugi, why don't you step down and let the girl fight if she wants to," he continued. "I want to see if what Pegasus says about her is true."

'What Pegasus says is true?' What does that mean? Was it possible that Pegasus knew...

No, it can't be! _How_ could he possible know?

"Leave Roxanne out of this," Atem said coldly breaking me out of my thoughts. "You wanted to duel me first, and so you will."

Atem was about to enter the duel arena when I blocked his path.

"No, let me go after him," I said almost sounding like an order. "Like you, I accept his challenge. I am a duelist too."

"Roxanne..."

Atem gave me a pleading look. I looked into his eyes.

"Pharaoh, trust me. I can do this."

We stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of us willing to back down.

But we didn't have another say in it as the Player Killer of Darkness grabbed me and forced me into the duel arena, locking us both inside. The Player Killer of Darkness grinned.

"I hope that your worth the challenge that Pegasus said that you where," he said. "You don't even look like a duelist. Hell, you don't even have any star chips!"

"That's because I didn't enter the tournament," I replied trying to sound confident, when I obviously wasn't. "I didn't have a reason to enter. Besides, I'm too good for a tournament such as this."

I turned my back to him, hoping to intimidate him a bit.

The Player Killer of Darkness chuckled. "Oh, really? This I've got to see!"

He and I took our seats at the table.

"Now, since you don't have any star chips, you'll have to wager something else."

"Your still wagering the five star chips you stole from Mai, correct?" I interrupted. "That is the whole point of this duel."

"Of course."

He took out five star chips from his glove and put them on the table. I leaned back in my chair. At least he was keeping his word.

"But, you still didn't answer my question," the Player Killer of Darkness said. "What are _you_ wagering instead of star chips?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking hard of what I could wager. There was no way I was going to put Exodia on the line. Those cards are too important and rare to simply gamble with! I didn't have much money on me, and I didn't bring any other valuable things. The Player of Darkness raised an eyebrow after waiting a few minutes.

"Can't think of anything to wager? Well, how about I choose for you."

A slot under his duel glove opened and a wire rope sprung out. The rope landed around my neck, tightening forming perfectly around my neck.

I gasped.

"My orders from Pegasus were to eliminate duelists, defeat Yugi Mutou, and kill the girl who looks like this."

He took a picture out of his coat pocket. My eyes widened as I saw a perfect drawing of my face.

"Why Pegasus wants you dead, I don't know," the Player Killer of Darkness explained. "But an order is an order. So, if you win, you get the star chips and your life. If I win, I get the star chips and you die. Now, let the duel begin!"

He took out his deck and started to shuffle it.

I stared at him, my brain still processing what just happened. I could feel myself shake with fear. I was a pretty good duelist, but there was no way I would be able to work well in a life or death situation. I never worked well under pressure.

_Damn it! Why didn't I just kept my mouth shut and let Atem duel? I would be safe and I knew he would win in the end!_

"Roxanne."

I turned to see Atem, Ryo, and Anzu, who standing beside me on the other side of the duel arena. I could see fear in their eyes, but I also saw a lot of confidence.

"Roxanne, if you have any chance of winning, you're going to have to stay calm," Atem said firmly, yet having a bit of gentleness to it. "Just focus only on the duel and believe in your cards."

I stared at him speechless.

How could be so confident and strong at a time like this?

"He's right."

I turned to Ryo who was smiling at me slightly.

"We'll be right next to you the whole time, Roxanne," he said. "I promise that nothing bad will happen. Not as long as we are here."

Anzu nodded. "Just stay focus and everything will be alright!"

I stared at my friends.

Their faith in me was calming me down a bit. Yeah, I can do this. They won't let anything happen to me. I'm safe, as long as they are around.

I gave a small smile at them and turned to the Player Killer of Darkness. He rolled his eyes at Atem, Ryo, and Anzu's comments, but he didn't say anything. I then took out my deck and shuffled it.

_Believe in the Heart of the Cards! _

"Alright," I said drawing my first hand. "Let's duel."

The Player Killer of Darkness smirked. "Thought you never ask. I'll start us off."

He drew a card and and his smile grew.

"Do you know why they call me 'The Player Killer of Darkness?'"

"...Because your face scares all the little children in the daylight?" I answered trying to sound innocent.

I heard my friends, and even Mai, laugh at that comment.

The Player Killer of Darkness growled.

"No, you foolish girl!" he exclaimed anger rising. "And I wouldn't make comments like that, if I were you."

He pulled on the rope. I cringed. The Player Killer of Darkness smirked at my fear.

"Now, for my first card, I play the field card, Castle of Dark Illusions!"

A dark castle appeared onto the board, a thick cloud of darkness surrounding it. The Player Killer of Darkness's side of the field turned completely black, making it impossible to see anything. The only thing I can make out where his eyes that where glaring at me. It very creepy.

The Player Killer of Darkness chuckled.

"Now, how are you going to beat the darkness of the night, little girl?"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. I remembered this duel really well from the manga and anime. This should be a piece of cake.

"You really think you can intimidate me by blinding me?" I questioned. "My friend, you don't know the first thing about the Power of Darkness."

"And you do?" the Player Killer of Darkness countered.

"Not really. But I do know that I don't have to hide in the shadows to win my battles."

I drew a card.

"I play one card face down and play Feral Imp in attack mode."

Feral Imp appeared on my side of the field, hissing at the darkness.

"So, do you have the courage to face me out of the shadows?" I taunted. "I'm waiting..."

I could see the anger burning in his eyes. He could obviously see that I was baiting him. If I kept baiting him like this until I summon Exodia, the duel would be mine!

The Player Killer of Darkness stayed where he was.

"I put one monster down on the field and end my turn."

He smirked.

"Now, are _you_ brave enough to fight the darkness?"

I narrowed my eyes.

He wasn't going to play into my hands that easily. Fine, if he wants it that way.

"I place another face down card and order Feral Imp to attack."

Feral Imp let out a small battle cry and ran into the dark cloud. The Player Killer of Darkness smiled.

"Ha! My monster has more attack points then your pathetic monster! Your Feral Imp is _dead_!"

"Not quite."

The Player Killer of Darkness blinked.

I smirked.

"Reveal face down card, Change of Heart!"

The Player Killer of Darkness gasped.

"Now, I take control of your monster and bring it to my side of the field."

Out of the darkness, a figure came out. It was the monster, Barox. It positioned itself in front of me, bearing its' teeth at its' former master.

Feral Imp continued its' attack, hitting the Player Killer of Darkness directly. He cringed and Feral Imp returned to my side. I smirked.

"Shame I can't keep your monster," I said sadly. "Barox would have made a good servant."

The Player Killer of Darkness growled as Change of Heart wore off and Barox returned to him.

"Very clever, girl, but not clever enough!"

He drew a card and laughed.

"And now I play Reaper of the Cards to destroy your face down card!"

A Grim Reaper appeared and stole my face down card. The Player Killer of Darkness then summoned another monster and ordered Barox to attack Feral Imp. I took some damage, but I didn't show any emotion.

My turn came along and I summoned another monster, Cat Warrior Lotustail. I set a face down card and ended my turn. Blindly, he attacked my cat warrior and I activated my trap, Cat Trap. It added a one hundred attack and defense points to Lotustail and destroyed his monster.

The Player Killer of Darkness's eye started to twitched. I was beating him pretty badly. I smiled to myself. I was going to get out of this alive!

The Player Killer of Darkness suddenly laughed at the top of his lungs. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I've drawn my ultimate card!" he cried still laughing. "With this card, I will destroy you!"

He placed the card on the field. I could feel the power that this monster contained as its' eyes glowed a bright yellow in the shadows. I flinched at the sight, my heart beat racing. Even though I knew what I was facing, I was still scared.

"Stay calm, Roxanne," I heard Atem said. "Don't let him scare you."

"Mwha ha ha!"

The Player Killer of Darkness smiled gleefully at me.

"You say that you don't fear the dark. You say that I don't know the power of darkness. Well, it seems to me that it is _you_ who don't know its' power! Behold the ultimate creature of darkness, King of Yamimakai!"

A pure black lightning bolt flashed through the sky, killing Lotustail in an instant.

I gasped.

I drew a card from my deck, but it wasn't powerful to counter attack. I ended up placing it in defense mode, only to have it killed again by Yamimakai. Turn after turn I would summon a monster in defense mode and Yamimakai would destroy it. My breathing began to quicken.

I was running out time. Soon, I'll be out of monsters and I'll lose. I needed to get Exodia and fast! It was my only chance. I looked down at my hand. I only had the right and left arm, and head of Exodia.

The Player Killer of Darkness grinned.

"Running out of good cards? Face it, you've already dug your grave!"

"No, I haven't."

The Player Killer of Darkness stared at me.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve," I said trying to calm myself down. "I will not give up until the end."

I placed another monster in defense mode and drew a card. My eyes widened when I realized it was the left leg of Exodia.

Only one more card left.

"My monster makes another attack."

The Player Killer of Darkness's monster destroyed mine. I narrowed my eyes as I drew a card.

Damn it, a card I couldn't use!

I had no more monsters left to play, or any useful trap or spell cards. I sighed heavily.

"I…end my turn."

I could hear Anzu and Ryo gasp from behind me. The Player Killer of Darkness laughed.

"Aw, ran out of options? Well too bad. Kill her, my monster of the night!"

Yamimakai came at me and hit me directly. I cringed and leaned down a bit, as if I really got hit. I glared at the Player Killer of Darkness.

"…I still have a hundred life points left. I have one more turn to turn things around. And one turn is all I need."

"Go ahead, make one last effort," the Player Killer of Darkness replied arrogance in his voice. "It will all be in vain. You can't possible summon or play a spell card to defeat me in just one turn!"

"We'll see."

Placed my fingers at the edge of my card, getting ready to draw it. I closed my eyes, praying to the Egyptian God of Gaming, if there was one, that this would be the last Exodia card. I drew the final card. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at it.

I smiled.

"And now I end the duel. I play Exodia!"

"_W-what_?"

Everyone gasped as I played all five pieces of Exodia. Exodia slowly formed together, his yellow eyes glaring strait at the Player Killer of Darkness. He flinched, too speechless for words.

"Exodia, obliterate!"

Exodia formed a huge fireball in his hands and fired it at the Player Killer of Darkness's monsters, killing all of them and dropping his life points to zero. The Player Killer of Darkness stared at me, his hands shaking. I smirked.

"I guess I win. Now, if you can hand me my star chips, I would greatly appreciate it."

I was about to stand up when the Player Killer of Darkness pulled on the wire rope. I yelped and he forced me to sit back down.

"I don't believe it!" he cried enraged. "I can't believe I lost to a girl like you! No, I won't allow it!"

He pulled on the rope more and more, making it harder to breathe. I coughed as I tried to get the rope off my neck. But I couldn't get a good grip on it, and the more I struggled the tighter the rope would become. I choked harder and harder, powerless to do anything.

"Roxanne!"

I turned to see Ryo, no, _Bakura_, kick the door open and he ran towards the Player Killer of Darkness. Atem was right behind him and with both of their strength; they threw the Player Killer of Darkness off balance, making him fall.

At that same time, Mai and Anzu came towards me and got the rope off my neck. I gasped and coughed as I caught my breath.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" Anzu asked worried.

I leaned against the table, my vision kind of blurry.

"...I don't know..."

I coughed.

Anzu and Mai then helped me up and led me out of the duel arena. I sat down the wall of the arena, my breathing going back normal. Mai handed me my deck. I smiled gratefully and put it back in my pocket.

"That was an intense duel," Mai said. "I didn't expect you to have Exodia. You drew him in the nick of time too."

I nodded.

"Yeah, it was sheer luck. I just hope that never happens again."

Mai nodded.

"I… Thanks for dueling him to get my star chips back. You and Yugi. I…never had anyone done something like that for me…"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help a friend."

Mai blinked, as if surprised by my words. But she ended up smiling.

Suddenly, Ryo came up to me and hugged me tightly. I tensed up.

"Ryo, not so tight!"

He let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Roxanne? You're not severely hurt, are you?"

"My ribs hurt from that tight hug you just gave me, but other then that, I'm fine."

Ryo blushed and he took a step back.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

We all turned to see Jonouchi and Honda walking towards us, getting the sleep out of their eyes. Jonouchi looked at us and then towards the duel arena.

His eyes widened.

"Whoa! What happened to him?"

I turned to the direction Jonouchi was looking at.

I gasped slightly as I saw the Player Killer of Darkness was on the ground, twitching and moaning.

It was like he was having a seizure.

"It's a long story," Atem said as he explained how Mai got her star chips stolen and how I was forced to duel the Player Killer of Darkness. When he was finished, Jonouchi and Honda turned to me, giving me concerned looks.

"Wow that's some ruff shit," Honda commented. "You okay, Roxanne?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm okay now."

I rubbed my hand around my neck. I could fell a dent in my skin from the rope. I cringed at the not so distant memory. If I didn't draw Exodia when I did…

I didn't want to think about it!

"Come, we should all probably get some sleep," Anzu said as she helped me stand up. "Jonouchi, Yugi, and Mai have a big day ahead of them."

"Good, cause I'm exhausted! Good night, guys!"

Jonouchi went back to the tree the boys were sleeping at, Honda right behind him. Ryo told me good night and went to join them.

As they left, I noticed Atem was watching Ryo, uncertainty and suspicion in his gaze. I wanted to talk to him, but Anzu and Mai kept leading me to the tent. I let them lead me, but my eyes kept glancing back at Atem.

Was he the one who punished the Player Killer of Darkness so harshly?

Or was it Bakura?

I sighed heavily.

I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. After all, it wasn't everyday you almost choke to death.


	15. XV: Really, Pegasus?

"Roxanne, wake up," Anzu said softly as she shook me gently. "Roxanne, its morning. The guys are ready to go."

I groaned, refusing to open my eyes.

"Err...Five more minutes!"

I turned over, trying my best to get away from Anzu.

Anzu sighed. "Really, Roxanne?"

I then heard her leave the tent. I smiled, happy to get some peace. But it didn't last long as I heard someone shout, "Hey, Roxanne! They're selling free Duel Monster cards outside!"

My eyes shot wide open.

"Where?"

I ran out of the tent. But to my dismay, I didn't see a stand selling Duel Monster cards. I only saw Jonouchi, who was pointing and laughing at me.

"See, I told you that would work!"

I glared at him.

"_Jonouchi_! I swear to God! Do you know how awful it is to disturb a girl's beauty sleep?"

"What beauty? You look like you have been lost in a forest of weeks. Hell, I look better then you!"

Jonouchi laughed even harder, Honda and Yugi chuckling a bit. I growled, clutching my fists.

"Can you guys be any more immature?" I demanded.

"I think we already know the answer to that," Anzu said with a sigh.

Jonouchi made a huge grin in reply.

"You better be careful, Jonouchi," Honda said smirking. "You won't hear then end of it if Roxanne finds out about last night's duel."

Jonouchi froze.

I blinked. "What happened last night?"

"In the middle of the night, Kaiba showed up in a helicopter."

I gasped.

"_Kaiba_? But I thought…"

"Apparently he got better, or so he says," Honda explained. "He said he came here to get Mokuba back. But, Jonouchi challenged Kaiba to a duel, with this new high tech, dueling devices."

The first duel disk battle. Of course I miss it!

"The battle was intense and unfortunately, Jonouchi lost."

Jonouchi growled at that comment, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"After that, Kaiba told us about Pegasus," Yugi added. "He told us about the mind reading powers you talked about before coming here. But, he didn't mention about the Millennium Eye, just the power."

"That's because, other than us, no one knows about Pegasus's Millennium Eye," I explained. "Kaiba wouldn't have known about it."

"...That makes sense."

Everyone turned to Ryo.

"Pegasus would want to keep his Millennium Item a secret," he said, stuttering a bit as everyone was staring at him. "If a lot of people knew about it, they would try to steal it and use its' power for themselves, am I right?"

"Yeah, they would," Yugi said in agreement. "We would know that first hand."

Ryo nodded.

"Anyway..."

I turned to Jonouchi, who was looking uncomfortable. I smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry, Jonouchi. Who cares if Kaiba kicked your ass? He's a loser. No one gives a damn what he thinks."

Jonouchi smiled a bit. "Thanks, Roxanne."

His smile turned into an arrogant smirk as he said, "Although, at least _I_ got to try out a new way of dueling!"

I narrowed my eyes. How the hell did I sleep through Kaiba's arrival? I guess I was more exhausted then I thought from my duel with the Player Killer of Darkness.

We then packed up all of our stuff and was ready to head out. I looked around, now noticing that Mai wasn't here.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Mai?" I asked.

"She left before any of us woke up," Anzu answered putting up the tent that Mai left us. "I guess she wanted an earlier start then us."

I shrugged.

"That makes sense. She is a duelist at heart."

After all the our supplies where packed up, when then set off. We decided to stay near the forest and plain areas, since Yugi and Jonouchi had the most advantage there.

"I wonder how many duelist are left on the island?" Ryo asked to no one in particular.

"With all those Player Killers hanging around, probably less then half of the contestants," Honda replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "That only means that the competition is going to be fiercer. Jonouchi and Yugi will have to be on their guard. ...Mostly Jonouchi."

"Thanks for the word of confidence, Roxanne."

I smirked.

"You're welcome!"

Honda and Ryo laughed. We all walked in silence for a while. I stayed in the back, my mind wondering. I tried to avoid thinking of the Player Killer of Darkness, but the battle still hunted me. I could sometimes still feel the metal rope against my neck.

I shook a bit.

I needed to stop thinking about it. It was all behind me, I needed to move on.

"You okay?"

I jumped to see Yugi walking next to me, giving me a concern look. I nodded a bit.

"I...I'm fine. It's just, what happened last night..."

Yugi gave me a sympathetic look.

"I see what you are saying. The Other Me, or the Pharaoh as you call him, told me what happened."

I sighed.

"Hey, Yugi, do you mind if I talk to the Pharaoh? I need to ask him something about last night..."

Yugi smiled and nodded, letting Atem come in his place. I flinched at the sudden glare he gave me.

"You shouldn't have dueled last night," Atem said coldly. "I could have handle him myself. You didn't need to get involved."

I avoided his gaze.

"Well, you could have been the one choking instead of me. I couldn't let you go through that without doing something."

"I understand your concern and I appreciate it, but when I tell you I can handle it, I need you to step back. Yugi and I are not defenseless, you know."

"I didn't mean it like that! I just..."

My voice started to crack.

Atem's gaze soften a bit.

"However, you did handle the duel well. I admit, I was impress how calm you where."

I stopped in my tracks.

"'Calm?' I was nowhere near calm! I was freaking out the whole time! I was scared out of my mind!"

I paused for a moment.

"...The only reason I did so well, was because of you guys. If you, Anzu, and Ryo didn't talk to me when you did...I wouldn't have been able to duel..."

Atem smiled a bit.

"At least your safe now. Just don't do something like that again."

I glanced up at him and smiling slightly.

"I can't make any promises on that. The worse is still yet to come."

"You're right. Pegasus is still out there. And I've got a feeling he will be the most difficult opponent yet."

"He will be," I said solemnly. "But if anyone has a chance of defeating him, it's you and Yugi."

Atem nodded in reply.

We walked in silence as the others where a bit further up ahead. I noticed Atem's was watching Ryo, as if searching for something. I gave him a concern look.

"...Pharaoh, can I ask you something?"

Atem turned to me. "Sure, what is it?"

I was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out the right words.

"...When I was choking, I saw you and Ryo go after the Player Killer of Darkness. Tell me, it wasn't 'Ryo' who broke down the door was it?"

Atem nodded slowly.

"Yes. When you started to choke, I saw a faint glow coming from behind me. I turned to see the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Ryo again. Though, I think I was the only one who notice. He never did speak to me, but he helped me put down the Player Killer of Darkness. But before I could do anything else, he placed that Penalty Game on him, giving him the seizure, as you saw. I didn't have time to confront him either, as he changed back into Ryo just as fast as he came."

I glanced over at Ryo and then back at Atem.

"I have suspicions he has the Millennium Ring on again, though I'm curious as to why the spirit hasn't attacked us again like he did before."

He gave me serious look.

"Do you know if Ryo has the Millennium Ring?"

I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I should tell Atem about my conversation with Bakura or not.

"I..."

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Roxanne..."

I turned away. I heard Atem sigh.

"Roxanne, don't be foolish! You have a good heart, but there are just people who are evil and it can't be helped."

I clutched my fists.

"That's not true."

I glared into Atem's eyes.

"You only say that because you don't know him, or why he's like that. I do, and I know he can be saved. Please, Pharaoh, try to understand. Haven't you seen a person who has suffered _so_ much that you just want to help them, even if it seems impossible?"

Atem and I glared at each other for a long moment.

He then let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, do what you want. There is no point discussing it. Your too stubborn to listen to reason."

"I'm _not _stubborn!"

"Let me finish!"

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"If you really think the Spirit of the Millennium Ring can be reasoned with, go ahead and try. The less enemies we have, the better. Though, I still don't like it. Just be careful, that's all I ask."

I was about to make a reply when Yugi took over, making it obvious Atem didn't want to talk anymore. Yugi smiled at me, oblivious as to what just happened.

"Did you settle everything with the Pharaoh?"

I nodded, trying to look like nothing had happened.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Yugi. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as I started to pick at a leaf.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" I asked mostly to myself. "I mean, _really_!"

"You can't underestimate Jonouchi," Honda answered a bit of humor in his voice. "He probably had to go number two, that's all."

Anzu flinched at that comment. "Don't be gross!"

"What? It's a possibility."

I sighed heavily.

Minutes upon minutes passed.

I started to pace a bit. I was getting a bit worried, and I could tell everyone else was as well.

"Okay, that's it!"

Honda walked towards the direction Jonouchi disappeared to.

"Hey, Jonouchi, what's taking you so long?" he called out.

No answer came.

Honda took another step further.

"Jonouchi?"

Again, no answer.

My heart started to race. Honda turned to us.

"Uh...I think he's wondered off somewhere."

Everyone imminently turned to my direction. I gave a nervous look.

"So...just because I have psychic powers, you guys automatically think I have the answers to everything?"

Everyone gave an uneasy look. I avoided everyone's gaze.

"...If I remember correctly, Jonouchi has been taken hostage and is dueling right now. He's in a cave not too far from here."

"Which way is the cave?" Yugi asked.

I sighed heavily.

"I...don't know. But I think it was in the direction Jonouchi went to take a piss."

Taking my lead, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda went in that direction. I was about t join them when I noticed Ryo wasn't following us. He stood where he was, a scared look slowly appearing on his face. I gave him a concerned look.

"Ryo?"

He took the Millennium Ring out, which was still around his neck. I noticed that one of the Millennium Ring's ends was pointing towards the south. Ryo and I stared at it.

"...Roxanne, what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

My eyes widened.

"...It's alright, it's not doing anything important now," I said quickly. "But we need to catch up to the others, and fast. I don't think they want to lose us as well."

Ryo gave me a puzzled look, but he put up the Millennium Ring and we ran to catch up to the others. We met up with them at a small pound, scanning the area.

"Have you guys seen the cave yet?" I asked.

Anzu shook her head in reply.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Yugi and Atem switched places. Atem walked a bit towards the north, his eyes feeling distant. Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and I watched him carefully.

_Did he figure out where the cave was? _

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

Atem opened his eyes.

"Yes, follow me."

Atem took off in that same second, not even caring if we were struggling to catch up. After chasing him for a few minutes, we finally found the entrance of the cave. We went inside, Atem leading the way. We walked in silence, none of us really wishing to speak.

It was super creepy down there, the interior looking like something you would see in a mausoleum. There where dusty coffins everywhere, and even a couple of times I saw some skulls.

_Please tell me that this all decorations for Halloween!_

"Are we getting close, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"I believe so," Atem said. "Just a little further..."

Suddenly, there was a loud clicking sound.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ryo looked down at his feet, his face turning pale. Behind him, a huge boulder was heading straight for us. Anzu and I screamed as the rest of us ran as fast as we could. In mid run, I saw Ryo trip. He fell to the ground, having the boulder crush over him.

"Oh my God, Ryo!" I cried.

Anzu and Atem gasped.

But there was nothing we could do. Suddenly, the rest of us hit a dead end.

Oh God, we're all going to die!

Honda cursed and then turned to face the boulder. He ran towards it, clutching his fist tightly. He then punched the boulder.

"Honda, what are you doing?" I screamed. "There is no possible way for you to..."

I cut myself off as the boulder exploded at his touch. Honda stared at the piece of the boulder, too shocked for words. Anzu and Atem stayed where they were. My eye twitched.

"W-_what_?"

Honda picked up a piece of the boulder.

"...It's a balloon," he muttered in disbelief. "With a speaker inside of it."

"Pegasus must have put it here," Atem announced like nothing happened. "Trying to trap us or something."

"But...why?" I questioned. "That doesn't make sense... This is a card game tournament, not a crazy reality show!"

"Apparently to Pegasus, it is."

Anzu looked around.

"Hey, where's Bakura?"

Back down the tunnel, I could see Ryo laying on the ground. I approached him.

"Ryo, you okay?"

Ryo's eye was twitching.

"Uh..."

I shook him a bit.

"Uh...Ryo, wake up. The killer boulder is gone now... Please don't be dramatized for life... Ryo..."

Apparently me talking about nothing was enough to snap him out of it. He blinked several times, as if his mind hadn't fully processed what happened. He then looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Hi, Roxanne, it's good to see you again. Wasn't that just fun? Almost getting run over and killed by a balloon. Yep, that was _real_ fun."

I chuckled slightly as I helped Ryo stand up.

"It is official, Pegasus is the most unstable person I have ever met."

He turned to Atem.

"Yugi, when you duel Pegasus, make sure you beat him twice as hard, courtesy of me."

Atem smirked. "I'll be sure to do that, Ryo."

Ryo smiled.

I was really surprised how well he was taking this. He's a lot stronger than I thought. Or better at hiding his emotions then I am.

"Well, I guess we should continue our hunt for Jonouchi," I said. "I just hope he's having an easier time then us."

Atem nodded.

"I hope so too."

We then continued our journey through the cave. Though the balloon boulder was the least of our problems compared to what we were about to face, learning that Pegasus has _way _too much time on his hands.


	16. XVI: Enter the Labyrinth

The further we went through the cave, the less narrow the tunnels became. I was very relieved by that, as I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. We should be close to the dueling arena that Jonouchi was at, and closer to getting out. God, I didn't realize how much I appreciate the sun after being in the dark for so long!

I continued to be lost in thought until I ran right into Honda. I flinched back.

"Honda! Why did you..."

I didn't bother to finish my sentence as I looked passed Honda. My mouth dropped wide open. We had entered a large room inside of the cave, its' walls carved with drawings. There was a small shrine on the other side of the room, looking like something you would see in movies when people were about to be scarified.

No one uttered a word as we were all too shocked and disturbed.

Atem was the first one enter the room, closely followed by Ryo. Their eyes both scanned the room.

"...The carvings... They are all Duel Monsters," Atem said in amazement. "It seems like every single monster card is somewhere on this wall..."

"There is so much detail to each drawing, even the ones close to the top," Ryo added.

They continued to study the walls, mumbling to themselves a bit. Finally getting the courage to enter, Anzu, Honda, and I stepped into the room. My eyes widened.

Oh my God.

Ryo and Atem weren't kidding. Literally, I could recognize every single monster on that wall now having a better look. How…did all these drawings get here? _Why_ are they here?

I then glanced up at the ceiling.

A huge drawing covered the entire ceiling. It was a monster with devil horns, large eyes, and sharp teeth. It had a long dragon head coming out of its body, its' eyes staring right into me. I quickly looked away, hoping no one else saw the full detailed picture of Zorc.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

I quickly turned to Anzu who put her hand on Atem's shoulder. He was staring intensely at the shrine, his eyes unblinking.

I walked up to him.

On the shrine there were three large carvings of three monsters, but not just any monsters. They where the Egyptian Gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Below their pictures, there were three more carvings of three dragons, and in the middle was a man.

My eyes widened as I recognized that man was Dartz.

"...Roxanne, do you know what any of this means?" Atem suddenly asked.

"I…"

I was speechless for words.

I then took my cell phone from my pocket and took a few pictures of the shrine.

"We can talk about this later, but we have to go fine Jonouchi," I explained.

Atem and Anzu nodded in agreement as they, Honda, and Ryo walked to the other tunnel that the room connected to. I was about to join them when I took one last glance at the shrine and the drawing of Zorc. Making sure the others weren't behind me, I quickly got my cell phone out again and took a picture of Zorc. When I got a good enough picture, I then left to join the others to continue our hunt for Jonouchi.

* * *

Zombie Boy stared at Jonouchi in horror as he realized his life points went to zero. Jonouchi leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief. Bandit Keith stood in the background, his right eye twitching.

"Jonouchi!" Atem exclaimed as we approached the duel arena.

Jonouchi turned to us, a large smile coming across his face.

"Yugi, I did it!" he cried happily. "I won the duel! I won on my own!"

Jonouchi then took the star chips he won from Zombie Boy and put them into his duel glove. He walked out of the duel arena and joined us.

"Congratulations, Jonouchi," Atem said happily. "I'm very proud of you."

"Well, it was mostly luck," Jonouchi confessed. "But it does proves that I am a _true_ duelist."

"...More like the Duelist of Pure Luck."

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes at me.

"Roxanne, do you always have to steal my thunder?"

I smiled.

"Just think of it as pay back from this morning."

"Your still mad about that?"

"Let me think...yep."

Jonouchi faced palmed and everyone laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bandit Keith, Zombie Boy, and two other guys where sneaking their way past us. Jonouchi saw them and turned to them.

"Stop, Bandit Keith!"

Everyone gasped at the mention of the once American Duel Monster champion's name.

Bandit Keith glared at Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi...you got into a fight with these guys?" Honda questioned.

"Like I had a choice," Jonouchi replied grinding his teeth. "They shanghaied me and forced me down here."

He took a step closer to Bandit Keith.

"Hey, Bandit Keith! If you're going to duel, why don't you play fair next time!"

Bandit Keith snarled.

"Don't you dare tell me how to play, you little son of a bitch! I have more experience in this game then you ever had!"

His expression turned from furious to arrogant as he said, "But really? Playing fair... By God, kid, you are hopeless! Card games are about outwitting your opponent with everything you've got. Fair or not, if you've got a strategy for winning, then use it. Because only winners succeed in life and losers fall to the feet of their superiors. Unless you always want to be the underdog, you will do whatever it takes to win. And that's exactly what I am doing."

He then turned his back on us and walked away, with Zombie Boy and the others right behind him. I stared after Bandit Keith, not sure if I should consider his speech intimidating or sad.

Not wanting to spend any more time in this cave, we all then followed the tunnel Bandit Keith took, hoping it was the path that led to the surface. We walked for a bit, seeing the sun gleaming in the distance. But as we got closer to the exist, a giant boulder slowly started to block it. Jonouchi gasped and ran towards it, the rest of us following him closely.

Suddenly, Bandit Keith's face appeared at the little space that remained. A large smirk came across his face as he looked at Jonouchi in the eyes. He then sealed of the tunnel completely. Jonouchi shook with rage and ran towards the boulder, hitting it fiercely with his fist.

"_Bandit Keith_!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "You damn coward! Locking us up in here just because I beat you. You've just hit a new level of pathetic! _You hear me_!"

There was a long dead silence, as if Jonouchi really expected Bandit Keith to respond. After calming down a bit, he let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at me.

"...Roxanne, is there another way out of this cave?"

I nodded.

"There is, though I'm not sure how to get to it exactly. Though, it won't be easy to get out. You see...like the Player Killer of Darkness, there is another pair of player killers down here. To get out, you and Yugi will have to duel them."

"Okay, simple enough."

"No, not really," Atem commented. "If these player killers are like the first one, they shouldn't be taken lightly."

He turned to me.

"What kind of duelists are they, Roxanne?"

I sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. But we should focus on finding them first. It won't do us much good to worry about them when we have no idea where they are."

"Good point."

We then walked back until we came to a fork in the road. Knowing that the left lead to the duel box, we all went to the right. Honda held out a lantern that Mai gave us, lighting the way through tunnel after tunnel. Hopefully, we won't run into that room with the shrine again.

As we walked, Atem whispered to me, "When we reach the player killers, try to stay out of their view point. I don't know if they'll try to kill you like the last one did, but I don't want to take that chance. Do you understand?"

I gave a reluctant nod.

"I'll keep quiet this time, though if you or Jonouchi get in deep trouble, I _will_ try to help. These guys may not be as extreme as the Player Killer of Darkness, but they are still dangerous."

Atem nodded in reply.

Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, we could see a faint light from something other than our lantern. Coming closer to it, we could see a row of candles illuminating the way through the tunnel.

We where almost to the next player killers' lair.

Honda, who was leading us, slowed down his pace a bit. We were all deathly quiet, not sure what to expect. The tunnel grew lighter and lighter with each step we took, eventually making it bright enough to see without the lantern. And then, at the end of the tunnel, we saw some light that came from a large room.

We all gasped as we stepped into the room.

Obviously added to the cave by Pegasus, as the room was made of a different type of stone. Nothing was in the room except one table and chairs that surround it. Two wooden doors where at the other side of the room, having two Japanese symbols on them, as the walls.

Suddenly, I saw something move from the corner of my eye.

Two bald men started to do flips in the air, like something you would see in a martial arts film. They then got into a dramatic pose and turned to us.

"Welcome to the Dungeon of Duelist Kingdom," the bald guy in the orange robe said. "We, the Meikyu Brothers, are the guardians of this labyrinth, are here to make this your final destination in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Prepare for the fight of your life!" his brother in the green robe added.

They did another over the top martial arts move and waited for us to reply.

We all stared at them, too shocked to say anything. I couldn't tell if they were very cool or hilarious. It looked like they were thinking up this cheesy act all day. Can't say I blame them. They must have been _very_ bored down here.

"Uh...okay, that was nice to know," Jonouchi commented, staring at them like they just came from the insane asylum. "But, could you tell us the way out?"

"To find the way out, you must defeat us in a duel," the brother in the green robe replied. "Only then we will tell you. Now, will two duelist step forward!"

The Meikyu Brothers took their seats at table, their eyes shinning with confidence.

Atem and Jonouchi stepped forward. As they sat down, Honda, Anzu, Ryo, and I stood behind them. I kept towards the back, hiding my face as much as I could. The Meikyu Brothers haven't noticed me yet, and I hoped to keep it that way.

When Jonouchi and Atem got comfortable, the orange robe brother smiled and said, "Now, let me explain how this duel will work, as it will not like most duels. We are separated into two teams. You two against my brother and I. Your goal is to reach the other end of the maze and take both of our life points to zero while ours' is to take yours' to zero. Once you defeated us, you will have a choice to choose a door, Mei or Kyu."

He pointed to the door closest to him in the duel arena when he said 'Mei' and the one close to his brother after he said 'Kyu.'

"As you can tell, these doors represent the doors behind us," the green robe brother continued. "When you choose your door, you will go through it. Choose correctly, and you will leave the maze. But choose wrong...and let's just say there will be some _consequences_."

A dark gleam was in his eyes when he said that.

"How will we know which door to choose?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh, we will give you a few hints as the game progresses," the orange robe brother answered. "But I will say right now that when we give you hints, one of us will tell the truth and the other will lie. You will have to watch or actions and use your own judgment to find out which is which."

Jonouchi's face paled a bit but Atem remained emotionless.

"Any more questions?"

"Nope. Actually, I'm really excited to start."

Atem quickly shuffled his deck and drew his first hand.

"Let's Duel!"


	17. XVII: Light at the End of the Tunnel

"I now play Polymerization to combine the Summon Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atem cried as he placed his spell card.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Summon Skull merged together, their bodies intertwining.

"Arise Black Skull Dragon!"

The undead dragon made a loud cry, its burning red eyes glaring down its' opponent, the Meikyu Brothers' Gate Guardian. The brothers stared in shock at the new monster, not sure how to react.

I gave a large smile.

After thirty minutes of dueling, Atem and Jonouchi _finally_ had the upper hand! Though the Meikyu Brothers had a great advantage with their labyrinth playing field and labyrinth fitting monsters, Atem and Jonouchi still were able to get a good draw. It was very exciting, exciting enough for me to let out tiny fangirl squeals.

Jonouchi smirked.

"Think you're so tough now?" he asked confidently. "Compare to our dragon, your Gate Guardian looks like a piece of dirt!"

There was a blank stare in the Meikyu Brothers' gaze.

Suddenly, the brother in the orange robe let out a high pitched laugh. We all froze. The orange robe brother smiled.

"Are you that foolish? You may have summoned a powerful monster, but did you forget that Black Skull Dragon is a _flying_ monster. It's _too_ _big_ to enter the maze. _You can't reach the Gate Guardian_!"

He continued to laugh, his brother chuckling along with him.

Jonouchi looked like he was ready to panic. He turned over to Atem, who was being as calm as ever. Jonouchi started to calm down as well, thinking Atem had everything under control. Which he did, for I knew his plan.

"My turn."

The orange robe brother drew a card. A large smile grew on his face.

"Now your life points are mine for the taking, for I play the magic card Ryoku!"

Jonouchi, Atem, and I gasped.

Jonouchi and Atem's life points were cut in half. From one thousand and thirty hundred and one thousand two hundred transformed to six hundred and fifty and six hundred. All of their points went to Gate Guardian's attack points, making it more over power then ever.

Atem narrowed his eyes and growled softly. He drew a card from his deck and looked down at his hand.

"Dark Magician, proceed the end of the labyrinth," he ordered.

The Dark Magician, who was placed near the end of the maze, did what Atem commanded. He was now standing in front of the Gate Guardian, holding his ground.

The Meikyu Brothers smirked.

"But before I end my turn, I play the spell card, Monster Reborn," Atem said. "I will make one of your monsters defend mine."

The Gate Guardian was about to attack the Dark Magician when the newly reborn monster, Suijin, shielded him. Suijin used its' special ability to absorb all attacks, making the Gate Guardian's assault completely useless. The green robe Meikyu Brother's eyes widened.

It was now Jonouchi's turn, as he slowly drew his next card. There was a desperate look in his eyes. He read the card, a small smile showing its way to his face.

"And now to taste your own medicine," Jonouchi said with a grin. "I play Copycat to copy your Ryoku card!"

The Meikyu Brothers gasped.

Like Atem and Jonouchi, their life points where cut in half to power up Black Skull Dragon, making it more powerful then the Gate Guardian.

The green robe brother's eyes twitched.

"Doesn't matter!" he screamed. "Once I kill the Dark Magician, the duel will be _over_! Gate Guardian attack!"

The Gate Guardian prepared itself for the final assault.

Atem chuckled softly.

The Meikyu Brothers gave a puzzle look.

"Now it is time for me to laugh," Atem said. "Haven't you figured it out? Don't you know the _real_ reason why I put the Dark Magician up front?"

He revealed a face down card, the spell card Shift.

The Meikyu Brothers turned pale.

Using the spell card, the Dark Magician and Black Skull Dragon switched places on the board. The Gate Guardian's attack was heading straight at Black Skull Dragon. Black Skull Dragon let out a blood piercing cry and avoided the attack. It then summoned a huge fireball, aiming it at the Gate Guardian's heart. It was a direct hit, burning the Gate Guardian and bringing the Meikyu Brothers' life points to zero.

The Meikyu Brothers stood completely stunned, their hands shaking a bit. Ryo, Anzu, Honda, and I cheered happily. Jonouchi smiled.

"We did it! We've gotten ten star chips!"

Atem nodded as he and Jonouchi put their final star chips in their gloves. Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and I went up to them to congratulate them. Though I didn't say much, as I was trying to stay out of the Meikyu Brothers' view.

Once everything was settled down, Atem turned to the Meikyu Brothers.

They grinned.

"From your facial expression, I can assume you haven't forgotten about the Mei and Kyu doors," the orange robe brother said.

"…Oh crap, I forgot about that!" Jonouchi muttered. "Uh…but wait a minute! You said you would give us hints as we dueled. Well, duel's over and I don't remember hearing any hints!"

"Are you trying to trick us?" Honda questioned clutching his fists.

The green robe brother chuckled.

"Oh no, there were hints, but they were very subtle. You would have had to pay a lot of attention to spot them. This was more than just a duel."

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes, making the Meikyu Brothers give an amused smile. Everyone, including myself, gave a frustrated look. However Atem remained calm.

"You're pretty confident we will choose the wrong door, even though it is a fifty-fifty chance," he commented.

The orange robe brother smiled.

"You have suspicious that there is a _third_ door? I must say, you are quite clever, Yugi. Very well, you have five minutes to look for it."

Imminently, we began to search. We felt the walls, hoping to find some clue of a hidden door. I stayed close to Ryo, trying to look like I was looking for the door and keeping myself hidden at the same time. Though, I knew we wouldn't find a third door.

As we search, I noticed Ryo froze in place. His eyes widened, like he just heard a ghost. He stared at the wall, different emotions going through his eyes.

I gave him a concerned look.

"Ryo, are you alright?"

He glanced up at me.

"...I'm fine. I just...need to be alone for a minute."

He turned away from me, little fear flowing in his eyes.

Obeying his wish, I gave him some space. Anzu turned to me, noticing Ryo's discomfort.

"Is Bakura okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I think he will be okay, let's just give him some space," I answered, though I wasn't a hundred percent sure myself.

Anzu didn't look like she believed me, but she said nothing else.

"Five minutes are up!" the Meikyu Brothers exclaimed at the same time.

We all then returned to where Atem was still sitting, his eyes never leaving the Meikyu Brothers.

"Sorry, Yugi, we couldn't find anything," Honda said sadly.

Atem nodded.

"It's okay. I think I've figured out their strategy anyway."

He turned to the Meikyu Brothers and revealed two coins, one saying Kyu the other saying Mei. The Meikyu Brothers gave a puzzled look.

"You're...going to decide with a coin tossed?" one of them asked.

The rest of us were confused as well.

"Yes, but be quiet and watch." Atem put the two coins on the table. "The coin I point to is the door I choose. Are you ready?"

The Meikyu Brothers nodded.

Atem put two fingers on both of the coins. He then slowly lifted his right hand of the Kyu coin.

The orange robe brother grinned.

"So, you're choosing Mei?"

Atem nodded.

Behind me, I could see Ryo stiffen.

"You're choosing Mei?" he asked, his voice sounding unusually cold. "You are wrong, Yugi! _Kyu_ is the right one!"

"Bakura!" Anzu exclaimed.

I looked over at Bakura. He made eye contact at me for a split second and then looked away. I smiled slightly.

"Too late, you have already chosen Mei!" the orange robe brother cried. "You should have listened to your friend, Yugi, for the correct answer was..."

The miniature door on the green robe brother's side of the field opened, revealing a golden key.

"The Kyu door!"

They started to laugh, thinking that victory was theirs.

Atem smirked.

"Aw, so my suspicions was correct."

The Meikyu Brothers froze.

"W-what?"

"You gave everything away just by the look on your faces," Atem explained. "Your plan was clever, but it could be easily seen through."

He lifted his hand from the coin he had chosen, which had Kyu's sign on it. The Meikyu Brothers' faces turned pale.

"I've written Mei and Kyu on both sides of the coin. If I chosen Mei, you would've said the right answer was Kyu. If I had said Kyu, you would have said Mei."

"In other words," Bakura added. "They would have chosen the correct door after the player made their choice. Its' a perfect little swindle, unless someone out smarted them."

Atem nodded in agreement. "Precisely."

The Meikyu Brothers glared at Atem.

"...Fine!" the orange robe brother cried. "You win, you may leave!"

He pressed a button that was under the table and the Kyu door opened.

"Go, now before we change our minds!"

Atem gave one last mocking smile and we all headed for the Kyu door. I was the last one to leave, as I wanted to stay in the back and have a chance to talk to Bakura. When the others were at the other side of the door and before I could leave the room, I felt one of the Meikyu Brothers grab me from behind. I would have screamed, but he muffled me. I looked up at the orange robe brother, fear glowing in my eyes.

He smiled.

"Relax, we aren't going to kill you, even if it was Pegasus's order. We just wanted to talk to you for a second."

I glared at him and he let go of me. I turned to the orange robe brother. But I felt my heart sink as I heard the green robe brother close the Kyu door behind me.

I was trapped.

The orange robe brother gave me a slightly sympathetic look.

"I told you, relax. If you just tell us what we want to know, we will let you go."

"Right...I don't believe you."

The Meikyu Brothers chuckled.

"An understandable response. I guess you would be like that after dealing with the Player Killer of Darkness."

I gasped.

"You know of my duel with him?"

"When Pegasus found out, he told the rest of us Player Killers what happened, to be better prepared," the orange robe brother explained. "But we are not like the others. For we...have other employers beside Pegasus, who do things a bit differently."

"Like who?"

"Oh, that is none of your concern," the green robe brother replied. "But, just be a good girl and tell us what we want. It is just a simple question, nothing more."

"And what is this question?"

"Do you really have psychic powers? Can you truly predict the future with one hundred percent accuracy?"

"What makes you think I will answer that, or better yet," I questioned, my voice shaking, "how do you know if I am telling the truth?"

The orange robe brother smirked.

"It doesn't matter, just answer the question."

"Okay...whatever. No, I don't have psychic abilities."

The Meikyu Brothers turned to each other, as if communicating mentally. They then looked back at me, smiling.

"Alright...thank you, Roxanne Thorndyke. We've gotten what we needed. You may go now."

They reopened the Kyu door.

Without hesitation, I ran out the door, not wanting them to get a chance to change their minds. Though I was curious why the Meikyu Brothers cared whither I was a psychic or not, I didn't want to take the chance of getting into a fight.

I was about to walk down the tunnel when I noticed half way down, Bakura was standing there. He was looking at me, his eyes showing no emotion. I stared at him as I approached him. He studied my appearance for a couple of seconds and then started to make his way down the tunnel, not even waiting for me to catch up.

"Hey, wait up, Bakura!"

I ran after him. But by the time I caught up, I saw the golden glow of the Millennium Ring.

Bakura had change back into Ryo.

Ryo stopped moving, standing in complete confusion. He turned to me.

"Roxanne, what's going? Why are you out of breath?"

"...We are leaving this cave, that's what's happening," I answered panting a bit.

Ryo held his confused gaze. I sighed.

"How much do you remember before the spirit took over?"

"Uh...I remember searching for a third door and talking to the spirit. After that, pretty much a blank."

As we walked, I quickly explained what happened in the past minutes, though I left out the part where the Meikyu Brothers held me back. When I was finish, Ryo gave a small nod.

"Okay. I'm glad that the spirit didn't do anything. I was afraid he might have hurt you guys. Though, I'm impressed that Yugi could figure that puzzle out. He's a lot smarter then he looks."

"He sure is and he'll need to be swift and clever to defeat Pegasus. It will be his only chance."

"Speaking of Pegasus, have you foreseen the battle? Do you know who will win?"

"If everything plays out right, Yugi shall win. However, it won't be easy. But if he duels like he did with the Meikyu Brothers, he should have a good chance."

"That's good, I guess."

Ryo smiled slightly.

"You must be very smart with advice like that. I mean, you must gain a lot of knowledge with knowing the future... It adds to your charm."

I chuckled.

"Jonouchi told you to say that, didn't he? To soften me so I'll forget to beat him up for this morning?"

Ryo laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess he would want that, wouldn't he?"

His face faintly turned red.

"But I...actually meant it. You are very smart, and even pretty."

"...Yeah, Jonouchi totally set you up to do this."

Ryo and I continued to chat until we finally found the exist. Tears of joy formed in my eyes as we ran out.

"Oh my God, sun I love you!" I exclaimed as the evening sun touched my skin.

Ryo took in a deep breath of air.

"Good to get some fresh air. It got hard to breath that damp cave air after awhile."

He then turned towards distance, where Pegasus's Castle stood.

"I think the others went to the castle," he said. "Since both Yugi and Jonouchi have ten star chips, it's probably the place they would go."

"I bet you are right. Come on! We need to catch up to the others."

We ran towards the distant castle. It wasn't that far, but it felt like it would take forever. When we got towards the entrance of the stairs, we could see Honda and Anzu restraining Jonouchi. Atem was in front of them, talking to someone.

My heart cringed.

I knew what was happening.

Kaiba was challenging Atem to a duel.


	18. XVIII: Entering the Castle

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long delay. You have _no_ idea how busy I've been since school started!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

"There is only one person in this world that can beat you, and that person is _me_!" Kaiba shouted, his eyes flaring with a competitive fire.

Atem stood his ground, glaring at him as Honda and even Anzu did their best to hold Jonouchi back.

"Kaiba, step aside," Atem said in an icy tone. "I need to get into Pegasus's Castle _now_."

"Yugi, we both have our reasons for going inside," Kaiba replied. "But only one of us can enter, as I need ten star chips as well. So, if only one of us can enter that faggot's castle, I suggest the better duelist should go."

Atem narrowed his eyes.

At that moment, Ryo and I had caught up with the others. Imminently, I made my way to Atem and Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I know what you are going through, but fighting Yugi isn't the way to solve it," I said as calmly as I could. "We can deal with this peacefully if you will listen to me for a minute."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you're here too? Why doesn't it surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. It just seems like a bit convenient," Kaiba explained with a lot of spite, "that a new student originally from America comes to my school, knows all about Death-T, and then a few months later, an _American_ game company owner tries to _take over my company while I was unconscious_!"

"So, are you accusing me of treason or something?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Why shouldn't I? How else could you have known about Death-T and then Pegasus somehow knows about what happened?"

"He probably heard from the news. It was a pretty big deal."

"With _that_ much detail?"

Kaiba and I glared at each other for a long moment.

"...Look, Kaiba, we are getting nowhere with this," I finally said. "If you want Mokuba back, then you will listen to me. I can help you."

"So you _do_ know about Pegasus!"

"Like I told you at Death-T, I have my ways."

"And what are those 'ways?' I demand to know Roxanne!"

"Why waste my breath? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kaiba clutched his fists.

"If we are going to get at Pegasus successfully, then we need to work together," I concluded. "Both you and Yugi are great duelists, and working together will make you invisible. Mokuba will be back safe and sound quicker too if we all become allies."

There was a long silence.

"In a way, I agree with her," Atem commented. "Pegasus is obviously dangerous, and if he wants your company as badly as you make it sound, it would be best if we settle our differences for the time being."

"Yugi...you actually...What he _did_ to us!"

"I know, Jonouchi. I'm not happy about it either."

Atem gave him a solemn look.

"But is a rivalry worth Mokuba, a child's safety in the hands of a madman?"

Jonouchi looked like he wanted to argue, but he remained silent. He avoided eye contact, a reluctant look in his eyes. Atem then stepped up to Kaiba.

"Your brother's safety is top priority. And though I would like more then anything to duel you, there are more important things to take care of."

Kaiba stared at Atem, mix emotions glowing in his eyes. He then turned away, obviously in deep thought.

"...And even if I 'wanted' to join forces, what good would it do? What if the only way Pegasus will give Mokuba back is if I defeat Yugi in a duel?"

"Then we will outsmart him."

I gave a gentle smile.

"If you will do as I say and follow my lead, I think I know a way to get both of you in the finals, plus have a plan to get Mokuba back."

Both Atem and Kaiba turned to me.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Kaiba questioned.

"Oh, if my prediction is correct, a little gamble with fate should service. Here is my plan..."

* * *

"...eight, nine, yep. Ten star chips," The Hair Guys said as Bandit Keith put his ten star chips into the lock. "You are free to enter."

Bandit Keith grinned.

"Glad to hear it, I can't wait to face Mr. Pegasus. It's been a long while since I've dueled him..."

The Hair Guy nodded.

"I'm sure he is looking forward to it too."

At that moment, Kaiba, Atem, and I walked up towards them, the others right behind us. Bandit Keith and The Hair Guy noticed our approach, their faces paling a bit. Jonouchi smirked when Bandit Keith made eye contact with him.

"Never thought you would see us again, did you?"

Bandit Keith growled a bit but said nothing.

The Hair Guy turned to Kaiba and Atem.

"So, both of you have ten star chips?" he asked. "I will say I am impress, since it is impossible for the both of you to have ten star chips."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Atem stood where he was, his face completely emotionless. The Hair Guy gave an uncomfortable look, as he turned to me. He smirked.

"You're looking good, I see. Wide awake and fully alert."

"Ha ha," I replied with a hint of spite. "Yeah, just get out of the way so me and my friends can go in."

The Hair Guy chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't let Yugi or Kaiba enter this building. Nor can I let you either."

I tiny shiver went down my spine when he said that. But I kept my voice calm.

"And why not? Because you know Pegasus can't beat Yugi _and_ Kaiba. That he can only defeat one?"

The Hair Guy narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I assume you know why Pegasus wants me dead. And I assume you know how accurate my future telling is. I can ruin everything, and I know that if he duels the wrong person, he will lose everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

I smirked.

"If Pegasus duels Yugi or Kaiba, he will either win or lose. I know which one he has to duel to succeed in his goal. Now, go ahead, let one of them enter and take your chances."

I paused for a long moment.

"Or you can let both of them enter and let fate takes its' course."

I stepped to the side, letting The Hair Guy face Atem and Kaiba. The Hair Guy gave a nervous look. He then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and turned away. Everyone, including Bandit Keith, watched his movements. I couldn't understand what he was saying, a he was whispering very softly, but something told me he was talking to Pegasus. A few minutes later, he came back, a confident smile on his face.

"Change of plans have been made by Mr. Pegasus."

The Hair Guy turned to Kaiba.

"You've been accepted into the tournament and are now a finalist. You, along with Yugi, will fight in the finals. But only one of you will fight Pegasus, which will be determined in the semi finals."

"And if I don't agree to participate?"

"Oh, you will. Unless you want...things to not end well for a certain someone."

There was a dark gleam in The Hair Guy's eyes. Kaiba clutched his fists, using all of his self control to not punch him in the face. Once satisfied with the Kaiba's furious look, The Hair Guy turned to Bandit Keith.

"As for you...I hate to break it to you, but you won't be allowed in the finals."

Bandit Keith's eyes widened.

"What? You can't be serious! After all that hard work I went through!"

"I'm sorry, but it's Pegasus's orders. Now leave the island or I will have to escort you myself."

Bandit Keith glared at The Hair Guy, shaking with rage. He then let out a hiss of fury and stormed off. I watched him go, wondering if he was really leaving the island.

_Or finding another way to get back at Pegasus._

"...As for the rest of you," The Hair Guy said once Bandit Keith was gone, "are free to enter. One of my fellow guards will escort you to your rooms while I wait for the final competitor. I do advice you, Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi, to get as much rest as possible. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Wait a second!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "How did you know I was a finalist? I never said I was."

"I saw your star chips on your glove. It wasn't that hard to miss."

"Oh..."

I let out a small chuckle and Kaiba rolled his eyes. Jonouchi glared at Kaiba and I, which made me laugh even harder.

Once inside the castle, another employer of Pegasus awaited us. He looked just liked The Hair Guy, only with longer hair that looked less ridicules. I called him The Mullet Guy.

The Mullet Guy gave us a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Pegasus's Castle. Please follow me to your rooms for this evening. You must be tired after such a long journey."

"You don't even know the half of it!" I muttered under my breath.

We then followed him up the stairs, as he led us yo our rooms, which all happened to be next to each other. The Mullet Guy told us that dinner would be at six, and until then, we were free to do whatever we pleased. I headed to my room, anxious to get some rest. At least some that was peaceful.

But before I could open the door, Kaiba approached me.

"I hope this plan of yours works," he said in a very low voice. "Because if it doesn't, I will make you pay so badly you will never utter another word again!"

"Can you relax a bit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "As long as you keep your cool, Mokuba will be back by tomorrow morning."

"You still haven't mentioned _how_ you're going to find him."

"That is because it is something I have to do on my own. I can't let you in on it or it will ruin everything. You're just going to have to trust me."

Kaiba gave me a cold glare but said nothing. He then turned his back on me and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

At that moment, Atem came by and said, "I will admit, I didn't think your plan would work. I wouldn't expect Pegasus to let both of us in."

I smiled.

"I guess being known for my 'psychic powers,' is finally coming handy."

Atem nodded.

"Let's hope things continue to run as smoothly. Though, are you sure you don't need any help looking for Mokuba?"

"Positive," I replied. "Since things are going according to the manga, I know _exactly_ where Mokuba is. I just need to wait until nightfall and I'll become a ninja of Pegasus's Castle! They'll never know what hit them!"

Atem rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Roxanne, sure you will. But if you do need any help, let me and the others know."

Atem was about to open the door to his room when he paused for a minute.

"...I would also like to mention...I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"It's okay, I can kind of understand what you were feeling, and it was partly my fault too. Though, I still strongly believe in what I said."

I gave a small smile.

"But, let's put the past behind us and just worry about the future. See you at dinner, Pharaoh."


	19. XIX: In the Dark of the Night

I slowly cracked the door to my room open, looking out the dark hallway of Pegasus's Castle. I looked down both hallways, seeing if anyone was there. I smiled in relief as I stepped outside.

_Hang in there, Mokuba. I won't fail to save you this time!_

A cold feeling of hatred went through my mind as I remembered when The Hair Guy tranquilized me. I swear he was going to pay for that! Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find his room and play a prank on him or something. I smiled at that thought.

I then made my way quietly down the hallway, stopping at every corner to make sure the cost was clear. Moving down the stairs, I found myself gazing around the mansion. It looked completely different than it did in the day time. It seemed more peaceful, elegant, and quiet, with everything being dark and calm. My eyes lids drooped down a bit at the relaxing atmosphere, though I forced myself to stay focused.

Once downstairs, I walked down the closest hallway. There, I went passed a side door that led to the dining room. Noticing that the door was opened, I glanced inside. At the main entrance to the dining room, to large paintings were hung above the doors.

One was a picture of a beautiful woman, her kind and gentle blue eyes looking down at the world below. She was Pegasus's diseased wife, Cyndia. Though I was a bit angry at Pegasus for what he had done, I did feel sympathy for him for losing his wife. It was so sad; it made me cry every time the manga or anime brought up his past.

The next painting was a portrait of Shadi, looking just as cold as he did in real life. Shivers went down my spine as I stared into haunting gray his eyes. A part of myself wondered if Shadi ever freaked himself out looking at a mirror.

I then noticed that at the end of the table stood a figure, staring at the portraits like I was. Curious to see who it was, I slowly approached them. When I got close enough, I recognized the untamed hair of Bakura.

"Hello, Bakura."

Bakura glanced over at me.

"Starting your search for Mokuba I presume?"

"I'm making my way over there," I replied in a low voice. "I was passing through when I saw you. Thought I would say hi."

"Well, hi."

Bakura looked back at the paintings, an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

I frowned. "Is there something wrong? You look troubled."

Bakura looked into my eyes. Like when I talked to him at the beach, there were many emotions going through his eyes. It almost seemed like he was searching for something, though it kind of confused me as to what he would be looking for.

"…No, there is nothing wrong," Bakura finally answered, his voice so soft I could barely hear him. "But isn't there more important things you should be worrying about?"

"Oh…yeah, I should get back to my job. Sorry, I got side tracked."

I then gave a small smile.

"However, before I go, I would like to thank you for your help in the tunnels. I don't what could have happened if you didn't intervene."

Bakura blinked couple of times.

"…You're welcome."

I smiled in reply and made my way back to the side door.

But before I could leave, I heard Bakura cry out, "Roxanne, wait!"

I turned to face him, a puzzled look on my face. Bakura paused a bit, as if not sure what to say.

"I…let me go with you. You'll probably have a better chance of finding Mokuba if I help you look."

"I appreciate the offer, Bakura, but I don't need any," I said gently. "It would be better if I went on my own. I know exactly where Mokuba is, don't worry."

"You might, but Pegasus's minions could be guarding him. It could be dangerous."

"You're concerned about my safety?"

Bakura stiffened.

"No, not at all!" he exclaimed. "I just don't want you to get hurt so that I don't hear it from my host later on! He would cry like a pathetic dog if I let you get severely hurt."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, no need to get all defensive. Well, I guess I can't convince you otherwise. Just follow my lead and be very quiet."

Bakura nodded in reply as we headed back into the dark hallway.

Once on the other end, there was small stone hallway that led to Pegasus's dungeon. The Mullet Guy and The Hair Guy stood guard, their faces completely emotionless. I would have been intimidated by them, but I was more confused as to why they were wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night.

"Okay," I whispered to Bakura. "Mokuba is in the room where the two guards are. We need to come up with a plan to distract them so that one of us can get passed them and get Mokuba. Any suggestions?"

I waited a few seconds for Bakura to reply. But I heard nothing.

"Bakura, did you hear me?"

I then turned around to see Bakura was facing Honda. I gasped.

"Honda! what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," Honda replied. "I was hoping that I could catch up with you so I could help rescue Mokuba."

"Why would you want to help with that?" Bakura questioned.

"Because, let's just say, I owe Mokuba a favor and leave it at that."

Honda narrowed his eyes.

"Though, I could ask you the same question. Why are _you_ here, Bakura?"

Bakura stiffened a bit, avoiding eye contact with him.

"...I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. I ran into Roxanne, so I thought I would help her out."

"Well, we won't save Mokuba if we keep accusing each other!" I snapped a little frustrated. "If both of you want to help, distract The Hair Guy and Mullet Guy so I can get pass them!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

I felt my face become pale. I slowly turned around to see The Hair Guy and The Mullet Guy standing behind me. I backed away, too startled to say anything. The Hair Guy chuckled.

"Did you really think that Pegasus would just let you walk in here that easily? Now, be a good group of children and follow us to see Mr. Pegasus or there will be some severe consequences."

The Hair Guy took a step closer to us. Imminently, Bakura stepped in front of me.

"Get any closer, you filthy mortal, and you will _greatly_ regret it."

The Hair Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Being bold now are we? Well, you asked for it."

He then turned to The Mullet Guy. I couldn't tell what was going since their faces were in the shadows, but the next thing I knew The Mullet Guy rushed up to Bakura and punched him in the face.

I let out a small cry and Honda flinched back.

Bakura quickly recovered, his eyes glowing with fury. The Millennium Ring gave a bright golden glow, eliminating the entire hallway. The Mullet Guy, Hair Guy, and Honda let out a loud gasp. Bakura gave a satanic laugh.

"I told you would pay dearly. Now, feel the wrath of the Millennium-"

"Enough!"

Bakura froze in mid sentence as we all turned to see Pegasus coming out of the dungeon door. The glow of the Millennium Ring vanished as Pegasus approached us.

"Why are you harassing our guests, Kemo?" he asked innocently. "Don't you know that's incredibly rude?"

"But, Mr. Pegasus," The Hair Guy said, stuttering a bit as he spoke quickly. "We were just retrieving the girl, just like you said. It was _him_ who started the fight!"

He pointed at Bakura, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to be violent," Pegasus replied a little coldness forming in his voice. "I even specifically told you that I wanted to talk with Roxanne peacefully."

He then turned to the rest of us.

"I apologize for my henchmen's behavior. I was hoping there would be as little resistance as possible. But, it seems like I was hoping too much."

He let out a sigh.

"But, let's get to business. There is much to discuss with you, Roxanne. I can understand if you are skeptical about this, but just give me a minute to explain myself."

He turned to Bakura and Honda.

"If you two want to come with us, you may. I won't force my guests one way or the other. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't trust me alone with your friend after what she's been through."

Bakura and Honda glared at him but didn't say anything. Pegasus smiled.

"Now that is settled, please follow me."

He then moved passed us, walking slowly down the hallway. Having little choice, I followed him, Bakura and Honda right behind me.

In my head, I was freaking out. I didn't expect Pegasus to plan something like this out. But I should have seen this coming; he would have had to be a complete idiot to completely believe me. Though it could be dangerous, I was glad Honda and Bakura stayed by me. At least I wouldn't be alone with Pegasus, which was almost as bad as being alone with Shadi.

Once we were at the other end of the castle, we went up small case of stairs, which led to a single room. Pegasus unlocked the door and led us inside. It was a small office, having only two places to sit, not including the business desk and chair. Pegasus sat down behind the desk.

"Please make yourselves at home. I do apologize for not having enough chairs, as I didn't know I would be seeing three of you."

Not knowing what else to do, I sat down in the chair that was in front of Pegasus, Honda taking a seat right next to me. Bakura stood very close to me, his eyes studying Pegasus. There was a small silence, as if Pegasus expected us to make a comment. When we didn't say anything, he gave a friendly smile and said, "Again, I'm sorry for what my henchmen did to you. I feel completely ashamed."

"Don't be," I said coldly. "It wasn't as bad as being almost choked to death."

"Yes, about that."

Pegasus was silent for a moment, as if trying to think of the right words.

"It's a complicated story and I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here all night hearing it."

"Actually, I would."

Pegasus chuckled.

"If you insist. Ah, where do I begin? With you psychic abilities, I'm sure you know what my true intention is for hosting this tournament. That I want control of Kaiba Corporation."

"Yes, we know."

"Well, a few weeks before I sent Yugi that tape, I...had a vision. Or at least, I think it was a vision."

"You _think_?" Honda questioned.

"It was kind of hard to tell, as I was very sleepy when it happened," Pegasus explained. "You will see what I mean. Anyway, in the 'dream,' I was accoutered with an Egyptian man. He came up to me and said that I would be in grave danger if I held this tournament that I would be brought to ruin. I was completely confused as to what he was saying and even a bit frightened, as I've seen this man before long ago. Nothing really stood out what what he said, except for one thing."

"And what was that?" Bakura asked curiously.

"That I continue this tournament, that if I continue to pursuit my control on Kaiba Corp, I would be murdered in cold blood. And the cause of my death would be by a girl. A girl with the gift of foretelling the future with one hundred percent accuracy. And I found that girl, when she told Yugi-Boy not to duel me."

Pegasus looked into my eyes, waiting for me to react.

I didn't know if my face showed it, but I was completely frightened. I knew that it wasn't just some vision. It was Shadi. How could I've been so stupid? It all made sense now! How else could Pegasus have known about me? But _why_ would Shadi mention me to Pegasus? He wouldn't have gained or lose anything from it.

_Was he trying to prove something?_

"Roxanne, are you alright?"

I blinked, noticing that I dozed off. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I tried to speak, but I felt as if my throat was clogged. I couldn't say anything, not even grunt.

"I'm sure you can understand why I sent my player killers after you," Pegasus finally said. "I admit, I did overreact, as you seem nothing more but an ordinary girl."

He then opened his desk drawer and took out a Duel Monsters card. He offered it to me.

"Please, take this. It's the least I can do to make up for what I have done."

I stared at the card and then at Pegasus. Slowly, I reached for the card.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it's Magician's Valkyria!"

Pegasus laughed.

"I see that you are happy, as it is a very rare monster card. But as much I would like to sit and chat, I shouldn't keep you three any longer; it has been a long day and night."

We all then got up and Pegasus led us down stairs. He offered to walk us to our rooms, but Bakura and Honda quickly rejected the idea. I didn't say anything, as I was studying my new card_. _

_Magician's Valkyria… I can't believe it! I have a Dark Magician card! It may not be _the_ Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, but at least I have one!_

"Even though he apologized to you, Roxanne, I wouldn't put my guard down," Honda commented once Pegasus was out of earshot. "Something like this you just don't take lightly."

"I agree," Bakura added. "There's…something off about him. Like that vision he mentioned…"

He trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

Again, I didn't say anything.

"Wait, before we go to our rooms," Honda mentioned when we were about to go up the stairs. "We still need to find Mokuba."

"It would be pointless," Bakura replied. "Pegasus knew we would try to get him, so he's obviously some place we can't get to."

"But we can't just give up on him! What will Kaiba say when he finds out we didn't find his brother?"

"That will be his problem. It's not our fault he can't keep track of his own kin."

Honda narrowed his eyes, looking as if he was going to strangle Bakura.

"Guys, stop it. It's pointless to argue."

I turned to Honda.

"I don't want to give up on Mokuba either, but there isn't anything we can do tonight. I can still figure out where he is and I'll come up with a plan in the morning. Besides…"

I let out a large yawn.

"I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open for two seconds! See you guys in the morning."

Without waiting for a reply I slowly made my way to my room, longing to get some sleep.


	20. XX: A Minor Setback

Early the next morning, probably around seven o'clock, I heard a loud knock my door.

"Roxanne, the first round of the tournament is about to start!" Yugi called out on the other side. "You need to get up now!"

I groaned, putting my head under the covers to block any sound or light.

"Yugi, go away!" I cried my voice muffled.

"But Roxanne, the semi finals are about to start. We may need your powers to see if anything goes wrong."

"Can it wait? Just...five more minutes!"

"Roxanne..."

"Yugi, I'm tired!"

There was a moment of silence, and even though the door and sheets covered my vision of him, I knew Yugi was sighing to himself.

"Is she coming out?" I faintly heard Jonouchi ask.

"It doesn't look like it. She's having one of those 'I'm not getting up till noon' episodes."

"Do you want me to tell her their selling free Duel Monster cards again?"

"I don't think even _that_ would get her up. She sounds completely exhausted."

"For once, I can't say I blame her. She did say she would be up in the middle of the night looking for Mokuba. Though speaking of Mokuba, have you seen Kaiba? I haven't heard from him since dinner last night or Honda for that matter."

"I don't know. Maybe they woke up early."

"True, I didn't think of that."

Jonouchi and Yugi's voices merged together as I entered into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I finally woke up, it was ten o'clock. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying to get my thoughts organized. My eyes widened as I remembered my conversation with Yugi.

By Ra, I am an idiot!

Quickly, I got myself dressed and put my Duel Monster cards in my pocket. I ran for the door and tried to open it. But it was locked, as I couldn't even move the knob. I blinked.

_That's weird. I don't remember locking my door before I went to bed._

Did my door even _have_ a lock? I studied the door, noticing that there wasn't any kind of lock. I tried to twist the knob over and over again, but it wouldn't budge. I did it so many times, my hand started to hurt. I rubbed my hand, a little panic going through me.

I was locked in, and had no way out.

When my hand stopped hurting, I got out my cell phone and called Yugi. But I got no answer. I called Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryo. None of them answered, some of them going directly to voicemail. I cursed.

_Great, I'm locked in my own room with no way out and have no way to contact anyone. Perfect, just perfect!_

I laid back on my bed, calming myself down and trying to come up with a plan. I guess I could try to escape from the window, but I was at least three stories high, or even more. I had nothing with me to break the door down, nor was I strong enough to do it on my own. I guess I could bang on my door until someone hears me, but that could be hours. What to do what to do...

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, as if waiting for a miracle to happen. Suddenly, I heard someone walk down the hallway. Hope grew within my heart as I half ran, half tripped, to my door.

"Hey, who's out there?" I shouted, hoping they would hear my voice. "Can you hear me? I need help!"

The footsteps came closer and closer. I kept shouting, leading the unknown person towards me. Finally, their footsteps stopped at my door. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for coming! I've been trapped here all morning! My door is locked from the outside. Can you by chance pick the lock or break the door down or something?"

There was a long moment of silence. I blinked.

"…Hey, did you hear me? Jonouchi, if that's you behind the door and not answering me, I swear to God that I'll…"

In that split second, I heard the door unlock itself. Slowly, and a bit confused, I reached for the doorknob and turned it. I smiled and open the door. I was going to thank my rescuer, but I saw no one in the hallway.

_Okay that's weird… Did they just run off?_

Now finally free, I ran towards the dueling arena. However, when I came down the stairs, I heard a loud crashing sound. Sprinting towards the sound, as a large man came out of a nearby room, pushed me to the ground, and ran off. I looked up to see who it was but they were gone in a split second. Just then, Honda appeared out of the door, holding Mokuba on his back. He glanced down at me.

"Roxanne, are you okay?"

I nodded as I stood back up.

"I'm fine."

I looked towards the direction he ran off to.

"Who was it anyway? I couldn't get a good view of him."

"It was Bandit Keith," Honda explained. "I was heading back to my room after I found Mokuba. I saw him come in through a broken window in this room."

He gestured towards a completely shattered window, glass all over the place. I was surprised that Bandit Keith wasn't bleeding all over the place, coming in through that.

"When I saw him, I knew he wasn't up to no good," Honda continued. "I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way and ran off."

"I know how that feels."

Honda gave a small nod, as he put Mokuba off his shoulders.

"You take Mokuba to Kaiba's room while I go after Bandit Keith. We need to get him before he does anything crazy."

"The others will be alright, he won't hurt them," I said as I took a hold of Mokuba. "Bandit Keith is after Pegasus. He won't harm Jonouchi or the others."

_Unless they get in the way._

"Doesn't matter, we still need him under control. Keep Mokuba safe."

"Wait, Honda!"

Honda was already in hot pursuit of Bandit Keith before I could stop him.

I sighed heavily, looking down at Mokuba.

He looked like a zombie, his face paler then usual and his black hair was a complete mess. His eyes were blank, no trace of light in them at all.

I tightened my grip on Mokuba's limp body as I carried him up the stairs. He was pretty heavy for a little kid, as it took all my strength to carry him. When I arrived in Kaiba's room, I gently placed Mokuba's body on Kaiba's bed. I gave a sad look as I made Mokuba close his eyes.

How could Pegasus take his soul and not feel guilty about it?

I quietly closed the door behind me, hoping that neither The Hair Guy nor The Mullet Guy would come down this way and find Mokuba here. I was about to make my way to the duel arena when I noticed someone was staring at me from behind.

He was only there for a split second, as he was gone the moment I turned around to face him. I blinked.

Was that…Shadi? Oh God, what is doing _now_?

Not wanting to spend another second here, I ran off to the duel arena. Hopefully, I didn't miss much.


	21. XXI: A Dark Twist of Fate

"I now summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode," I heard Kaiba say as I entered the duel arena.

Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryo, and Mai were leaning over the railing of the balcony, looking down at the duel from above. I walked up to them, trying to get a good view of the duel. Jonouchi saw me approach from the corner of his eye.

"There you are, Roxanne!" he exclaimed turning to face me. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up."

I blinked.

"Wait, you've _known_ I was missing and you didn't even bother to get me?"

"Hey don't get mad at me! You were the one who ignored me and Yugi when we told you to get up," Jonouchi defended. "It's your own fault for sleeping in so late."

I clutched my fists but said nothing.

What was I expecting? They couldn't have known that Pegasus was locked in my room. And speaking of that two faced bastard...

"Where is Pegasus?"

"Down there watching Kaiba and Yugi duel," Mai answered.

I looked to where she was pointing to a smaller balcony. Pegasus was sitting on a huge red throne, The Hair Guy and Mullet Guy at his side. Atem and Kaiba where dueling on the ground floor. They were using Kaiba's prototype duel disks, him having Saggi the Dark Clown out and Atem having the Dark Magician.

"Is this the first duel?" I asked.

"No, the second. Jonouchi and I already had our duel. This one has been going on for fifteen now."

I turned to Mai.

"Who won?"

Mai let out a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately, Jonouchi did. Though he's a rookie, he didn't do that bad compared to last time."

"Hey, I beat yah fair and square! Your Harpy Lady strategy isn't that hard to figure out!"

Mai smirked at Jonouchi's enraged, yet sounding playful, comment.

I smiled. "I'm surprised that you decided to stick around, Mai. I thought you would have left after being beaten."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Leaving just because I lost and miss out on Yugi dueling Kaiba? I wouldn't miss that for the world! And besides..."

Her violet gaze turned to Atem.

"I still need to have my duel against Yugi."

I nodded in reply, knowing what Mai was feeling. I then turned my attention onto the duel.

Atem glared at Saggi, as if knowing that there was more to this monster that meant the eye. Kaiba stood where he was, waiting calmly and patiently for Atem to make his next move.

I didn't show it, but I was surprised how this moment resembled the Saggi and Crush Card combo Kaiba used in the manga when he was fighting Yugi, before they entered Pegasus's Castle. I tried to avoid this battle from happening, as it was so violent and intense. Since the scene looked exactly like it did in the manga, the only thing I did change was when it took place.

_I guess some things are just meant to happen, even with me interfering._

"I now replace my main card with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Atem finally announced as the Dark Magician disappeared and Gaia took his place. "Now, attack Saggi!"

Gaia let out a battle cry and charged at the demented clown. As Gaia's spear sliced Saggi in half, a huge grin appearing on Kaiba's face. I narrowed my eyes. Right after Saggi faded away, Gaia's body started to disappeared. Atem's eyes widened with shock.

"Gaia!"

He looked down at his sub cards' holograms, one of them disappearing just like Gaia.

"Dark Magician!"

Kaiba laughed.

"You activated my trap card, a virus card. And now all your monsters with over fifteen thousand attack points are useless!"

I heard Anzu give a gasp of horror. Jonouchi and Mai leaned over the railing, as if trying to get closer to the action. While they were distracted with the duel, I felt Ryo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why were you late coming, Roxanne?" he asked his voice filled with concern. "You didn't just sleep in, did you?"

I looked up at him.

"...Yes, but everything is alright now. At least...I think."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Roxanne, what's going on?"

I sighed heavily.

"Well, when I woke up around ten and when I tried to leave my room, the door was locked from the outside. I think Pegasus, or one of his henchmen, locked me inside after I looked for Mokuba."

"Why would he do that? How did you get out?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"I...ended up picking the lock. I came here as soon I was free."

I turned my gaze back to the duel, hoping Ryo would stop asking questions. Thankfully, he did though I felt him glance over at me every so often.

Back in the duel, Atem drew two new cards from his deck, a tiny bit of panic appearing on his face. Kaiba kept his smirk, confidence glowing on his face. After a moment of intense thinking, Atem placed Silver Fang in defense mode. On Kaiba's turn, he summoned the fierce Battle Ox, who destroyed Silver Fang the moment it appeared on the field. Atem gave a worried look, and drew another card.

"...I now summon Grilffor in attack mode."

"Aw, another useless monster in defense mode," Kaiba said with a fake yawn. "Your only drawing out your demise."

"I would be...however I didn't say defense mode."

Kaiba's eyes widened.

I smiled as Atem placed the spell card Horn of the Unicorn. Grilffor's attack points went up by seven hundred, making him stronger then Battle Ox.

"Grilffor attack!"

Electricity developed on Grilffor's horn and went straight at Battle Ox. It was a direct hit, making Battle Ox go down quickly. But even though his monster was dead, Kaiba still had his arrogant smirk.

"I'm impressed how well you've stood up to me, Yugi, even with your most powerful monsters dead. But I'm afraid you won't last that much longer."

He drew two cards.

"And luck just happens to be on my side."

I gasped.

_Oh crap! He's going to summon..._

"Come out, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared beside Kaiba, spreading its wings out.

"Blue-Eyes, attack Grilffor!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon let out a blue stream of light and killed Grilffor. Atem flinched back, only having one hundred life points left. Jonouchi, Mai, Anzu, Ryo, and I tensed up. Atem gave a dark, humiliated look as he placed the Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode. Kaiba stared at Atem, his eyes clearly deep in thought.

"Yugi, from the moment I first met you, I tasted the thirst of defeat. A hunger that was never satisfied...never ever."

A large smile appeared on Kaiba's face, a longing for revenge forming in his eyes.

"Until now. Rise before me, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Two more Blue-Eyes appeared next to the first one, along with Polymerization. The dragons' bodies started to merge together, forming one, terrifying beast. Atem's eyes were wide as he stared at the three headed dragon. Kaiba's smile grew as he saw the fear in Atem's eyes.

"Oh my God," Mai muttered speechless. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon...I never thought I would see _such_ a rare card!"

"I don't see how Yugi is going to get out of this one," Ryo commented. "It looks completely hopeless."

"Hey, don't say that!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "Yugi will figure something out! He always has."

"Yeah, but will it be enough?" Anzu questioned her eyes on Atem.

I didn't make a comment, as I knew how this will turn out.

_But what will Kaiba do when he starts to lose? That is the true question._

At the peak of his glory, Kaiba ordered Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack one of Atem's sub cards. Luckily, it wasn't a monster card so he didn't take any damage. Atem's hand shook as he put his fingers on his deck. He looked up at me and the others in the balcony, as if looking for support. I gazed right back at him.

_Come 'on, Atem. You can do it!_

"Come 'on, Yugi!" Mai suddenly shouted. "Don't let this jerk pull you down! You still promised me a duel, remember!"

"Yeah, Yugi, you can do it!" Jonouchi joined in.

Atem stared at us. With our support, the fires of battle appeared in his eyes and he drew his next cards. Studying them, he gave a small smile.

"Well Kaiba, it was a pleasure dueling you," Atem said with a little spite. "But your reign of glory is about an end. For I've drawn the ultimate card."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What? What could _possible_ stand up to my dragon, plus my Crush Card still in play?"

"You will see. For I summon..."

Atem put his card on the summoning plate and a small, brown ball of fur appeared.

"Kuriboh!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, as if the sight of Kuriboh insulted him. Mai burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, are you _serious_?" she cried, tears in her eyes. "Kuriboh? Really, Yugi? _Really_?"

"He may seem weak now, but mark my words he will become more powerful than you can imagine," Atem explained. "Watch and learn as I play the spell card, Multiply!"

Kuriboh let out a small cry as many clones of himself appeared behind him. Kaiba's eyes widened as the Kuriboh army grew and grew with every second. Atem smirked.

"Go ahead, Kaiba. Let's see what your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon does against my army of Kuribohs."

Kaiba shook with rage.

"Attack, my Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon aimed straight at Atem. The beam of light hit the wall of Kuribohs, killing at least twenty of them. But twenty more responded in their place, making it look like the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon never attacked. And more appeared after that. Kaiba's eye twitched furiously.

"And now for my second triumph card," Atem said, enjoying the moment. "I play Mammoth's Graveyard, Polymerization, and Living Arrow!"

Using Living Arrow, Atem merged Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Mammoth's Graveyard. Mammoth's Graveyard appeared in the chest of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, making the dragon shriek in agony. As the two unstable monsters stay joined together, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's body began to melt, its' attack points going down. Kaiba began to panic, sweat pouring down his face. Jonouchi, Anzu, Ryo, Mai, and I cheered loudly for Atem's victory.

Atem laughed.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Kaiba. It's only a matter of time before your monster is destroyed."

Kaiba sneered.

"No! I won't let you win! I have to defeat Pegasus, I have to save Mokuba!"

His voice cracked in frustration.

"_Blue-Eyes attack_!"

Turn after turn, Kaiba ordered Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack. But it was in vain, as the Kuribohs would quickly respond. Attack points would be lost and the mighty dragon's body was liquefying every moment. I kind of felt a little sympathetic for Kaiba, how desperate he was trying to defeat Atem.

Soon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack points were low enough for one of Atem's monsters to kill it. Atem then recalled Kuriboh and summoned Celtic Guardian. I clutched my hands to the railing. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Celtic Guardian, attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Celtic Guardian raised his sword and charged at Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He swung his sword, cutting all three of the dragon's heads off. Kaiba's life points went to zero.

The battle was over.

Atem smiled as the holograms disappeared.

"I win, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes turned distant. He fell to his knees, as if the thought of losing was having a hard time sinking in.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Jonouchi cried. "Now it's just you and me and then Pegasus!"

Atem glanced up at Jonouchi.

"That won't be necessary, Jonouchi. We've known that the only reason Pegasus started the tournament is to duel me."

He then turned his attention to Pegasus.

"And now the time has come."

Pegasus blinked his face and eye showing no emotion.

"I can say the same."

"Now wait just a moment!"

Everyone turned to Kaiba, who was glaring up at Pegasus. I couldn't see his face, as his back was facing me, but I knew intense anger and grief was on his face.

"You think you can just play with us and get away with it?" Kaiba demanded. "You have Mokuba and I will not let you toy with me any longer!"

Pegasus stared at Kaiba, a small smile slowly showing up on his face.

"Your right, it was wrong to play with your emotions, Kaiba-Boy. I deeply apologize for what I have done. For that, I reunite you with your brother."

Pegasus then got up from his chair and approached the end of his balcony. From a distance, I could see a golden glow shine. I gasped. Pegasus's hair flew out his face, revealing the Millennium Eye. Kaiba flinched back, confused and alarmed. He then suddenly fell to the floor, his body completely motionless. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Anzu let out a small cry, the others staring in complete shock, even Atem.

Pegasus smiled as his hair went back into place.

"Now that I have Kaiba-Boy's soul in hand, along with his brother's."

He lifted up a Duel Monsters card, one that had Kaiba's image on it. Behind it was another card, which had Mokuba's picture.

"All is left now is for the final duelist to fall, the only thing keeping me for controlling Kaiba Corp. Yugi-Boy! Prepare for the duel of your life."

Atem clutched his fists.

Suddenly, there was a large crash coming from Pegasus's balcony. Pegasus, The Hair Guy, and Mullet Guy turned to see Bandit Keith storming towards them. With a loaded gun in his hand. Bandit Keith narrowed his eyes.

"Pegasus! This ends here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I will not be made a fool any longer! I am going to kill you right _here_ and _now_!"

Pegasus sighed heavily.

"Bandit Keith, I do not have time for you and your pity revenge. That is why I ordered Kemo to keep you out. You don't even belong here anyway, so why waste my time? Now, leave now and I promise no harm will come to you."

Bandit Keith shook with rage.

"Are you _shitting_ me? I'm not going to leave here just because you asked nicely. I'm serious. _I am going to kill you_!"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed. The Hair Guy and Mullet Guy stepped back, as if they knew something bad was about to happen. My heart beat began to accelerate.

_What was Pegasus going to do? _

"I'll ask you one more time, Keith Howard," Pegasus said in a very cold voice. "Get out of my way or pay the penalty."

"I'm afraid _you're_ the one who will be paying the penalty!"

Bandit Keith fired the gun straight at Pegasus. Everyone gasped as the bullet was heading right for his head.

But then, another glow from the Millennium Eye accrued and stopped the bullet in mid air. Bandit Keith's eyes widened and he dropped his gun.

"I told you to leave when you have the chance," Pegasus said softly. "You attempted to take my life, but it is _I_ who will take _yours_."

He pointed at him, the golden light becoming more intense.

"_Penalty Game_!"

Bandit Keith's right hand started to shake violently. He held up his hand to his face, as it slowly morphed into a gun. Bandit Keith began to panic, as he lost all control. He placed his gun like hand next to his head.

"N-no! Please...Pegasus I beg mercy! Peg-"

The bullet was fired.

Everyone screamed, even having The Hair Guy and Mullet Guy flinch back, as Bandit Keith fell to the floor.

Dead.

Oh my God! My legs shook beneath me.

I never saw Pegasus this ruthless in the manga or in the anime. It was like looking into a darker version of him, as if the real, calm and intelligent Pegasus was locked away and this new cold, even more crazed, monster took his place. To see him like this... I've never been so scared for my life.

And now Atem and Yugi were going to face him in a Shadow Game.

Atem shook with rage.

"Pegasus, I will not let you get away with this," he shouted. "I will not let you get away with kidnapping Mokuba, stealing Kaiba's soul, and killing Bandit Keith in cold blood! You will pay dearly for what you have done!"

Pegasus glared into Atem's eyes.

"Then let the finale of Duelist Kingdom begin, Yugi-Boy."


	22. XXII: Sight in the Darkness

Within two minutes, Pegasus came down to the duel arena. He ordered Atem to stand on the other end of the room, as Pegasus said he developed the ultimate duel arena. Atem was a little hesitant, but he did as he was asked, dragging Kaiba's body with him. Jonouchi, Mai, Ryo, Anzu, and I stood where we were. We weren't sure what to do as there wasn't much.

I could tell Jonouchi was itching up for a fight, and I knew it was killing him to put Atem and Yugi in danger like that. Ryo's face seemed become paler than usual, his eyes never leaving Pegasus. I assumed he was studying the Millennium Eye's power, probably taking mental notes about it. Anzu was starting to panic a little, as she kept mumbling to herself. Mai tried to calm her down, but I think she was just as scared as the rest of us.

As for myself, I tried to appear as calm as possible. If I started to freak out, I'm sure the others would panic much worse. I hoped this battle was going to stay the same as it was in the manga/anime. Because if it wasn't, if Pegasus becomes as ruthless as he was with Bandit Keith. I don't know how Yugi, or even Atem, would handle it.

And I couldn't do anything to help.

When Atem reached the other side of the room, Pegasus ordered The Hair Guy to press a button from his balcony. The Hair Guy nodded and pressed it. The floor then opened and a huge duel arena appeared. The summoning field was about the size of a small stage, and with the holograms in play, making them life like. Upon the sight of it, I admit I was impressed by it, my inner fangirl screaming at the sight of it. Atem blinked, his face completely emotionless. If he was impressed or intimidated by it, I couldn't tell. Maybe he was trying to hide his true emotions, just like I was.

He and Pegasus stepped up to their spots, shuffling their decks and prepared to duel. Pegasus gave a malevolent smile.

"The first move is yours, Yugi-Boy."

Atem narrowed his eyes.

"I play one card face down and place Beaver Warrior in defense mode."

A huge, life size hologram appeared on the field, with a giant face down card behind it. Everyone gasped at how amazing the technology was.

Pegasus then drew a card, smiling to himself.

"I too, place a card face down and have Red Archery Girl in defense mode."

A young girl appeared inside a seashell, gazing down at Beaver Warrior ever so calmly. Now his turn, Atem drew a card. I sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"I now switch Beaver Warrior from defense to attack mode," Atem cried. "And activate my face down card, Horn of the Unicorn!"

A horn appeared on Beaver Warrior's forehead, electricity crackling around it.

"Attack Red Archery Girl!"

Pegasus made a small chuckle as Beaver Warrior charged.

"You made a mistake, Yugi-Boy. Reveal trap card!"

At the sound of his voice, a huge bubble of water appeared around Beaver Warrior. The electricity coming from his horn electrocuted him, causing him to lose attack points gained from the spell card.

"Not so smart to use electricity underwater, is it?" Pegasus taunted. "Finish him off, my mermaid!"

Red Archery Girl pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow right at Beaver Warrior's heart. It was a direct hit, killing him instantly. Atem's eyes widened. Pegasus smiled, amused by the alarm in Atem's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Anzu exclaimed horrified. "Yugi didn't even stand a chance that turn!"

"Roxanne wasn't kidding," Jonouchi commented, "this thing _can_ read minds! Plus what he did to Kaiba and Bandit Keith..."

"Yes, and it is only going to get worse from here," I said. "This is going to be the toughest fight Yugi has ever faced."

"Is there a way to counter the Millennium Eye's power?" Ryo asked.

"There is, but Yugi is going to have to figure it out for himself. I can't tell him what to do. Not if Pegasus can hear me."

_Does he even know I escaped my room? Oh God, what will he do if he finds out?_

"Are you sure we can't send a secret message to him or something?" Mai suggested. "I don't know what this 'Millennium Eye' thing you guys are talking about is, but there has to be something we can do. Pegasus is obviously cheating."

I was silent for a long moment.

I wanted to believe that there was more I could do then just stand up here. That I wasn't completely powerless.

And then it hit me.

"Ryo, I have an idea on how to win this duel quickly," I finally said. "But I need you to do something big for me."

"And what is that?" Ryo asked slightly confused.

I paused for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. How does one ask politely to do the most impossible?

"...I need you to let the spirit take over. I believe he is the only one that can help us if my idea will work."

Ryo's eyes widened, like I just asked him to shoot himself in the head. Jonouchi and Anzu gave looks of shock while Mai stood there confused. I paid no attention to them, my eyes only focused on Ryo.

I could see the uncertainty in Ryo's face, and I knew I was asking a lot out of him. Slowly, he pulled out the Millennium Ring from under his shirt. He stared at it solemnly for a bit, and then looked back at me.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Closing his eyes, Ryo used the power of the Millennium Ring to put Bakura in control.

"...From the sound of it, it looks like you have a plan," Bakura said, his sudden dark voice surprising Mai. "And it has something to do with the Millennium Ring."

I nodded.

"Yes, if I am correct on the Millennium Ring's abilities that is."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, as if amused to hear my plan. How could he feel amused at a time like this!

"Okay, this is what I want you to do."

I then took Magician's Valkyria out of my pocket.

"I want you to put a bit of my soul into this card," I explained. "Once you do that, I want this card, me, to get down to Yugi. Once he touches the card, transfer that tiny bit of my conscious into him so I may communicate with him in his soul room. If I can do that, I can advise him how to win without alerting Pegasus too much."

Bakura was silent for a long moment.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me help Atem that easily, but I hoped with all my heart that he would. If he refused to help, then all hope was lost.

"...You're really desperate to help the Pharaoh, aren't you?" Bakura finally said. "I can't just let you help my enemy like that. However...I don't want him to suffer. At least, not by this lunatic."

I blinked, completely shocked Bakura's willingness. I thought he would be more stubborn then that, but I shouldn't complain.

As I held Magician's Valkyria, Bakura took a hold of my other hand.

"I'm going to send some of the ring's power with you," he explained. "It will give me the ability to transfer your soul, as well as giving you the ability to switch consciousness between your soul fragment and the rest of your soul. It will hurt a bit and you will lose conscious, but you should be in Yugi's soul room when you regain it. Any questions?"

I shook my head, smiling a bit.

"No, and thank you, Bakura."

Bakura made a soft growl, though his face turned slightly pink.

"...Whatever. Here we go."

I felt a tiny bit of pain as Bakura activated the Millennium Ring. Like he said, I quickly lost consciousness, losing all feeling in my body.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was laying on my back, staring into a ceiling of darkness. I slowly sat up, noticing I was in a narrowed hallway. In between me, there were two doors, one of them having the golden eye that all the Millennium Items had.

I was in Yugi's mind!

Quickly getting up, I approached both doors. I wondered who's door I should try to open first? I guess it didn't really matter that much, so long as I could get a hold of one of them. Overall, I decided to start with Yugi's door. I gave a loud knock.

"Yugi?"

There was a short silence.

"...Roxanne?"

Yugi opened the door to his soul room, staring at me puzzled.

"Roxanne, how did you..."

"There isn't time for an explanation," I interrupted. "We need to get to the Pharaoh and fast! Pegasus is going to destroy him if we don't do something!"

"I know," Yugi replied sadly. "I've tried to open his soul room but the door is lock. I can't open it, no matter how hard I try."

I then turned to Atem's soul room door. I tried to open it, but like Yugi said, it was locked. I cursed.

"Crap! Neither of us is strong enough to break down the door. We need to think of something..."

I glanced inside Yugi's soul room, which was cluttered with toys and other objects.

"...Is there anything in your soul room we could use to pick the lock or something?" I asked.

"I started looking through a few things and didn't find anything," Yugi answered. "But I'll keep looking."

He then ran back inside. Meanwhile, I kept pulling and tugging at the knob, hoping for it to loosen or something. Why would Atem lock his soul room anyway?

"Pharaoh!" I cried, hoping he could hear my voice. "Pharaoh, open up!"

It was pointless, but I didn't know what else to do.

After what seemed like forever, Yugi reappeared.

"I found these paper clips," he said, handing them to me. "Maybe if we bent them the right way, you could pick the lock."

"Okay."

Getting to my knees, I rearranged the metal of the paper clips. Once I got them into a U shape, I began to pick the lock. I felt much resistance. The Pharaoh's mind would be a hard one to infiltrate.

"Any luck?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"...Not really."

As soon as I said that, I felt the paper clips break. Damn it!

"Yugi, see if you can find something else!"

Yugi quickly ran back into his soul room. Panicking a bit, I began to kick the door.

"Pharaoh, you can't be that deaf!" I shouted. "I know you are busy with Pegasus, but _come on_!"

I kicked it again and again, only to make my foot hurt.

"Roxanne!"

Yugi came back, and thankfully he found something better then a crappy paper clip. It was a small metal pick, like something you would see in the game Skyrim. I wondered if Yugi had ever played it?

I then took the lock pick and picked the door again. After a few minutes messing with it, I finally heard a clinging sound. I smiled.

"Yes, it worked!"

I pushed the door opened and Yugi and I quickly ran inside. And my mouth dropped right open.

Atem's soul room was huge, stairs and doors everywhere I could see. My head spun just looking at it.

"Pharaoh, other me!"

I blinked as I saw Yugi was next to Atem. Atem was sitting in a meditation position, his eyes tightly shut. Yugi was beside him, crying out his name and trying to wake him up. I ran up to them.

"Yugi, tried to take over your body!" I said. "Try to get control so that I may talk to the Pharaoh! See if you can outsmart Pegasus for at least a turn."

"But how?" Yugi questioned. "He'll just read my mind, like he's doing with the Pharaoh's."

"Yes, but he can only read one mind at a time. With you in control, you'll only confuse him and give you time to come up with a strategy. You're just going to have to trust me!"

Though Yugi still had a worried look on his face, he closed his eyes to take control.

Suddenly, there was a golden light coming from Yugi and Atem's hearts. Atem opened his eyes, panting heavily while Yugi got into the meditation position. Atem looked around wildly, as if he wasn't sure where he was. When he saw me, he began to relax a little.

"I guess this explains why Bakura threw that card at me," he said with a smile. "Glad to have some help."

I smiled back.

"Well, it was a pain trying to contact you, let me tell you."

"Sorry, intense battle happening."

His gaze turned serious.

"I...hope you know of a plan to defeat Pegasus."

"I do. What you and Yugi have to do is switch minds every turn. Pegasus can only read one mind at a time and a fresh one will throw him off. Continue to do this, and the duel should be a piece of cake."

"That may work, but it can't be that easy," Atem said, taking my words into thought. "The Millennium Eye must have more illusion tricks then that."

"Unfortunately, you are right," I replied. "Towards the middle of the duel, Pegasus will instruct a Shadow Game. It will take place in the Shadow Realm, and Yugi's soul will have a hard time resisting against the darkness, so he can't really fight that well."

"And that means Pegasus will be able to read my mind again."

"Yes."

"Then how do we defeat him?"

I paused for a moment, as I wasn't sure how to answer it.

"...I'll think of something. Right now, you and Yugi focus on the present. If you need any help, I'll be here."

Atem nodded and regain control of Yugi's body.

When Yugi opened his eyes, I told him everything I told Atem. Yugi nodded, however he said that we didn't have to worry about him when the Shadow Game came. I gave him a concerned look, telling him I wasn't exaggerating. But he just smiled, and said I worry too much. God, he was _so_ naive!

From turn after turn, Atem and Yugi would continue to switch minds. Each time they would come back, they would tell me what was going on and I would advise them on strategies.

From what they told me, Pegasus was starting to get frustrated. Both Yugi and Atem said that they could tell he suspected something. I tried not to show it, but I began to fear that Pegasus knew that I was helping them. Though, I wasn't sure if he knew how.

_It probably won't be long till he suspects the Millennium Ring. After, he did see Bakura use it._

And just when things looked like they were going to go perfectly, I felt the ground shook. My body felt extremely cold, as if all the light and warmth vanished. Atem, who wasn't in control at the moment, tensed up.

"P-pharaoh," I said my teeth chattering. "Are we in the...?"

"Yes," Atem answered, narrowing his eyes. "We are in the Shadow Realm."

I shivered again, the air becoming so cold it was hard to breathe. Yugi, like me, was shivering and breathing heavily.

"The Shadow Realm is affecting both of you."

Atem gave me a concerned look.

"Will you be okay by yourself? I have to help Yugi."

I nodded in reply.

Atem closed his eyes as he tried to take over. However, Yugi did not return as quickly as he usually did.

It was deathly quiet, the coldness of the air increasing. I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I didn't know why, but somehow the Shadow Realm was effecting me. Maybe because this wasn't my own body or I was only a small part of my soul? It didn't matter, but I was weakening.

_Could I..._die_ in here?_

The eerie silence continue to fill the air. I became impatient, anxiously waiting to hear from Yugi or Atem. They both we're in the meditating position, their faces twitching with pain, more intense on Yugi's. I let out a few small coughs and gasps for air.

Suddenly, Yugi fell to the ground, his breathing becoming deathly slow.

"...Yugi...!"

I crawled over to him. His skin was as cold as ice. I held him close, hoping I could get him warm. But I was just as cold as he was. And I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"...Y-yugi. Please wake up," I begged. "Please God, Ra, let him be alright. Please...he has a destiny to fulfill."

I glanced over at Atem, grief, anger, and pain forming on his face.

"...Pharaoh..."

I let out a loud cough as the air became so cold it hurt my lungs. I dropped Yugi and fell the ground, suffocating. I never felt so much pain in all my life. Slowly, my vision began to blur.

_No! I can't lose consciousness! Atem and Yugi still need my help! _

But my soul, my will, didn't agree with me as everything turned black.

* * *

Gasping for air, I shot my eyes opened to find myself back in my own body. I shivered with cold, trying to regain my breathing.

_Cold, so cold... _

"Roxanne, can you hear me?"

I turned to see Bakura. He was sitting against the wall, holding me in his arms. I gave him a blank stare, as if I couldn't recognize him. Well, I did, but he was the last person I expected to see. Though, his embrace warmed up my body, so I couldn't complain that much.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" Bakura asked me when I didn't answer.

I closed my eyes, tears running down my eyes. I leaned closer to Bakura, looking for any sort of comfort or warmth.

I had failed Yugi.

He was still in Atem's soul room, freezing and dying as I lay here safe and sound.

_I'm sorry, Yugi!_

"Bakura, is she alright?"

That was Jonouchi's voice.

"Something must have happened to her when she was in Yugi's mind," I heard Bakura explain. "The darkness of the Shadow Realm must have sent her back."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she's just in shock right now."

I felt Bakura's grip on me tightened.

"I will keep an eye on her. Just let me know what's going on."

"...You sure she won't die? I mean...it wasn't too long ago you almost tried to kill us in that killer board game."

"Oh, will you let that go! Trust me, if I was going to kill her, I would have done it already! I don't care what happens to you people, I just don't want the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle dead!"

"Okay, you don't have to freaken' yell. Though I still don't trust you."

Bakura growled in reply but said nothing.

Having my breathing coming back to normal and feeling warmth in my body again, I reluctantly opened my eyes. The light of the room hurt my eyes as I was so used to the darkness. I stirred as I tried to sit up. However, Bakura kept me still.

"Roxanne, you need to rest," he ordered. "You're still recovering."

"I don't care," I replied, pushing him away. "I need to help the Pharaoh!"

Once I was out of his grasp, I quickly stood up. I walked over to the edge of the balcony, leaning against it. I felt my legs shake, as they couldn't support all of my weight. I could see the others' shocked gazes but I ignored them. I kept my eyes on Pegasus and Atem.

Pegasus had the dreaded monster Relinquished out, the Dark Magician merged into its' body. Atem had the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode. Pegasus gave an evil smile, as he used Relinquished's special ability to merge itself with the Winged Dragon. Two of Atem's monsters were part of the monster, making it more powerful.

And to make things worse, Pegasus summoned Jigen Bakudan, the living time bomb monster that would destroy Atem!

_No..._

Pegasus gave a loud, half crazed laugh, knowing victory was his. Atem, hesitantly, drew a card. I closed my eyes, silently praying that if the tiny fragment of my soul still lived inside of Yugi, that it would protect him.

Suddenly, as my eyes were closed, I could faintly see Atem's soul room. I saw Pegasus's face, the Millennium Eye glowing. Beside me stood Jonouchi, Ryo, Honda, and Mai, with Anzu holding Yugi in her arms. Atem, and the card drew was behind us, shielding it from Pegasus's view. A look of dismay was on Pegasus's face, his face paling even more when he saw me.

_"...What's going on?"_ Pegasus exclaimed in my mind. _"_Why can't I see the card?"

I smirked.

_"Because we won't let you. Us, Yugi and the Pharaoh's friends, we won't let you."_

I turned back to see the others were comforting Atem.

_"Pharaoh, your other self is fine,"_ Anzu said.

"_We're right by your side, man,"_ Honda added.

_"Just focus on beating Pegasus,"_ Jonouchi said with confidence.

Atem looked at all of us, shock and amazement in his eyes. He slowly smiled, as if he was silently thanking us.

"Even with the Millennium Eye, you can't break the bond my friends and I share!"

Atem's voice made me open my eyes.

His confident smile was back, and Pegasus was sweating with fear.

"I play the spell card," Atem cried as he placed the card down. "Mystic Box!"

The magical box of death appeared where the Dark Magician was imprisoned. He then escaped, in his place was Jigen Bakudan.

"You may have saved your Dark Magician!" Pegasus shouted. "But you forget that Relinquished _still_ has your Winged Dragon! In the time the bomb goes off, taking even one of your monsters, will bring your life points to zero! _You are dead on your next turned_!"

Atem drew a card.

"We'll see about that... But apparently not. As I've drawn Brain Control."

"It doesn't matter if you control Relinquished for one turn or not. For Jigen Bakudan still explodes this very moment!"

"But wait...I have a small gift to unwrap," Atem said cutting him off. "A gift from my other self."

"W-what?"

I smiled slightly.

"Black Magic Ritual!"

Winged Dragon and Jigen Bakudan faded into smoke as the power of the ritual card gave birth to the most badass magician that was in Duel Monsters.

Magician of Black Chaos.

Magician of Black Chaos stood proudly, his long black hair flowing down elegantly. Pegasus held his ground, but uncertainty was on his face. Atem then placed a card face down and summoned Kuriboh. Only this time, no one laughed.

"Turn over."

Pegasus selected two cards, a large smile across his face.

"I now play Polymerization and Thousand-Eyes Idol, combine with Relinquished, to create Thousand-Eyes Restrict!"

He laughed. "

Yugi-Boy! This is the end of our duel! The last, greatest duel of the kingdom! And fate has a _cruel defeat_!"

_Those words have never been so true_, I thought. _Though, not in the way you think, Pegasus._

Using Thousand-Eyes Idol's thousand eyes, Magician of Black Chaos and Kuriboh were paralyzed. Thousand-Eyes Idol sucked in Kuriboh, however Atem was able to counter it at the last moment with Multiply. Kuriboh turned himself into an army as he was sucked into a never ending void. They took over Thousand-Eyes Idol's body, covering its' eyes with the Kuribohs' bodies. And with Kuriboh's special ability, they exploded and weakened the horrible monster. It was now weaker then Magician of Black Chaos.

Atem smirked.

"It's over, Pegasus. Magician of Black Chaos, attack Thousand-Eyes Idol!"

Magician of Black Chaos raised his staff, a huge black light forming. He threw it at Thousand-Eyes Idol, blowing the abomination up. It was destroyed, Pegasus's life points went to zero.

Atem and Yugi had won.


	23. XXIII: The Fall of the Kingdom

Pegasus stared at Atem as the holograms disappeared. There was a blank look in his eyes, like he couldn't believe what just happened. Atem stepped away from his pedestal and walked over towards Pegasus. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Mai immediately ran down stairs.

I was right behind them, though I was still recovering from my experience in the Shadow Realm. My legs were still weak, even if I could support myself up. I had to take it slow, but I wanted to get down to Atem as soon as I could.

As I tried to fast walk, and failing miserably, Bakura let out a heavy sigh and walked up to me.

"Here, lean on me."

He didn't really give me time to answer as he put my arm around his shoulders. I didn't say anything, kind of grateful for his help.

Bakura quickly guided me down the stairs to the lower arena. When we got there, everyone was circling Pegasus, who was sitting down on the edge of his pedestal. The look of shock was still on his face, as everyone stared down at him. Atem was in front of him, trying to make eye contact.

"Pegasus," Atem said. "I know there was more to this then just trying to take over Kaiba Corp. Tell me. _Why_ did you do this? How did you get your Millennium Item?"

Pegasus remained silent.

There was such sadness in on his face, it almost made me forget he almost killed me five minutes ago.

Atem waited patiently, acting as calm as he could. After a long moment of silence, Pegasus looked up at Atem and said softly, "Where is she? I know she was helping you. Where is Roxanne?"

"I'm right here."

At the sound of my voice, Pegasus looked straight at me. I stepped away from Bakura and slowly approached Pegasus.

"So, you did escape," Pegasus said when I was close enough. "You must have more hidden talents then what I've been told. Do you have a Millennium Item?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

"Then how did you help Yugi when the duel? I know you were helping you. I _saw_ you."

"I did what I had to do. You were going to put him through agony. I had to do something, I had to help my friend."

There was a long pause, Pegasus and I staring each other down. The others didn't say a thing or moved, as if they know that there was more to this conversation then met the eye.

"...The Egyptian man that I told you last night," Pegasus said breaking the silence. "You know who he is, don't you?"

Avoiding eye contact, I nodded.

"And he knows you too."

Again, I nodded.

"'Egyptian man?'" Atem exclaimed puzzled. "What Egyptian man?"

I let out a heavy sigh. I knew it would eventually come to this, the Pharaoh and Yugi would have to learn of Shadi.

"Back when they had just opened the Egyptian Exhibit in the Domino Museum," I said slowly, gazing down at the ground, "I had a vision just before going there that a man who knew about the Millennium Items would be there. He was going to do some...terrible things, and I tried to stop him. When I confronted him, we talked for a bit and I found out his name was Shadi, and that he was the guardian of the Millennium Items."

"Shadi!"

I turned to Yugi, who had taken control. He stared at me, his eyes wide.

"I met up with an Egyptian man named Shadi!" Yugi exclaimed. "He gave me my Millennium Puzzle after the museum closed that day!"

"He approached you?" I asked, a little fearful. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not much. When I came in to get it back, Shadi came up to me and returned it. I thanked him and he asked how I got the Millennium Puzzle. I said that my grandfather gave it to me, and it took me eight years to complete it. He seemed impressed, though he never made eye contact with me. I was a little creeped out by that."

_You have no idea how creepy Shadi can get. _ No idea_._

"Anyway," Yugi continued, "I asked him why he was so curious and he told me his name and that his family guarded the Pharaoh's treasures for many generations. I was a little curious by this, and I would have liked to have known more, but he told me he had to go back to Egypt. But before he left, he told me to keep the Millennium Puzzle close to me, to never have it leave my side. For I was to face someone who's Millennium Item rivaled my own."

Yugi glanced over at Pegasus.

"I didn't think much of it until Duelist Kingdom started. Not until I met you, Pegasus."

Pegasus blinked a couple of times but said nothing.

"So...is this Shadi guy evil or something?" Jonouchi asked puzzled.

"Yes and no," I answered. "From what I know, he acts on what he thinks is best. He is anything but self-centered. But to say he is on our side...I can't be sure."

"So you don't know why Shadi told me about you?" Pegasus added.

"Not a clue."

"But didn't you say last night that you have met Shadi before?" Bakura questioned. "Was it he who gave you your Millennium Item?"

Pegasus gave a small nod.

"Yes. It was at the time I was developing Duel Monsters. I was a few miles north of the Valley of the Kings, and while I was there I stopped at this small village. But when I arrived, a thief was running away with a valuable artifact. In fact, that artifact is the same one you are wearing."

Pegasus pointed to the Millennium Ring, which was visible around Bakura's neck. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"This village, do you remember what it was called?"

"I have a hard time remembering Egyptian names. But I think it was called Kul Elna."

Bakura's face paled a bit at the sound of his village's name. I gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that he was probably recalling bad memories.

"Anyway," Pegasus continued not noticing Bakura's discomfort. "The thief was captured by Shadi and a group of men. When the thief was taken away, Shadi turned to me, who witnessed the whole thing, and said that I should leave at once. I would have left, but he mentioned something that made me more curious. For you see, my wife, Cyndia, had died a few years ago. I was under a deep depression, and Egypt's stories about life after death interested me. So when he mentioned Cyndia...I followed him. Only to discover something terrible."

Pegasus was silent for a moment, shivering with fear.

"I followed them underground, to a secret tomb. There, they took the thief and placed him front of a stone tablet. Shadi spoke to him and put the Millennium Item around his neck. When it was on, all I could see was him screaming in agony, his body burning. Before I knew it, he was nothing more than a black skeleton and the Millennium Item was all that remained. He then placed the ring inside the tablet, saying something about the Pharaoh's Memories."

"'Pharaoh's Memories?'" Yugi asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it must be a sacred Egyptian ceremony." Pegasus glanced up at me. "I'm sure you know about it."

"I do," I said softly. "But continue with your story."

"There isn't much more to tell. For after that, Shadi saw me and his guards took me prisoner. The only way Shadi would let me leave alive, is if one of the Millennium Items accepted me, or I would end up dead like the thief. He chose the Millennium Eye."

Pegasus started to stutter as he told, in great detail, how Shadi forced the Millennium Eye up his eye socket. I cringed as he described it, almost like it was happening to me right now.

"...And once the Millennium Eye was in my skull, I saw something I never thought I would see again."

A small tear ran down Pegasus's left eye.

"My beloved Cyndia. I saw her ghost, gazing down on my from heaven. I tried to reach her, but the moment only lasted for a few seconds. And so, here I am today. A broken man chasing after a foolish, hopeless dream."

As more tears ran down his face, Pegasus took out Kaiba and Mokuba's soul cards. They gave a purple glow, as their pictures slowly vanished away.

"I've returned the Kaiba Brothers' souls," Pegasus said gloomily. "They will be out for a bit, but they should be fine after some rest."

He then got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Yugi, I will send one of my men to give you your prize money," Pegasus announced, not even bothering to make eye contact. "You've more than earned it through the hell I've put you through. I will order a helicopter to take you and your friends back to Domino City. It should be ready within an hour. Now, if you excuse me, I wish to be alone."

He then slowly stepped out of the room, almost like he was walking to his grave.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all of us were in Kaiba's bedroom, watching as Kaiba and Mokuba slowly regained consciousness. Mokuba was the first to wake up. He stared at the ceiling, his mind trying to process where he was. None of us said anything, just waiting for Mokuba to make a move. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open, his hands clutching tightly to the bed sheets. He looked at us, as if he couldn't recognize us. Anzu, being the gentlest, sat down at Mokuba's bedside.

"It's okay now, Mokuba," she said softly. "You are safe now. You and your brother."

Mokuba stared at her and then glanced over at Kaiba, who was sitting in a nearby chair. Mokuba gasped and quickly jumped out of bed. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Mai tried to stop him but he was too fast. Mokuba ran up to Kaiba and gave him a big hug. He cried into Kaiba's coat, his voice muffled. Kaiba was starting to wake. He blinked several times, until he finally noticed Mokuba.

"Mokuba!"

Not even caring that we were all watching, Kaiba held his brother close, comforting him the best he could. I let out a small smile. It was good to see the Kaiba Brothers reunite.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Atem was on the balcony, gazing into the distance. Quietly, I walked out to join him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Atem blinked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking."

"About what Pegasus said?"

"Yes, how could I not? It...disturbs me a bit, his story."

I sighed.

"I don't blame you. It hurts my heart hear something as tragic as that."

"Yes, but I wasn't really referring to that. I was talking about Shadi."

I gave a puzzled look.

"I don't follow."

"The way you and Pegasus describe him," Atem explained darkly. "He seems dangerous, inhuman even. He can't be trusted, for it sounds like he caused all of this."

He gave me a solemn look.

"When we get home, I want to know everything about Shadi and that tablet. I don't know why...but the mention of that tablet and that village makes me feel uneasy. I need to learn as much as I can."

I nodded in reply.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Atem and I turned around as Jonouchi answered the door. It was The Hair Guy, holding an envelope in his hands.

"Yugi," The Hair Guy said, "here is the award money that Mr. Pegasus had promised."

He walked over to Atem and handed him the money. Atem accepted it.

"The helicopter will be ready in five minutes," The Hair Guy continued. "Be sure you all are down there as soon as possible for we are on a tight schedule."

"I appreciate the offer, but it won't be necessary for Mokuba and I. For we have our own way out."

Kaiba stood up, holding Mokuba close as they walked out of the room. He glanced over at us, looking like he was making a silent thank you. Considering Kaiba, I knew he would never admit he was grateful. But I'm sure he was glad to have his brother back, and that he had new respect for us.

Only a little bit.

Kaiba then disappeared, heading out to the helicopter he originally came in. The Hair Guy turned back to us.

"As I said before, you should leave as soon as possible. Goodbye, all of you."

He then left, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Atem walked over to Jonouchi and handed him the prize money.

"Here, Jonouchi. This belongs to you. Hopefully it will be more than enough to help your sister."

Jonouchi's eyes widened, his eyes watering with tears.

"T-thank you, Yugi," he exclaimed his voice cracking with emotion. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Mai gave a puzzled look.

"You _really_ are giving the money to him, Yugi? But you earned it fair and square. It's _yours_!"

"I did earn it, but I don't need it," Atem replied. "I did what I needed to do here. And the money wasn't the reason."

Mai still looked confused, but she didn't questioned it.

Tired of being on this island, we all then left the room, grabbed our stuff from our respected rooms, and made our way to the front door. On the way, we all met up with Honda, who looked liked he had just woken up from a long nap. We asked what happened to him, why he was gone for so long, and he just said it was a long story that involved chasing Bandit Keith and getting hit in the head with a frying pan.

I was about to head out the front door when I noticed Bakura wasn't with us. I gasped.

_He's going after the Millennium Eye!_

I ran after him, hoping to stop him. I dashed in the direction of Pegasus's office, as I didn't know where else to go. I ran as I could, hoping that I wasn't too late. When I finally arrived, Bakura was standing outside the door.

"Bakura, stop!"

Bakura didn't answer me, as he was focusing on something inside the room. I slowed down.

"...Bakura?"

I looked passed him. I let out a terrified scream.

For what I saw was Pegasus's body, his head laying on his desk surrounded by his own blood. A huge puddle of crimson red liquid stained the wooden desk, slowly dripping over the side.

My face paled as I looked away, feeling as though I was going to be sick. I looked up at Bakura, who seemed to be as shocked as I was. He then slowly went inside the room and studied Pegasus's body. I remained outside, crawled into a ball in the corner as I couldn't bear to see that scene again. A few minutes later, Bakura came back out.

"He slit his throat," Bakura said, holding a small knife covered with blood. "From what I can tell, he's been dead for at least thirty minutes."

"...But why?" I asked panicking. "Why would he kill himself? I don't understand..."

I began to cry.

I couldn't believe it was happening. This was worse then what Bakura did in the manga, worse than I could possibly imagine. He committed suicide! And the blood! All that blood...

"Pull yourself together, Roxanne!" Bakura said as he helped me stand up. "You can't break down like this. You need to stay calm. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does!"

Tears uncontrollably poured down my face.

"It has everything to do with me! I could have stopped him, I could have saved him! I had the information that he was going to die, but I never thought about it! And now it is too late..."

"You mean you knew he was going to kill himself?"

"Not kill himself, but be killed by _you_ so _you_ could have the _Millennium Eye_!"

Bakura was silent for a moment, staring into my eyes.

"...I admit it was my intention. But I would have made his death quick and painless. You know as well as I do that the Millennium Eye needs to be taken."

"Of course it does, the damn item is all that matters!"

I turned away from Bakura, punching the wall with my fist. I cried for a long moment, trying to get my anger and grief out. Bakura stood where he was, watching me carefully. When I finally had control over my emotions, I stepped away from the wall.

"...Don't just stand there!" I said my voice cracking. "Get the damn item from him!"

Bakura blinked, confused at my sudden order.

"I thought you were against it?"

"I am, but it is need it. The Millennium Items need to be reunited eventually, if you and the Pharaoh are ever going to have peace."

I began to walk away.

"I'll let you hold on to it for now, Bakura," I said as I left. "When the time comes, I'll ask for it back. You may not believe it now, but when you see the light, you will give it to me. For I won't let anyone else die or fall under darkness again."

* * *

When I got onto the helicopter, I immediately went to sleep. Everyone saw the disturbed look on my face when I entered, but I ignored them. I wished to be alone, I wanted to mourn.

Pegasus...how could I've not seen it?

I should have done something sooner, even if Bakura didn't kill him. I could have solved it sooner, I could have done it peacefully. I could have saved his life.

As I slept, I found myself back in a black room, only it was a tiny bit lighter. I was face to face with Shadi. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shadi, you bastard!" I cried at the top of my lungs. "You did this, you heartless, cold feeling serpent!"

Shadi gazed down at me.

"Do you now see what is happening?" he asked emotionless. "Do you now see what is happening to our world? Because of you, Pegasus committed suicide instead of being slayed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"But you were the one who made him paranoid!" I shouted, tears running down my face. "_You_ told him about me! _You_ changed the future! _You_ made him kill Bandit Keith! _You_ almost had me killed! _You_ made him kill himself!"

I continued to shout, blaming him for everything that had happened. Shadi just stood there, as if he knew I would act like this. That fueled my anger and hatred towards him.

When I finally stopped shouting, being completely breathless, we both stared at each other for a long moment. We glared into each other's eyes. But what surprised me was in Shadi's usually emotionless gray eyes had an _emotion_. I saw sympathy and sadness. _Real_ sympathy and sadness. I softened my gaze bit.

"Roxanne, I never meant for things to like this," Shadi said. "I never thought Pegasus would react like this, I was only trying to make you see the truth, before it was too late. But things got out of control, because of the knowledge I knew. Which I got from _you_."

He gave a soft sigh.

"What happened in Duelist Kingdom will be nothing compared to what lies ahead if you continue to be here. For Battle City will end much worse. And I think you know why it will."

I blinked, unable to reply. Shadi's form began to fade.

"If you don't want your friends, or the friends you make in the future, to suffer, then allow me to help bring you home. Come to Egypt, and the insanity will end."

"N-no!" I cried. "I can't leave now! I have to help the Pharaoh! I can't abandon him!"

Shadi gave a sad look.

"Then prepare for the worse of Battle City."


	24. XXIV: The Creepy Clown From Hell

A month has passed since the end of Duelist Kingdom. Life went back to normal, or as normal as it could.

We had all arrived back in Domino City safe and sound, each of us returning home after three long days. Sugoroku was relieved to see Yugi and I back, and he treated us to a big feast. But the celebration was brief, as Pegasus's death was then reported on the news. I had quickly left the room, as I didn't want to be reminded of the tragedy that I could have stopped. I admit, I did get depressed about Pegasus, and everyone could clearly see it. Yugi and the others didn't question it, as if they could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. Atem tried to get me to talk about Shadi, but every time his name was mentioned, I would tense up and try to change the subject. After a few weeks, Atem gave up.

But after awhile, I got better as I made myself forget about Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom. I did everything that would make me forget, from cleaning the game shop, to going to my job at the motel, to just hanging out with my friends. But what really kept me going was the fact I was _finally_ getting close to Bakura. Our conversations became less awkward and Bakura seemed comfortable around me. In fact, he would talk to me every chance he could. He didn't like to be out when the others were around, which kind of made me sad, but it was progress.

And then, things started to pick up again.

One day, Yugi and I were about to make our way to school when was saw Sugoroku standing on the sidewalk, glaring into the distance. Yugi and I gave a puzzled look.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi asked concerned.

Sugoroku turned to us, his eyes filled with rage.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed. "I, Sugoroku Mutou, have been alive for seventy two years, and now facing my biggest crisis! Behold!"

He pointed to a large building down the street, where a bunch of construction workers were doing some work. It looked like they were redesigning the building, adding a new sign and a fresh coat of paint. I read the giant sign that was above the entrance. My eyes widened.

"'The Black Crown?'" Yugi stared at the building. "What is it, a new game shop?"

"Precisely!"

"Cool! Maybe they have some exclusive games there. I can't wait to check it out!"

"Do it and you die!"

Sugoroku gave Yugi the death glare, his eyebrow twitching a bit. Yugi gave a nervous laugh and backed away.

I stared up at the new building, lost in my own thoughts. Ryuji Otogi would probably be at school today, getting ready to pull his revenge on Yugi. But, I wondered, who the revenge will before. For his disfigured, insane father like in the manga or for Pegasus because Yugi was technically the last person to see him alive like in the anime? I hoped with all my heart it was the second reason. The last thing I wanted to deal with was a crazy clown.

During first hour, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and I were all hanging out, talking about the Black Crown. Yugi, though he wanted to go there, he was a bit concern for his grandpa's business.

"We don't get that much business to begin with," Yugi said. "I don't know what's going to happen when the Black Crown opens up."

"I'm sure everything will be fine in the end," Anzu commented. "After all, your store has some really rare games for a good price."

"Yeah, but they are all older games that not many people have heard of."

"Yeah, I guess that is true..."

There was a bit of silence.

"Well...on a lighter note," Jonouchi finally said cheerfully. "I just got word from my mom on Shizuka's operation."

"What did she say?" I asked.

Jonouchi smiled.

"The doctors told my mom that her vision will be fully restored!"

"That's great, Jonouchi!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, the only problem is that they don't know when they will do the operation," Jonouchi added. "Hopefully, it will be very soon."

"I'm sure it won't be that long," Honda said.

Jonouchi nodded in reply.

Suddenly, we heard a group of girls let out an excited cheer. We all turned around to see half of the girls in our class gathering around one desk, where a handsome guy with untamed black hair and fierce green eyes was doing some tricks with a cup and a few dice. Ryuji Otogi gave a small smile.

"If you think that was impressive, ladies, wait until you see this."

He placed six dice, all in two even rows, on the desk. Dramatically, he put the cup over all of them, dragging the cup all over the desk. When he lifted the cup, all six dice were all stacked up evenly like a tower. All the girls gasped in amazement, praising Ryuji for the trick. I admit, it was pretty cool. And even though I liked Ryuji's character, I couldn't let myself get distracted. I had to make sure Yugi doesn't get hurt by him.

Or by his father.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes.

"Wow, what a show off! Seriously, anyone who relies on cheap tricks to pick up girls is _really_ desperate."

"How is it desperate?" I questioned. "I thought it was impressive. Not everyone can do something like that, cheap or not."

Jonouchi glared at me. I smiled in reply.

"What's that guy's name anyway?" Ryo asked changing the subject.

"Didn't the teacher say his name was Ryuji Otogi?" Yugi suggested.

"Yep, it is."

Everyone turned to me, as I had an uneasy look in my gaze.

"Did you have a vision about him?" Ryo asked concerned.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes, and it's not a pretty one. Ryuji himself isn't that bad of a guy, it's just…"

"Just what?"

I sighed.

"Just wait and see."

Trying to think of a plan, I slowly approached Ryuji and the group of girls. Ryuji looked up at me.

"Hello there, beautiful," he said with a smile. "Come to see me do some tricks?"

"Kind of," I replied. "I was curious where you learned that trick. It's awesome."

"My father taught it to me. He has worked in the gaming business for years, and so he taught me a few tricks. That one, along with a few other dice tricks, are my favorites."

"Oh, so does your father own a game shop?"

"Yes, actually it's about to make its' grand opening Saturday. It's the Black Crown Game Shop."

"Oh my God, you own that place!" I exclaimed with amazement. "I saw it on the way here! It looks great from the outside."

Ryuji smiled.

"I'm glad to see your excited about its' grand opening. We will have a ton of gaming merchandise to choose from. In fact, our signature game will be coming out on the same day. It's called D.D.M."

"What does it stand for?"

"Well...come to the store on Saturday, and you shall find out."

Ryuji turned to the other girls.

"And that goes for all of you ladies. I may give you all discounts if you do as well."

All the girls blushed and nodded their heads. Trying to get Ryuji's attention again, I gave a sad look.

"Aw...unfortunately, I can't come on Saturday," I said with a sigh. "I have...family affairs to deal with. And I bet you will be out of good games by the time Sunday comes..."

I tried to look as pathetic as I could, hoping to get some sympathy from Ryuji.

If my plan was to work, me, along with Yugi and the others, needed to be at the shop with no one else is around. I was a hundred percent sure that I would have a better time negotiating peace with Ryuji if there wasn't anyone else in the way.

And to my relief, Ryuji smiled and said, "Aw...I see your dilemma. Well, I suppose I could let you in a day early to have a quick look around. Of course, it will cost you, but we can arrange a deal later."

My face lightened up.

"Oh really? Thank you! This means a lot to me... Hey, if it isn't a big deal, could my friends come along too? They are big gamers themselves..."

I gestured to Yugi and the others. As if on cue, all of them gave a small smile to Ryuji. Ryuji quickly studied them, though his eyes widened when he made eye contact with Yugi. Quickly, he turned his gaze back to me.

"I...sure. They can come, especially if your friend with the tri-color hair comes."

"Oh, he will come," I said innocently. "He's Yugi Mutou after all. You know, the King of Games who defeated Pegasus."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know. I know _exactly_ who he is..."

There was a dark tone in his voice, and I admit it made me feel uneasy. I smiled again.

"So, what time do you want us to come over?"

"We'll go after school tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

"Oh, it's perfect! Again, thank you very much, Ryuji!"

"No problem. Though, what is your name? I don't remember if we made introductions."

I blushed a tiny bit, forgetting that Ryuji didn't tell me his name. But I quickly recovered and said, "My name is Roxanne."

Ryuji nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Roxanne."

He glanced back at Yugi.

"...And your friends too."

* * *

The next day before school started, I explained to everyone what my plan was for Ryuji. I gave them a basic summery of Ryuji's plan to get 'revenge' on Yugi, and that it would be for someone important to him. I left out the part _who_ the revenge was for, as I wasn't a hundred percent sure who it was. Everyone, mostly Jonouchi, gave me an uncertain look, but I just said that I will have everything under control once they we where there and that I wouldn't let anything bad happened. Besides, I gave them first access to a new game shop. At least we get first dibs on the games. That's a good thing, right?

Finally, after a long day of school, Ryuji approached us so we could all arrive at the shop together. As we walked, Ryuji told us about the Black Crown and how his father got it started. It was really interesting to listen to, Yugi and Ryo asking questions constantly. In fact, the whole walk was pretty laid back, so laid back I forgot that Ryuji was an enemy. Then again, he was a good guy at heart, just pointed in the wrong direction.

We then arrived at the entrance of the Black Crown. Ryuji took out a set of keys in his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Most of the merchandise is already on the shelves," Ryuji explained. "However, there are still some things left to stock up, such as the D.D.M products. Take as long as you need and if you have any questions, let me know."

He then opened the doors for us and we all walked inside. I gasped.

The store looked even more amazing then I thought it would. Colorful shelves upon colorful shelves, any kind of gaming merchandise you can imagine was there. From card games, to board games, to RPGs, to even some videogames. The games were well organized and it was easy to tell which kinds of games were where. Ryo and Jonouchi's mouths fell wide open and Yugi looked like he was going to faint from the beauty of it. Anzu and Honda gave a 'oh...well that's cool' look. It was easy to tell they didn't really find it as impressive at the rest of us did.

We all then went in separate directions, exploring the store thoroughly. I went straight for the trading card section, looking at the packs of Duel Monster cards. I hate to admit it, as this is Sugoroku's rival store, but Ryuji's store had a _way_ better selection of Duel Monster cards. I guess...buying a few packs wouldn't hurt...

Going back to the entrance to get a basket, I picked up a few packages. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryo walked up to me. I smiled.

"Hey, Ryo. Have you've seen the card selection yet? Oh my God, it is simply amazing!"

"It does look impressive," Ryo commented, glancing around. "I've just looked over at the RPG section. I found some new types of figurines and maps for Monster World."

"Ah, that's great! We should all get together and play it sometime."

"Yeah...but do you think everyone would be okay with that? I...still don't think Jonouchi ever got over the spirit...well, you know..."

I gave a gentle smile.

"Relax, Ryo. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault and they don't blame you for it. It happened a long time ago, you need to move on from it."

Ryo gave a small smile, but he still looked uncertain.

Suddenly, his eyes darted to something behind me. He gave a shocked look. I quickly turned around to see what he was looking at. But all I saw was a small stair case, a small window shining light down it. Ryo walked passed me.

"I could have sworn I saw something up there."

My face paled a bit. "Like what?"

"I didn't get a good look at it, but I think it was a man in a clown suit."

My eyes widened.

_Ryuji's father!_

At that moment, I saw Bakura took over Ryo's body. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stay here."

He headed up the stairs. I blinked.

"Wait...what are you doing? Bakura, come back!"

I ran after him, fear prickling up inside of me. When we both reached the second floor, there was a long hallway with three doors. Bakura studied all three of them. He obviously was thinking of something, though I couldn't tell what.

"...Bakura?"

Bakura put his arm in front of me, as if I was going to dash right pass him.

"Roxanne, go back downstairs," he ordered. "Stay with the others. I sense a dark spirit among us. And he is in one of these rooms."

"'Dark spirit?' Are you talking about Ryuji's father?" I asked puzzled.

"If he is the one in the clown suit my host saw, then yes. Now, go back downstairs and let me handle this."

"What? I'm not leaving you alone with that insane clown! Look, why don't I go get Honda or Jonouchi to help you. We need to restrain him before he does anything crazy."

"And what about Ryuji? Don't you need to worry about him?"

"Ryuji isn't the problem. It's his father, he is the one who really wants the revenge and is using his son to get it."

"How mentally unstable is he?" Bakura asked, his voice sounding like he was taking notes.

"As unstable as he would set this whole place on fire just to get his revenge."

"Is he physically strong?"

"Uh...not really."

Bakura let out a small chuckle.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for me to take care of quickly."

Suddenly, we heard a muffled cry come from downstairs. It sounded like Anzu. Bakura and I turned around to see two armed security guards come up the stairs. They pointed their guns at us.

"Stop right there, you thieves!" the security guard exclaimed. "Put down the stolen goods and come with us quietly."

"Stolen goods?" I asked fearfully. "What stolen goods?"

"The ones in your basket, miss."

I glanced down at my basket of Duel Monsters cards.

"But I was going to pay for them. We were invited here, honestly."

"That's not what the owner, Mr. Otogi said."

"But his son-"

"That's enough out of you!"

The security guard's younger friend readied his gun.

"Now cooperate or we will use force!"

I glanced over at Bakura, hoping he had a plan. He let out a small smirk, giving a tiny creepy laugh.

"Ah, you mortals never learn, do you? Well, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

The Millennium Ring started glow, Bakura's smile growing as well. The security guards' eyes widened. The younger one let out a terrified yelp and fired his gun.

"_Bakura_!"

I pushed Bakura out of the way, having the bullet go through my left arm. I screamed in pain, leaning against the wall and clutching it tightly. Bakura gave a look of shock and then turned his gaze back on the security guards. Fury was in his eyes and as he built up the Millennium Ring's power. A blue, ancient Egyptian laser beam came out of it, hitting the security guard who shot me's gun. It melted in his hand, the security guard flinching back in fear. His partner dropped his gun, too stunned to do anything. Bakura aimed the laser at the security guard's head. His skin slowly began to burn, screaming in pain and agony. Bakura smiled at his screams, making it more and more intense.

"Bakura!" I cried. "You're going to kill him! Stop!"

Bakura glanced over at me, as if he was trying to think of a response. While he was distracted, the security guard's partner got him away from the laser beam and they retreated downstairs. When Bakura noticed that they were gone, he cursed and ran downstairs. I chased after them, my arm burning with pain. When I got downstairs, Bakura was at the foot of it, staring at the wide open front door.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "They got away! And probably to get more backup."

I walked up to him.

"Well, they wouldn't have been scared if you hadn't used the Millennium Ring like that! What were you thinking?"

"They hurt you and they needed to pay. _Painfully_."

Bakura took my hand of my injured arm. I gasped at the good amount of blood that stained it. I hyperventilated a bit, my vision starting to blur.

"Roxanne."

Bakura then made me sit down at the edge of the stairs. He then took off his school uniform jacket and tore a bit of cloth off of it.

"Roxanne, look at me. Breath normally and look at me."

I stared into Bakura's eyes as he put the torn cloth around my arm. His eyes never left mine, and it calmed me down a bit. When he made sure it was securely on my arm, he stared at me for a moment until he saw that I had calmed down fully. He then silently helped me up, though was careful for me not to move my injured arm.

"Do you think you can get the hospital on your own?" Bakura asked with a hint of concern. "You need to have your arm looked at as soon as possible."

"I know, but we need to help Yugi first," I said firmly. "I won't be in the way, I promise."

"But you are hurt."

"And...? It doesn't matter. As long as I don't lose a lot of...you know, I'll be fine."

I looked around the store. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda were nowhere in sight.

"They must have been taken to another room," I reported. "Probably an office or something. Once we find the others, Yugi shouldn't be hard to find."

_For if I remember correctly, Yugi was taken into a room inside a room to fight Ryuji._

Silently, Bakura and I began our search. I went to one side of the store while Bakura searched the other. I studied the wall carefully, hoping to find some kind of door. Finally, at the other end of the store, I saw a small door that most likely led to a closet. I then heard someone pound on the door.

"Let us out!" Jonouchi cried furiously. "Ryuji, let us out you two face son of a-"

"Jonouchi!"

"Roxanne, is that you?"

I ran to the door.

"Yes it's me! Are you alright, Jonouchi?"

"We're fine," Honda replied through the door. "Anzu, Jonouchi, and I got captured by some security guards and were thrown into this closet. We weren't injured or anything, but it happened so fast we didn't have time to react. Have you seen Bakura or Yugi?"

"Bakura is with me. He and I had some trouble with the guards but we escaped. We haven't seen or heard from Yugi, but I assume he is with Ryuji."

"Will he be safe?" Anzu asked fearfully.

"...For the moment. We don't have much time. I'm getting you guys out of here."

Finding a small screwdriver on the floor, I began to pick the lock of the closet. It was very hard, since I was using one hand and arm strength. But the lock itself wasn't that hard to pick, as I heard it click.

"Open the door!"

I backed away and Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu stepped out of the closet.

"Thanks, Roxanne," Anzu said relieved. "It was getting really hard to breath in there."

She looked down at my arm.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"It's fine," I replied, trying to sound sincere. "...Okay, maybe not, but we'll worry about it later. I just hope Bakura has found Yugi's location."

"Roxanne!"

Jumping to the sound of his voice, Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, and I ran to where Bakura was. He was standing in front of a wall, the Millennium Ring pointing to it.

"The Millennium Puzzle is directly on the other side of this wall," Bakura said. "There must be a hidden door or..."

He stopped talking when he noticed the others were with me. Jonouchi and Honda narrowed their eyes.

"Really, you're working with _him _again?" Jonouchi demanded. "I swear, you are trusting this guy more and more, even after what he did to us."

"Yes, he can help us," I replied defensively. "And this isn't the time to argue, Jonouchi. Yugi needs us."

I turned to Bakura. "Any ideas?"

Bakura studied the wall.

"I have a few. If Ryuji's father as unstable as you make him out to be, then it wouldn't surprise me if he had a few secret rooms, for his own twisted enjoyment."

Bakura put his hand on the wall, as if feeling for something. He walked as he rubbed his hand against the wall, feeling for anything that could be door. He then suddenly stopped, smiling in triumph.

"Ah, here we are."

He put his hand on a small, almost camouflaged doorknob and slowly opened the door. We all went inside, the room being a small white office. Immediately, I recognized it as the room Ryuji's father sent Yugi to when he was accused of shop lifting. I then saw another door leading to another room.

"Guys, Yugi is on the other side of this door!"

Jonouchi dashed towards it, but it was locked.

"Damn it, it's locked!"

"He he he..."

We all jumped to see a man dressed up as a clown come out of the wall. He gave us a creepy, messed up smile, his eyes wide with insanity. We all flinched at the sight of him.

Ryuji's father laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see your friend at the moment," he said softly. "At least...not until he and my son finish playing their game."


	25. XXV: Into the Flame

I narrowed my eyes as Otogi let out another diabolical laugh. He was amused by our disturbed looks, probably just as much as he watched Yugi struggle in an unfair match against Ryuji. Wanting to get this over with quickly, I made the first step towards Ryuji's insane father.

"Alright, Mr. Otogi. You have Yugi where you want him," I said. "You are about to have your revenge on Sugoroku. There is no reason for you to imprison us."

Otogi narrowed his eyes.

"I have no idea _where_ you got that information from, but it is no use to you now. I can't let you leave, at least not yet. You five know and have seen too much."

"And you still have time to make sure we don't say anything," I pointed out. "You can still end this crazy scheme. Just give Yugi back the Millennium Puzzle."

Again, Otogi tensed up.

He put his hand in his pocket, which revealed broken pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Jonouchi and Anzu gasped while Honda and Bakura tensed up.

"Tell me, Mr. Otogi," I said coolly. "What do you intend to do once your son loses?"

"What do you mean, 'if my son loses?'" Otogi demanded furiously. "Ryuji will _not_ lose! _He_ will give me the revenge I so rightly deserve!"

"Are you certain? You mean you haven't thought of the possibility that he could fail? After all, you're going up against Yugi Mutou, grandson of Sugoroku Mutou and the King of Games. For it was he who defeated Maximillion Pegasus."

Otogi's eye twitched but said nothing. While he was silent, I continued.

"I know I can't fully understand what pain you went through when you lost at the Devil's Board Game. I know it must have been hard for you, but really think about what you are doing. Is it really worth it? Putting Yugi and Ryuji, who have nothing to do that incident, in a situation like this? Tell me, is putting pressure, and possibly ruining Ryuji's life, worth this small pigment of revenge?"

"Shut up!"

He pulled out a small pistol and aimed it right at my head.

"Say one more thing and you'll have something worse than a broken arm," Otogi threatened. "And that goes for the rest of you too! Now, come with me nice and quietly and I promise nothing more will happen to you."

We all backed away from him as Otogi took a step closer. I felt my body turn cold, as there was nothing more I could do. Otogi was beyond reason, so madly obsessed with revenge. I guessed the only way for him to see was to try, and fail, at solving the Millennium Puzzle. But from the look in his eyes, I even doubted even _that_ would work.

But before he could make another step closer to us, Otogi stopped all movement. It was like he was frozen in time, his eyes widening. Pulling back his gun, Otogi walked to the wall he originally came out of and pulled a trigger to go to the other side. I blinked, my mind still progressing what just happened.

With the others behind me, I walked over to the door and put my ear against it. I heard Otogi shout, though I couldn't tell what he said. I faintly heard Ryuji's voice, and it sounded pleading. I assumed he just lost to Yugi. From the sound of their voices, Otogi was angry at Ryuji for losing. Yugi tried to speak up; most likely to defend Ryuji, but Otogi's screams overpowered his soft voice. Suddenly, there was a few seconds of silence until I heard Ryuji give a loud gasp. I heard something move inside the room and Ryuji crying out to his father.

"Honda, Jonouchi, you need to break down the door!" I immediately ordered, backing away from the door. "Yugi is in danger!"

Without hesitation, Jonouchi and Honda took my word and they tried to kick the door down. But it would barely budge, even with their combine strength. Bakura eventually came to help, but it didn't do much. Anzu and I stood in the back, feeling completely helpless and useless. I felt my arm start to hurt really badly again, making it hard for me to hide the pain. Anzu glanced over at me.

"Roxanne, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly.

"Tell me, Anzu, how is my arm? I...don't want to look."

Looking away, I felt Anzu lift up the piece cloth of Bakura's jacket.

"The bleeding has seemed to have slowed down, from what I can tell," she finally said. "But you need to have this looked at. And you need a new bandage. Unfortunately, I don't see any around."

"I see. Thanks, Anzu."

Anzu nodded, though there was still a concern look in her gaze.

Suddenly, my nose twitched as I could smell a faint drift of smoke. We all froze for a millisecond.

"_Yugi_!"

Desperately, Jonouchi told Honda and Bakura to step back and he charged into the door with full force. Though hurting him in the progress, it was enough to make the door fall to the ground.

We all ran inside the room, it being quickly devoured by flames. The giant hologram board that Ryuji and Yugi played D.D.M on was being melted by the flames, circuits being fried and tiny sparks of electricity sparking out. There was a hole on the other side of the wall, the hidden room where Otogi planed on playing the Devil's Board Game with Yugi. Ryuji was pulling his father out of it, his clothes and mask being burnt. He looked up at us.

"Guys, Yugi is still inside!" Ryuji shouted. "He needs help!"

On that note, we all ran into the other room. There, Yugi stood over a table, surrounded by growing flames. He was putting together the Millennium Puzzle, which was chained down to the table.

"Yugi!" Anzu cried, running to his side. "Yugi, we need to get out of here now!"

"You guys go ahead!" Yugi replied, his eyes not leaving the broken puzzle. "I need to get the Millennium Puzzle freed!"

"Are you nuts?" Jonouchi exclaimed, trying to free the Millennium Puzzle from the table it was hooked on. "You'll burn to death!"

"But I can't leave the Other Me behind! I can't let the Pharaoh..."

Yugi sobbed as he tried to fix the puzzle while at the same time trying to free it. Every second that passed the flames would draw closer and closer, becoming hotter and hotter.

There wasn't much time left.

I then walked up to the table, taking the chain that attached the Millennium Puzzle and pulling it with all my strength, including using my injured arm.

"You guys get out of here!" I cried in pain. "Get Yugi and I'll take care of the Millennium Puzzle!"

"No, Roxanne!" Jonouchi cried. "You're injured! We're not leaving you."

"Jonouchi, you don't understand! I can take care of this. My life is nothing compare to yours, all of you! I have this under control; just get Yugi out of here! I promise I'll be safe."

I felt the chain move against the metal hook that held it to the table.

"Please, Jonouchi!"

Using my good arm, I pushed Jonouchi towards the exist. With a pleading look in my eyes, I turned to Honda, Anzu, and Bakura, hoping they would understand. Reluctantly, Honda left the room with Jonouchi and Anzu guided Yugi away from the now completed Millennium Puzzle. Yugi screamed and tried to resist, but Anzu dragged him away with all of her strength. The only one who stayed was Bakura.

"Bakura, get out!" I exclaimed my voice cracking. "Get out now before you get burned alive!"

Bakura stared at me, his expression unreadable.

Growling in frustration and pain, I let go of the chain and picked up the Devil's Board Game board. Using the clawed hand that came out of the edge of the board, I put its finger in the hole of the metal hook. I used all of my strength to push it up, making my injured arm hurt worse than I did from pulling the chain. I screamed in agony, pushing myself more and more. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bakura try to help me but I would just yell at him to leave.

I finally felt the hook move a bit, which gave me a tiny bit of hope. But, at this point, the heat and smoke was getting to me and I had a hard time breathing. I coughed.

_Just a little more!_

My vision began to blur. The pain in my arm, the smoke in the room, the intense heat. It was too much.

Finally, I got the Millennium Puzzle free, the force making it fly off the table. I threw the Devil's Board Game into the fire and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle in mid air. I then fell the ground, and I found it incredibly difficult to get back up. My head hurt and I began to gasp for air. I couldn't move, my body was in too much pain for it to handle. I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I began to crawl out. I wasn't going to die here! I was going to reunite Yugi and Atem; I was going to get Atem to safety! But soon, I could no longer even crawl. I laid on the burning floor of the Black Clown Game Shop, too exhausted to move.

_No...I can't lose!_

Suddenly, I felt someone pick up me up and carry me, the Millennium Puzzle still in my arms. I squinted my eyes to see Bakura running out of the burning building.

"Roxanne, hang in there," Bakura said with a cough as he held me tightly. "You better not die on me! I swear to Ra, if you even _think_ about crossing to the other side..."

His voice cracked a bit.

I gave a small tired smile.

"Don't worry. I won't go until Yugi and the Pharaoh are reunited. I won't let my friends down."

Bakura didn't reply, as he was too focused on dogging the flames.

Before I knew it, we were outside the building, the cool breeze of the night rushing to my face and body. Behind Bakura I saw water was being put on the fire and I could hear firemen shout to each other. I heard Jonouchi and the others, including Ryuji and his father. They all surrounded me and Bakura, all giving us concerned looks. I saw that Otogi stayed in the back, having tears in his eyes and was shaking uncontrollably.

_I guess him trying to solve the puzzle and then put his store on fire _did_ make him see._

"W-where is Yugi?" I asked weakly when I didn't see him.

"I'm here."

Yugi walked up to me, his face covered with small burns. I smiled slightly, glad to see him safe. I slowly handed him the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi gasped and took it, tears forming in his eyes.

"Roxanne...you risked your life..."

"It was meant to be," I replied as I slowly felt myself lost consciousness. "It…was either you being almost burned to death or me. And I'm glad that you, and the Pharaoh, are safe now...For I would gladly sacrifice my life to…"

"Roxanne!"

My arm became motionless as my whole world faded into black.


	26. XXVI: Battle City Begins

_"Miss Thorndyke, you need to get up,"_ a soft, smooth male's voice said. _"Roxanne Thorndyke, you must wake up."_

I groaned in my sleep.

"But I don't want to wake up... Just...just five more minutes...!"

_"The more you sleep, the longer you are in this coma,"_ the voice replied. _"You don't want to abandon your friends, do you? Not when they are in the mist of fighting their biggest enemy?"_

"...What? No, of course not!"

_"Then you must wake up, return to your duty."_

"...But how can I, almighty powerful voice? I can't..."

_"Yes you can, if you have the will. I've already healed your physical state for the most part. You just need to try."_

"Okay..."

Doing what the voice asked me to do, I tried to open my eyes. But it took so much effort. And moving my head or arms was out of the question.

"Err...I...can't...I..."

I was losing focus again.

_"You're almost there, child,"_ the voice persuaded calmly. _"For if you don't go all the way...you know what will happened. _He_ will come."_

"He...no!"

I shot my eyes wide open. I found myself in a dark room, laying on a bed. In front of me, a man stood, though it was too dark to see his face. I blinked, staring at him blankly.

"Welcome back to reality, Miss Thorndyke," the mysterious man said quietly. "You've really risked it back at the Black Crown, almost dying. But I'm afraid it is not your time to leave this world yet. You have much more to achieve, so much to give."

My eye lids grew heavy again as I let out a small yawn. I fell asleep again, listening to the man's charismatic voice, for his words seemed to blend together.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it looked like it was early afternoon, the sun's bright rays coming in through my window. I sat up from my bed, looking around. I was in a hospital room, as the whole room was pure white and there was medical machines everywhere. I saw my left arm had a huge bandage on it, covering where that bullet had hit me. I blinked a couple of times, sitting there dumbfounded.

How...did I get here?

Did Bakura and the others bring me here after I fainted at the Black Crown? How long was I out anyway? Hours, days, weeks, months? What has happened since I was knocked out? I groaned as my head began to hurt. Too many questions, too late in the afternoon to think.

Not wanting to stay in the hospital bed, I got up to stretch my legs. I gave a tired yawn and walked over to a chair, where a pair of clothes sat. I smiled, thinking that Yugi must have brought them from home. I picked up the clothes, and was surprised to find underneath them, a note. I picked it up with my left hand, my arm hurting a bit as I moved it. I then read the note.

_Roxanne, _

_I hope you are feeling better. At least...you should be while reading this. I stuck this under your clothes Yugi and Anzu brought for you when no one was looking, because I didn't want to the others to read this. I wanted to say, if you ever read this, that I am sorry for what my father and I did. It was wrong, and because of us, you are in a severe coma. I...know there isn't enough words in the world for me to say I am sorry. But it felt right to say it at least. Once you have awaken, and when the Black Crown gets rebuilt, I will make it up to you. I promise, cross my heart. Get well soon. _

_From, _

_Ryuji Otogi_

I reread the note a few times. Ryuji...I was touched at his apology. I didn't blame him for what happened, for it wasn't his fault. I could forgive him, but his father...

Not wanting to think about it, I went into the small bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown.

_Now I just need to figure out how long I've been out._

Slowly, I opened my room's door, hoping to see one of the nurses outside. But the whole hallway was deserted, not a single sound could be heard. Curiously and confused, I walked out of my room and made my way down the hallway. I then found a nurse at a desk, typing something on her computer.

"Uh...hello," I said in a low voice.

The nurse looked up at me. Her eyes widened.

"Aren't you Roxanne, the girl who was in the Black Crown fire?" she asked.

I nodded.

She studied me for a few seconds. "I see you've changed clothes. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I've just woken up. How long have I've been out?"

"For three weeks. You were in a deep state of shock and stress, and lost a good amount of blood from your wounded arm. You had it rough."

The nurse gave a solemn look.

"Though, _how_ did you get so injured like that? Your guardian didn't seem to know much about the Black Crown fire and your friends never said anything."

"Uh...it's a long story. But I'm feeling better, don't worry about me."

I glanced around.

"Though, where is everyone?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Most of them are in the staff rooms watching the news. Apparently the owner of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, is hosting a big Duel Monsters tournament. He invented a new type of duel disk or something like that to make the card game a better experience, and this tournament is supposed to advertise it. The tournament just stared today downtown."

I gasped.

"You mean Battle City has _started_?"

With my mind accelerating, I ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. The nurse stood up from her chair.

"Roxanne, where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm going to the nearest game shop!" I explained, slipping into the elevator. "I need to get myself a duel disk!"

"But you just got out of a coma!"

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger then I look. Thanks for taking care of me!"

The doors of the elevator then closed before the nurse could say another word.

* * *

Once out of the hospital, I quickly ran to the nearby game shop. Yugi had showed me it once, and I knew I would be able to buy a duel disk there.

_I need to enter Battle City! I need to find Yugi before Marik does!_

I then paused for a moment.

Marik...I would be meeting Marik soon. I felt excitement rise up as I squealed just a tiny bit. Yes, I would be _meeting_ Marik Ishtar! Oh my Ra! Ever since I got into Yu-Gi-Oh, I've always had a big crush on him. He was the only thing I would admit to being a fangirl of. He was such an interesting character and his past was just so sad! Perhaps, if I met up with Marik before the Battle City semi finals, I could maybe stop Yami Marik before he gets out control.

_And maybe get close to him while I'm at it... _

Letting out a dreamy sigh, I walked into the small game shop. It was very similar to Sugoroku's store, only most of the merchandise was card games and newer board games. I walked up to the front counter, where I saw someone shelving some merchandise in the back.

"Excuse me."

The shop keeper turned around and smiled at me. He then walked up to the counter and said, "Hello there. Is there something I can get for you?"

"Yes. I would like to buy the new duel disk for the Battle City tournament."

The shop keeper gave a sad look.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I've sold all of my duel disks and there is one I have on hold for a special order."

"Oh..."

I was quiet for a moment.

"...Do you think you could find a place in Domino City that has any?"

"I can try, though I highly doubt anyone else would have one," the shop keeper replied. "It has been a very popular item. You really came at the last minute."

"Well...I was held back, let's just say..."

"I see. But can you tell me your name, miss? Only duelists Level Five and over can enter."

My face suddenly turned pale.

Oh Ra...I forgot about this. What _would_ my duelist level be? I haven't entered in any tournament, I've only played Duel Monsters at school and at home. But I doubt that would count. Oh Ra, what if he won't get me a duel disk? How else am I going to stop Yami Marik? Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra...

"Uh...are you okay?"

I blinked, realizing I dozed off. I smiled awkwardly.

"Err...yeah, uh, my name is Roxanne Thorndyke."

The shop keeper's eyes widened.

"_You're_ Roxanne Thorndyke?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Wait...you don't know?"

I gave a blank stare.

"Apparently not," the shop keeper said after a moment of silence. "Someone called me today that I need to save a duel disk for someone named Roxanne Thorndyke. I hesitated at first, as me and the other shop owners had strict orders from Kaiba Corp not to have special orders. But the man offered me _so_ much money I just couldn't refuse!"

He then went to the back of his store and came back with a brand new duel disk. He handed it to me and I smiled gratefully.

"Okay...well, thank you!"

"No problem. Just tell your boyfriend or whoever it was that I am waiting for the check in the mail."

"Okay, I will."

I took my duel disk out of the box and attached it to my wrist. I walked out of the store, my beautiful white and blue duel disk shining in the light. I smiled, completely overwhelmed that I had an actual duel disk. A _real_ duel disk, unlike the toy one I had at home. It was a lot heavier than I expected, but it was there all the same.

Though, it kind of bothered me who saved it for me.

Could it possibly have been Ryuji? He said he would make it up to me for what happened, but I don't think he would have enough money to do something like this. From the sound of it, it looked like the shop keeper was bribed with _tons_ of money.

_I hope I can find out who did this for me. Otherwise, how am I going to pay it back? _

"Roxanne!"

I was cut out of my thoughts as I heard Bakura's voice. He was running towards me, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Roxanne, where the hell have you been?" Bakura demanded his voice rising. "What in the name of Ra possessed you to just _leave_ the hospital like that?"

"Well, I, uh..."

I stuttered as Bakura gave me the death glare.

"I...heard about the Battle City tournament, and I went out to get a duel disk. See?"

I showed him my fabulous new duel disk, smiling with pride.

Bakura's eyes twitched a little, his gaze darting from me to the duel disk.

"So, let me get this straight. You, just now waking up from a coma, ran out of the hospital, scaring the living shit out of everyone, all because you wanted to get your hands on a device that betters the experience of a _children's card game_!"

"Hey, it's not just _any_ children's card game! It's a _special_ children's card game!"

"It could be so special you could be playing it on freaken motorcycle for all I care. Either way, it still doesn't excuse you!"

Bakura looked like he wanted to strangle me as he spoke. I just gave an innocent look, hoping it would distract him. Breathing heavily, he calmed himself down and said, "...But, I'm glad to see you are alright. You've...had us all worried."

I smiled.

"I must have. I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I...was kind of distracted by the new duel disk."

Bakura smirked.

"You know, the way you obsess over this card game, it shouldn't really surprise me that you would do something like that."

"Hey, I'm not obsessed!"

Bakura chuckled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I finally said. "I should probably make my way home to tell everyone I am okay. Yugi and the others must be worry sick about me."

"Yes, they must be. However..."

Bakura took a step closer to me.

"Why don't we just go somewhere together? Just you and me for a little while."

"Uh...okay, but I should let everyone know how I am first. Like you said, I did just get out of the hospital."

"I know, but once the Pharaoh and the others find out they won't leave you alone. And I...would like some time alone with you."

I gave a confused look.

Why would Bakura want to be alone with me? I mean, I knew he didn't like to be out with the others around, but this isn't the time to have a nice chat. Then again, he did have the Millennium Ring on him, and it would activate if Marik, who would have the Millennium Rod, was close by. And I would have a better time finding him if Yugi and the Pharaoh weren't around.

"Well, if you insist," I finally said. "But not for too long, okay?"

Bakura smiled.

"Then let's go."

Walking side by side, Bakura and I wondered the streets of Domino City. While we walked, I had asked him what had happened since I passed out. He had said that he, Yugi, Ryuji, and the others had visited me every day, all on edge on when I would wake up. In the same hospital, Shizuka had her operation and would be able to remove the bandages from her eyes in a few days. I smiled, knowing that Jonouchi must be thrilled at the news.

After walking for awhile, I noticed that we had arrived in front of the Domino Museum.

"…Hey, Bakura, can we stop at the museum?" I suddenly asked.

Bakura looked at me, and then glanced over at the museum.

"If you want. They did add on more to the Egyptian exhibit. I am curious what else they brought in from Egypt."

We then entered the museum, though it was almost completely deserted. Only a handful of people, including Bakura and myself, where there, and most of them were museum employees.

_Everyone must be too busy dueling in the tournament to be at the museum._

Though near the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit, I saw a woman with long black hair and striking purple eyes staring at me. She wore a golden necklace around her neck, it being the shape of an Egyptian eye.

My eyes widened at the sight of Ishizu Ishtar.

We made eye contact for a slight second before Ishizu disappeared inside the Egyptian exhibit. I then turned to Bakura, in which he was glancing down at the reacting Millennium Ring. He narrowed his eyes.

"There is a Millennium Item close by."

"I guess...Say, I need to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be back in a second!"

Before Bakura could say anything, I quickly dashed for the Egyptian exhibit. Once I knew I was out of his sight, I looked around the room, trying to find any signs of Ishizu.

"Hello, Roxanne Thorndyke."

I jumped, as I turned around to face Ishizu.

"I apologize if I had scared you," she said. "But I had to get you alone, for I ask for your assistance."

I blinked, completely surprised by her request. Ishizu, the wielder of the Millennium Necklace, asking for _my_ assistance? For what for?

But before I could make any reply, Ishizu glanced back outside and said, "We can't speak here. I don't want to be overheard by your…friend. Come, follow me."

Not bothering to question her, I followed Ishizu out of the Egyptian exhibit and into a small office. I felt my heart skipped a beat, as I realized that it was the same room I had first met Shadi.

_Such fond memories…_

Once I stepped inside, Ishizu locked the door and then sat behind the desk. I sat in front of her, feeling completely uneasy.

"Thank you for coming here, Roxanne," Ishizu finally said. "From the vision of my Millennium Necklace, I was a bit afraid that our meeting would be delayed. But now that you are here, there will be no more interference. As I have much to tell you, and you have much to tell me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like the Yu-Gi-Oh series, of course."

I gasped.

"Wait…how…How did you know…?"

Ishizu smiled gently.

"Did you really think you entered this universe without anyone knowing about it? I had foreseen your arrival with the Millennium Necklace. Yes, Roxanne, I know everything about you. From your experiences in Duelist Kingdom and Death-T to your life before you came. I also know of your advance knowledge of this universe's future, and that is why I wanted to contact you."

"…I see," I replied, still kind of shocked. "I guess I should have known you would have known the truth about me."

Ishizu nodded.

"But even my Millennium Necklace has its limits of the future. And yet you don't. That is why I ask for your help."

She cleared her throat.

"You know that the reason why Battle City was created was so the three Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, were to be reunited with the Pharaoh so he could regain his memories. But in order to get them, he must defeat his rivals and get all of the Millennium Items. Two of the Egyptian God Cards and one of the Millennium Items is in the possession of my brother, Marik."

"Yes, I know," I said. "I know about Marik and Kaiba. And Marik's…"

"Darker half. And you also know what will happen when he is…"

"Released, yes."

There was a long silence, both Ishizu and I thinking about the dark events that have yet to come. I looked into Ishizu's eyes and saw great sadness in them. I knew she was worried about her brother, afraid that she might lose him. I wished I could comfort her, though I didn't know what to say.

"…Roxanne, the reason I why I came to you," Ishizu finally said. "Was so I could ask you to save my brother."

My eyes widened.

"Save Marik? How do you expect me to do that?"

"You know everything that is going to happen in this tournament," Ishizu explained with much emotion. "You know the future better then my Millennium Item does. Only you can stop Yami Marik from coming out and destroying my brother's good side. Only you can know what his next move will be; only you have the ability to get close to him. Only _you_ have the chance of succeeding."

Tears formed in Ishizu's eyes, though she used all her strength to hold them back.

"Roxanne, as a desperate sister, I'm begging you to try to save my brother. If you do this for me, I will gladly repay you in any way I can. Just please…"

She then turned her head away from me, wiping away any stray tears from her eyes. I gave Ishizu a sympathetic look.

"Ishizu, I understand what you are feeling. I have a little brother myself, and I know how I would feel if he was in a position like Marik. I…don't know how I'll do it, but I will do all that I can to help Marik and the Pharaoh. You have my word."

Ishizu made eye contact with me and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Roxanne. I am most grateful for this."

I smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Ishizu gave a small nod and then stood up.

"Then you must go find my brother as soon as possible. He should be in Domino City and with you knowing what he looks like, he shouldn't be hard to find."

She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"However, before you go, I would advise you for one thing. Be careful around your friend, the dark spirit of the Millennium Ring. If you are not careful, I can foresee horrible events happening to you and others around you."

I gave a disturbed look.

"Uh…thanks for the info. Well, see you in the Battle City semi finals, Ishizu. For the next time you see me, I shall have Marik back to the brother you know and love!"

With one last smile, I left the office and made my way back to the Egyptian exhibit. I looked around, hoping Bakura was still here. I wondered around a bit, going down a fleet of stairs.

"Bakura…?"

At the bottom of the stairs, I saw Bakura looking at a huge stone tablet. His eyes were completely fixed on it, almost like he was in a trance. I slowly walked up to him and glanced over at the tablet.

It was a huge stone, probably from an ancient tomb. It had a bunch of Egyptian hieroglyphs on it and had two large drawings of a pharaoh and priest, a magician above the king and a dragon above the priest. I stared at the tablet of Atem and Kaiba's former lives for a long moment, and then turned back to Bakura.

"Bakura?"

He blinked a couple of times and turned to me. I gave him a concerned look.

"You okay? Is the tablet…?"

"Giving me flashbacks? No," Bakura replied quickly. "I'm alright. Are you ready to go?"

I looked into Bakura's eyes. I could tell he was hiding something, I knew something was bothering him. Did that tablet make him remember something, make Zorc remember something?

"Roxanne?"

Bakura was waiting for me to respond, and I was spacing out. I gave an awkward smile.

"Oh…sorry. Yeah, I'm ready."

Bakura studied me for a moment.

"You know, if you are tired, I can take you home. I wouldn't be surprised if you are still mentally exhausted from your coma."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine! I want to do anything but sleep, let me tell you!"

I took a hold of his hand.

"Come on, let's go to the...uh, pier!"

Half jogging, half dragging, I led Bakura out of the museum and headed towards the pier. I kept glancing over at the Millennium Ring, hoping it would react. Bakura dragged his feet.

"Roxanne, slow down!" he exclaimed. "Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?"

I made him speed up.

"I...can't explain in full detail right now. I just need to find someone and fast."

"Who, the Pharaoh?"

"No, someone else. He has a Millennium Item and he needs to be tracked down as soon as possible."

Bakura then stopped dead in his tracks, his grip on my hand tightened as he made me stop too.

"Why didn't you just tell me before dragging me all over the damn city? If you would have just asked, I could have located him."

Taking a hold of the Millennium Ring, Bakura activated it's power. One of the ring's end pointed towards a dark alleyway, it's glow becoming more intense.

"Whoever has the Millennium Item, he is _very_ close by."

Bakura then followed the Millennium Ring's pointer towards a darkened alleyway. He glanced ahead for a second and then walked inside. I was right behind him, my heart pounding in my chest.

Soon, I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. And the sound of it was becoming louder, and louder, and louder.

_He's here!_

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in my and Bakura's eyes. The light dimmered, and my and Bakura's eyes widened as a red motorcycle was now parked right in front of us. Riding it was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my entire life, his dark purple eyes staring right into me. He got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet, his shoulder length blonde hair sticking up a bit. He came closer to us, Bakura shielding me.

The hot guy smiled.

"Roxanne Thorndyke, I'm glad that I finally have the pleasure of meeting you. For I, Marik Ishtar, the leader of the Rare Hunters, request your partnership."


	27. XXVII: The Hot Guy From Egypt

"'Partnership?'" Bakura questioned sounding confused and alarmed. "What do you mean by 'partnership?' Who the hell do you think you are?"

Marik smiled.

"I mean I ask for Roxanne's assistance."

He glanced down at the Millennium Ring.

"I see that you have a Millennium Item as well," Marik stated, gesturing to his belt where the Millennium Rod was attached. "But I should expect a wielder of the Millennium Items should be with her. Now, if you would please step aside, I would like to talk with Roxanne."

Bakura growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell I'll let you get close to her!"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Are you like her bodyguard or something?"

Bakura clutched his fists, looking like he was ready to get into a fight. I stood where I was, staring at Marik. My throat felt dry and I felt sweat come down my face. I was so nervous. What would Marik want with me? Did he, like Ishizu, know who I was? When I finally noticed that Bakura was about to strike, I got a grip on reality and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bakura, calm down," I said gently. "Let him speak."

"If you think I'll let you be alone with a man like that..."

"I will be okay. We won't go anywhere."

I then moved passed Bakura and stood face to face with Marik. Marik smiled at me again and I felt my face grow a little hot.

"It is good to see that you are more civilized then he is," Marik commented. "Though, I didn't mean to startle you, if I did."

"I...no you didn't," I replied stuttering a bit. "I was actually...looking for you as well."

Marik chuckled.

"I admit, I wasn't expecting that. I was thinking you would be avoiding me, being close to the Pharaoh. After all, you are friends with him, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how do you know that? Why did you want to see me?"

"It's...a long story how I know about you, and this isn't the place to explain it. I will be more than happy to explain it later, so long as you agree to work with me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"If you think I'll help you kill the Pharaoh and Yugi, the answer is no. I am willing to negotiate to you, but I won't do that. No matter what you offer me."

"Nor do I expect you to," Marik replied surprisingly calm. "But, perhaps you will be more willing to get on my good side, if I, let's just say, knew that you were not from this world."

My eyes widened and Marik smirked at my reaction. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"'Not from this world?' What do you mean by that?"

Marik turned to Bakura

"...You mean you don't know?"

Bakura stiffened. "Know what?"

Marik gave a surprised look and then turned his attention back to me.

"I must say, you surprise me, Roxanne. Is there a reason why you kept your knowledge a secret?"

"Knowledge of what? Roxanne, what is going on? Is he talking about your psychic abilities?"

"Oh, so you lied to him and the Pharaoh about it as well?"

"Will you shut up!"

Bakura turned to me, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Roxanne, what is he talking about? What have you've been keeping from me?"

I felt my whole body turn cold. Out of all the people to know my secret... I let out a heavy sigh.

"Bakura, please understand why I had to keep this hidden. The truth is...I know the future, but not from psychic abilities. The reason why I knew about you, Duelist Kingdom, the Pharaoh, everything...was because I'm from another universe where everything here is nothing more than a TV show and manga."

I avoided eye contact, waiting for Bakura to yell at me or something.

But, he didn't make a sound. He just stared at me, though I could tell if he was angry with me or not. There was a minute of silence until Marik said, "Well, now that we have that bit of out the way, let us get back to business."

I gave Marik my full attention.

"So...what do you want?"

"What I want is to learn about Yu-Gi-Oh," he explained in great detail. "I want to know the future, what will happen in Battle City. And also...the past."

His eyes darkened when he said that last sentience.

I had a feeling I knew what Marik meant by 'the past.' Was he doubting that Atem killed his father all those years ago? If so, then I have the chance of persuading him that he was wrong! That it was Yami Marik that killed him, not Atem. Though...how do I explain to him about his darker half? Maybe there was a way to show him, possibly with the Millennium Ring?

_Could I somehow get the darkness of Yami Marik out of Marik's soul?_

"However, if you do chose not to cooperate with me," Marik said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Then there could be some...consequences. You see, I have my Rare Hunters scattered all over Domino City and I can easily locate Little Yugi and his friends. So, if you deny my request..."

"So you're instead going to force her to work for you?" Bakura questioned.

"I wouldn't say 'force.' I'm just taking advantage of what I have in order to persuade her."

Marik returned his dark gaze to me.

"And so, Roxanne, what will it be? Are you willing to work with me or not?"

"Of course she isn't!" Bakura exclaimed furiously. "Why would she-"

"Bakura."

I took a hold of his arm.

"Uh...can you excuse us for a moment, Marik?" I asked.

"...If you want," Marik replied with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled and then led Bakura towards the front of the ally. When we knew Marik wasn't listening, Bakura glared at me and said, "Roxanne, you're not seriously thinking about helping him, are you?"

"What choice do I have?" I replied trying to keep my voice steady. "If I don't, Marik may try to harm Yugi and the others. And I know it isn't a bluff."

"But what if he tries to harm _you_? Have you ever considered that?"

"Marik won't harm me if I help him. If I play my cards right, I can make him reconsider not wanting to kill the Pharaoh. I can stop him before..."

I paused, hesitant whether I should tell Bakura about Yami Marik. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Before what, Roxanne?"

"...Before things get out of control. Listen, I know you have every right to be angry with me, but you have to trust me. Just let me go with Marik and stay close to Yugi."

Bakura clutched his fists.

"No. I will tell you right now I will _not_ leave you alone with him. If you're going with him, then I'm going as well."

I stared at Bakura, shocked at what he said. I admit, I was very touched by it. He really cared for me, and I was glad that he thought of me as a close friend. Though I rather be alone with Marik, having Bakura with me wouldn't be so bad.

I smiled slightly. "Alright. Then follow my lead."

Bakura growled and folded his arms in response, telling me that he still didn't approve of me going with Marik, even if he was there. We then approached Marik.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"Yes, and I am willing to tell you what you need to know," I answered. "However, my only catch is that Bakura comes with me."

Marik glanced over at Bakura, who only glared at him, and then turned back to me.

"Alright, I can accept that. Then it is a deal."

Marik got back on his motorcycle and put his helmet back on.

"Though, I can only fit one other person on my motorcycle. Bakura, do you mind walking to my private boat while I take Roxanne with me?"

"Actually, I do," Bakura replied with a bit of spite. "Why don't you let Roxanne and I walk and we will meet you there."

Marik smirked and chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Until I know you won't double cross me, one of you will stay in my sight. Nothing personal, it's just common sense."

"It's alright, Marik," I quickly said before Bakura could make another comment. "I'll come with you."

Bakura gave me a cold look.

"Roxanne..."

"Relax, I'll be fine," I replied with a smile. "I told you, Marik won't harm me. Just meet us there and I promise everything will be fine."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. He stared at me for a long moment before finally saying, "...Fine."

He then turned to Marik.

"You better not harm a single hair on her head, Marik, or I swear..."

Marik smirked.

"You're really overprotective of her, aren't you? But what she says is true, I won't harm her. I only use violence if it is necessary."

Gesturing for me to get on, I took a seat on the motorcycle behind Marik and I put my arms around his waist.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded in reply.

Marik smiled at me and then rode the motorcycle till he was right next to Bakura.

"The port my ship is located in is on the east side of the pier. It's in the port called Port Othello. It shouldn't be hard to miss. Once you are there, talk to one of my Rare Hunters and they will let you inside. I'll let them know that you are coming."

Bakura narrowed his eyes but he said nothing else. He just put his gaze on me and I just gave him a reassuring smile. Marik then started the motorcycle and we drove out of the alleyway and headed to the pier.

* * *

When we arrived at the Port Othello, Marik parked his motorcycle right beside a steal building. Taking off his helmet, he and I stepped off the motorcycle and headed inside the port. There, two Rare Hunters dressed in long black robes approached us.

"Master Marik we are pleased that you have returned," the Rare Hunter with long dark hair said.

He looked over at me.

"Is this the girl you wanted to find?"

Marik nodded.

"Yes, this is Roxanne Thorndyke. As of right now, she is our guest. She also has an accompanist with her. His name is Bakura and he will be staying with us as well. He should be arriving very soon and contact me as soon as he arrives."

"Yes Master Marik."

The two Rare Hunters left the building and Marik turned to me.

"While we wait for your companion, I'll go ahead and answer any questions you have for me. After all, we must have a trust between us if we are to get what we want."

"Okay, though Bakura isn't my accompanist or 'companion,'" I replied. "He's just my friend."

Marik laughed.

"For someone as powerful as yourself, you should have servants at your side to obey your every whim. With Bakura having a Millennium Item, I assume he is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh. You could use your knowledge against him and make him your slave."

"I could use my knowledge against him, but I won't. I'm not that kind of person. I don't want power, I just want to make the world a better place."

My gaze softened.

"And by making it a better place, I want to help anyone I can. That includes you and your family, Marik."

Marik blinked, surprised by the gentleness in my voice. I blushed slightly as his deep purple eyes stared into my hazel ones. After a minute of silence, Marik smiled and said, "You have a naive way of looking at things. Come. We can talk more privately in my boat."

Following Marik, he led me onto the small speedboat and we entered a small cabin.

"Is this the boat you came in from Egypt?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, I actually flew here from Egypt," Marik explained. "I came in from a city not far from Domino City and rented this motorboat to arrive here. I was trying to draw less attention to myself."

"...It seems kind of complicated if you ask me."

Marik laughed.

"I guess in some ways, it is. But enough about that."

Marik sat down on a nearby couch and I sat next to him.

"So, are you now going to tell me how you knew about my true identity?" I asked.

"Well, like I said it is a long story," Marik answered. "But, I will tell you as much as I can. You know about my family history how we are Tomb Keepers, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, in my studies of the ancient scriptures, one books talks faintly about dimensional travel."

I blinked.

"Really? Ancient Egyptians knew about stuff like that?"

"Not quite. Like I said, it was only briefly mentioned. Basically, what it said was that if the stars where positioned just right, portals can possible develop to form gateways to different realms. However, the portals are impossible to find for us humans. For us to see it, we would need magic or any other kind of supernatural item to help us see them."

"Like the Millennium Items?"

"Precisely. In fact, I believe that scripture that it talked about the dimensional was written by one of the Pharaoh's Sacred Guardians."

"Did it say the name of the author?"

"No, but he mentioned using his Millennium Item, though he didn't say which one. But, that isn't how I found out about you. A few months ago, I had a vision late one night. The dream was very brief, and I don't remember much of it. But what I do remember, was that a man told me about dimensional travel in more detail then my scriptures did. He also...told me and showed me a bit of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. I was shocked from what I saw and he said that a girl who knew everything about Yu-Gi-Oh would come to my world. He told me her name, your name, and said that you would be in Domino City. So, I had my Rare Hunters track you down and here we are."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to get my thoughts organized.

"...Did you know who that man was that spoke to you?" I finally asked.

Marik shrugged.

"I never saw his face. I just heard his voice."

"What part of the anime did you see, if you don't mind me asking?"

Marik was silent, pain building up in his eyes.

"...I saw bits of my past. All in perfect detail."

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"It must have been painful to watch. I...I am sorry for you."

Marik avoided eye contact.

"Don't be. It's the past and I plan to avenge my father's death and the suffering my family has been through for thousands of years."

"I understand that, but you don't have to end it with bloodshed. The Pharaoh isn't your enemy."

Marik glared up at me.

"Then _who_ is? If it wasn't the Pharaoh that killed my father, that didn't put this suffering burden on my family, then who did?"

Marik's voice shook a bit as he spoke, though he was trying to hide it. I smiled gently and took his hand to comfort him. He flinched a bit at my touch.

"...It is hard for me to explain, and it will be hard for you to understand. But believe me when I say-"

In the middle of my sentence, there was a loud knock at the door. Marik excused himself and answered it. There, the Rare Hunter from before stood. Marik talked with the Rare Hunter for a second and then turned back to me.

"Bakura has just arrived."

At that moment, Bakura made his way in. He glanced over at me for a second and turned to Marik.

"I trust you and Roxanne have talked about your...partnership?"

Marik nodded.

"A bit, there is still much we have to talk about. However, Bakura, I do have a favor to ask you."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

I tensed up a bit.

Marik smiled.

"Did you really think I would let you come here without having a plan for you?"

Bakura shook with anger and I immediately approached them.

"What are you talking about, Marik?" I asked puzzled.

Marik smirked, probably amused by Bakura's anger and my confusion.

"Since I will be spending most of my time with Roxanne, I need someone who isn't a Rare Hunter to get close to Little Yugi and his friends. I assume you are friends with them, Bakura, so you are the perfect candidate."

"And what makes you think I'll do it?" Bakura challenged. "I'm not your little puppet for you to play with."

"I never said you were. However, will this change your mind?"

Marik grabbed a hold of the Millennium Rod and took it off his belt.

"I've noticed that you keep staring at my Millennium Item. Once my revenge is complete, I won't have a use for it anymore. If you enter the Battle City tournament and be my spy, you can have my Millennium Rod. Does that sound fair to you?"

Bakura tensed up, his gaze switching between the Millennium Rod, to Marik, to me.

"...And what will happen to Roxanne?" Bakura finally asked coldly.

"She will be with me the whole time," Marik answered sincerely. "I promise you she will be safe."

Bakura glared at Marik, obviously not convinced. He then glanced over at me.

I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but I was _really_ hoping that Bakura would accept Marik's offer. I...wanted to be alone with Marik, even if I knew he was keeping me prisoner, sort of speak. Though, being the prisoner of the sexy Marik Ishtar didn't really seem like a bad thing...

As I was deep in thought, the Millennium Rod glowed a bit. Both Bakura and I gasped at it, and turned to Marik, who looked more amused than before.

"Why did the Millennium Rod glow just now?" I quickly asked hoping it wasn't doing what I was thinking it was doing.

Marik chuckled, though a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It...was nothing. But, back to the subject."

He turned back to Bakura.

"Do you accept my offer?"

Bakura glared at Marik for a few seconds, and glanced over at me, before he finally said, "Fine. But you better not double cross me."

"I would never dream of it."

Bakura growled in reply.

"Whatever. But before I go, could I speak to Roxanne in private?"

Marik paused for a moment, but then nodded slowly.

"Of course. Just come out of the room when you are ready to leave."

Marik then left the room, closing the door behind him. After waiting for a bit, making sure he had really left, Bakura turned to me and said, "He didn't do anything to you before I came here, did he?"

I shook my head.

"No, we just talked. Seriously, Bakura, he isn't going to hurt me. He isn't like Pegasus."

"That because he isn't an imbecile like Pegasus, but that doesn't mean he isn't as dangerous."

Bakura's gaze softened slightly.

"Look, once I get done what Marik wants me to get done and I have the Millennium Rod, I promise I will come _straight_ back to you. I will only leave you alone with him as long as I have to."

"Okay, though it would be better if you just stayed with Yugi and the others."

"I'm _not_ abandoning you."

I sighed.

"Alright. Just be careful and don't anything stupid."

I gave Bakura a large hug.

"And I promise you I will be alright. For me being with Marik will make things better for all of us."

I paused for a moment.

"...I'm also sorry that I lied to you. I just thought...if you and the others didn't know who I truly was, it would be easier and less dangerous. I didn't try to hurt your feelings, I just did what I thought was best."

Bakura didn't say anything, only tightening his grip on me. Reluctantly, he gave me one last concerned look and then left the room, where Marik waited outside to give him the final details of his mission.


	28. XXVIII: Distractions, Distractions

I waited at the door as Marik and Bakura talked. I didn't bother trying to listen to the conversation, since I already had an idea of what was going on. Bakura would be Marik's spy, possibly to try to kidnap Jonouchi and Anzu and brainwash them with the Millennium Rod. Would that happen, since I'm with Marik? A part of me was a bit uncertain what the future would bring, at least leading up to the semi finals. I narrowed my eyes.

No.

I couldn't start doubting myself now. I have to save everyone from Yami Marik; I have to save Marik himself. I promised Ishizu that I would, I can't let her down.

_I have to show Shadi that he is wrong!_

Before I knew it, Marik was on his way back. He paused for a minute when he saw me.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

I blinked and smiled awkwardly.

"It's...nothing," I reassured. "I...guess, we should continue are talk."

Marik studied me for a moment.

"...You are a terrible liar."

"I'm what?"

Marik smirked.

"The look in your eyes gives it away," he explained. "Your voice may seem steady and believable. But if someone looked into your eyes...they could see the uncertainty and uneasiness."

I blushed. Marik's smile grew.

"It is a shame though, to see you stressed. You are very pretty, especially your eyes. And the fact your long hair covers most of your face, it almost feels that you try to hide it."

My blush grew.

Marik, not noticing, or pretending not to notice, walked passed me and sat back on the couch. I followed him, cursing myself that I was so easy for him to read. Once I sat down, I noticed Marik still had a hold of the Millennium Rod.

"Since you told me that you can't really explain what you know...well, I'll experience it for myself."

My eyes widened.

"Wait, _what_? No! I don't want you going through my mind! I-"

"Roxanne, relax."

Marik leaned a bit closer to me.

"I'm not going to harm you," he said softly. "I promise that I will only look at what I need to look at it. I won't invade you private thoughts."

I stared into Marik's eyes, my face turning red again. For someone who has spent most of his life underground, Marik was _great_ at seducing. I could stare at his handsome face all day. When I didn't say anything, Marik started to activate the Millennium Rod's power.

"Now close your eyes and relax."

I obeyed his dark, seductive voice and slowly closed my eyes. Like when Shadi entered my Soul Room, my body and mind became numb; though this time I felt no fear. Everything was going smoothly, until I felt a sudden explosion of pain enter my skull. It hurt so much, I grabbed my forehead and screamed. I heard Marik call out to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I felt like I became an animal, locked in my cage as the pain in my head took over me. Soon it became too much it knocked me out unconscious.

* * *

When I finally regained feeling, my head was itching with pain. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still bothered me. I could hear voices, but there was an intense buzzing sound in my ears, making it hard to listen. I groaned a bit as I tried to make out what they were saying.

"...But Master..." a deep voice said. "If...knows the future, won't she try...using the 'doll?'"

"Well...I can't...necessary information I need," Marik's voice replied. "We have Bakura to spy but I don't really trust him. So...plan A."

"If that is your wish, Master Marik...Master, I believe she is waking up!"

I was finally able to open my eyes. I found myself laying on a couch. Marik and another Rare Hunter with half of his face covered with Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics tattoos, was looking down at me. I groaned again, trying to sit up.

"W-what, happened?" I asked sleepily. "How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes," Marik answered, coming to my side. "When I was using the Millennium Rod, something interfered with its connection to your brain. The two forces were so strong that your mind couldn't handle it. Once I realized what was happening I retreated right away."

I blinked, only really understanding half of what he was saying.

"Okay...did you try to make your way into my mind again?"

"No, I didn't want to risk it again, especially if you were knocked out. If the outside force interfered again, and it was strong enough, it could kill you."

I blinked again, sloping down into the couch. I rested my head on it's arm and sighed.

"I see. My head does hurt a lot. Do you have any Advil or something?"

Marik smiled.

"I'll see what we have. Normally, I wouldn't leave you alone like this, but I need to...discuss something with my Rare Hunters."

"Uh huh."

I closed my eyes again, not really caring what was going on. I was so tired and in pain.

"While I'm gone, my brother, Rishid will take care of you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"...Okay..."

There was a moment of silence. Faintly, I felt Marik move my hair away from my face. I smiled slightly as I found myself overcome with sleep.

* * *

In the middle of my nap, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. Slowly, I sat up a bit and reached for my phone. I had gotten a text message from Yugi. My eyes widened.

Oh God, I forgot to tell Yugi and the others that I was out of the hospital!

Crap...Atem and Jonouchi are going to _kill_ me for not telling them I was alright! I wonder if Bakura ever told them when he met up with them?

Before I opened the text, I saw that the tattooed Rare Hunter from before, Rishid was sitting across from me. He was looking through his Duel Monsters cards when he saw me wake up. He looked up at me, a fragment of sadness in his eyes.

"Miss Thorndyke, are you alright?" Rishid asked concerned.

I smiled, trying to seem like everything was fine. "Uh, yes I am, thank you for asking. And please, call me Roxanne."

Rishid nodded.

"As you wish, Roxanne."

I smiled.

"Err...say, Rishid, is there a bathroom I could use?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes, that small door on your left."

Rishid gestured towards the small closet looking door. I nodded him my thanks and quickly rushed towards it. Once I closed the door and locked it, I took out my cell phone again and opened the text message.

It read: _Roxanne, where are you?_

I replied: _I'm okay. Is everything alright, Yugi?_

Not even ten seconds passed by before I got a reply.

It said: _ROXANNE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY aren't you at the hospital? Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack? _

I paused for a moment.

Shit, it's Atem.

_Well, this is awkward! _

_...Yeah, I woke up when Battle City was about to start,_ I explained. _When I found out, I just HAD to get the new duel disk! _

_Are you telling me a new duel disk is more important than letting your friends know you are out of a coma?_ Atem demanded.

_I was going to contact you guys, but I got sidetracked ^^'. Sorry, Pharaoh._

I could clearly pictured his angry face and him face palming at my reply.

It was awhile before Atem replied, _We will discuss this later. Right now, there are more important things to be worrying about. Do you know who Marik is? If so, then you know what is happening. I just finished a duel with him and got his Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. He is somewhere lose inside the city and he is after you and the others. I'm trying to contact Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura but they won't answer their phones. I need you to go find them as quickly as possible while I try to go after Marik. I know I can count on you to find them while I deal with Marik. Do you understand me? I don't want you near Marik, especially since you just got out of a coma. It is too dangerous._

My eyes widened as I read the text. Oh God...that was what Marik was talking about before he left me with Rishid! Why didn't I see it before? If only I wasn't so tired at the time...

Quickly, I texted back, _I know the dangers, and I know what Marik plans to do next. He is going to capture Jonouchi and Anzu and brainwash them with the Millennium Rod. You'll probably have to fight Jonouchi, for Marik will make you, and it will be tough. But stay strong, you and Yugi. While you find them, I'll try to find and persuade Marik not to brainwash them. Pharaoh, I know you will want to argue on this but do trust me. It is the only way without putting you, Jonouchi, and Anzu in danger. You'll probably won't see me until the Battle City semi finals, and until then, I wish you luck. Be careful, my friend. _

I put my phone up before Atem had a chance to reply.

I knew if I told Atem I was with Marik right now, he would definitely freak out. Hopefully, he will listen to me and just go after Anzu and Jonouchi. But I still had the feeling he would still worry about me.

Pretending I had finished using the restroom, I came out and was surprised to see Marik waiting for me. He smiled.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better. I was beginning to think that I had hurt you worse than I thought."

I smiled back.

"I've been through worse. That was really nothing then almost being burned or choked to death."

Marik's eyes widened.

"Choked to death? How did that happened?"

Hoping it would distract him for a bit, I told Marik about Duelist Kingdom and everything I had experienced there. Well, almost everything. I left out the part of seeing Pegasus's dead body and the Meikyu Brothers. I also tried to make Atem sound heroic, though every time I mentioned him, Marik would roll his eyes and even sometimes growl.

When I finished, Marik gave a thoughtful look and said, "Duelist Kingdom happen not too long ago, didn't it? I remember hearing about it on the news."

"It was about a month ago, soon to be two."

"Yes, though didn't the host, the creator of Duel Monsters die during the tournament?"

"...Yes, he did."

I avoided eye contact. There was a small silence until Marik said, "Like I said, I am glad you are alright. I would have hated it if you were severely harmed, me being part of the cause."

I blushed and looked up at him.

"I...well, thanks. I'm...glad you were concerned about me. I...uh..."

I felt like Marik was looking into my soul with the way he was looking at me. Marik smiled and walked closer to me. "Anyways," he said softly. "I need to go back to work. I wanted to talk to you before I do some...important business. I'll be back shortly."

With another small smile, Marik left the room.

I gave a dreamy sigh. But two seconds later, I remembered Anzu and Jonouchi. Getting a grip on myself to _not_ get distracted by Marik's hotness, I ran to the door and opened it before Marik could lock me inside.

"Marik!" I exclaimed. "You don't need to do this!"

Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"You know what I am talking about," I answered. "About Jonouchi and Anzu, Yugi's friends."

Marik smirked.

"Ah, them. I guess you don't want me to use them against your old friend, the Pharaoh?"

"Yes! And your plan is _insane_! Attaching them to an anchor so that they may drown? _Really_?"

"If it means I get revenge, then it is worth it."

His voice became icy cold. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, it won't do you any good! Jonouchi's will is too strong to control. You will lose and only fuel the Pharaoh's anger. And trust me, you _do not_ want the Pharaoh angry!"

"You have experience with this?"

"Well...there was this one time...hey, stop distracting me!"

Marik smiled and chuckled softly. I blushed.

_Damn it, _why_ does Marik have to look so hot when he is over confident?_

"The point is, it won't do you any good. If you really want to get revenge, then you will listen to me and not go through with this."

I glared down at Marik, waiting for him to reply. Marik then put his hand on the Millennium Rod, it giving off a golden glow. I had no doubt he was reading my mind, looking at my memories of Yugi and Jonouchi dueling at the pier. When the Millennium Rod stopped glowing, Marik looked into my eyes.

"Alright, I believe you," he said sincerely. "I won't make Little Yugi face Jonouchi in a duel to the death. I only want to be in duels that bring me closer to revenge, not set me back."

I gave a small smile of relief.

"Thank you, Marik."

Suddenly, the doors of the pier were pushed opened, so hard that hit the wall with a huge clang. Marik and I quickly turned to see Bakura walking in.

And with his right arm covered in blood.


	29. XXIX: White and Gold

"_Bakura_!" I cried out in horror as I rushed to his side. "Oh my God, Bakura, what happened?"

Bakura looked up at me, his tough brown eyes filled with pain.

"…I got into a little fight on the way here," he said. "But I'll be alright, once I get it bandaged up."

"A _little_ fight?"

I flinched at the blood that slipped out between Bakura's fingers as he tried to cover his wound.

"Help me get him inside," Marik ordered, looking just as disturbed as I was.

He then led Bakura towards the boat, me being very close to his side. I felt like I was punched straight in the stomach as I kept glancing at his bloody arm. But I couldn't take my eyes off it, as I kept wondering how he got so injured. When we got back on the boat, Bakura took a seat on the couch.

"Roxanne, watch Bakura while I go get some medical attention," Marik said. "Try to stop as much bleeding as you can."

"But, I uh…I'm not good at…"

"Roxanne, this isn't the time to argue. And trust me, he will do better alone with you then with me."

"But Marik…"

Marik gave me one last solemn look, his face paling a bit, before he stormed off. I groaned a bit and got some paper towels from the bathroom and sat down next to Bakura.

"Move your hand a bit so I can cover and absorb the blood," I said. "Marik will be back with some help soon."

Bakura nodded slowly and lifted his hand a bit so I could put a couple of paper towels over it. Keeping one hand on it, I wiped with the remaining paper towels any access blood off of his arm. I felt myself get nauseated a bit, so I leaned closer to him. Bakura kept his eyes on me. I looked up at him.

"…You've got a lot of explaining to do!" I exclaimed angrily. "What in Ra's name did you do to get so injured like this?"

"Like I said before, I got into a bit of a fight, and the guy just conveniently had a knife for a weapon."

He smirked a bit.

"Though, if I keep getting attention like this from you, then I may have to get myself injured more often."

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing in reply.

Bakura chuckled.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as I continued to put pressure on Bakura's arm. I could feel my face turning paler as the blood started to get on my hands and clothes.

_I hope Marik will be back soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this..._

Trying to distract myself, I looked up at Bakura. He had his head back against the couch, his eyes closed as the ends of his white hair were stained with blood. He had a small smile on his face, as if he was enjoying the moment.

_What kind of pleasure could he find in a moment like this?_

Just as I thought I was going to lose it, Rishid showed up carrying with him a first aid kit. I quickly got out of the way and Rishid took my place. Bakura gave a look of alarm at first but said nothing.

"Is he going to be okay, Rishid?" I asked weariness in my voice.

"He'll need proper medical attention, but he should be fine," Rishid answered.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I've got it all taken care of, Roxanne."

Nodding in reply, I quickly made my way to the restroom. I got rid of any blood left on my hands. I stayed in the bathroom for awhile, as my stomach was still a bit unsettled. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, listening to the events that were happening outside.

"Is everything taken care of, Rishid?" I heard Marik's voice say as he entered the room.

"Yes, Master Marik," Rishid replied. "He will need to be taken to a hospital, though. Shall I take him for you?"

"No you won't!" Bakura shouted. "I will not be going anywhere, especially by the order of you people!"

There was a long pause.

"Rishid, would you please excuse us?" Marik asked politely.

Rishid must have made a silent reply for the next thing I heard was his footsteps as he left the boat. There was another silence and I could picture Marik and Bakura glaring at each other.

"Have you gotten all the necessary information on Yugi and his friends?" Marik finally asked.

"I did. Yugi, along with Kaiba, have gotten all of their locater cards and are heading for the finals," Bakura answered coldly. "I assume you're heading there as well?"

"Of course. Rishid already got me my locater cards. He will be going into the finals as well, pretending to be me while I go in under the name of Namu."

Bakura laughed softly.

"You lust for revenge, yet you are too cowardly to fight the Pharaoh face to face?"

There was stiff silence.

"I wouldn't be the one making the taunts, if I were you," Marik said softly. "You're the one injured, remember?"

"Yes, but at least I can still fight."

"...You really like to test one's limit, don't you? Don't forget, _I_ have the Millennium Rod...and Roxanne."

Bakura growled in reply.

"By the way," Marik continued, amused by Bakura's anger, "do you have six locater cards as well?"

"I do, as I assume you want me at the semi finals as another distraction beside your pet."

"Don't you _dare_ call my brother that!"

"Oh, so you enslave your brother as well, you pathetic low life bastard?"

I heard Marik's footsteps stomp towards Bakura. Opening my eyes, I walked out of the bathroom. Marik looked like he was about to punch Bakura before he heard me open the door. The furious look on his face faded away a bit and he turned to me, as did Bakura.

"Is everything okay?" I asked pretending I didn't overhear anything.

"Yes, everything is fine. Perfect, actually."

Marik smiled to himself.

"Roxanne, are you fit enough to come with me to the Battle City semi finals? I need to be heading there soon, if I want to meet up with Little Yugi."

"So you can use me to get close to them, and then stab them later in the back?" I questioned suspiciously.

"No. All I want is the Pharaoh, and you know that," Marik said walking closer to me. "Besides, I just want you to come along with me, as a friend."

I blushed at the look Marik was giving me as he came closer. I smiled, a million things going through my mind.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Marik smiled in reply.

Bakura growled, standing up.

"Bakura, you need to rest," I exclaimed, my full attention focused on him. "You are in no shape to be moving around!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm in the finals," Bakura replied with a grunt. "I'll just go there with you."

"But my motorcycle can only carry two, remember?" Marik objected. "And Roxanne's right. You look horrible. Don't worry, I'll make sure my Rare Hunters see that you arrive on time."

Bakura sneered.

"Uh…I have an idea!"

I stepped in between them.

"Why don't we all go down together? I mean, we have a few hours before we have to be at the stadium. Why can't we just take a nice walk and just see the sights?"

Both Marik and Bakura glared at each other and then looked down at me. I looked back at them, mostly at Marik, trying to look cheerful and ease the tension.

"…That sounds like a good idea," Marik finally said. "Since I spent most of my time with you, I haven't had the opportunity to see the city."

"…Whatever," Bakura added snappishly.

I smiled. "Great, then let's go!"

* * *

Near downtown Domino City, Marik, Bakura, and I walked side by side through the town. Both Bakura and Marik walked very close to me, both of them glaring at each other. I tried to make a conversation between the three of us but they didn't seem that interested in talking.

"So, Bakura," I mentioned causally. "What kind of deck did you use for Battle City?"

"An Occult Deck," Bakura replied with a twisted smile. "And a mighty powerful one at that. But…you probably know that, don't you?"

I gave an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah…I do. And it is a really freaky one. Especially with Dark Necrofear…"

Bakura smirked.

"Does Necrofear frighten you?"

"I…well, I wouldn't say I'm _frightened_ of her, but more like…uh…"

I couldn't come up with a reply without showing my uneasiness. I wasn't really afraid of Dark Necrofear, but she still freaked me out. Who wouldn't be, with that creepy broken doll of hers?

Bakura's smile grew as he put his good arm around me.

"Don't worry, Roxanne. Dark Necrofear won't come after you."

_That's because Yami Marik will._

Marik made a small coughing noise.

"Is there something wrong, Marik?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing, just had something stuck in my throat."

Marik turned towards a nearby park.

"Why don't we go through that park?" he suggested. "There will be less people around and it will be a lot quieter."

"Oh…okay."

Marik, while walking a bit faster than Bakura and I, we followed him to the park. Bakura didn't seem to like the idea, as he kept his arm around me, but he didn't say anything. I could also tell that he was getting tired, as there was a faint weary look in his eyes. I slowed down my pace.

"Do you want to rest for a moment?" I asked gingerly.

Bakura shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"But you look tired, and we have been walking for awhile now."

"I said I'm fine, Roxanne."

Bakura took a step away from me and tried to quicken his pace. But not taking no for an answer, I sighed heavily and took his hand. Bakura blinked but did nothing to resist as I made him sit down on one of the park benches.

"You do realize I know you better than that, right?" I said in a playful tone. "I can tell you when you are not feeling good. Now, rest as long as you want and I'll get you anything you need."

Bakura smiled as I rambled on.

"Half the time you sound like an overprotective mother," he commented. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should start saying, 'Yes mother,' every time you lecture me."

I blushed slightly.

"Well…I just don't want you to get hurt or be in pain. It's already dangerous for you and Ryo having the Millennium Ring."

I paused for a moment.

"And speaking of Ryo, how is he doing? I haven't talked to him since the Black Crown incident."

Bakura avoided eye contact, tensing up a bit.

"He's fine. He was a little shaken up when you were in that coma, but he's been doing well."

"Oh, he must be worried about me. Can I talk to him for a minute?"

"No."

Bakura glanced up at me.

"My injured arm would affect him worse than it already does for me. It's just best that I stay in control so he doesn't feel the intense pain as much."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

I was a bit shocked on how sharp Bakura's response was.

Was the pain in his arm making him cranky or something? It probably was, as he usually was in a bad mood.

Looking around the park, I noticed that Marik wasn't with us.

_He must have not seen us stop._

"Hey, Bakura, I'm going to get Marik real quick," I mentioned. "He must have kept going when we stopped. I'll be right back."

"Wait, Roxanne."

Bakura stood up just as I was about to walk away. I looked back at him, waiting for him to speak. Bakura stared at me, looking as if he wanted to say something, but yet the words couldn't come out. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. Marik shouldn't be that far ahead. I promise I won't leave you."

Bakura's eyes widened as I made him sit back down again. I told him to relax and gave one last friendly smile before I went off to search for Marik.

I walked down a small dirt path, thick trees all around me. There weren't very many people out, and the few people who were seemed to be desperate duelists. I tried to avoid them, having my duel disk hidden from view.

Finally, I saw Marik leaning against a small tree, looking out to a small lake. I stared at him for a moment, admiring how handsome he looked. Marik saw me from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

I blinked, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just…admiring the sunset."

I leaned on the tree next to him. Marik raised his eyebrow a bit at how tensed I was but didn't questioned it.

"Is Bakura doing alright?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I just think he's tired. Though, he won't admit it."

I sighed heavily.

"I'm really worried about him. I think his arm is hurting him more then he will let on. I will honestly admit I don't want him to go to the semi finals. With Yugi and Kaiba having the Obelisk and Slifer… I don't want to take the chance of him getting severely hurt."

I stared off into the distance, thinking that maybe I should take his place in the finals. He wouldn't have to face the Pharaoh in that duel, and I would be the one who he'd face. Would things be better, if I was in the semi finals? Would Bakura, or Marik, allow it?

"…You really care for the spirit, don't you?"

I blinked, giving Marik a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

Marik avoided eye contact.

"You've been all over him since he arrived with that injured arm. You never left his side and you are still concerned about his safety. Even to the point to take his place in Battle City, when you know of all the dangers that will be there."

"Well, he's one of my closest friends," I replied sincerely. "Bakura…has been through a lot in his life. He's a lot like you, actually. He believes the Pharaoh has done him wrong too. He really needs a friend, someone to be at his side no matter what. I want to ease his suffering, make life better for him."

I stopped talking as I noticed that Marik's face darkened, his eyes filled with emotion.

"Wait…" I said studying him. "Are you _jealous_?"

Marik blushed and turned to me.

"_What_? How could you accuse _me_ of such a thing? What do I have to be jealous about?" he exclaimed defensively.

I smiled playfully and giggled. Marik's blush grew and I knew I was getting to him. He then rubbed his head and sighed. He smiled after a few seconds.

"However, I wouldn't tease me if I were you, Roxanne."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why's that?"

Marik smirked and gave an evil chuckle.

Suddenly, he put his arm around my waist and drew me very close to him. I yelped. Marik put his face very close to mine, staring deeply into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Moving his free hand behind him, I saw Marik pluck a small golden flower from a nearby bush. Pulling back my hair from my face, he put the flower behind my ear. He then leaned very close to me, making my face go bright red.

"You really need to start pulling your hair back," Marik whispered very softly in my ear, "and stop hiding your beautiful face all the time."

His lips tickled my ear.

He laughed slightly and stepped a back a bit, putting his fingers under my chin.

"I think I've made my point," Marik said with a seductive smirk.

I nodded in reply, for it was the only thing I could do. Reluctantly, Marik stepped away.

"Come, we need to fetch Bakura and head to the finals," he said. "It's starting to get late."

"…Yeah…"

Silently, we walked back to the bench Bakura was sitting at. Bakura saw us coming and his eyes widened a bit when he saw me.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Your face is all red."

_Oh great…_

My blush grew and I avoided eye contact. Bakura noticed the flower in my hair and immediately turned to Marik. Marik smirked.

"She's perfectly fine, Bakura. Come on, we need to hurry to the finals."

Marik brushed his arm against mine, making me blush even more if that was even possible, and lead the way. I slowly followed behind him, Bakura walking right next to me.

"Roxanne, did he do anything to you?" Bakura asked.

"I…well…I…"

I stuttered, the moment replaying in my mind.

"I…don't really want to talk right now, Bakura."

Bakura stared at me for a moment before he gave a death glare towards Marik's direction. But if he saw it, I couldn't tell.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence, until we finally arrived at the Domino Stadium.


	30. XXX: I'm On a Blimp

My eyes widened with amazement as we approached Domino Stadium. It was larger than any football stadium I've ever seen, the intense lights shining down on it. Though, if Kaiba really did want the finalists to meet at a place no one else could find, the stadium wasn't the best choice. It was too obvious.

Marik, Bakura, and I stepped up to the entrance of the stadium, until Marik stopped in front of the doors.

"Before we enter I want to see if my brother has arrived yet," he stated. "Wait here."

He then took out his cell phone and walked away to talk with Rishid. Bakura and I stood silently as we waited. I glanced over at him.

"Hey, Bakura, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Bakura replied a little annoyed. "You don't have to ask me that every five seconds."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, excuse me for asking."

I paused. "...But you know, if you don't feel up to it. I could always take your place in the semi finals."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"No, you will not be dueling!" he exclaimed angrily. "It is far too dangerous for you!"

"'Dangerous?' Bakura, if it's dangerous for anyone, it would be _you_."

"I will not allow you to take my place! What if you fought the Pharaoh or Kaiba, since they have those Egyptian God cards? Or even Marik and his servant?"

"That is precisely why I don't want you to enter! If you got hit by Slifer or Obelisk, you wouldn't stand a chance! You, and Ryo, would be severely hurt, even more with that bleeding arm of yours, which should be looked at by a doctor! The rest of us can take a hit from them, but _you_ can't risk it."

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"And do you think I will let you put yourself in danger, _again_, because of you care more about everyone else's health then your own?"

"My life means nothing compared to the rest of you. You all have a bigger destiny to fulfill then I. I'm just trying to make things a less painful as they can be. Because once the semi finals begin, _he_ will start to plot!"

Bakura blinked. "'He?' Who are you talking about? Marik, Kaiba?"

"It's a long story, but-"

"Roxanne, Bakura."

I stopped talking when Marik said my name. Bakura and I turned to him. Marik gave us a puzzled look.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied before Bakura could say anything. "It is nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Marik, if it was important, I would have already mentioned it to you."

Marik and I stared at each other for a long moment. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more information out of me, Marik cleared his throat and said, "Alright, Rishid is already here and he will come in after the three of us make our entrance. Bakura, you will enter first and after you talk to everyone, Roxanne and I will come in."

"Wait, why am I going by myself?" Bakura demanded. "Wouldn't make sense if _I_ go with Roxanne? After all, we know each other."

"You're missing the point, spirit," Marik growled. "If Roxanne, who everyone trusts, introduces me, I have a better time getting close to everyone."

"So you can stab them in the back?"

"No, I want as less physical bloodshed as possible."

"Then how are you going to get your so called 'revenge?'"

"I have my ways, which involve this tournament."

"Like ending the pharaoh with The Winged Dragon of Ra?"

Marik turned to me.

"Partly yes, but there is more to it than just Ra. It would be too easy if I just killed him with Ra."

I blinked, completely clueless. I honestly had no idea what Marik meant by that, from anime or manga cannon. Marik turned his attention back to Bakura.

"But if you are really that jealous of me just walking with Roxanne, I suppose you could come with us."

Bakura's face turned red. "_What_? I'm not jealous of you!"

Marik chuckled. "Calm down, you're making a fool of yourself."

Both of them glanced over at me, who was still confused, and then glared back at each other.

"...Fine. Let's get this over with!"

Bakura stormed towards the door. Marik gave an awkward laugh and turned to me.

"When you introduce me, call me Namu," he instructed. "Just say you met me in Battle City and we became good friends."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Are you guys coming or what?"

Marik and I caught up to Bakura, who was tapping his foot impatiently, and we walked into the stadium. Inside was, Atem, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Ryuji, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Kaiba's agent, Roland. They were all talking to each other, looking like an intense conversation. Marik stood in the back as Bakura and I approached them. Jonouchi saw us from the corner of his eye and gasped.

"Roxanne, Bakura!"

He, along with Honda and Anzu, ran up to us. They pulled us all close together, gathering in one big group hug. Bakura's eyes widened in shock and I laughed.

"Hey guys! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

We backed up.

"Where have you been, Roxanne?" Anzu asked, a bit of concern and relief in her voice. "Yugi said that you left the hospital."

"And you didn't let us know beforehand," Jonouchi added.

I smiled and gave an awkward laugh.

"Yeah...I got lectured by Bakura already..."

Everyone glanced over at Bakura, whose face was a bit red. He growled in reply.

"Anyway," I continued. "I woke up and then entered Battle City. Though, I didn't make it to the finals, no matter how hard I fought..."

I gave a sad look.

"Aw, that's too bad," Mai said now entering the conversation. "Even with Exodia, you couldn't win?"

I avoided eye contact.

"I...uh, mostly lost my locater cards to one particularly strong duelist. Though, strangely enough, we became good friends right afterwards."

I signaled for Marik to take a step forward.

"This is Namu. He's entering the semi finals as well."

Marik smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you all."

Honda smiled back, but Jonouchi and Anzu gave a puzzled look.

"Nice to meet you too," Honda said. "My name is Honda. This Jonouchi and Anzu. Behind them is Yugi, Ryuji, Jonouchi's sister Shizuka, and Mai."

Eventually, Jonouchi and Anzu smiled politely at Marik, so did Ryuji, Shizuka, and Mai. Atem had a dark look in his eyes as he studied Marik's appearance, but he said nothing. He and Marik stared at each other for a long moment before Marik turned back to the others and said, "Pleased to meet you. Roxanne has told me a lot about you guys."

Jonouchi smiled. "Glad to know that Roxanne thinks highly of us. So, you're a finalist? I'm looking forward to some good competition if you could beat Roxanne's Exodia!"

Marik chuckled. "So am I. She has told me you are a strong duelist, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi smiled in reply.

Just then, Anzu let out a huge gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Bakura! What happened to your arm?"

Everyone turned to Bakura, as if now remembering he was there.

"It looks really bad," Atem said emotionless. "You should have it looked at."

Bakura shrugged, acting so causally like it was just a scraped arm.

"It's fine. Trust me; it isn't as bad as it looks. I am a finalist, so I can't just go to the hospital."

"Wait, _you_ are a finalist?"

Jonouchi looked stunned. Bakura glared at him.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I, uh..."

He flinched back at Bakura's intense glare.

"...Well, I'm curious to see what kind of deck you have then."

Bakura smirked, amused at Jonouchi's reaction.

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring started to glow. Bakura lifted up from underneath his shirt and the ring started to point to the entrance. We all turned to a light shinning from the Millennium Rod. Rishid, his tattooed face covered by a hood, walked up to us. His eyes were icy cold, a dark gleam coming out of them.

"Marik!" I heard Atem softly exclaim.

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes and Anzu froze up, her face becoming pale. Rishid glanced over at us, but he didn't dare make eye contact with Marik. He then approached Kaiba.

"Are you Marik Ishtar?" Kaiba asked.

Rishid nodded. "I am."

He glanced over at Atem and then back at Kaiba.

"Yugi, wielder of Slifer and Kaiba, wielder of Obelisk. Prepare for the duel of your lives. For I _will_ have your god cards."

Atem and Kaiba glared at him. I tensed up, for I can feel the iciness in Rishid's voice. He was such a good actor, I would have totally have thought he was Marik if the real Marik wasn't standing right next to me.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland announced, changing the subject, "the stadium for the semi finals has arrived."

"Wait, what?" Jonouchi questioned. "You mean this _isn't_ where the finals will be held?"

"That is correct, mutt," Kaiba replied a bit amused. "The real stage is about to show up. Behold!"

As if on cue, a giant blip with the Kaiba Corp logo on it flew down towards us. We all gasped and took a step back as intense, strong winds blew down upon us. I tried to keep my hair in place, holding tightly to the flower Marik gave me. Once the blimp got to the ground and the wind died down, Roland gave all the finalists a blue card.

"These are the keys to your rooms," he explained. "You will be staying at least one night on board the blimp. It will also be the place for you to rest and sort out your decks between matches."

"As for the rest of you who aren't finalists," Mokuba added. "We didn't expect to have extras, so there are only eight rooms. Some of you will have to share rooms, if that's okay."

"No problem."

Mai turned to Anzu, Shizuka, and me.

"You all can share my room so that you don't have to stay with the boys," she said with a wink.

Anzu and I blushed.

Shizuka smiled, obviously not getting what Mai was meaning. "That's okay, Mai, but I can just stay with my brother."

Mai smiled. "If you say so."

"Okay, now that is said and done," Kaiba said. "Let's get ourselves settled in. Everyone, go ahead and go to your rooms and get yourselves ready for the first round of the semi finals. We will meet up in one hour and have dinner in the dining room where we will make the drawing to start the semi finals. Any questions?"

With a smirk crossing my face, I slowly raised my hand. Kaiba saw me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Roxanne?"

"Yeah…why are we holding up the tournament in a blimp?" I asked with a smartass tone of voice. "Is it because it is the only thing big enough to hold up your humongous ego?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Bakura, Mokuba, and Rishid smirked a bit. Kaiba faced palmed.

"_Why_ did I have the feeling someone would say something like that?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Now, does anyone have any serious questions?"

Atem raised his hand.

"Yugi?"

"So is it true that your ego is bigger than life itself?"

Again, everyone lost it, Jonouchi rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"_God damn you all_!" Kaiba shouted as he stormed off into the blimp.

Mokuba chuckled a tiny bit and turned to Roland.

"Wait a few minutes in case the eighth finalist shows up. Otherwise, let's get ready to take off."

Roland nodded in reply and Mokuba went inside. The rest of us followed him. The inside of the blimp looked similar to like it did in the anime. It was mostly white on the inside, with a small blue tint to it. We were in a small entrance room, that led down a narrowed hallway to a bunch of rooms, my guess our bedrooms. At the end was an elevator, which probably led to the dining room and the duel stage. Once inside, I caught up to Shizuka, who was looking out the window.

"Wow, I can't wait to see what everything looks like from the sky!" she exclaimed her eyes glowing. "In fact, I can't wait to see my brother's first duel in the finals!"

I smiled. "That's great to hear. How was your operation, Shizuka?"

Shizuka looked up at me.

"That's right. Jonouchi told me you were in the hospital before it happened. It went great! I admit, I was scared at first, but everyone gave me the courage to take off my bandages and take the chance. And now I can see so clearly!"

I smiled, pleased at how happy Jonouchi's younger sister was.

"I'm very happy for you, Shizuka. For you and your brother."

Shizuka smiled in reply and she looked back at the window. I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Ryuji.

"Hey, Ryuji," I said with a friendly smile. "No time no see."

"Yeah, hey," he replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Did you...uh...get my note?" Ryuji finally asked avoiding eye contact.

I nodded. "Yes, and I do forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to please your dad and I respect you for it. I'm just glad no one died from it."

Ryuji sighed. "I'm glad to. My dad did get a few burns but he's okay. I made him take some mental therapy, though, for obvious reasons..."

He smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you are better, Roxanne. And I will keep my word when I said I'd make it up to you. Perhaps when this tournament is over with, I can get you a rare Duel Monsters card or something."

I smiled. "That sounds like an awesome idea."

Ryuji smiled back and then walked over to Shizuka, who was now talking to Honda. A jealous look was in his eyes with the way Honda was looking at Shizuka. I knew that look well, I knew romantic tension was developing.

_I wonder how well Jonouchi is reacting to them hitting on his sister? _

Just as I thought that, an angry look flared in Jonouchi's eyes as he approached them.

_Apparently not too well._

In the corner of my eye, I saw Atem was unlocking the door to his room. Smiling, I walked up to him and said, "Hey, Pharaoh, how's it going?"

Atem glanced up at me and narrowed his eyes. My smile faded.

"Err...you're still mad I left the hospital, aren't you?"

Atem nodded.

"Yeah...I thought so. But at least I'm fine now. And that's what counts, right?"

I gave him an innocent look, fluttering my eyes a couple of times. Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"By gods you are awful at times. Like telling Kaiba off about his ego."

I chuckled.

"Oh come on, I couldn't resist! It was too perfect of an opportunity!"

Atem chuckled as well.

"It's great to have you back, Roxanne," he said sincerely. "It has been lonesome and gloomy without you around. We all missed you terribly."

I smiled. "Thank you. It wasn't fun being in a coma, let me tell you."

"I'm sure it wasn't. However, there is one thing that bothers me."

Atem glanced over at Marik, who was talking to Anzu and Mai, and then turned back to me.

"Where did you meet Namu? I mean, how did you _really_ meet him?"

I blinked, giving a faint look of shock. Did Atem see through my lie?

"I met him in the tournament, really. Pharaoh, if there was something up with Namu, I would let you know."

Atem studied me for a long moment, his eyes feeling like they were staring into my soul. My heart cringed.

"...If you say so. And what about Bakura's arm, do you know anything about that?"

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully. "Namu and I found him on the way here and he said he got into a 'small' fight. I tried to convince him to go to a hospital, but he wouldn't listen."

Atem nodded. "...I see. Strange, I would think the spirit would listen to you."

My eyes widened. Atem smirked.

"Don't think I didn't notice the two of you when 'Ryo' tries to catch you alone. Yugi and I can tell when the spirit is in control. I still don't like him, but at least you can keep him under control."

_'Keep him under control?' What do you mean by that?_

I gave a confused look as the door to Atem's room opened.

"Though, be careful around Namu and Bakura. We already have enough problems without adding more. Now, if you excuse me, I need to prepare my deck for Marik and Kaiba. Unless you wish to tell me anything else."

"Well...Marik won't be fighting in the finals until later," I replied, thinking hard. "Just leave him to me for now. If everything goes right, I can settle this peacefully."

Atem let out a heavy sigh and looked towards the distance. "I hope so."

He glanced over at me for a second, hoping I would speak up. When I didn't he then closed the door and locked it.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of being on the blimp, I finally felt it start to take off. I felt myself become lighter, as I lost my balance a bit. Mai smiled, as she sat on her bed.

"Be careful. You might want to sit down for a bit."

I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah...can they make this thing go up any smoother?"

"Who knows?" Anzu replied, sitting against the wall. "This may be pay back for when you insulted Kaiba."

I smirked evilly and Mai laughed.

"I swear he was going to slap you when you said that, Roxanne! You truly made him mad."

"And Yugi didn't help much either," Anzu added.

Mai laughed even harder. "Or Jonouchi. Did you see him when Kaiba glared at Yugi? He was laughing like a freaken monkey on laughing gas!"

Anzu and I chuckled in reply.

I looked down at my cell phone to check the time. We had at least thirty minutes until dinner. I still needed to tell Marik about Yami Marik, and this seemed like my last chance to do so before things get rough. Once I felt my feet become steady, I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going, Roxanne?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, I think I'll take a little walk," I replied. "I'm curious to see what the rest of the blimp looks like. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see you," Mai said, a little mischief in her voice. "Don't get into any trouble though!"

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me.

A faint blush appeared on my face as I walked over to Marik's room. I don't know why, but I felt kind of nervous going in. Was it because I would have to tell him about Yami Marik…or the fact that Mai made that comment? I stared at Marik's door.

Okay, calm down. You need to warn him of Yami Marik. Just think of what will happen if you don't. Ignore your inner fangirl and just think of the others!

I paused.

Oh God why does this have to be so hard!

Finally, I got myself to knock on the door. A few minutes later, Marik opened it, a tired look in his eyes. But, once he saw it was me, his eyes brightened.

"Hi Roxanne," Marik said happily. "Didn't expect to see you."

I smiled. "Hey, I was just seeing how you were doing."

Marik smiled back and took a step back.

"Why don't you come inside? It will be awhile before dinner."

I nodded and made my way in, Marik closing the door behind me.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind me being here. I wanted to talk to you before dinner started."

"So did I."

I blinked as Marik sat down on his bed.

"If I may, I wanted to discuss something important with you," he confessed. "And it's something I wanted to ask you…without any interference."

I gave a puzzled look as I sat down next to him.

"Okay. Is it something to do with the Pharaoh?"

"No, actually."

Marik let out a heavy sigh as he looked off into the distance. I gave him a concerned look.

"…I know we haven't know each other for very long," Marik said sincerely. "In fact, we haven't even known each other for a whole day. But, I confess that in those few hours I spent with you, I felt really close to you. Like I've known you all my life and I could tell you anything."

I was silent for a moment.

"…I feel the same way too. Maybe it was because we had prior knowledge to each other we already felt close."

Marik nodded. "Possibly. Though you are _nothing_ like I imagined you to be."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Which leads me to my next point."

He looked into my eyes.

"Roxanne, you are by far the kindest person I've ever met. You know everything about me and yet you treat me like I was any other person, like I was your friend."

"That's because you _are_ my friend, Marik."

"Yes, but you didn't have to make me your friend. You could have resisted me back in the alley and kill me with your knowledge of the past and future. And yet…you didn't and you are trying to _help_ me instead of going against me."

There was a long pause as I felt my heart rate speed up with Marik's intense stare.

"Roxanne, what I'm trying to say is…is that once this is all over, I want you to continue to be my friend. I want to learn more about you and become even closer to you. I want…to be closer to you than anyone else."

My eyes widened as I couldn't believe what I just heard Marik say. Even though he didn't say it directly, I knew what he was trying to imply. Marik waited patiently for me to reply, as if he could tell this was a big shock to me. He gave a gentle smile.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, I understand. If you have feelings for-"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed quickly before he could finish his sentence. "You're not moving fast at all! It's just a bit of a shock that's all. For I..."

I stuttered.

Marik smiled in reply. He then stood up and stretched out his arms.

"I better get my deck ready for the semi finals," he mentioned. "If I'm the first to duel, I need to make sure everything is ready."

As he was about to make his way over to the small coffee table, I quickly got up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Marik."

Marik turned to me, shocked at my swift movement. Strong emotions were swirling inside of me, and I needed to let them out. Staring into his eyes for a short moment, I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him. As quickly as it came, I pulled back, breathing heavily. Marik stared at me, completely overwhelmed as his face was completely red.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up to my face and pulled back my hair. He then hesitantly kissed me back. Though he was a great flirt, I could tell he had no idea how to kiss. But it didn't matter. I kissed him back, gingerly moving my tongue against his. My heart pounded louder and louder every second, but I loved every minute of it. The moment felt like it could last forever.

Until Roland's voice came up on the intercom.

_"Dinner will be ready in five minutes,"_ he announced. _"Everyone report to the dining room on the third floor. All eight semi finalists need to bring their decks and duel disks at the first round of the tournament will begin as soon as dinner is over. Repeat, dinner is in five minutes."_

Reluctantly, Marik and I broke apart. We stared at each other for a long moment, as if we were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I…" Marik stuttered a bit. "I...guess we should make our way to dinner, shouldn't we?"

I nodded, giving a small smile.

Marik quickly grabbed his deck and duel disk and we walked to the door. As I opened the door, Marik caught my arm. I looked up at him as he smiled at me.

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek.

I giggled softly and took his hand. "You're welcome."

With my heart full of joy, Marik and I walked towards the elevator.

Where all hell was about to break loose.


	31. XXXI: You Give Love a Bad Name

As Marik and I stepped out of the elevator, we arrived at a small entry hall. The front door was opened and I could see that everyone was already there. When we entered the dining room, I gasped in amazement. The dining room was in a beautiful light blue color with a great big chandler in the middle of the ceiling. There were four huge round tables with white tablecloths and light blue napkins. A huge buffet table with almost every kind of dish you could find at any luxurious restaurant, along with a great selection of soda, wine, and water.

And then to ruin all the elegance was a giant Blue-Eyes White Dragon slot machine. ..._Really _Kaiba?

"Impressive display," Marik commented as if he could read my thoughts. "But why a Blue-Eyes White Dragon slot machine?"

"You don't want to know," I said rolling my eyes. "It's a long story."

Marik chuckled. "It must be."

He began to walk towards the buffet. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

I smiled in reply. "If you want. Just don't get me too much."

Marik gave a small nod and went over towards the buffet table.

"So, have you dealt with Marik yet?"

I turned around to see Atem walking towards me, holding his dinner plate. My mouth watered as I saw his round, juicy steak.

"By God, that looks good…"

Atem rolled his eyes.

"Roxanne, this isn't the time to be sidetracked! Now, have you confronted Marik like you said you would?"

I blinked a couple of times. Suddenly, my eyes grew wide.

Shit, I forgot to warn him about Yami Marik! Oh crap, I'm running out of time!

Why_ did I let myself get distracted?_

"Roxanne?"

Atem had a concerned look.

Quickly, I regained my self control and gave a calm expression, while I panicked internally.

"I…just now remembered I needed to tell Namu something," I explained. "Just…worry about winning the finals for now, okay?"

Atem gave a puzzled look. "Are you sure you have this under control? I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."

"No, Pharaoh, I am fine. Trust me, I've got this."

Without waiting for a response, I quickly left Atem and made my way to Marik. He had now just set two plates on one of the tables, which both had beautiful steaks. I forced myself not to think about food and said softly, "Marik, we need talk, _right now_."

Marik turned to me and smiled, but it quickly faded away once he saw my worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Marik, we need to talk outside," I stated firmly. "I'm serious. It cannot wait."

Marik gave a puzzled look. "About what, the semi-finals? Me fighting the Pharaoh?"

"Well, it does have something to do with that. It…uh…"

I kept stopping myself in mid sentence. I was in such a state of panic that I couldn't think straight.

I didn't know how to explain Yami Marik, I didn't know if Marik would believe me! What would I say first? That it was actually _you_ who killed your father or the fact you have a split personality that me and your whole family have kept a secret from you? Would Marik hate me after I told him? Would he still want to be with me?

In the mist of my internal conflict, I saw Marik gave a small smile.

"Roxanne, you really need to relax," he said gently. "You're making yourself feel stressed."

He pulled back my hair behind my ear.

"Look, if you are worried about the Pharaoh, you don't need to be. I promise, for your sake, that I won't make him suffer too much. He will pay for his crimes against my family, but I can assure you no one else will be harmed."

"Marik, you don't understand! You-"

Marik silenced me as he put his finger on my lips. He smiled.

"Stop stressing yourself out over nothing. Roxanne, I promise you nothing bad will happen."

He kissed my cheek.

_Crash!_

The sound of a shattering glass filled the room. Everyone, including Marik and I, turned to see Bakura, his hand wide open where he dropped his glass. His eyes were on Marik and me, a vicious look firing in them.

I felt my face paled.

Bakura, not even caring that everyone was staring at him, approached us. His eyes glared at Marik.

"Why you little bastard…"

He whispered those words so softly that I could barely hear him. Marik glared back at him but said nothing. Bakura then turned to me.

"Roxanne, I would like to have a word with you in private. _Now_."

Not even waiting for a reply, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the dining room. I tried to resist, but he was far too strong, even with his injured arm. Marik looked like he was about to stop us, but Jonouchi and Honda held him back. Even if they didn't know what was going on, they knew it was serious. Once we were at the door, Bakura threw me out and closed the door behind him.

"_What the hell Roxanne_?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "What…_what_ did I just see?"

I stared at Bakura, too scared to speak. Bakura grew angry with my silence.

"Why did you let him get that close to you? Why did you let him touch you like that? Why did you let him…_kiss_ you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"How is it _your_ business?" I questioned angrily. "So what if Marik kissed me? He has the right to, since he's my boyfriend."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"Your _what_?"

"He's my boyfriend," I repeated. "Before we came to dinner, Marik and I had a chat and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you _accepted_?"

I nodded, my gaze softening.

"I will admit that I do find Marik attractive. You could say…I've had a crush on him even before I met him. He was my favorite character from the manga and anime. And being with him made that tiny crush grew. So, when he asked me…how could I say no?"

Bakura and I stared at each other for a long moment. Bakura's face paled and paled, his eyes growing wide. He turned away from me, looking as if he was trying to fight back tears.

"…Roxanne…how?" he muttered softly. "…_How_ could you do this to me?"

I blinked. "How could I do what?"

Bakura looked into my eyes, me flinching back at the hurt look in them. But then anger took over.

"How can you be so cruel?" Bakura questioned, stepping closer to me. "How could you be so ignorant, so blind?"

I backed further and further away as Bakura drew closer and closer. Soon, he backed me up against the wall. I stared at him fearfully. Bakura glared back.

"…From the look in your eyes, you _still_ haven't figured it out. Perhaps words aren't enough to make you see the truth."

He then pinned me against the wall, blocking any sort of escape. Forcefully, he put his lips against mine. My eyes widened. His kiss was so passionate, so embracing. I could feel every emotion he was feeling with that kiss.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see the love, the lust, the hurt, the jealousy, and the anger all merging together. These intense emotions…it was the first time I've really noticed them.

How long…how long have they've been there? Why didn't I see it earlier?

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Now do you see?" he demanded. "Or do you need more convincing? At Duelist Kingdom, you told me that you wanted to help me. But all you've really done, Roxanne, was make my life worse."

I stared at him, still feeling shocked.

"…Bakura…"

"Ryo Bakura!"

Bakura and I froze as we each heard his name. In that moment, Jonouchi and Anzu opened the doors. They flinched back as they saw what position we were in.

"Uh…you're in the first round, Bakura," Jonouchi said nervously.

Bakura stepped away from me.

"Alright."

Taking a tight grip on my hand, he led me back into the dining room. As we entered, everyone could sense the tension between us. I dared not to look at anyone in the eye.

"Roxanne!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Marik tired to get to me. But Bakura put himself between us.

"Stay away from her!"

Marik flinched at the tone in Bakura's voice and backed away. He kept his eyes on me, but I avoided eye contact. I felt everyone's hot stares upon us, and it felt horrible. _I_ felt horrible.

"…Roland, the next duelist," Kaiba said finally breaking the ice.

Even he sounded concerned.

Roland nodded and activated the Blue-Eyes White Dragon slot machine. A number came out of the dragon's mouth.

"It is number five, Yugi Motou!"

Atem's eyes hardened as his gaze turned to Bakura. Bakura narrowed his eyes in reply. More tension grew within the room.

"Now that the first match is set," Roland announced, "All duelist need to head to the duel arena!"

He pointed at another elevator at the other end of the room. Slowly, everyone made their way over there, some of their eyes glancing back at me and Bakura. I was about to make my way over there as well until Bakura grabbed my arm.

"Don't think I will let you go this easily," he whispered in my ear. "I won't lose you to Marik, the Pharaoh, or _anyone_."

He gently stroked my hair.

"I will not lose someone I love again. Remember that."

Kissing my cheek, Bakura let go of me and headed towards Marik, who was watching the whole thing from a distance.

"And as for you," Bakura said. "I _strongly_ advise you to keep your distance from Roxanne. Or otherwise…"

Hidden beneath his shirt, a small knife with dried blood stains hung against Bakura's belt.

"You may have a knife in your back."

Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Threaten me as much as you like, spirit, but it doesn't change a thing. Romantically or not, we still have a partnership. However, you have _no_ right to say who she or she can't be around. Now, don't you have a duel to get to?"

Bakura sneered in reply. Spitting on Marik's shoe, he then walked away towards the elevator and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Marik approached me.

"Roxanne…"

"I don't wish to talk right now," I said cutting him off. "Let's…just get going already."

Avoiding eye contact, I made my way to the elevator and headed for the duel arena.


	32. XXXII: The Pharaoh and the Thief

When I arrived at the duel arena, Atem and Bakura had just now gotten to their places. They were glaring into each other's eyes, a rivalry burning ever so deeply. I then found a good place to watch, isolating myself from the others. I wanted to be alone, I just wanted to watch the duel. And look after Bakura. Marik wasn't that far behind me and he stood right next to me, though he kept some space between us. I was grateful for that.

"Bakura, before we begin this duel," Atem said, readying his duel disk. "I have one question to ask you."

Bakura gave a devilish grin. "And what is that?"

"Why did you enter this tournament? What do you wish to gain?"

"Oh...there are many things I wish to accomplish," Bakura answered. "Your god card, for one. You and the mysterious Marik's Millennium Item. But, as the tournament passed on, my motives changed a bit. For there are certain things I want."

His eyes met mine.

"Things...that I can't afford to lose. Things that I will do _anything_ to get."

His gaze returned to Atem's.

"You may call me obsessive, you may call me mad. But you have not been through what I've been through. You haven't been so close to happiness and then have it taken away from you in a split second."

Bakura readied his duel disk.

"_That_ is why I've entered the tournament."

I felt a few tears try to form in my eyes.

_Bakura..._

Bakura's face suddenly hardened. "Now, enough talk."

He summoned his first monster, The Portrait's Secret.

"Give me all you've got!"

Atem narrowed his eyes.

"If that's what you wish. I summon Baphomet and attack The Portrait's Secret!"

The half man half beast, Baphomet, appeared and charged the portrait monster. It sliced it in half, cutting Bakura's life points to three thousand and eight hundred. Bakura growled.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Atem finished, setting down the final card.

In response, Bakura summoned another weak monster, and Atem killed it without effort. This happened a couple of times, Bakura's life points decreasing dramatically. I saw Jonouchi had a huge grin on his face, convinced that Atem was winning. Anzu, Honda, Ryuji, Shizuka, and Mokuba looked confused, not sure what to think. Mai, Kaiba, and Marik had a harden gaze on Bakura, knowing that he was up to something.

For he was.

After the third monster that Bakura had summoned on his third turn was dead, a half crazed smile was slowly making its way upon his face. Atem's eyes widened. Bakura laughed.

"Thank you, Yugi!" he cried. "You've activated my trap!"

"What?" Jonouchi exclaimed. "But you don't have a trap card out on the field!"

"On the contrary," Bakura replied, amused. "I don't have to have a trap card out. For inside my occult deck is one of the _most_ terrifying cards ever printed for Duel Monsters. But...that monster requires a special method of summoning."

Bakura's face darkened.

"Three monsters must be in the cemetery for this monster to appear on the field, along with them being in attack mode and destroyed within five turns. In other words, by sacrificing three souls to the cemetery...I summon the Ruler of the World of the Dead!"

He placed the card on the summoning plate.

"Dark Necrofear!"

In a mist of darkness, a bald blue elf like woman with black armor appeared. Her cold eyes stared into Atem's monsters, as she held in her arms a broken doll. Shizuka let out a small whimper of fear as Jonouchi held her close. Even Atem looked a bit freaked out. Bakura's eyes light up at his fear, as if it empowered him. I then noticed Marik stepped closer to me.

"I will admit, that was impressive move," he whispered. "But, will he be able to defeat the Pharaoh?"

I stared at Dark Necrofear.

"...No," I replied softly. "He cannot defeat the Pharaoh. He never will."

Marik blinked, shocked at my negativity. My eyes watered a bit. Slowly, Marik took a hold of my hand a squeezed it tightly. I squeezed it back, though I couldn't tell if it really comforted me or not. I don't think anything could comfort me for what I knew would eventually happen.

Bakura then placed one card faced down and ended his turn. Atem looked nervous, though he was trying to hide it. He drew a card and his face lightened up.

"I sacrifice Baphomet to summon the Dark Magician Girl!"

Baphomet was consumed to the shadows and a girl in a revealing blue and pink mage's outfit appeared. She tipped her blue and pink striped hat, waving her staff in the air. I swore I could have saw a faint blush appear on Atem's face as he stared at the Dark Magician Girl.

Bakura smirked, his eyes becoming distant.

"Aw, the Dark Magician Girl. Of course you would choose her, Pharaoh. But, it doesn't matter. She is no match for Dark Necrofear."

Atem growled.

"Be quiet! Mana is more than capable of defeating you!"

_Mana!_

My eyes widened as Bakura laughed.

"Cute. Very cute. But Mahad's apprentice is nowhere as powerful as her master. She _will_ die."

"That is true. That is, however, unless I play Magic Formula to increase Mana's attack points!"

Bakura's eyes widened and the Dark Magician Girl's attack points went up, making her stronger then Dark Necrofear. She destroyed Dark Necrofear, though she was burning away very slowly. Bakura smirked.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. You've been playing my game very well. You may have gotten rid of Dark Necrofear's physical body, but her soul remains on the field. For every turn, she will possess one of your monsters. And if you choose to attack with that monster, _you_ will be the one who takes damage instead!"

Atem narrowed his eyes and ordered Gamma the Magnet Warrior to attack Bakura directly. But the spirit of Dark Necrofear appeared out of its body and sucked away Atem's life points.

And healing Bakura's.

Everyone gasped. And then on Bakura's turn, he played his face down card, the permanent trap Destiny Board. The letter D appeared above the board and Bakura explained that in the next five turns, when the board spelled out the word DEATH, he would die and lose the duel.

"There is no way you can win, Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "With Dark Necrofear's spirit controlling your monsters, healing me, and having Destiny Board out, you are doomed! Finally, you will pay for what you have done to me! _You will soon feel the wrath of Kul Elna_!"

_Kul Elna!_

"'Kul Elna?'" Ryuji questioned. "What's a Kul Elna?"

"I never heard of a card named that," Mai commented.

She turned to Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda. "Do you guys know what he is blabbering about?"

"...I have no idea," Anzu muttered.

Jonouchi and Honda held their blank looks.

"Kul Elna," Marik said loud enough for only me to hear. "I've heard that name before in the ancient scriptures. It was a village of thieves destroyed long ago. But...how would Bakura know of it?"

"Because he is from that village."

Marik turned to me.

"Bakura, when he was alive, was the sole survivor of Kul Elna," I explained solemnly. "He believed the Pharaoh, or the Pharaoh's father, massacred his village. He longs for revenge, just like you."

I looked up at Bakura as his duel with Atem continued.

"...But he isn't suppose to remember who he is yet. And the Pharaoh isn't suppose to know the Dark Magician Girl or the Dark Magician."

"...What are you saying?" Marik asked puzzled.

"Something is wrong with this duel. Something...is causing them to have flashbacks of their pasts."

I could feel that something was different in the duel arena's air then the rest of the ship. Something was terribly wrong. Something was effecting Bakura and Atem.

But _what_ could be causing it?

_"If you believe something is wrong, then you should do something."_

I felt my skin crawl. That voice...I've heard it before. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me, but no one was there. A soft laugh filled my ears.

_"You don't want Bakura and the Pharaoh to get hurt, do you? You know, with their past and present lives mixing together, they can severely injure themselves, or each other,"_ the charismatic voice said. _"And if you don't act, the Pharaoh will eventually summon Slifer. And what will happen? Bakura and Ryo will feel unbelievable amount of agony, barely stand at the gateway to the afterlife. For the attack of the great god Osiris will be devastating."_

I felt my body tense up as I picture the end of the duel perfectly in my mind. Ryo, on his knees in pain as Atem orders Slifer to make the final assault. Bakura shields Ryo, as they both fall unconscious. Bakura's laugh rings in my ears, the insanity and the pain that he would feel.

The mysterious voice chuckled.

_"Bakura has suffered enough, don't you think? Come. End the duel and ease his pain. The pitiful spirit of the Thief King will only listen to you, after all. The girl he loves."_

_ The girl he loves..._

As if under a spell, I started to walk towards the duel arena.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" Marik exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

I blinked, Bakura and Ryo's cries echoing in my ears.

"I'm ending the duel."

"But why? Nothing bad has happened."

"No, but it will."

I looked into Marik's eyes.

"I need to save Bakura."

With jealousy burning in his eyes, I turned away from Marik. I could hear the others calling my name, telling me to go back. But I didn't listen, making it look like I couldn't hear them.

"Roxanne, get off the arena!" Kaiba shouted on a microphone. "_Roxanne,_ _get off the stage now_!"

Without a response, I stood on the edge of the arena. Atem and Bakura continued to duel, acting as if they were in a different world. The Destiny Board had the letters D, E, A, and T on it while Atem had three monsters, including the Dark Magician Girl, on the field. Looking straight at Bakura, I approached him slowly. Bakura ignored me, his dark brown eyes, having a red tint in them, focused his attention on Atem.

"This is it, Pharaoh!" he screamed like a maniac. "One more turn and you are dead! Make your move, it will be all in vain. For I will send you, and your pathetic lover, to the undying tortures of the Shadow Realm! Enjoy the everlasting tortures of hell by the hands of-"

"Bakura."

Bakura stopped in the middle of his speech at the sound of my voice. His eyes, and Atem's, turned to me as I stepped closer. Bakura stared at me, looking as if he couldn't fully recognize me. I smiled at him.

"Bakura, it's me," I said softly. "It's Roxanne, your friend."

Bakura blinked again. I then took a hold of his hand.

"Come, the duel is over."

"Roxanne, stop!"

I turned to see Kaiba running towards me.

"If you make Bakura get off the arena," Kaiba said darkly. "Then he will be disqualified and Yugi wins."

I gave a small nod. "I know."

I began to led Bakura away from the duel. Acting like he was in a trance, he put up no resistance. Kaiba growled.

"Roxanne, you are becoming a _real_ pain!"

"How am I a pain?" I questioned. "Caring about my friend's safety makes me a pain?"

"But Bakura _isn't_ in any danger!"

"Enough!"

Kaiba, Bakura, and I turned to Atem, was glaring at us. His normally calm violet eyes now had a red, dark look in them.

"I cannot allow the King of Thieves to leave alive!" Atem shouted not sounding like himself. "He must pay for his crimes by the wrath of the gods!"

White lightning started crackle in the sky around us. The blimp shook violently as Atem scarified Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Kuriboh to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Slifer let out a mighty roar, his yellow eyes fixed on Bakura. I gasped and Bakura and Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Say goodbye, Thief King!" Atem cried. "Slifer, attack!"

"No!"

The blinding light of Slifer's power began to grow, as he got ready for the kill. I pushed Bakura out of the way and Slifer fired unintentionally at me. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the biggest amount of pain that my body would ever experienced.

"Roxanne!"

I heard Atem and Bakura's voices. I reopened my eyes, and was shocked to see Bakura taking the hit for me. He screamed in agony, him and Ryo, as he fell to the ground.

"_Bakura_!"

I knelt next to him, holding him in my arms. Bakura looked up at me, pain in his eyes.

"...You foolish girl," he whispered softly. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to put your life on the line...?"

My eyes teared up.

Bakura smiled slightly as he gently brushed my cheek. His breathing then slowed down as he closed his eyes and fell unconsciousness. The Millennium Ring slipped of his neck and fell to the ground, having the Ryo's unconscious spirit in control.

"Bakura!"

Atem, having his eyes returned to normal rushed towards us. He knelt next to Ryo, who I still held.

"Bakura, Ryo?" Atem cried. "Can you hear me?"

Ryo said nothing, barely moving. Atem's eyes teared up.

"Oh Ra...what have I done?"

"We need to give him some medical attention," Kaiba announced, a tiny bit of shock in his voice. "I'll go get the doctor while the rest of you take Bakura to his room."

As he left, with Mokuba at his side, Honda came up and picked up Ryo. He carried him on his back as the rest of us followed him to Ryo's room.

However, I stayed behind, and picked up the Millennium Ring. I stared at it, hoping Bakura's spirit as a whole was okay.

"What was that about?"

I glanced up to see Marik waiting for me. A dark look was in his eyes, as his gaze went from me to the Millennium Ring.

"Why did you all of a sudden interfered with the duel?" he asked.

My gaze softened as I approached him.

"I knew something was wrong and I had to do something."

I gave Marik a hug.

"I know, from my actions, it may seem like I'm playing with your feelings. But I'm not. I do care for you greatly and I promised to be with you. And I will."

My grip tightened on him.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let my other friends suffer. That includes Bakura."

There was a long silence as Marik slowly hugged my back. I didn't know if he truly understood, but I knew that I couldn't let Bakura go so easily.

I couldn't let Marik go either.

And even if it kills me, I will make them happy in the end. I will not let them suffer because of me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what do you guys think? A lot of tension is happening, many things are coming together. The stakes are rising higher with each passing chapter, and Roxanne's decisions have more and more consequences.**

**But before I write the next chapter, which will have the Rishid VS Jonouchi duel, I want to know if you guys want me to write that duel. Most of it will be the same like in the manga/anime, until the very end at least, and I want to know if you want me to write it or just get to the good part. Let me know in a review what you think!**


	33. XXXIII: Giving in to the Madness

As soon as Marik and I entered back inside the blimp, Kaiba announced on the intercom that there will be a twenty minute break before the next duel. I mentally sighed in relief. Any moment of peace would be good, giving me time to think. Once we reached the floor where our rooms were, Marik told me he would be in his room getting ready for his duel. I nodded in reply, as I watched him go to his room and lock himself in.

Even if I did chase after him, it was too late to tell him about Yami Marik. The only way I could successfully defeat him, was to do it myself, manipulate events any way to keep Yami Marik at bay.

_And not put anymore of my friends in danger._

Still holding onto the Millennium Ring, I went over to Bakura's room to return it. When I came in, I was relieved that no one was there. I saw Ryo laying in bed sound asleep, his face seemingly relaxed. I smiled slightly, happy to know he wasn't in anymore pain. I then looked down at the Millennium Ring.

Closing my eyes, I tried to activate the ring's power. I placed a tiny part of my soul into the ring, for in case something went wrong, and I end up…

At least I would have a backup plan.

I admit, it did hurt a little when Bakura transferred my soul into Magician's Valkyria that one time, but I got over it quickly. Carefully, I placed the Millennium Ring around Ryo's neck and hid it underneath his shirt. Giving him once last look, I quietly exited his room.

Now that my plan B was in order, sort of, I needed to think of my plan A. However, a part of my mind was still thinking about Bakura and Atem's duel. And that voice who spoke to me… The whole duel disturbed me, for it was nothing like in the anime or manga.

_And if it happened again, if this somehow helps trigger Yami Marik to appear…_

I needed to get to the bottom of it. As fast as I could, I went over to Atem's room. I knocked at the door.

"Pharaoh, Yugi, are you in there? It's Roxanne."

"Come in, the door is unlocked."

Glad to hear Atem's voice, I slowly opened the door and entered the room. Atem was sitting at a small coffee table, looking through his deck. I noticed Slifer the Sky Dragon sat isolated from the other cards. Atem glanced up at me.

"Hey, Roxanne," he said. "Taking a walk before the next match starts?"

"I guess you could say that," I replied. "I wanted to keep my mind off things. This tournament…"

"I know. It's horrible. I can't stand it. So many things have gone wrong…"

Atem's eyes became a bit distant.

"I assume you want to talk about the duel, don't you?" he asked after a slight pause.

I blinked. "I…yes, if you don't mind."

Atem closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead a bit, seemingly stressed.

"Roxanne, to tell you the truth, I don't remember anything from my duel with Bakura. The last thing I can clearly remember was that I was about to summon Dark Magician Girl, and then…"

His voice trailed off. I sat down next to him, giving him a concerned look.

"And then what…?"

Atem sighed heavily.

"I…don't know. I felt that something, someone, was in my head. Trying to take control of me."

"'Trying to take control of you?' I don't fully understand."

"I don't either. At first, I thought it was just Yugi trying to talk to me. But then…the force grew more powerful and hostel. And by the time I realized it, I couldn't react. After that, I can't remember anything until Slifer was about to attack you."

There was a moment of silence, Atem breathing heavily as he let out his stress. He was choking up a bit, like he was trying to prevent himself from crying. Hoping to comfort him in any way possible, I took a hold of his a hand and patted it gently.

"Its okay, Pharaoh," I said softly. "What happened…wasn't your fault. Ryo will be okay and you didn't hurt anyone that badly…"

Atem took a hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. He took a deep breath of air.

"…My head hurts like hell," he muttered. "I feel like crap and I know things aren't going to get any better. I need to stay strong, but the pain, the memory loss…"

"I know, I know. It is stressful, and I can't promise things will be easier. But, we are here for you. Me, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda… We won't let you face this alone."

Atem smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Roxanne. I'm…sorry for acting like this…"

I smiled back. "It's okay. We can't be strong all the time, you know?"

"You should take your own advice sometime," Atem replied, half joking, half serious. "You looked stressed out yourself."

I smiled and gave an awkward laugh.

Atem then let go of my hand and started to put his deck back together. Except for Slifer.

"Pharaoh, you're going to need Slifer," I said. "You can only win Battle City if you have the Egyptian God cards."

Atem paused for a moment. He glanced down at Slifer for a few seconds, as if having a stare-off with it.

"Pharaoh…"

He slowly took a hold of it and reluctantly put it in his deck.

"I still don't like using the Egyptian Gods," Atem said. "But I may not have a choice."

I nodded. "Now that your duel in the semi finals is over, why don't you have Yugi take control for awhile and give yourself some rest?"

Atem glanced up at me and a few seconds later smirked.

"Yes, but if I do that, you will do something reckless and stupid."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "I can take care of myself! I'm the one with the knowledge of the future, remember?"

Atem chuckled.

"Yes, but you've put yourself in danger how many times now? Honestly, what good is your knowledge if you almost die every time?"

"Hey, not _every_ time!"

We laughed a tiny bit, having the mood lightened a bit. But then, Atem's gaze turned serious again.

"But seriously, do try to be more careful. I hate for you to get hurt like you did at the Black Crown. I won't allow you to kill yourself for our sake. You are important too."

I forced myself to give a reassuring smile.

"I promise, Pharaoh, as long as you keep yourself out of danger as well."

Atem smiled.

"Then it is a deal."

He then closed his eyes and I saw Yugi take over. Yugi opened his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks, Roxanne," he said with a small smile. "I didn't think he would ever take a break. I'm glad you convinced him to rest."

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"Well…the duel with Bakura has shaken him a bit," Yugi admitted. "But I think he will be alright. I'll make sure he rests."

I nodded, my eyes filled with relief.

"Thanks, Yugi. I'll go ahead and go so I don't disturb you two."

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by, Roxanne."

I smiled in reply as I left Yugi's room.

I looked down at my watch and noticed there was some time left before the next duel. Quickly, I made my way to the room of the last person I needed to talk to. The only person who could truly prevent Yami Marik from coming. I knocked on the furthest bedroom door and Rishid answered it. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"You know you shouldn't be talking to me, Roxanne," Rishid said. "The others may see you."

"I know, but it doesn't matter," I said firmly. "I have to talk to you. It is about Marik."

I could tell Rishid saw the pleading look in my eyes, for he let me come inside without another word. Once he closed the door, I immediately blurted out, "You cannot use the fake Winged Dragon of Ra card!"

Rishid blinked. "Why not? I am to use it if I am going to be playing as Master Marik."

"I know that, but you must not play it!" I exclaimed. "If you play your fake god card, something bad is going to happen!"

"Like what?"

I paused for a moment.

"…_He_ will come out. The evil Marik who killed his and Ishizu's father. The dark heart who _you_ keep locked away."

Rishid's eyes widened when I made mention of the other Marik. He was silent, probably not sure how to respond. My gaze softened.

"As long as you don't play that card, Yami Marik will stay put in Marik's subconscious mind. He will only come out only if you fall. Even if Marik orders you, threatens you, to use it, you mustn't! Do you understand me, Rishid?"

Rishid avoided eye contact with me.

"…I understand. If this will keep my master free of darkness, I will do as you say."

"Uh…okay, then," I said completely shocked how easy it was to convince him. "You don't have to make it _that_ dramatic though…"

_"The drawing for the second duel in the semi finals is about to begin,"_ Roland suddenly announced on the intercom. _"Everyone report to the dining room for the next selection."_

Rishid then walked over to his bed and grabbed his duel disk.

"Wait a few minutes before you leave this room," he said solemnly. "I don't want you to get caught."

He made his way to the door.

"I'll keep your words at thought. Like I said, I'll do anything to keep Master Marik out of the darkness."

He deeply looked into my eyes.

"Hopefully you feel the same as well."

And with that said he walked out.

* * *

"I play Seal of Selket," Rishid cried as he revealed his face down card, "combined with my Royal Temple and Seal of Soul to summon the terrible tomb guardian Selket!"

A dark shape appeared in Rishid's ancient Egyptian temple spell card. The large black scorpion god let out a terrifying shriek, making Jonouchi's legs shake. He gave a fearful look.

"W-what the hell is that thing?" he exclaimed.

"It is the Egyptian God, Selket," Rishid explained emotionless. "It is the guardian of this temple. It is guarding the true threat, the one you should really be afraid of."

Jonouchi gasped. "Ra!"

At the mention of the third god's name, everyone tensed up. Yugi's eyes were on the centered tomb at the top of the temple, as if thinking the Winged Dragon of Ra will pop out. I too, kept my eyes on it.

I felt my heart pound every second on Jonouchi and Rishid's duel. Rishid, who was completely emotionless the entire time, kept making subtle threats about Ra, more likely to intimidate Jonouchi. Still, I couldn't tell if it was just a bluff or not. I know Rishid said he wouldn't play it; I know he would never do anything that would make Marik suffer. But either way, I couldn't help worrying that something would go wrong.

I watched in silence as Jonouchi held his ground, a determined fire in his eyes. If there was one thing I admired about Jonouchi, it was his will to win.

"Bring it on, Marik," Jonouchi said softly. "Bring. It. On."

Rishid gave a blank stare as he ordered Selket to devour Baby Dragon, making it stronger.

"I can't believe it," Mai muttered amazed. "Even when he is at the brink of defeat, Jonouchi keeps going."

"Jonouchi would never give up," Yugi commented. "He will fight Marik to the very end. To the last card."

Mai stared at Yugi for a moment and then looked back at Jonouchi, admiration in her eyes. Shizuka had tears in her eyes, hoping with all her heart that her brother would win.

"Go, Katsuya! You can beat him!"

Jonouchi gave a grateful look at his sister. At that moment, Rishid's eyes light up with emotion, as Jonouchi and Shizuka's relationship reminded him of his and Marik's.

"I really wished he would get on with it."

I glanced over at Marik, who was staring intensely at Rishid.

"Why can't he just play Ra and get the duel over with?" Marik complained. "He is just stalling at this point!"

I stared at Marik.

Ever since this duel began, he seemed unusually tensed. Something was bothering him, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk. And that made me worry.

"Are you alright, Namu?"

"I'm fine, Roxanne," Marik snapped.

"Are you sure…"

He looked into my eyes.

"I'm just tired that's all. Now please, leave me be."

He then avoided any eye contact. Sighing, knowing I wouldn't get his attention again, I turned back to the duel.

"What are you waiting for, Jonouchi?" Rishid asked as Jonouchi stood still and silent. "Make your move."

Jonouchi stared at Rishid.

"Before I make my last turn, I want to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"Who are you?"

Rishid blinked shocked.

"What do you mean, 'who are you?' I am Marik!"

"No, no you're not. You can't possibly be him."

Rishid shook what seemed to be in anger, but what I could tell was actually fear.

"You may not believe it, but I actually met Marik before the semi finals began," Jonouchi said sincerely. "Both Anzu and I were kidnapped by his Rare Hunters and taken to a dark warehouse. True, we never got a good look at his face and Anzu and I both passed out sometime later, but we did feel his presence in the room with us. I remembered he used the Millennium Rod for a brief second, and I could see his eyes for a second. His dark, hate filled eyes. I could never forget that look that he had. And you, my friend, don't have that evil look or feel to you."

He turned to Anzu.

"Isn't that right, Anzu?"

Everyone immediately turned to Anzu, waiting anxiously for her to answer. Her eyes to the ground, Anzu gave a small nod. Rishid's face paled. Jonouchi smiled slightly.

"I don't know why you are trying to be Marik. I don't know why you are trying to hide that scumbag. But, I will say that I do respect you as a duelist, whoever you are. And so, I skip my turn, because I know there is nothing I can do. All I hope for is that once our duel is over, you will get out of Marik's shadow."

Rishid's eyes widened, completely shocked by Jonouchi's words.

"Wait…if he's not Marik," Mokuba stated puzzled. "Then _who_ is?"

"Who is the true wielder of Ra?" Kaiba added softly, mostly to himself.

There was a long silence, as if everyone waited for the real Marik to reveal himself. I glanced over at Marik. He was standing completely still, his eyes closed. I had a feeling that he was praying that Rishid would play Ra.

But…_would _he play Ra?

I turned my full attention to Rishid. He looked at me in the eyes, and I could see the fear in them. He didn't know what to do.

_Don't do it, Rishid_, I told him silently. _Just step down gracefully. For Marik's sake._

Suddenly, the air around the blimp turned icy cold. Rishid's whole body tensed up, him grunting a bit as he rubbed his forehead like he was in pain. He shook a bit, groaning and trying to prevent himself from screaming. Suddenly, Rishid relaxed and removed his hand from his face. My eyes widened as Rishid's light violet eyes had a red tint in them. Just like Atem had in his duel.

"You are probably the most foolish brat I've ever seen!" Rishid cried like he was in a trance. "I _am_ Marik and I will prove it to you! Behold!"

Giving up half of his life points and Selket to the tomb, the whole blimp started to shake. Exploding out of the tomb, a fiery phoenix appeared. The Winged Dragon Ra glared down at the defenseless Jonouchi, spreading its wings out in all of its glory.

_No!_

Rishid gave an insane laugh as Jonouchi watched in terror.

"Now, my all mighty God! Incinerate Jonouchi and show him the true power of the Gods!"

Jonouchi shielded himself with his arms, waiting for the fake Ra to attack him.

But nothing happened.

Ra just stood there, completely still. Rishid glared at him.

"What are you waiting for you stupid chicken? _Attack_!"

Again, Ra did nothing. My heart cringed.

"_Ack_!"

We all glanced over at Marik, whose deck was giving off a golden glow. The real Ra was angry, furious at his imposter.

_Oh no…_

The sky then turned pitched black, clouds surrounding Rishid's side of the field.

"Rishid!" I shouted, not able to take it anymore. "Get out of the way!"

But Rishid completely ignored me. He didn't move an inch, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"_Rishid_!"

A large bolt of lightning landed strait at Rishid, electrocuting his entire body. He screamed in utter agony, his long black pony tail sticking up. Jonouchi tried to help him, but the electricity was far too intense for him to do anything. Soon, the lightning ceased of the angry Ra, leaving poor Rishid completely scorched.

Rishid, his eyes back to normal, glanced over at Marik before he fell to the ground, lying deathly still. Tears filled my eyes.

"Rishid, no!"

We all ran up to him, Jonouchi trying to wake him up.

"Dude, wake up!" Jonouchi cried. "Tattooed dude, wake up!"

"Rishid…" I muttered my voice cracking. "Oh Rishid…"

"_Arghaaaaaaaaaa_!"

The ear splitting cry of Marik made my ears bleed. I turned around to see Marik clutching a hold of his head, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Marik, no!"

I ran over to him, trying to get close to him.

But, it was too late.

His screaming stopped and his grip relaxed. His hair was completely spiked up, like it had a mind of its own. He smiled wildly as he lifted his hands away from his face, revealing a huge golden, glowing eye in the center of his forehead.

I gasped in horror.

Yami Marik smiled and laughed.

"And now it is time for the tournament to _truly_ begin! Let the tears and blood be spilled, _for Melvin has risen_!"


	34. XXXIV: A Sister's Fear

_Did he just call himself 'Melvin?'_

I stared at Melvin as he continued to chuckle. Oh, and how horrible that laughter, that voice, was!

"Well, it is nice that we finally meet face to face, Roxanne," Melvin said with an evil grin. "I've been looking forward to _finally_ meeting you."

My face turned ghostly white as Melvin's dark eyes met mine. He grinned at my fear.

"Roxanne, what's going on?"

Atem and the others quickly rushed to my side. Atem put himself in front of me, noticing how scared I looked.

"Marik, what did you do to her?" he demanded angrily.

Melvin smiled.

"Hello to you too, Pharaoh. Now that my lighter half is out of the way, things will be easier to deal with. Less complications."

"'Lighter half?'" Honda muttered confused. "What does the creep mean by that?"

"He means that there are two Mariks, two minds in one body," I answered in a low voice. "Namu, the Marik we knew, was just a lost soul trying to find himself. This Marik…"

"Is the true threat," Melvin finished my sentence. "But to make things less confusing for you, just call me Melvin."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Well, Marik, Melvin, whatever your name is, I will stop you and take your Egyptian god card!"

Melvin laughed.

"Try as you might, Pharaoh, but you cannot stop me. You will fall in the end, at my feet, and nothing can change it."

His gaze turned to me.

"Even with your little 'psychic' helping you."

I felt my blood turned to ice.

"So, Marik."

Kaiba walked calmly towards us, pushing us out of the way to face Melvin.

"So you are the true wielder of Ra?" Kaiba asked in a cold voice.

"Yes I am," Melvin said with a smile. "But you will never have it in your greedy hands. It is amazing you got Obelisk in the first place."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger and Melvin laughed.

"But if you are really anxious to see Ra's power, then I guess I won't keep you."

Without saying a word, Melvin climbed up to the duel arena.

"I'm anxious to have my first duel, myself," he said staring down at us. "I don't care who my opponent is. Just give me a victim!"

Kaiba growled. "But we need to do the drawing first!"

"Does it really matter?" Melvin questioned. "I'm _volunteering_ to come up! Unless, Kaiba, you are too scared to come up and face me yourself! For you know that you will lose to the almighty Ra!"

There was a loud gasp, all of our eyes moving from Melvin to Kaiba. They glared at each other, Melvin looking amused while Kaiba turned red with anger.

"Seto!"

Mokuba glared up at Melvin.

"How dare you talk about my big brother like that! You don't know what he is capable of!"

Melvin smiled at Mokuba but said nothing in reply. That fueled Mokuba's anger, though Ryuji and Anzu held him back. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and started up his duel disk.

"You're on, Marik. _No_ one talks to me like that and gets away with it!"

Melvin chuckled. "Then let the games begin. And let's hope, Seto Kaiba that the odds are in your favor!"

Laughing at his own joke, he made his way to his spot on the arena. Kaiba was about to go up there too when I ran up to him and said, "Kaiba, you can't do this! You don't know what you are up against!"

Kaiba glared at me.

"Roxanne, my pride is at stake here. I can't let that go. If I were you, I would stay out of this."

"But Kaiba!" I objected. "This is going to be more than just a duel! Do you remember when you dueled Yugi at Death-T? It's going to be just like that, only ten times as worse and painful!"

I looked deeply into his eyes.

"If you really are going to go through with this, at least let me help you. Let me guide you through this."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. It took him awhile to reply, as if he could really tell something bad was going to happen.

Finally, he quietly said, "…Roxanne, you are overreacting. Now step aside before I have to restrain you."

He took his first step onto the duel arena.

"Wait, Kaiba!"

Appearing out of nowhere, Ishizu came running out of the elevator. Anzu, Atem, and Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked shocked.

"I'm the eighth duelist," Ishizu said, partly out of breath. "It is only fitting I would be here."

Kaiba turned a bit pale but Ishizu did not react.

"Kaiba, you cannot duel my brother," she said solemnly. "Or at least that _thing_ that has taken over him. Obelisk can't fall into his hands or all is lost. For if you do duel Melvin, you _will_ fall and be casted into everlasting darkness."

She turned her attention to me.

"Roxanne, you must keep yourself out of the darkness for as long as possible. You are the only one who can protect the Pharaoh and his friends from Melvin. You must not fall to him, do you understand?"

I blinked as I couldn't bare the look into Ishizu's eyes.

"…Ishizu…"

I didn't know what to say. I promised her that I would save her brother; I told her that he was in good hands! But I failed; I failed to keep my promise! And now, she was going to face Melvin, the darkness controlling her little brother. I couldn't look at her in the eyes.

Ishizu then slowly made her way to the duel arena, activating her duel disk. Melvin smiled at her arrival.

"Well well, sister. This is a pleasant surprise. I never expected to see you here, of all places."

"Shut up, you monster!" Ishizu snapped. "I'm going to destroy you for what you did to my brother! What you did to Rishid!"

Melvin laughed, as Rishid's barely living body was being carried away by Kaiba Corp officials to his room for medical attention.

"You do realize, Ishizu my sister," Melvin said, "that there is nothing you can do. The Millennium Necklace is useless now. You can't possibly hope to defeat me. You _know_ you can't beat me!"

Ishizu narrowed her eyes.

"It is better for me to fall then Kaiba. And I will not go down without a fight. Plus, this serves as a warning to the others…"

Ishizu glanced over at our direction, mostly at Mai.

"And to save others from this fate."

Mai gave a confused look but did not questioned it. Kaiba growled.

"…Let's shut up about this end of the world nonsense and let the match begin already!"

The duel started and Melvin made the first move. Right off the back, he revealed the Millennium Rod, dark magic coming out of it. The black clouds surrounded them and Ishizu refused to show any fear. The others and I flinched back and Melvin's grin grew.

"I assume you know what this means, dear sister," he said. "That this duel is a Shadow Game."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes but said nothing in reply. Shizuka shivered in fear as she moved closer to Jonouchi.

"Katsuya…what's going on? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?" she asked fearfully.

Jonouchi tightened his grip on his sister.

"I…don't know, Shizuka. I just don't know…"

He sounded like he wanted someone to add on to his answer, something reassuring. But no one said anything, for what could we say?

Melvin then placed a monster on his summoning plate, a humanoid looking thing with black and golden armor with an Egyptian eye in the center of its forehead. Makyura the Destructor stood ready to attack and Melvin waited for a reaction from Ishizu. But, to his disappointment, she didn't give him one as she calmly drew a card.

"I play Keldo in defense mode," Ishizu said. "And I play the spell card Michizune of Doom. This card allows us to show our hands and we choose two cards for us to send to the Graveyard."

Melvin smirked. "A risky move. I hope you know what you are doing."

My heart pounded in my chest as Ishizu and Melvin looked at each others' hand.

I had no idea how this duel was going to end, what kind of tortures Melvin had planned for Ishizu. Never did I thought what would happen if Melvin and Ishizu dueled in Battle City, how it would go and end. And I wondered…was Marik aware what was going on? Could see his darker half fighting his sister? How did he feel? I clutched my fists.

_Marik…_

"Tell me, Roxanne."

I blinked as I heard Kaiba say my name. I turned to him, his eyes staring straight at Ishizu.

"There is more to Marik then just his god card," Kaiba said in a low voice. "That he is more dangerous then he looks."

I blinked.

"Yes. Melvin is going to…well, use Shadow Magic to send his opponent's souls to the Shadow Realm."

I waited for Kaiba to make a comment that there is no such thing as magic, that it was all an illusion.

But, his face remained emotionless as he surprisingly said, "And his Millennium Rod causes that to happen?"

"…Yes."

Kaiba's eyes became distant for a moment. "I see…"

His voice trailed off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kaiba, are you alright?"

Kaiba sighed heavily.

"I was only curious, that's all."

His eyes returned to the duel, ending the conversation. I gave him a concerned look, but I eventually glanced back a the duel.

And my eyes widened as to what I saw.

Ishizu's whole body was shaking, her dark face paling by the second and looking she was about to faint. Fear and pain was in her eyes, but she refused to make a sound. She had lost some monsters and Melvin was using his Shadow Magic to torture her. But she would not give in; she would give him no satisfaction. Melvin looked a bit irritated. I could tell he wanted her to scream, to show her suffering to all of us.

Ishizu slowly drew a card, panting heavily.

"I...I play on card face down. And place this monster in attack mode."

The face down card appeared and the monster, Zolga appeared. Melvin narrowed his eyes.

"Grr...You won't give in, will you?" he demanded. "You have already lost hope of winning and yet you continue to fight!"

"I will never give up on my brother," Ishizu said, breathing heavily. "But of course, you will never understand. You couldn't possible understand the feeling of love."

Melvin shook with anger, Ishizu obviously getting on his nerves.

From turn after turn, he would summon more monsters and destroy Ishizu's, causing more pain onto her. Ishizu would flinch a bit, but she would ultimately play another monster and few more face down cards. It was like her duel with Kaiba, where she kept her calm expression the entire time. Melvin got angrier and angrier with each passing turn, his attacks more powerful and causing more internal pain on Ishizu. The others, especially Atem, were disturbed by this and knew something was wrong. But they couldn't fully understand was going on, and it frightened them.

The duel continued for what seemed like forever and I truly felt like it would never end. That is, until Melvin had three monsters on the field and drew a card. He gave a loud laugh.

"Ah, Ishizu! You have lasted a lot longer than I thought. You really have a strong will. And though this has been fun, you are starting to annoy me. And so you need to be out of the picture. _Completely_."

Ishizu's eyes widened and I gasped.

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Chanting in Ancient Egyptian, Melvin summoned a giant golden sphere appeared in the sky. Melvin's monsters disappeared, their souls feeding the sphere as the true Ra revealed himself. Everyone gasped in shock and Kaiba's eyes shined with admiration of the mighty god. Ishizu stared at Ra, tears trying to form in her eyes. Melvin laughed.

"I hope you know what this means, dear sister," he exclaimed. "I hope you know that this is your end!"

Ishizu stared at the might god for a long moment, knowing that her end was near. She then shut her eyes tightly, breathing heavily.

"Just because you send me to the Shadow Realm, Melvin, that doesn't mean you have won. You will be defeated. For in the darkest of night, there is always a tiny flicker of light."

Melvin smirk grew wide.

"And that light can be easily extinguished. Ra, use your power to burn her! _Turn her into ash_!"

Ra opened his mouth and a giant fireball appeared in his mouth. I tensed up, trying to hold back a scream.

_Ishizu, no!_

I wanted to run up to her and take the hit for her; I wanted to push her out of the way. But, I held myself back.

_"Roxanne, you must keep yourself out of the darkness for as long as possible,"_ Ishizu's last words rang in my ears. _"You are the only one who can protect the Pharaoh and his friends from Melvin. You must not fall to him."_

_Ishizu...I'm sorry I failed you! I'm sorry that you had to go through this! _

Ishizu stood perfectly still as Ra's fire consumed her. Finally, she couldn't hold in the pain of the Shadow Game and she gave a blood curling scream. Melvin laughed, enjoying every minute of it. The fire seemed to last forever, until it finally disappeared into smoke. Ishizu laid on the ground, just like Rishid, seemingly dead.

Shizuka screamed at the sight, and immediately Atem and the others ran to Ishizu's side. Kaiba, Mokuba quickly running to his side, stood completely still, amazed at what he just saw. I slowly approached the duel arena, but I didn't go see Ishizu.

I walked up to Melvin and he smiled at my approach.

"You demon," I spat. "You will not get away with this!"

Melvin slowly moved closer to me, his closeness making me stiffen as I tried not to show fear.

"This is only the beginning, Roxanne," Melvin said softly. "You know what I'm capable of and you know what is going to happen next."

He looked into my eyes, trying to see my emotions.

"Ishizu will stay alive for now. But unless you stop me, she will die. Along with Rishid and the Marik you love so much."

I narrowed my eyes, my lips becoming so dry I can't move them. I couldn't make a sound.

Melvin backed away a bit, studying me.

"I look forward to the coming hours, Roxanne. I will...greatly enjoy making a pretty girl like you suffer. For it will be your fault for every tragedy that happens in the finals. Because you have the power to stop it."

My eyes watered up a bit but I kept my angry look. Melvin smiled.

"Until next time, farewell."

Like Marik did in the park, Melvin brushed his arm against mine, making me flinch back in fear. He then walked away from the duel arena as Atem shouted at him, telling him he was going to pay for what he had done to Ishizu.


	35. XXXV: Be Prepared

After Melvin left the arena, I gathered everyone, except Kaiba and Mokuba, into Anzu's, Mai's, and my room for a meeting. I wanted to warn them, to explain, everything about Melvin and what he was capable of. For if they knew what my plan was, how dangerous he was, it would be easier to take him down. And have everyone on their guard, in case something did go wrong.

I paced around the room as everyone watched me closely.

"I hope you guys understand this," I said, not quite sure how to start. "That when I say that Melvin isn't to be messed with, he _isn't_ to be messed with!"

"Uh, that was kind of obvious, Roxanne," Jonouchi replied with a tiny bit of sarcasm. "I mean, seeing what he did to that Egyptian lady…"

"Her name is Ishizu Ishtar," Anzu commented. "She's from the museum in the Egyptian section. Though, it is kind of weird seeing her here in the tournament."

She glanced over at Atem, who also had a concerned expression on his face.

"But she had a reason to be here," I said. "She is the one who, let's just say, 'inspired' Kaiba to come up with Battle City."

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuji asked puzzled. "How could she inspire Kaiba, with that thick head of his, to do something as run a tournament?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Melvin," Shizuka answered.

She then looked up at me.

"Didn't she say he was her brother?"

I nodded in reply.

With everyone quiet, I explained to them all about Ishizu and the Ishtar family. I told them about their role as Tomb Keepers, how Marik's father abused them, Marik developing a split personality, the formation of the Rare Hunters, and Marik's lust for revenge against Atem. I explained it all in great detail, and I can see the horror on everyone's faces, especially Atem's.

"So now Yami Marik, Melvin is free," I finally concluded. "And is almost utterly invincible with Ra by his side. There _is_ a way to defeat Melvin in a duel, a Shadow Game, but it is very risky and there will be a lot of mental torture involved, like what we all saw with Ishizu. But, I want to see if I can avoid all that. That is why I asked you all to come here."

"So you do have a plan, right?" Honda asked.

I nodded.

"And you just expect us to sit back and let you do this on your own?" Mai demanded, standing up and walking towards me. "Like hell I will let you face that manic alone! If he is that dangerous, there shouldn't be a reason you to do this by yourself."

"I agree with Mai," Jonouchi added. "I mean, how many times have you done something dangerous and stupid just to prevent us from doing the same thing? Seriously, Roxanne, do I need to make a drinking game out of it?"

Everyone, including myself, gave a small chuckle at that last comment.

"But I'm the one who knows his strategy the best," I said with a small smile. "I would have a better time standing up to him. Though, I do appreciate your concern. It really means a lot."

"That may be true," Mai added, "but that doesn't mean you have to put the whole world on your shoulders. We can take of ourselves."

She smiled.

"After all, we are duelists. We are made for this kind of situation."

I smiled in reply.

Suddenly, Atem stood up from the crowd.

"But if we are talking about facing Melvin," he said solemnly. "It should really be me he fights out of all of us. _I'm_ the one he is after; _I'm_ the one he hates. There should be no reason why all of you need to delay our battle."

"But that is why I am doing this," I countered. "Because he wants to _kill_ you, Pharaoh! For if you fall, all is lost!"

"And so you think risking your safety just to keep me safe is going to solve anything? You can't play hero all the time, Roxanne!"

"And neither can you."

Atem and I stared at each other down, our wills colliding in an unseen battle. There was a long silence, at least, until Shizuka said, "Is this the only way to face him? Do we really have to fight him to get Marik back, to get Ishizu and Rishid?"

I sighed heavily.

"Yes. We have to send Melvin to the Shadow Realm for all his evil to be undone. And with one false move, _everything_ can fall apart."

I looked into Atem's eyes.

"It is true that I'm going after Melvin to protect all of you from him, but I'm the one who can weaken him the most. No matter what you say, you know that it is true. For I have a greater chance of defeating him and if I do...lose, I can damage him the most for when you face him. Do you see what I am saying, Pharaoh? I'm not trying to be the hero; I'm just doing what I believe, what I know, is right."

There was a long silence, Atem's eyes flaring with emotion. But I kept eye contact, forcing him to keep eye contact with me. But before he could make a reply, Roland's voice came up on the intercom.

_"The final semi finals duel between Mai Kujaku and Seto Kaiba is about to begin! Please head up to the duel arena in about five minutes."_

The intercom turned off and Mai gave a competitive smile. She quickly grabbed her duel disk and deck on the nightstand.

"And now for my duel with rich boy himself!" Mai exclaimed. "Wish me luck guys!"

Giving one last glance at me, Mai and the others left the room to the elevator. Atem glared at me for a few seconds, but eventually left the room. I knew he wasn't pleased about me going after Melvin alone, but he had to realize that it was the only way.

_I guess I should have expected this kind of reaction. After all, Atem and Yugi were always protective of their friends in the series._

I wondered how well Yugi took the idea? Was he as upset as Atem or reluctant, knowing deep down that what I was doing was right.

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even noticed Jonouchi was still in the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to go watch the duel with the others, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi blinked, his brown eyes giving a blank stare. I gave a small smirk.

"Well you should go. After all, it is Mai's duel. You wouldn't want to miss a pretty lady like her duel, am I right?"

I winked at him and laughed.

_"...Roxanne..."_

My blood turned to ice at the sound of his voice, which was sounding like a mix between his voice and a voice that I knew so well. I looked into Jonouchi's fading eyes, which was now slowly having a purple tint to them.

"...Marik?"

Marik smiled sadly. My eyes widened as I stepped closer to him.

"How...when did you...?"

_"While you were with Bakura, my Rare Hunters took Jonouchi and Anzu to a nearby warehouse,"_ Marik explained._ "I used my Millennium Rod to put a fragment of my soul inside of them in case something went wrong."_

His eyes darkened.

_"And I'm glad I did."_

Marik stared down at the floor, holding back tears that were trying so hard to take form.

_"Oh Roxanne...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've done. I...never fully understood, I never really knew about him. Nor could I acknowledge his exsistance. I was too blind...I couldn't have seen the truth even if it was right in front of me! And now…he is free and after the Pharaoh. He has imprisoned Ishizu in the Shadow Realm; Rishid is on the line of death... _All because of me_!"_

Marik's voice cracked a bit but he refused to cry, refused to look at me. My heart cringed at every word Marik said, it pained me to see him like this. And I could have stopped him feeling this misery, if I had just told him sooner. Slowly, I put my fingers gently under his chin and made him look at me in the eye.

"Marik," I said softly. "I promise you that I will defeat him. I will not let him kill your brother and sister; I will make sure he will not harm anyone else. I _will_ get your body back."

Marik took my hand and placed it against his heart, breathing heavily.

_"...Roxanne, I...I know that defeating him in a Shadow Game is the only way, and I know you have the ability to face him. But please...like the Pharaoh said, don't play hero. I cannot bear to hurt you like I did my sister..."_

I gave a gentle smile.

"I promise I'll be careful. Now, you better let Jonouchi take control and save your energy. The others are going to miss him soon."

Marik stared at me for a long moment, but then slowly nodded his head. He gingerly kissed my hand and took a step back. Closing his eyes, I saw Jonouchi take control. He reopened his lively brown eyes, blinking a couple of times.

"Nyeh...what was I doing? I feel like someone had just…"

I smiled and laughed slightly.

"You were about go see Mai duel, Jonouchi! You wouldn't want to miss her dueling Kaiba, would you?"

Jonouchi gasped.

"Oh my God, I can't miss seeing Kaiba get his huge ass kicked! What are we standing around here for?"

Like lightning, Jonouchi ran out of the room. Rolling my eyes, I started to make my way to the duel arena. Like him, I didn't want to miss what Mai will do to Kaiba.

But suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the next room. The lights turned on and I turned around to see Melvin, locking me inside with him. I couldn't help but whimper in fear. Melvin smiled wickedly.

"And so we finally get to talk in private," he said. "And you are already plotting against me."

I backed away from him.

"What do you expect? I'm not letting you get away with this!"

Melvin laughed.

"I know that, and I'm looking forward to a warm up before I fight the almighty Pharaoh. To send a fiery soul to feed to the shadows."

I felt like I was going to be sick as Melvin's stare kept going through me.

"And so, since I know you will want to fight me before the others do, I challenge you to a duel, Roxanne," Melvin proposed. "If you can defeat me in a duel and send me to the Shadow Realm, Battle City will be a piece of cake and there will be nothing to be afraid of. But if I win...I think you will know what will happen. But I would be 'weakened,' wouldn't I? Sacrificing yourself to help the Pharaoh, it really is an offer you can't refuse."

I narrowed my eyes, shaking a bit. I glared at him for a long moment, knowing this was some kind of trick. But... what choice did I have? I needed to fight him, and this may be my only chance before the finals begun.

_And if I can beat him, then there won't be anything to worry about. Atem will get the Egyptian God cards and Marik and his family will be free._

Trying to show some confidence, I took a step closer to Melvin and smiled sweetly.

"Alright, I accept your challenge. But only if you will release Ishizu from the Shadow Realm and Marik will come back unharmed."

Melvin smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's hope you have the cards needed to defeat Ra."

_And with Exodia, I will! _

"I'll see you at the duel arena at midnight, Roxanne. For you might actually be a challenging opponent, unlike my sister."

Grinning like a manic, Melvin unlocked the door and walked out. I watched him go until he locked himself again in his own room.

A duel with Melvin...this would be fun.

But I can't let myself get overconfident, I couldn't underestimate him. And in case, if I did lose, I decided to get everything ready for my end.


	36. XXXVI: A Snake in the Darkness

When the clock on the nightstand reached fifteen minutes till midnight, I quietly got myself out bed. Grabbing my duel disk, which had my deck all set, I tip-toed out of the room. Mai and Anzu were out cold, exhausted from today's events. Mai snored loudly, muttering in her sleep on how Kaiba beat her. I admit, I felt really sorry that she lost, but with Obelisk and Blue-Eyes... There was no way, even with Mai's skill. But losing to Kaiba was better than losing to Melvin. At least she wasn't trapped in the Shadow Realm.

_But Ishizu is._

My grip on my duel disk tightened as I finally closed the door. I stared at the door for a long moment, sighing heavily. Everything was in place. I had my deck, with Exodia at ready. I had hidden Ishizu and Rishid in that secret room in Ishizu's room from the anime. And in case I didn't make it...I left a hidden note for Atem and Yugi on how to defeat Melvin and Ra. Everyone else was safe, all locked in their rooms and away from that psycho.

It was now or never.

Activating my duel disk, I slowly made my way to the elevator, my heart pounding loudly. Though, when I walked passed Bakura's room, I noticed the door was opened, my shadow being cast into the room. I studied it for a second, wondering why it was like that. Maybe Yugi and the others went to see Ryo earlier and forgot to shut the door?

Not wanting to leave Ryo's unconscious state exposed, I closed the door and entered the elevator. Once the elevator doors shut, I closed my eyes, feeling the elevator taking me higher and higher up in the blimp. I felt the cold winds consume me as I blindly stepped out of the elevator.

"You're here earlier than I expected."

I reopened my eyes to see Melvin at his place on the duel arena, his purple cape and hair flowing in the wind. He smiled at me devilishly as I stepped up to the arena.

"I don't want to disappoint," I answered coldly. "After all, I am fighting Melvin, Yami Marik. The most satanic of all the Yu-Gi-Oh villains."

"Even more than Yami Bakura."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you even dare compare yourself to him!"

"And why not?" Melvin questioned sounding slightly amused. "He and I are so much alike. Both driven by darkness, hatred. A thirst for the Pharaoh's blood. You can't deny it, Roxanne, he is just as bad as me."

"No he's not!" I exclaimed. "Bakura did do horrible things, but he has the right! He's suffered through so much, the world against him all his life. But...he has been led into the wrong direction and he can be saved, just like Marik! For I will save them from the darkness! But you...you are just a fragment of hatred and evil. You are a human demon."

"Or a human replica...of the almighty god Zorc."

I couldn't hold back my loud gasped. What..._what_ did he just say?

Melvin smirked.

"Ah, didn't expect that? Yes, Roxanne, there is more to the Yu-Gi-Oh universe then from your precious anime and manga. Hidden secrets...hidden truths and twists. True, I might not carry a fragment of Zorc's spirit, unlike the Thief King, but I serve him just as well."

His smile grew.

"Oh yes, Roxanne. I'm not supposed to know about the Pharaoh or Bakura's pasts in full detail. Millennium World, as you called it. I'm just to be some warm up 'villain' for the Pharaoh when he fights the true threat. Oh, my friend, how wrong you are! I'm just the beginning of the true enemy of many twists in fate. Or perhaps not...maybe you already encountered some 'plot twists.' For you are changing fate as well, just with your own presences!"

I felt my face pale and I shook a bit in fear. Melvin gave a mad laugh.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat of a servant of Zorc Necrophades!"

He activated his duel disk.

"And a servant of the Sun God Ra!"

Reluctantly, I activated mine as well.

The shock of what I just learned...any confidence I had of winning had been crushed. I couldn't think straight, Melvin's smile and eyes staring into me. I just...couldn't focus.

"Roxanne!"

I felt like I was going to faint. That voice...it couldn't be!

My eyes looked down to see Bakura running towards me. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me violently, looking deeply into my eyes.

"_What the fuck are you thinking_?" Bakura shouted. "Have you gone _completely_ mad, Roxanne? You can't challenge this lunatic!"

"B-Bakura..."

I managed to push him off of me, feeling completely dizzy.

"How did you know I was challenging Melvin...? How did you wake up?"

Bakura's eyes darkened, the air around us turning colder. I looked beside him, seeing the faint outline of Marik. My eyes widened.

_"...Roxanne,"_ I heard Marik faintly say, like a ghost. _"Roxanne, this is a trap! You can't face him!"_

"Wh-wh-wh..."

I couldn't speak clearly. Desperation glowed in Ghost Marik's eyes.

_"Roxanne, I heard and saw him talk to you about your duel after I let Jonouchi back in control! I saw, faintly, of his plans for the duel. His mind, his soul room...the cards he has planted in his deck. This is not like the show or manga, Roxanne! _You are going to get killed if you duel him_!"_

"I...I don't understand!" I said. "What can he have that's possibly worse than Ra?"

"It doesn't matter," Bakura replied. "The point is, you can't duel him!"

"But it is the only way!"

I clutched my fists tightly.

"If I defeat him now the Pharaoh won't have to! He, along with the others, won't have to suffer!"

"That isn't true!"

Bakura's voice cracked a bit.

"You will be making things worse for us! If you fall, you will empower the Millennium Rod, the Pharaoh will be stricken by grief knowing his closest friend died to save his skin! He will fall, because he will be blinded by anger when he fights this monster! And..."

Uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes.

"_I can't let you die_! _Marik_ can't let you die!"

A loud round of applause rang in our ears. Marik, Bakura, and I immediately turned to Melvin, who was watching us like a soap opera.

"Aw, it is so sad to see three once-good friends argue like this," Melvin said with mocking sadness. "Two young men begging the woman they love not to sacrifice herself. Truly an epic tale of romance!"

His eyes glowed as Bakura clenched his fists, Marik glared at him, and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ah...what an impressive love triangle you got yourself into, Roxanne. You got a man whose heart is so cold, and a man engulfed in the madness for revenge to fall for you. And now you are tearing them apart, destroying them internally."

Melvin smiled.

"And it would be such a shame to have them watch you die right in front of their eyes! Can they take it that the only woman to ever loved them to leave from their lives forever? And even if you survive...can they take the pain of rejection and watch you be with the other?"

Tears ran poured down from my eyes. I couldn't think of reply, I couldn't speak, for Melvin's words stabbed me so deeply in the heart.

_"That is enough, Melvin."_

Marik stepped up to his darker half, anger in his eyes.

_"Taunt us as much as you like, but we will stop you. I _will_ make you pay for what you have done. From my father's death to breaking my sister. I know you have something special planned for Roxanne, and I won't let it happened!"_

Melvin laughed.

"And what do you plan to do about it? Have Bakura fight your battle for you? After all, you are useless without a body!"

_"If it means keeping Roxanne safe, then I can sacrifice my pride."_

Marik narrowed his eyes.

_"_I'm not afraid of you_!"_

Melvin laughed.

"Enough."

Everyone's eyes went straight to me. I chocked back a sob.

"Melvin, if you want me so badly, then so be it. Just...leave Marik and Bakura out of it."

"Roxanne, no!"

Marik and Bakura shouted it at the same time. I looked at them each in the eyes, a determine gleam in my eyes.

"Just like you, I can't stand to see you two die either. I chose to duel Melvin and I'm going to follow through with it. For, even in death, I will be able to fight back. I will not rest until he is gone."

"Roxanne..."

I wiped a tear off of Bakura's face and smiled gently at him.

"Bakura...I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I caused you any pain. And I promise...once this is all over, I'll make it up to you."

I kissed his cheek.

"But let me fight my own battles."

Bakura put his hand to where I kissed him, intense emotion flowing through his eyes. I turned to Marik.

"I promised your sister that I would save you from darkness, from Melvin. And I will keep that promise. For you and your family."

Though I didn't feel anything, I kissed his ghostly cheek too. I went back to my place on the duel arena and activated my duel disk.

"With my love for both of you, I will not lose!"

Melvin smiled.

"Touching. Very touching. But it won't be enough to save you."

He raised his Millennium Rod.

"There is no turning back now, for the Shadow Game has now begun!"

Black clouds appeared out of the Millennium Rod, surrounding us. A strong forced pushed Bakura and Marik off the arena, forcing them to stay on the sidelines. Bakura tried to resist, using all his strength to get back to me, but it was no use. He ultimately fell to the ground, where Marik stood shocked. I forced myself to keep eye contact with Melvin, trying to keep my emotions under full control. I drew my first hand.

"I'll start the duel off by placing Panther Warrior in defense mode and one card face down."

Setting my first card on the summoning plate and the giant half man, half panther fighter stood, a hidden card appeared beside him. Melvin smiled and drew a card.

"I too, place one card face down and summon the monster Drillago to do my bidding."

The golden mechanical monster with drills all over its body appeared with a face down card beside it.

"Turn over."

I narrowed my eyes.

I could tell that Melvin wanted me to attack, he wanted me to foolish slay his monster. But I couldn't just do nothing. If I was going to defeat Melvin, I needed to take risks.

_Though one risk could cost me my life._

I slowly drew a card.

"I now summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

With a loud roar, a sapphire covered dragon took form.

"Attack Drillago!"

With a breath of fire, Luster Dragon melted away the abomination Drillago. Melvin's life points went down, but he kept his large smile.

"Wow, I didn't think you would have it in you," he commented. "Very impressive, my friend."

I growled in reply. Melvin calmly studied his hand.

"You must be thinking that I'm coming up with a way to summon Ra, aren't you? And though my deck is centered on Ra, I do have one other special monster. One that you may not fully recognize..."

I blinked.

_Now_ what was he talking about?

I glanced over at Marik, but he remained completely emotionless.

"But, you will see it soon enough."

Melvin placed another monster on the summoning plate. It was the monster, Juragedo, a floating black monster with long arms and fingers. It levitated its way to Panther Warrior, who stood completely still. I smirked.

"Not so fast!"

I revealed my trap card.

"Trap activated, Sandstorm!"

As Juragedo was about to reach Panther Warrior, a huge wall of sand blocked its path. Panther Warrior was safe, and I smiled with full confidence. But it quickly faded away once I saw Melvin's own grin.

"Spell card activated, Trap Jammer. I'm sorry, Roxanne, but you can't hide from me and your fate."

I gasped as the wall as Sandstorm disappeared and Juragedo continued its attack. Its fingers sliced through Panther Warrior's armor, into his flesh. Panther Warrior growled weakly, his eyes becoming dull as he fell dead. Luckily, I didn't lose any life points, but I could see Bakura and Marik tense up.

And then suddenly, I felt my whole body turn icy cold.

The world around me turned black and I lost my vision completely.

_W-what's going on? Is this part of the Shadow Game?_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh_!"

Jonouchi's blood curling screams filled my ears. The smell of blood hit my nostrils and put my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I heard what sounded to be like a knife stabbing into someone's flesh, Jonouchi's screams becoming louder and louder. Drops of bright red blood appeared around me, along gory pieces of Jonouchi's body. I felt myself grow sick, I felt complete horror wash over me.

Just as quick as it came, the vision faded away and I was back at the arena. Melvin smiled.

"I can see that the Shadow Game's penalty has affected you greatly. Which I'm glad to see. I assume I don't have to explain it, do I?"

I panted heavily.

_Every time I lose a monster, it will be like losing my friends._

_"Roxanne!"_

I turned to Marik and Bakura.

_"Roxanne, you can't let the shadows overtake you," _Marik said calmly_. "He is trying to break you; he will do anything to get to your emotions. You can't let him have what he wants."_

With my body shaking, I gave a small nod.

I couldn't let the darkness overtake me. I had to be strong.

I drew a card from my deck.

I couldn't let him win!

For the next few turns, Melvin and I kept a steady pace. The monsters we would draw would be evenly matched, both of us going from defense to offense and back. I lost Feral Imp and Luster Dragon, and I got more visions of my friends being murdered.

Honda, Anzu…

Each one was more terrifying then the last, more bloody and gory. They only thing that was keeping me sane was Bakura and Marik calming me down and encouraging me. That gave me the strength to summon Luster Dragon Two and destroy his Granadora. I thought I had cornered him, until Melvin made a devilish smirk.

"I think I've drawn out this duel long enough."

I blinked.

"I think it is time to show you the card that will destroy you."

_Oh shit, he was going to summon Ra!_

Melvin laughed.

"Though before I do, I should go into detail on what monster and its effects are first."

I raised an eyebrow.

"…but I already know how Ra works…"

"What made you think I was wasting Ra's power on you? Did you not listen to me at the beginning?"

Melvin sighed.

"But no matter. Watch as I sacrifice these two monsters."

Playing a card, which I guessed was a ritual card, the two monsters Melvin had on the field became surrounded with black clouds. It ate away their bodies, taking their souls as they decayed into nothingness. In their place, the darkness began to take shape. It became a large, pure black king cobra, its blood red eyes glaring into me. My eyes widened.

_What…_what_ kind of monster is that?_

Melvin smiled.

"Meet your demise, Roxanne! This magnificent monster is known as Shadow's Serpent, or its Egyptian name from mythology, Akhekh. Though not exactly like its mythology counterpart, it still represents the same thing. A creature darkness."

Shadow's Serpent let out a loud hiss.

"And now my previous monsters' attack points get transferred into Shadow's Serpent's," Melvin continued. "So from Lord Poison's one thousand five hundred and Makyura the Destructor's one thousand six hundred, Shadow's Serpent's attack and defense points are three thousand one hundred."

I gasped.

"Shadow's Serpent attack Luster Dragon Two!"

Merging into the darkness, Shadow's Serpent disappeared. Luster Dragon Two looked around confused, wondering where its opponent was. I felt my legs shake as Shadow's Serpent reappeared behind Luster Dragon Two, its body much bigger than before. Wrapping itself around the all mighty dragon, Shadow's Serpent crushed Luster Dragon Two's ribs and sank its teeth into its neck. Luster Dragon Two's emerald body turned black, its life being sucked away. After a long, painful death, Luster Dragon Two's body faded away and Shadow's Serpent returned to Melvin's side of the field.

And as my life points went down, I had a vision of Yugi getting chopped into tiny pieces. That one I could not help but scream, crying as I begged Melvin to stop the torture. Seeing Yugi...

I fell to my knees as the vision faded away and I heard Melvin's laughter and Bakura and Marik's voices. All three of them said something to me, to each other, but their words merged together and I couldn't bear to look at them. Bakura's voice was full of rage, Marik's full of grief and worry, and Melvin's full of glee.

"...Do you give up, Roxanne?" I heard Melvin ask me. "Do you want me to end your suffering and just end you now? You look so pitiful down there; it makes me feel almost sorry for you."

He grinned.

"They key word, 'almost!'"

"_Don't talk to her like that_!" Bakura snapped.

Melvin smiled at him.

"Aw, you don't find this entertaining, Thief King? I bet if it was anyone else, you would be finding it just as amusing as I do. But, then again, I'm not soft like if you if I see a pretty girl."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Or my lighter half."

Bakura growled in reply, his eyes flaring with emotion while Marik just kept his eyes on me.

I panted heavily and drew a card. And my heart cringed when I saw the card I drew.

"I-I play Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!"

Magician's Valkyria, the monster Pegasus gave me, appeared right in front of me, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. She looked down at me, a protective gleam in her eyes. Melvin chuckled.

"What a weak monster to put in your defense! You _really_ must have given up!"

"D-don't say that about Magician's Valkyria!" I said with a glare. "No monster is weak. I believe in my deck, I believe that it won't let me down."

Melvin rolled his eyes, looking like I had just lost my mind.

"Believe all you want. The more you resist, the more joy I will feel when I destroy you."

He pointed at Magician's Valkyria.

"_Shadow's Serpent, take her into the darkness!_"

Like before, the dark snake disappeared and reappeared behind Magician's Valkyria. However, Magician's Valkyria was more prepared than Luster Dragon Two, as she whacked Shadow's Serpent in the head with her staff. The serpent hissed, furry in its eyes. Magician's Valkyria narrowed her eyes and casted a spell at the monster. Melvin, Bakura, Marik, and my eyes widened, all of us shocked at what was happening. Shadow's Serpent glanced over at me, and tried to aim its attack at me. But Magician's Valkyria would stand between us, shielding me and making Shadow's Serpent fall back. Shadow's Serpent hissed and tried to strike over and over again. And Magician's Valkyria would block it again and again.

Suddenly, Shadow's Serpent used its tail to violently hit Magician's Valkyria's heels. It was strong enough for her to fall in the ground, dropping her staff. Shadow's Serpent twisted itself around her body and then looked at her in the eyes. It then sank its teeth into her neck, venom entering her bloodstream.

"_Magician's Valkyria_!" I screamed.

Her body turned black, her eyes going to the back of her skull. She eventually faded into nothing and I had another vision.

A vision of Atem, whose eyes were on me, getting his head chopped off and blood spilling on me.

"_No_!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, the torture being too much. I couldn't handle it. I would gladly die if it meant I would no longer have to see my precious friends being murdered!

"_Roxanne_!"

_"_No_!"_

"_Aha ha ha ha_!"

Melvin's laugh rang in my ears. Tears ran down my eyes.

"…No…I can't lose!"

I forced myself to stand up, using all of my strength. I drew a card, shaking uncontrollably.

"What, you're _still_ standing?" Melvin exclaimed shocked. "Even after seeing your precious pharaoh…"

"Shut up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!"

Hatred burned in my eyes as I glared down at Melvin.

"You are not going to destroy me! I will _not_ let you win! I will not let you murder us all! _I will kill you_!"

I placed five cards on my summoning plate.

"For in my hand I have the five pieces of Exodia!"

In all his glory, Exodia broke his chains and stood before us. My most powerful monster, my last hope, clutched his fists and glared at Melvin and Shadow's Serpent. Bakura and Marik smiled, relief glowing in their eyes. Melvin's face paled a little and I smirked weakly.

"Any final words, hell spawn?"

Melvin stared at Exodia for a long moment.

Slowly, a smile came across his face and he laughed at the top of his lungs. I blinked, completely disturbed. Bakura shook with anger.

"What's so bloody funny?"

Marik's face paled. Melvin got in control of his laughing fit.

"Ah, this is too much!" he said, panting. "For Exodia is the perfect monster for Shadow's Serpent to make the final kill!"

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed. "Exodia is invincible!"

"Aside from the Egyptian God cards, yes," Melvin explained. "And Shadow's Serpent is a servant of the gods. Or…more like the servant of Zorc! Watch, as Shadow's Serpent's special ability is revealed!"

Like when it was summoned, Shadow's Serpent's body started to turn into thick black clouds. Slowly, it started to reform. And into the mirrored image of Exodia, or more like Exodia Necross, with a black body and glowing red eyes. Melvin laughed again, the Exodias glaring at each other and my eyes wide with shock.

"It's all over, Roxanne!" Melvin cried at the top of his lungs. "This is the final around! Exodia VS Exodia…or Shadow's Serpents mirror image of it! It has been a blast, but all good things must come to an end."

Exodia and Shadow's Serpent's Exodia charged at each other, tackling each with violent kicks and punches. But, somehow, Shadow's Serpent's Exodia was a bit stronger and was able to do more damage. Shadow's Serpent's Exodia then puts its arm around Exodia's neck, making it snap and killing him instantly.

"_No_!"

When Exodia fell, the shadows surrounded me and I saw all the bloody, dead bodies of my friends. Their blood was on my hands, because of my failure. And then, in the back, were two more corpses floating in midair. A faint flicker of light hit their faces.

And they were the faces of Marik and Bakura, being hanged.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my whole world going black as Melvin's mad laugh rang in my ears. I would have gone into a coma, or even had died, if my conscious didn't get transfer to the piece of my soul that was in the Millennium Ring.


	37. XXXVII: Broken

_"...Rox...anne... Roxanne...wake up... Roxanne, please wake up!"_

A distance voice rang in my ears. A soft, worried voice. A voice that I should recognize, but my mind had a complete blank.

I felt numb, even having trouble remembering who I was. I forced myself to open my eyes to see someone with long snowy white hair and big brown eyes staring at me. I looked at him for a long moment, studying his face, trying to remember who he was.

"Roxanne, can you hear me?" the guy with the white hair asked, his voice become clearer. "Do you know who I am?"

I blinked in reply.

Slowly, my brain started to recognize his face, his voice and eyes.

"...Ryo?"

Ryo gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I was afraid that you took more mental damage then I thought," he said. "I was beginning to think that Melvin really did...kill you, sent you completely to the Shadow Realm."

My eyes widened when I heard the words 'Melvin' and 'Shadow Realm.'

I quickly sat up; as I now noticed that I was laying on a bed, Ryo sitting right beside me. I looked around the room, noticing that I was in some kind of bedroom, the whole place cluttered with RPGs and occult stuff. I turned back to Ryo, a confused look on my face.

"Ryo...where are we?"

"We are in my soul room," Ryo explained. "When you put that tiny bit of your soul into the Millennium Ring, I kept you here. Your conscious traveled here when you lost your duel with Melvin. ...At least it seemed like it did, since you were screaming in your sleep."

"Wait...you know about my duel with Melvin?"

Ryo nodded.

"I saw the whole thing, for even though I'm not in control, I still know what is going on around me. I know everything that happened in Battle City, including what...happened with you, Marik, and the spirit."

There was a sad look in his eyes, but it quickly left as he said, "But how are you feeling, Roxanne? He didn't hurt you too badly, I hope."

I sighed heavily, avoiding eye contact with Ryo.

"...It was horrible. Ryo, I can't begin to explain what horrors I witnessed! It was like being part of a horror movie, only ten times more terrifying then any Hollywood film maker can make."

Small tears started to form in my eyes, but I tried to push them back.

"I can't believe I let myself lose to him. I should have been stronger, for I could have beaten him! If only I was..."

The words got caught in my throat, as I was trying to make myself not break down. Ryo gave me a sympathetic look, and I could tell he wasn't sure how to comfort me.

"...If you want my honest opinion, Roxanne, I don't think you could have beaten him."

I stared at Ryo, almost shocked to hear him say that.

"He isn't like any ordinary duelist," Ryo explained. "I think...he somehow knew how to defeat you, even with your knowledge of the Yu-Gi-Oh world, of him."

My eyes widened for a second, but I made myself relax again.

"...So, you know my secret too?"

Ryo slowly nodded in reply.

There was a long silence, as I thought back to my duel with Melvin.

"...Tell me, Ryo, what is happening outside right now? How long have I been out?"

"Only for a few minutes, not very long at all. And as to what's going on outside..."

He paused.

"...I think it is better that you just rest. You've only just now recovered, after all."

I studied Ryo's expression. I knew, just by the way he looked that something bad was happening.

Something _really_ bad.

I then moved to the edge of the bed. Ryo's eyes widened and he tried to get me to lie down again.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what's going on," I replied, gently pushing Ryo away. "I need to see what is happening."

"But Roxanne..."

I glared at him. Our eyes met, as I silently told him that I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Ryo looked like he wanted to argue, to have me just rest and be safe. He didn't want me to suffer anymore than I already had. And for that, I found it a bit comforting. But I need to know what was happening.

Eventually, Ryo let out a heavy sigh, and looked down at the ground.

"...Alright. But you can't make yourself known. At least...not until Melvin isn't around."

He sat up from his chair. "Follow me."

Ryo then walked to the door to his soul room and opened the door. He stepped outside, and I followed close to his side. Like in Yugi's mind, Ryo's mind had a long dark hallway, one side having the door to his soul room and the other leading to Bakura's, which looked exactly like the door to Atem's soul room. I forced myself not to look at it for long, as Ryo took me down the long hallway. Slowly, light started to shine through and soon I found myself outside on the duel arena.

Only, I wasn't really there. Me, along with Ryo, were looking through Bakura's eyes, reading his thoughts and feeling his emotions.

Bakura was on his knees, crying as he held something close to him.

And that something...was my body.

Marik stood beside him, completely frozen as tears ran down his cheeks. Melvin kept his eyes on Bakura, slowly making his way to him.

"You really should get a hold of yourself, Thief King," Melvin said, his voice surprisingly filled with irritation. "You are making a fool of yourself."

Bakura glared up at Melvin, a feeling of intense hatred and grief flowing through him.

"You are going to dearly pay for what you have done!" he spat. "I will _destroy_ you from the core!"

"Do you really think that getting rid of me will solve your love life issues?" Melvin questioned. "That blaming all the horrible things on me will solve your problems?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't imagine why the dark one would want to merge with someone like _you_! You are too weak and your emotions are unstable. For just one girl, one human life has affected you so greatly. In fact..."

He paused for a long moment.

"...It makes me wonder why is Zorc letting you have so much control, having the spirit of the Thief King be dominate over the dark god's."

Bakura continued to glare at Melvin, confusion running through his mind. He couldn't fully understand what he was talking about. For his memory hadn't been fully restored yet.

A large twisted smile appeared on Melvin's face.

"But...once Battle City is over, perhaps Zorc will realize who the better servant is. The one who truly deserves his power! But, until I kill the pharaoh, you are not my top priority."

Melvin started to walk away, until he made eye contact with Marik. He didn't say anything, but the dark look in his eyes told everything. Marik glared back, letting the tears fall. Melvin smiled and then left the duel arena, heading down the elevator. I didn't know what I felt more of.

Angry that he was messing with Bakura and Marik's minds.

Or the fact that I was more deathly afraid of him than ever before.

But I didn't have time to think, as overwhelming grief and sorrow flowed over me. It was Bakura's emotions, as he cradled my body in his arms. Through his eyes, I could see that my face was incredibly pale; it having the expression that it was such a relief to be dead.

It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

_"...Bakura..."_

Marik tried to approach him, me, but Bakura shot him a death glare, making Marik flinched back.

"This is all your fault!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs. "Because of you, and your sick split personality, Roxanne was sent to the Shadow Realm! You caused her to…to…"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Marik looked down in at the ground, his eyes clouded with grief and even self hatred. It was too much, for he started to sob without any self control. He fell to his knees, crying as he muttered my, Ishizu, Rishid, and his father's name.

I felt tears form in my own eyes, as I forced myself to get out of Bakura's mind. This scene...I couldn't take it.

Ryo gave me a sympathetic look as he too left.

"Do you want them to know that you are safe or would it be better if they didn't know?"

I looked up at him, wiping my tears away from my eyes.

"O-of course I want them to know I'm safe. I couldn't let them not know that a part of me is still here."

Ryo nodded in reply.

"...I'll let them know that you are okay first before you see them in case Bakura..._overreacts_, along with Marik. Just...wait in my soul room until everything is settled, okay?"

There was large emphasis on the word 'overreact,' along with a tad of edginess to his voice, like he was afraid of something. Normally, I would have resented the idea of going to the other room but with the way Ryo looked and sounded, I just nodded and slowly made my way to his soul room.

When I closed the door, I could faintly hear what was going on in the outside world, what was going on between Ryo, Bakura, and Marik. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I knew something big was happening. All in all, I felt powerless as I listened to the tone of their voices.

_Is this how Ryo felt?_ _Just sitting here in his soul room knowing something terrible is happening but is unable to do anything? _

I sat next to the door, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes. Slowly, my duel with Melvin played in my mind. I mainly thought of the last monster he summoned, Shadow's Serpent. That monster...how come I've never heard of it before? I knew everything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I should have known about this monster, I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. I've should have seen it in the manga or the anime.

_"Yes, Roxanne, there is more to the Yu-Gi-Oh universe then from your precious anime and manga. Hidden secrets...hidden truths and twists." _ Melvin's voice rang in my ears. _"I'm just the beginning of the true enemy of many twists in fate. Or perhaps not...maybe you already encountered some 'plot twists.' For you are changing fate as well, just with your own presences!"_

Am I really making that big of a difference in the Yu-Gi-Oh world? Yes, I have made some changes on purpose...but does a few small turns cause a huge ripple of changes that rewrites everything?

_"__Head my words, Roxanne Thorndyke, that you must go and leave this dimension as soon as possible. You do not belong in this world. You, and everyone you know, will suffer the consequences the longer you are here."_

_ "Your obsession with our world has blinded you. But that may be why you are here, to let go of your obsession. Cruel way to do it." _

_"What happened in Duelist Kingdom will be nothing compared to what lies ahead if you continue to be here. For Battle City will end much worse." _

_Shadi..._

Tears started to run down my cheeks, for I wanted nothing more than to tell him I'm sorry that I caused all this. And not just Shadi, but Bakura, Marik, Ryo, Ishizu, Pegasus, Atem, Yugi...all of them. I wanted to say...that even though I tried so hard to make things better, I ultimately made everything worse.

And all because I was an obsessive fangirl.

"Bakura, you can't do this!" Ryo's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I heard loud footsteps get closer to the door. "Bakura, come back!"

"Don't you dare try to stop me, Ryo!" Bakura's voice yelled. "If she's in your soul room, I need to see her right away!"

"I know but I just don't think…"

Ryo's voice trailed off.

There was a moment of silence as I could picture Ryo and Bakura's faces.

"…Does she not want to see us?" Marik's voice asked softly. "I can understand if she doesn't…but can you at least give her a message for me?"

"Oh no," Bakura shouted. "You have no right to see her, if anyone! I should kill you right where you stand for what you have done!"

"Bakura, calm down…"

"Stay out of this!"

I could imagine Ryo stepping back as Bakura glared at Marik. Or was planning to do something worse to him.

Not wanting to hear anymore arguing, I stood back up and swiftly opened the door. Just like I had imagined, Bakura was about to punch Marik while Ryo stood in the back, too intimidated to do anything. Marik looked passed Bakura and his eyes widened when he saw me. Not sure what he was looking at, Bakura and Ryo turned around, Bakura looking like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. I looked at each one of them in the eyes.

"…Please stop fighting," I begged, my voice cracking. "Please stop…I've seen enough fighting for a lifetime"

I slowly approached them.

"If we start fighting among ourselves, then Melvin has already one. Divided, we can never hope to defeat him."

I took a deep breath of air as I tried to hold back from crying.

"...Even though I fell, the Pharaoh should be able to defeat Melvin. Though with great difficulty. I left him a note, before I went to duel, that told him how to defeat him. The only thing we can do now is wait, letting fate make its way into reality."

There was a long pause; a long tense moment between the four of us.

"…Then we should let the pharaoh know what has happened," Ryo finally said. "I'll be the one to tell him, since you three are exhausted."

He turned to me and Marik.

"Roxanne, you can stay in my soul room for now until we can get the rest of your soul out of the Shadow Realm. Marik…you told me you can go back to your soul room because of the Millennium Rod's power, right? I think it would be best if you did go back. At least for now, it would be for the best."

Marik and I nodded in reply.

Ryo stared at Bakura, their eyes meeting for a long moment, before he finally disappeared to take control of his body.

"…We should be getting some rest," I finally said when Ryo disappeared. "We need to keep our strength up if we are going to defeat Melvin."

"Roxanne, I…"

I gave Marik a gentle smile.

"It's okay, Marik. I don't blame you for what happened. Like I said before the duel, even in death, or in my case partly in the Shadow Realm, I will fight back."

I went back inside Ryo's soul room and closed the door before he could make a reply, as an exhausted look washed upon my face.

All I wanted to do right now was be alone, and think over how I could help Atem defeat this madman.

Finding a place to lay down so when Ryo came back he could have his bed, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Or at least the best I could.


	38. XXXVIII: Fading Shadows

As soon as I shut my eyes, my body became instantly cold. It was like back when I was in Atem's soul room, helping him and Yugi fight Pegasus. The only difference was that I could breathe, and my lungs didn't feel like they were about to burst. With the cold preventing me from sleeping, I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by total darkness.

I gasped and sat straight up, looking around like a scared wild animal. This…this wasn't Ryo's soul room! Where…_where_ was I?

"Ryo?" I called out, desperate to find someone. "Bakura? Someone, anyone?"

I put folded my arms, trying to keep myself warm from the cold. There was a long silence, as I longed to hear Bakura, Ryo, or even Marik's voices.

_Please Ra…I don't want be alone! _

"Aw, the half-soul is awake at last!"

I let out a loud scream.

I turned around to see what looked like an Egyptian man. He had short black hair, though his bangs hung over his seemingly glowing green eyes. He had a murderous look to him, mostly in his eyes.

There was no way I was able to hide my fear. The Scary as Hell Egyptian Man smiled.

"Don't be afraid of me, half-soul. Trust me; I'm the least of your problems here in the Shadow Realm."

My eyes widened.

"This is the Shadow Realm? Wait…what's a 'half-soul?'"

The Guy More Creepy than Shadi chuckled again. Apparently, I was very amusing to him.

"Oh…you have _so_ much to learn, my dear girl. But yes, this is the Shadow Realm. A place between the afterlife and the mortal world. Truly remarkable place isn't? And it gets even better for you! For you, my dear girl, is what we spirits of the Shadow Realm call a 'half-soul.' A half-soul is a person whose soul is partly in the Shadow Realm and has the rest of their soul in the afterlife or mortal world."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Though, you seem to be a rare case. Only a fragment of your soul is in the mortal world, correct?"

I blinked, all the information coming at me so fast.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because you seem less ghost-like," he answered. "If your soul was mostly elsewhere, you would look like a ghost. Take a good look at yourself."

Like he said, I looked down at my hand. And sure enough, the Egyptian Dude was right. My hand did look like it was fully there, though it was a tiny bit see through, which probably represented the part of my soul that was in the Millennium Ring.

While I was distracted, the Egyptian got closer to me, staring at me intensely. He put his face very close to mine, and I yelped a bit, scooting myself as far away from him as possible.

"…You look familiar," the man said softly. "Your face…I faintly recognize it…"

I blinked, breathing heavily.

"…I'm pretty sure we haven't met before. I would remember someone like you…"

The Guy with Snake Like Eyes continued to stare at me. Suddenly, his eyes started to transform from bright green to blood red, becoming _literary_ snake like. My eyes widened as I recognized that bloodthirsty look. The Guy with Red Snake Eyes gave me a large smile.

"Ah yes…now it all makes sense…"

He stood up, his eyes slowly turning from red back to green.

"I'm sorry about that. My memory sometimes…has _gaps_. It takes me awhile to remember things. But now…I'm fully aware who you are, Roxanne Thorndyke."

My face paled and the man laughed, though it sounded more like a hiss.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you. For even if I wanted to, I couldn't. So long as a piece of your soul is in the Millennium Ring, which can be the only explanation why you are still alive, I cannot touch you."

_And that makes me feel _so_ much better!_

I finally stood up, and though I was petrified, I walked up to the Snake Eyed man.

"So, if a part of my soul is still with the Millennium Ring, why am I in the Shadow Realm? How do I get back?"

Snake Eyed Guy smirked.

"Because you're conscious needs to be with your soul at all times. And since yours is torn in half, if you fall asleep or something, you wake up where the other part is. If you just go to sleep, you will wake up right back in the Millennium Ring."

"So…no matter what I don't get any sleep?"

The man paused.

"Normally, yes. You will be awake no matter what. But…I can solve that problem. For a price, of course."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like what?"

"Oh don't worry, it isn't much. And it is part of the ritual too."

"Wait, _ritual_?"

"A dark ritual, yes," the man explained. "But from what I've seen back when I was alive, it is very tame. But, it's worth getting some sleep, right? And like I said, no one in the Shadow Realm can physically harm you."

I glared at the Egyptian man for a long moment. From the looks of it, he was about as trustworthy as pyromaniac with a flamethrower. But I knew…that if I didn't get in any sleep I was sure to go insane. I needed to rest. And if I couldn't be physically harmed, and another part of my soul in the Millennium Ring…

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, what do you want…uh…"

The man smiled.

"I would have assumed that you would figured out my name by now. But apparently, modern people aren't as smart as they were back in Ancient Egypt."

"So…what is your name?"

"If you don't figure it out once the ritual is over, which would be extremely sad, I'll tell you because you're the first prey I've had in like…oh Zorc, _how_ long has it been?"

My face paled, for the more he talked the more I was regretting my decision.

"Oh well, I'll figure it out later," the man finally said, though sounding a bit irritated. "It's not like I'll be going anywhere any time soon. Now, back to the ritual..."

The Egyptian man stepped closer to me.

"As I said, you can't be harmed by anyone fully trapped in the Shadow Realm. However…if you _let_ us, we can touch you in any way you allow us to."

His eyes glowed in the darkness.

"For the ritual to work, I will be giving you a bit of my ka's power to put your soul here in a coma like state. As long as your other half is still in the mortal world in any shape or form, this part will stay asleep and your consciousness can't come back. In other words, you will be able to sleep. However, there is a catch. And for my ka's power to effect…I need to drink your blood."

I gasped.

"What, _no_! Like _hell_ I will let you do that! What are you, a vampire?"

I felt like I was going to be sick. Irritation and anger flashed in the Egyptian man's eyes, which got me immediately to stop talking. There was a blood lust in his green, slightly red, eyes. A lust for blood…I felt like he would slit my throat at any second.

But…it would seem I don't have any choice. And the sooner I'm away from this guy, the better.

I looked down at the ground, cursing myself for letting this happened.

"…Fine. Just make it quick! And please…don't overdo it…I hate the sight of blood."

The Egyptian man gave a large smile.

"I will do my best."

Quickly slithering to my side, the man yanked my left arm towards him. I whimpered a bit, but I closed my eyes shut. I heard him unsheathed a knife or dagger and slice the skin on my wrist. I flinched in pain and I felt the man's lips touch my skin, sucking in my blood. It took all my self control not to panic, for I needed to get back to Ryo's soul room.

After what felt like an eternity, and keeping myself from fainting, I felt the man back away and an overwhelming amount of pain in my arm. I looked back at the man, wiping the blood off his lips.

"You have no idea how satisfying that was," he said with gasps of air. "It was like the drink of a newly opened wine bottle…"

_ By Ra, this man is sick!_

I placed my good arm protectively over my left arm. The man smirked.

"Now you are free to go. Just go to sleep and you will be back in the Millennium Ring."

"Kay, thanks," I said with a bit of a spat of disgust. "I'm looking forward to getting out of here! But before I go…"

I paused for a moment.

"I want to know not only your name...but _who_ you are."

The man's grin grew.

"That is a more complicated question then you think, Roxanne. And if I know you well enough, along with Zorc, you will find out eventually. But, for now, just think of me as nothing more than an old thief forgotten in the sands of time. A thief named…Akhekh."

My eyes widened when he said his name, and Akhekh's eyes glowed at my reaction.

"You better go while you still can, Roxanne," Akhekh said softly. "Otherwise, you will learn too much. And it isn't like you know too much already…"

Noting the threatening tone in his voice, I quickly ran off deeper into the Shadow Realm. I didn't think he would chase me, he couldn't harm me, but I wanted to be as far away from the freak as possible. Once I knew I had lost him, I found myself a good place to lie down and closed my eyes tightly.

Never in my life did I drifted off to sleep so fast.

* * *

I immediately woke up back in Ryo's soul room, being in the exact same place as I was when I first went to sleep. My heart beat returned to normal, as I knew I was finally safe. I sat up a bit, noticing the room was complete dark. I heard someone snore, sounding completely exhausted. I smiled to myself a little.

_At least one of us is getting some rest._

Wanting to get some fresh air, or at least the best I could, I quietly stepped of Ryo's soul room. The air was a bit cooler in the hallway, which I kind of liked. It wasn't as cold as it was in the Shadow Realm, but it had enough coolness to help calm you down after a stressful experience. And that was just how I felt.

Finding a good place to sit, I sat against the wall and closed my eyes, covering my wounded arm with the end of my shirt. I may even sleep out here, all by myself. Not in the way of Ryo or crowding space in his soul room. A soul room was not meant for two people, for two souls to rest.

_Everything will be better...if I'm on my own for a bit..._

"What are you doing here?"

My eyes shot opened.

I turned to see Bakura stepping out of his soul room, giving me a concern look.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura repeated, as I apparently had a blank look on my face.

I turned away from his gaze and stared at the opposite wall.

"I just wanted some fresh air," I finally said. "I wanted to relax...and not be in the way."

I could feel Bakura's gaze burning into me, but I refused to look at him. To my surprise, I heard him come closer and felt him sit next to me.

"What makes you say that?"

I sighed.

"Ryo's soul room was starting to get crowded so I left for a bit. Though he would never say it, his soul room is really just meant for him and not two people."

There was a long silence between us, and I felt a bit uncomfortable by it.

"...You blame yourself for Melvin, don't you? That's what you are truly worried about."

I remained silent. Bakura sighed heavily.

"I don't understand why you always feel like everything is _your_ responsibility, Roxanne. You may know the future, yes, but there are just some things you can't control."

"But I could have warn Marik when I had the chance! I could have stopped all of this..."

"No, you can't."

Bakura made me look at him the eyes.

"You may not be from this world, Roxanne," he said solemnly. "You may know things that I, or anyone else, can never fully comprehend. But you forget that you are still human. A human who can still break down under stress, who can't do everything by herself."

"A human...just like you and the others."

Bakura avoided eye contact.

"I'm anything _but_ human. I think you know that better than anyone else."

I smiled gently at him.

"Perhaps if you look past the anger and darkness, and not let it control you...you will see the man inside."

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"...Just like I do..."

I closed my eyes and my breathing started to slow down. Quietly, Bakura put his arms around me and laid his head next to mine. I smiled in my sleep, feeling completely safe and warm in his arms. Even though I would wake up back in a living hell, it was nice to have a moment of peace.

With someone I loved dearly.


	39. XXXIX: Evil's Underling

Once morning finally arrived, it took awhile for everyone to figure out what had happened to me. Ryo had hidden my body in the same place where I hid Ishizu and Rishid's, though how he found out they were there, I will never know. Pretty much all morning, before we got the arena for the final four, Ryo told everyone what happened. He didn't mention the part of having a part of my soul within him, thinking that that if he would have told them, somehow, Melvin would find out. Everyone took it really hard, especially Atem.

"I told her not to face him!" I heard him shout when Ryo told him. "Why does she always have to think everything is _her_ responsibility!?"

"Pharaoh, calm down," Anzu had said gently. "Yelling isn't going to make the situation any better."

"Yes, but..."

"Pharaoh, let's be honest here," Jonouchi interrupted. "Roxanne is one of the most stubborn people I know. Even if you caught her sneaking out, she would have still done it."

His brown eyes flared with anger.

"But with Roxanne gone, we have to be even more careful with Melvin. For her, Ishizu, Marik, and Rishid, we need to stop him!"

"That's right," Ryo added. "I'm sure that's what she would have wanted."

Atem was silent for a long moment, his eyes drifting from Anzu's to Jonouchi's to Ryo's. His eyes became distant for a moment, and I could tell Yugi was talking to him. Finally, Atem let out a heavy sigh.

"Then we must make sure Melvin doesn't take anymore lives. I will not let anyone else fall to him if I can help it."

I felt my heart break as I watched the scene from the far corners of Ryo's mind. It took all myself control not come out and say that I was fine. I couldn't interfere anymore; I had to let fate take its course.

Or at least not affect directly.

After Ryo spread the news to everyone, minus the Kaiba Brothers and Melvin himself, who we didn't see all morning for some strange reason; Roland said the airship would arrive at the final arena, Alcatraz Island, in under an hour. During that time, Ryo locked himself in his room and he, Bakura, and I discussed the situation. Well, Ryo and I did, as Bakura didn't really say much.

"Do you believe everything is going to happen like it did in the anime?" Ryo asked me.

"From what I can tell, yes," I replied. "The finalists are the same as it was in the show. If things are to go like the show there will be a four-way duel between the finalists, the first two who lose will duel first while the winners duel second. The match ups would be Jonouchi VS Melvin and Yugi VS Kaiba."

Ryo's eyes darkened.

"I assume the Pharaoh defeats Kaiba."

"Naturally, though it will be an intense duel. But fighting Kaiba and Obelisk will give the Pharaoh more strength and experience when he duels Melvin and Ra."

"So that means Jonouchi..."

I was quiet for a long moment.

"...Yes. Jonouchi will be banished to the Shadow Realm in the end. He will put up a good fight, as he always does, but..."

"It won't be enough."

Worry flashed in Ryo's eyes. I could tell he didn't want to send another person to the Shadow Realm, to suffer the tortures of another Shadow Game. But what other choice did we have?

"But what if things don't happen like in the show," Bakura suddenly questioned. "What if it is Kaiba that fights Melvin first and not Jonouchi? Or perhaps even the Pharaoh himself?"

"Then it will end in disaster," I said grimly. "Kaiba, though he is strong, would lose to Melvin. That I _know_ for a fact. And if Melvin gets a hold of Obelisk...there is just no way that the Pharaoh, with all his dueling expertise, could defeat two Egyptian gods. And the Pharaoh needs Obelisk to win. So if he fights Melvin first... No. It just can't happen."

"But what if it does?" Bakura questioned. "Things have already changed from the original show. What makes you think that it couldn't change here?"

I opened my mouth to make a reply, but no words came out.

He was right. I've already screwed up so much, what if my duel with Melvin changed the order of the final three duels? Atem is already enraged, was it possible he could do something as foolish as challenge Melvin first? Like Jonouchi did for Mai?

"There is a possibility of the Pharaoh going up against Melvin first. However, there may be a way to make sure that doesn't happen."

Ryo, Bakura, and I quickly turned around to see Marik's spirit start to take form. Bakura glared at him while Ryo and I stared at him in shock.

"If I could get a part of my soul inside Little Yugi's mind," Marik explained, his voice sounding completely emotionless. "I could help guide the Pharaoh on how to defeat my darker half."

"I...guess that could work," I replied doubtfully. "But...will the Pharaoh listen to you? If we are going with that idea, perhaps I should be the one who guides him."

"You've already endangered yourself with dueling Melvin," Bakura said, a dark tone in his voice. "I'm _not_ letting you face that monster again. Besides, what if he figures out that you are there with him? He could use you as a way to get to the Pharaoh as part of the Shadow's Game's torture."

"Where as I would be not as effective for him," Marik added. "We also have to take in account of what Melvin could use in his Shadow Game."

"I..."

I paused for a moment, cursing to myself for the fact I had to stay on the sidelines.

"...Fine," I finally said in a mumble. "But you be careful, Marik. I don't know how well the Pharaoh will welcome you when he sees you."

Marik smiled slightly.

"I know. But maybe Ryo can explain my cause. Can't you, Ryo?"

Ryo nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Then it is settled," Marik said. "Let's just hope that everything goes smoothly and that Melvin can be defeated quickly."

"Agreed," Ryo and I said at the same time.

"I'll go ahead and discuss our plan with Yugi and the Pharaoh," Ryo quickly added. "I'll let you all know when he is ready."

He then ran down the hallway, disappearing into the consciousness of his mind. Bakura, Marik, and I and stood alone in the dark corridor, an uncomfortable silence around us. My gaze shifted between Marik and Bakura, as I wasn't sure what they would do.

Suddenly, Marik let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Roxanne," he said softly. "I'm sorry that you had to suffer because of me and my lust for revenge."

"Marik, it's not your fault," I stated firmly. "You had no control over Melvin, there wasn't anything you could do."

"That's no excuse. _I_ created Melvin and therefore he is my responsibility. And I plan to finish him off myself."

Marik moved closer to me, putting his fingers under my chin as he stared into my eyes. Bakura made loud growls but Marik ignored him.

"And I also plan on making sure you come back to us safely," Marik whispered. "That you don't have to wonder in the darkness of the Shadow Realm because of my mistake."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"...And that you have the ability to forgive me."

I blushed as Marik slowly backed away from me. Bakura looked like he was going to explode, but Marik just simply looked at him and simply said, "Sorry Bakura."

But that just seemed to make him angrier.

Thankfully, at that same moment, Ryo came back and said everything was situated. He had talked to Yugi, who would help talk to Atem about Marik's plan. Marik nodded in reply, and with one last glance at me, followed Ryo. I watched them go until they disappeared from view, hoping with all my heart that everything would go alright. Bakura growled softly and put one arm around me.

"Even if things don't go exactly as planned," he said. "I _will_ make sure you get your body back, Roxanne. One way or another, you are the only person who I won't let spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm."

* * *

And just like Ryo and I predicted, everything went just as it did in the anime. The four-way duel happened and Jonouchi was paired up with Melvin while Atem was with Kaiba. Everyone, especially Mai, got really tensed up when Jonouchi was going to duel Melvin. But Jonouchi, like always, didn't show any fear in the slightest. He fought Melvin with everything he got, like in the anime, but ended up losing in the end. Mai and Shizuka were in complete tears when he fell, both of them not leaving his side when they put him on life support. The Pharaoh, surprisingly, was very calm about it; though there was still rage and grief in his eyes. Marik and Yugi must have kept him calm or telling he was going to be avenged.

At least...that was what I hoped.

An hour later, Kaiba and Atem's duel happened, which again, was just like the anime. Though everyone else stayed with Jonouchi, Ryo watched it so that I could see what happened. He stood in the back, mainly when Melvin came by to watch, so that he wouldn't be seen.

Melvin watched the duel with pure glee, enjoying every bit of rage Kaiba and Atem fought with. He seemed pretty confident, even when the Millennium Rod glowed when Kaiba and Atem had their vision of the past. That, made me wonder if Melvin _knew_ about Kaiba's connection to the Millennium Rod. He knew about Millennium World and Zorc, so it wouldn't be _that_ big of a surprise. But it made me really nervous on how he knew. And something told me it would be revealed in the final duel of Battle City.

Finally, the duel between Melvin and Atem arrived. Everyone, except for Jonouchi, Mai, and Shizuka, was standing beside the duel arena, their faces extremely pale. Anzu was shivering with fear as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Honda clutched his fists tightly while Ryuji stared at the arena, his green eyes unblinking. Kaiba was completely emotionless and Mokuba stayed very close to him. Ryo made sure we would get a good view of the action, and I could feel Ryo's anxiety rise within him. I watched from inside his mind, Bakura at my side. We were ready for the worse, we were ready to see what twisted games Melvin had in store.

The end of this madness was coming to a close.

Atem and Melvin finally made their way to the duel arena, their duel disks at ready. They walked to the center, looking completely emotionless. Melvin gave a small smile to Atem as they silently shuffled each others' decks. Atem glared at him with pure hate, and once they were done, went to their places on the arena. They drew their first hand.

"And now the final battle has come," Melvin finally said breaking the intense silence. "You know that this is your end, right Pharaoh?"

Atem narrowed his eyes.

"It is you who shall fall, Melvin. I will defeat you no matter what!"

Melvin chuckled.

"We will see if you really are mentally prepared for the duel that I am about to put upon you. For only the strong shall survive this duel."

He paused in his speech for a minute, as he revealed the Millennium Rod.

"But before I begin the duel, I must admit I am very uncertain about it," Melvin confessed. "That is...on how you will withstand the tortures of the Shadow Realm."

He looked down at the rod.

"True, I could go as what is written in fate. And yes, it will be very enjoyable to watch you as you are torn between saving two lives, your hikari and my lighter half. That I can say without a doubt. However...there is another way. A way...that it will not only give me pleasure, but increasing my power as well. Along with someone else's dark power that I can use for myself in the future..."

I felt my heart pound with every word he said.

_What was Melvin up to?_

"So, Pharaoh, I spare you of the shadows for now," Melvin finished. "And you will face a fate worse than death. For all three of you."

Atem's face paled at the mention of 'all three of you.'

"So for now, I'll only take a little bit of your life points using Vampiric Leech."

The large worm tactical monster appeared on the field, using its special ability to attack Atem directly. Atem flinched at the few life points he lost but made no comment. Melvin smiled.

"I now discard one card to put Vampiric Leech in defense mode and end my turn."

He put a card in the graveyard and Vampiric Leech went into defense mode.

"Your move, Pharaoh."

Atem glared at Melvin as he silently drew a card. I watched each move Atem made, studying his expression. He paused a lot in his movements, and I could tell that Marik was guiding him. And though I was relieved that Marik and Yugi were safe, the fact they weren't sacrifices in the Shadow Game made me feel very nervous. Why did Melvin not play a Shadow Game? What could he possibly be thinking…

_Whatever he is planning, I hope Atem, Marik, and Yugi can handle it._

For the beginning of the duel, it happened just like it did in the manga. I could predict each move Atem or Melvin made. And for a minute, I felt myself relaxing a bit. Perhaps I was overreacting and Melvin wasn't up to any tricks. Maybe…things can go smoothly for once.

But then Atem summoned Slifer.

With the three sacrifices, the mighty red dragon appeared out of the sky with lighting all around him. Everyone's eyes widened in admiration, Anzu, Honda, and Ryuji cheering for Atem. I could sense Ryo relaxing a bit and I smiled.

"The Pharaoh has summoned an Egyptian god," I commented. "He will be able to do a ton of damage to Melvin."

"Are you so certain?"

I turned to Bakura, whose eyes were staring intensely at Slifer.

"From what I've seen of Melvin it seems that he likes to think his opponent is winning and then crush their confidence with one move."

His eyes narrowed.

"And I can feel that is what he is doing. When it is his turn…Slifer will be in big trouble."

I stared at Bakura for a long moment before returning my gaze back to the duel.

"Slifer, attack!" Atem shouted.

Slifer let out a might roar and aimed his attack at Melvin's monster. But as soon as Atem declared an attack, Melvin let out a crazy smile and cried, "Not so fast, Pharaoh! Do you think I would make it _that_ easy? Trap card activated, Revival of the Dark!"

Atem's face paled. He knew what that meant. It meant that Melvin could use any spell card from Atem's graveyard.

And the card he chose, of course, was Monster Reborn.

_Ra…_

With Melvin giving the ancient chant, the fiery phoenix of Ra appeared. The two gods glared at each other, as if testing their power with a staring contest. Melvin laughed as everyone, including myself and Bakura, stared at Ra in horror.

"Ah, this will feel great once I destroy you with Ra's immortal power," Melvin said with a chuckle. "However…what fun would it be if not only I could destroy you with one ancient power, but with _two_ ancient powers!"

He picked an old, faded card from his hand.

"Behold, Pharaoh, as you witness a power that you have never seen before! Now or in your past life! For what I have here is a power so great, so ancient, so _tastefully_ evil that no mortal man could truly handle it!"

Melvin activated the field card on his duel disk. As he did, green electricity sparked out from his duel disk. His satanic violet eyes gained a red tint to them as a green circle, combing with the glowing golden eye, appeared on his forehead.

"Behold, Pharaoh, the power for Atlantis, the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"_What?!_"

The dark seal surrounded the battle field, having inside its circle trapped. Atem flinched back a bit, his eyes wide with fear that he could not hide. He looked up back at Ra, whose eyes were glowing red and had the forbidden Orichalcos seal upon his forehead. Melvin laughed at the top of his lungs.

"Now Pharaoh, witness as the seal increases all my monsters five hundred attack points! Every single monster…more powerful and dangerous. You don't stand a chance, Pharaoh! _For Ra is completely invincible_! Now Ra, my servant, attack Slifer!"

Ra let out a loud cry and summoned a fireball. He threw it at Slifer, who took heavy damage. The Orichalcos seal increased its power and it was able to kill Slifer, burning him to a crisp. Atem watched in complete shock and horror as his Egyptian god disappeared. Melvin laughed, Ra going back to his graveyard. I felt like my knees were going to give in.

No…this is impossible! How…

"_How_ does he have the Seal of Orichalcos…?"

Bakura turned to me. "You know what this power is?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yes. It is an ancient power used by the Atlantis people. Their last king, Dartz, was the one who discovered its power and is under the influence of it and making him immortal. It is a very dangerous weapon, as the person who loses the duel with the seal in play…"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

True it would be good if the seal took Melvin's evil soul. But, what if the Pharaoh loses, as I'm sure Marik is overwhelmed. Could it also be possible for it to take Marik's soul as well as Melvin's?

"...But Melvin shouldn't have the seal," I muttered to myself. "The Seal of Orichalcos doesn't confront the Pharaoh until _after_ Battle City. Melvin isn't supposed to know about the seal."

"Then how come he just played it?" Bakura asked.

"…I don't know."

I stared at Melvin.

"I don't know how this is happening. I…truly don't know what's going to happen next."

Bakura tried to meet my gaze but I refused to look at him. Atem shook with fear at what just happened, his eyes wide even as Ra slowly goes back to the graveyard. Melvin smiled, the Orichalcos seal glowing brightly.

"And so Monster Reborn goes back to your graveyard," he said softly. "But…that's where the trap card Zombie Jewel comes into play!"

Atem gasped. Melvin smirked.

"That's right. I get to have Monster Reborn in my hand."

Melvin went through his deck and put his own Monster Reborn card in his hand, carefully reshuffling his deck as he stared into Atem's eyes.

"And now, Pharaoh, it is your move. How will you stand up to the Orichalcos?"

Atem stood perfectly still, his eyes moving from Melvin to his hand. Anzu and Honda shouted some words of encouragement, trying to keep Atem as calm as possible. But, even with their support, I doubted he would be taking things that easily. Atem suddenly closed his eyes, his face completely emotionless.

I stood with complete suspense. My heart pounded in my chest. There…there had to be something I could do! Some way to interfere, some way to get to Atem and help him!

_"And there is a way."_

My eyes widened. It was the voice again, the voice I heard at Bakura and Atem's duel!

My eye lids suddenly began to grow heavy, feeling like I was about to faint. I moaned a little as I started to sway backwards. Bakura glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Roxanne!"

Everything went black as I fell, landing straight in Bakura's arms.

* * *

"_You are a really clever girl to get that thief Akhekh to help you like that. However, you can never leave the shadows for good."_

I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself back in the Shadow Realm. I cursed softly, though mainly a way to hide my fear. I slowly stood up, waiting for someone to appear in front of me. But no figure appeared. Only the voice stayed.

_"You have come so far haven't you, Miss Thorndyke?"_ the charismatic voice said._ "You have changed so much in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, haven't you?"_

I clutched my fists. "Yes I have 'almighty and powerful' voice! Do you care to state anything more obvious?"

The voice let out a small laugh that made a shiver go down my spine.

_"Yes, but are you proud of what you have done? Because of you, Yami Marik has grown more powerful than he ever was. The Orichalcos and the power of the sun god Ra. The knowledge of what is to come."_

I narrowed my eyes.

"But I didn't give that knowledge! I didn't give the Seal of Orichalcos! Melvin got all that knowledge, and Marik himself, before I ever knew them! They…"

I stopped in mid sentence and my eyes widened.

"…Melvin got the Orichalcos from _you_," I finally stated. "_You_ came to Melvin and gave him that card before his duel with the Pharaoh, which would explain why no one saw him before we got to Alcatraz Island. _You_ came to Marik in a dream and told him about the Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime. _You_ told him about me! _You_ used the Orichalcos's power to make Rishid summon the fake Ra! _You_ used its power to merge the memories of the Pharaoh and Bakura! For you…"

My words got caught in my throat a bit as I spoke.

"For you are the president of the multinational conglomerate Paradius. The leader of the DOMA Organization. The last king of Atlantis before it disappeared from the world all together. You are Dartz!"

There was a long silence as cold air moved around me. Suddenly, the voice let out a small chuckle_._

_ "You are defiantly a child not to underestimate. Which is good to a certain extent, for that makes you more useful to me, to the Great Leviathan and to Zorc Necrophades."_

In the distant shadows, I saw what looked like a man walking towards me. He was a tall man wearing long white and blue robe. He had long, waist length light blue hair with his right eye being bright gold while the left being bright green. He had a sly smile upon his lips, and it made my face pale with fear. For I knew he was up to something.

Dartz's devilish smile grew as he stepped closer to me.

"I never expected to see you face to face so soon, Miss Thorndyke," he said softly. "But I shouldn't complain too much. We would need to speak to each other face to face eventually."

I took a step back.

"Why are you here, Dartz?" I demanded. "You are not supposed to be here! Why did you give Melvin the Seal of Orichalcos?"

Dartz chuckled.

"Yes, I can imagine you are very confused. But, you should at least know that I've been on this earth since Ancient Egypt. So of course I would extra knowledge of my world. And perhaps…other words as well."

Dartz started to pace around me, studying me carefully and looking for reactions. I kept my eyes low on the ground, for I did not want to make eye contact with him.

"As you've might have guessed by now, Miss Thorndyke, I have had my eye on you for some time," Dartz said. "I've had watched your every movement since you first arrived at the Domino City harbor unconscious. I've studied your progress and the effects you have had on our world."

He smiled.

"Maybe even…_helping_ you along the way. Does being locked up in your room at Duelist Kingdom ring a bell?"

I gasped and looked up at him shocked.

"That was you? But I thought…"

"That the Millennium Item guardian Shadi was helping you?" Dartz said cutting me off. "Oh, no. He would have preferred if you did stay locked up. For you couldn't do any harm. But…he and I have different point of views about you. Your uses."

"Stop talking about me like I am an object!" I growled. "I'm not going to be used by you!"

Dartz smirked.

"And yet you have been playing into things perfectly."

He finally stopped his pacing and stood right in front of me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"If this duel continues on any longer, Yami Marik will win and the Pharaoh's soul will be imprisoned by the Orichalcos. And I assume you don't want that, do you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"But then you will come back later and try to steal his soul later."

Dartz chuckled softly, his eyes glowing with dark amusement.

"Don't think you know everything about me, Miss Thorndyke. You truly only know the basics about the Orichalcos. For even you precious anime couldn't hold all the horrors and truths Atlantis and Egypt has to offer. But the point is that I can help get rid of Melvin. He has proven that he is…a little over his head. He has no further use to me. So, I offer you this…"

He paused for a moment, making sure that I was still listening.

"If you decide to come with me and join my DOMA Organization after Battle City, as I can clearly use someone like you, I will spare the Pharaoh from Yami Marik's wrath. For I can't let him fall to that power-hungry imbecile. Plus, I can help you with what you want most. I can help you save the Thief King from his cruel fate in Millennium World."

My eyes widened with shock. But the shock quickly left my gaze as it hardened.

"I don't need you to save Bakura. I can do that on my own just fine."

Anger flared in Dartz's eyes.

"But you've haven't seen him when Zorc has full control of him," he reasoned. "Once he becomes more conscious, Bakura will have little control over his actions. Even with his strong feelings towards you, he will hurt you and Ryo. But I can prevent that from happening, if you join me."

"Never!" I cried. "I will never join you! I know what you are trying to do and it won't work! I'm not like Rafael or Valon or Alister! I will not give in to the Orichalcos like you four!"

Dartz narrowed his eyes, obviously getting annoyed. I took a few steps away from him, for I wasn't sure how he would react. Dartz glared at me for awhile, but his calm expression quickly returned. He gave small, slightly mad, chuckle.

"And of course not only are you smarter than my three current minions, but also more strong willed," Dartz said softly. "And I, unfortunately, don't have time for it."

A dangerous look formed in his mismatched eyes.

"This isn't over, Roxanne Thorndyke. This isn't the last time our paths will cross. But, perhaps before we meet face to face again, you will reconsider my offer."

His form started to fade away.

"And now to have Akhekh's spell be put in effect again. I bid you farewell, Miss Thorndyke."

Dartz's image completely disappeared and I lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Roxanne, Roxanne can you hear me?"

I quickly opened my eyes to see Bakura looking down at me, holding me in his arms. I nodded my head silently and he helped me stand back up.

"What happened" I asked hoping that Bakura wouldn't ask why I fainted. "How's the Pharaoh doing?"

"Not so well," Bakura replied, though he had a curious look in his eyes. "He's at his last few hundred life points and Melvin just summoned Ra again."

My eyes widened and I looked through Ryo's eyes to see what was happening in the outside world.

Like Bakura said, Atem was at his last few hundred life points, onto his knees in despair with Melvin was at top of Ra, laughing like a maniac as he transferred all of his life points, except one, to Ra's attack points.

"This is the finale, Pharaoh!" Melvin shouted at the top of his lungs. "Your blood shall be split upon this tower! Your power, your Millennium Puzzle, will be all mine!"

He pointed at Atem's direction.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack the Pharaoh At-"

He stopped in mid-sentence.

Suddenly, Melvin's eyes grew big and his face turned pale. The Seal of Orichalcos glowed brightly against his forehead, the circle on the battle field, and Melvin let out a pain cry of pain. From the corner of my eye, I saw another green glow come from the other side of the duel arena, though no one else seemed to notice it. The more intense it got, the more Melvin screamed in agony.

_Dartz!_

"_Arghaaaaaaaaaa_!"

Melvin took a hold of his head, the seal coming around him.

"No! How is this happening?" he cried, his voice cracking with pain. "I didn't even lose! I was about to kill the Pharaoh, send him to hell and take his soul! I…"

His eyes widened even more.

"Dartz you bastard! I will kill you for this! I-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the seal consumed his soul. Melvin's eyes went into the back of his skull and his screaming stopped. His hair went down over his shoulders and his eyes opened to reveal the lighter gaze of Marik. Everyone gasped in shock, including Atem.

"Marik!"

Marik smiled slightly at Atem.

"I don't understand it either, my pharaoh," he said sounding tired. "But I have control and now I shall do the most noble thing I can do."

As if on cue, Ra disappeared and Marik returned to his standing position, his hand over his duel disk.

"I surrender the duel to you. My pharaoh, you are the winner of Battle City."


	40. XL: Alls Well That Ends Well

I smiled slightly as Atem and Marik approached each other on the duel arena, shaking each other's hand as the both of them had been through so much.

It was over. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me and that I could finally relax.

_But I can't get too comfortable. Dartz is still out there._

One enemy fell for another one to rise. The worst was yet to come, but at least one major enemy was gone. I glanced over at Bakura.

"Well, it's finally over," I said. "Melvin is dead."

Bakura nodded, though his brown eyes remained on the arena.

"It would seem so. But what exactly happened? Why did the Orichalcos seal just reacted like that?"

My eyes darkened.

"...Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just be happy that we have a moment of peace and that everyone is safe."

Bakura made eye contact with me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Yes...but don't try to hide all the information inside this time. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know and I promise I'll be more open," I replied sincerely. "But right now...I just want to get back into my own body."

Bakura smiled slightly.

"So do I. Your soul should be back in your original body now that Melvin is gone. Just close your eyes and your consciousness should go back."

I nodded as I sat against the wall.

"I'll do that. I can't wait to see everyone again with my own eyes. See you on the other side, Bakura."

I closed my eyes and felt my consciousness shift.

* * *

When I reopened my eyes, I found myself back on the airship, lying down on a couch. I quickly sat up, rubbing my eyes a bit as they adjusted to the light. I smiled a bit to myself, as it felt so good to be back in my own body.

_Never again do I want to become a ghost..._

"Roxanne!"

I blinked as I turned to see Rishid looking down at me, a big smile across his face. I gasped.

"Rishid!"

Suddenly, I joyfully jumped off the couch and gave him a huge hug. I was so glad to see him on his feet again, to for once not have a grim look on his face. Rishid flinched at a bit at my quick actions, but recovered as I heard him give a small chuckle.

"I didn't think you would be this worried about me, Miss Thorndyke," Rishid admitted.

I smiled as I finally let him go.

"Why shouldn't I?" I questioned him. "You took a hard fall when Ra fried you. We were all worried and I'm glad to see you are alright."

_I'm glad to see you smiling._

Rishid smiled back, though his face became serious again.

"So is Master Marik..."

"He is fine," I replied cheerfully. "Melvin is gone forever."

Rishid gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Then I shall go to him and make sure he is all right. Thank you, Roxanne, for all you have done for him. For us."

And with that said, Rishid quickly left the room. When he was gone, I noticed that Ishizu was sitting on a nearby bed. Though unlike Rishid, there was still a dark look on her face. I slowly approached her.

"We did it, Ishizu. Melvin is gone."

Ishizu nodded. "It would seem. But not all is at peace."

She clutched the Millennium Necklace tightly. I frowned, for I guessed that she must be thinking about Dartz.

_If_ she knew about him.

Ishizu looked at me in the eye.

"We have defeated one evil for only another one to rise," she said solemnly. "Our fight has only truly begun. For the last king of Atlantis will be more dreadful then Melvin ever was. And the foe after him will be the ultimate opponent."

_The foe after him...does she mean Zorc, Akhenaden?_

"Ishizu...how much more do you know? About the future?"

Ishizu let out a heavy sigh.

"As you probably know, the Millennium Necklace is losing its power. All I can say for certain is that you are going to have to make difficult choices, Roxanne. For you are the only one who can truly shape the future."

Her eyes became distant.

"But even your knowledge can only go so far. For when the end finally comes...no mortal can truly predict the full outcome."

"But that doesn't mean I have to sit around and do nothing!" I said with full optimism. "No matter what happens, I will find a way to help."

Ishizu gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you will. For your loyalty to your friends is what keeps you strong."

She then sat up and smiled.

"Come. We should join the others. I bet they are worried about us."

I nodded in reply.

Even though what Ishizu said was dreary and made me fear for what Yugi and the others will fight next, I knew that things were going to get worse from here. No matter if I changed the future or not.

Loud voices could be heard from the other side of the door as Ishizu and I stepped into the entrance room. Everyone was already on the blip, Jonouchi being back on his feet and being as energetic as usual. Mai was right next to his side, having a huge look of relief on her face as she watched Jonouchi be up and about. Shizuka was smiling and laughing, Honda and Ryuji right next to her. Yugi had taken over his body, no doubt Atem being completely exhausted, as everyone congratulated him on a job well done. Anzu stayed close to his side and Ryo stood in the back, smiling brightly as everyone was so happy. Marik was talking to Rishid, tears of overwhelming relief and joy in Marik's eyes as he saw that his brother was okay. Ishizu came to join them, Marik gasping and giving his sister a hug as the Ishtar siblings finally were reunited.

I smiled at the scene.

But, no matter how bad things got, we would all be together. No matter how challenging things got, we would stay by each other's side. Because that's what friends do.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Jonouchi exclaimed when he saw me from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing all the way back there? The party is over here!"

Without waiting for a reply, Jonouchi raced up to me and guided me back to where the gang was. I smiled, laughing happily as I rejoined my friends. Though, one thought kept crossing my mind.

When was Kaiba going to blow up the island?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And even after all the shit they had to go through with Melvin, everyone still has a reason to keep smiling. But now the true battle begins, and Roxanne, Atem, Yugi, and the others will have to be stronger than ever.**

**But...that is another story for another day.**

**Since this fanfic is already ridiculously long (seriously, 40 chapters and over 100,000 words?!) I decided it would be for the best to split From Dream to Nightmare into two fanfics. And so, new comers to the story won't be so overwhelmed of what they have to catch up on XD. That and the fact I do want to take a break from this story for a bit, as I want to work on a few of my other fanfics. I can't say when I will have the second part up, but I will update this story with the link to it when the first chapter is up.**

**I will admit, I never truly thought From Dream to Nightmare would get as popular as it did. I never expected that I would get over 22,000 views for a story about a fangirl going into her favorite anime/manga series. I thank you all for your support and the encouraging reviews. For without you all, this story would never be as successful as it was.**

**But I would like to personally thank Silimaira, who has helped me catch so many typos it's not even funny XD. I greatly appreciate all your help, as I sometimes epically fail when it comes to grammar and such. At least I am getting better...  
**

**Again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you for the next part of the story, From Fantasy to Reality!**


End file.
